L'étoile de Nörrùnheim - Amarok Star
by Tacitamura
Summary: Malgré l'accueil des gens d'Eldarya, Sylfe ne se sent pas chez elle. Alors elle cherche à persuader Miiko et la garde que retourner chez elle est la meilleure option pour tout le monde. C'est sans compter les révélations que ce monde lui réserve...
1. Prologue Sylfe

Bonjour et bienvenue à vous sur notre fic ** _L'étoile de Nörrùnheim - Amarok Star-_**

C'est une histoire écrite à quatre mains et à deux voix alors on espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdus lors des changements de narrateur...

 **Disclaimer** : _Le monde d'Eldarya et ses personnages principaux appartiennent à ChinoMiko et au studio Beemov. Les OC sont en revanche à nous (et ils en bavent les pauvres !)_

 _Edit 03/08/16 : j'ai une question pour vous, chères lectrices. N'hésitez pas à MP pour y répondre : j'ai vu que certaines personnes n'étaient pas fans des dialogues en gras pour les faire ressortir, qu'en pensez-vous ? Devrions nous retirer ce type de mise en forme pour votre confort de lecture ?_

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Cité d'Eel, un peu plus d'une année après mon arrivée dans le monde d'Eldarya._

Nous avions profité de cette belle après-midi ensoleillée pour aller nous entraîner sur la plage avec Valkyon. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré lézarder au soleil –ou mieux sur la plage-, plutôt que d'aller suer sang et eau sur le sable bouillant. Valkyon avait insisté en arguant que cela ne me ferait pas de mal, et qu'il voulait m'entraîner à mieux maîtriser mon corps. J'avais beau m'exercer presque quotidiennement –ben oui quoi, c'est pas des rigolos les Obsidiennes- au maniement de mon marteau et des petites lames, mon chef de garde estimait que je n'étais pas encore assez habile. Soit. Quand on voit sa parfaite maîtrise de l'art, on comprend tout de suite pourquoi il devenu chef de garde. Je n'étais pourtant pas dépourvue de muscles : ma formation de forgeron dans le monde des humains m'avait fait acquérir un minimum de viande sur les os. J'avais en plus l'habitude de manipuler des lames, et il s'avérait que je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal en combat rapproché. Et puis, en deux ans, j'avais eu l'occasion de me perfectionner. Alors sincèrement, j'estimais bien pouvoir glander cinq minutes au soleil en cette belle journée. Manque de pot, mon très cher chef de garde passait par-là, et me voyant « larver », m'enjoignit à le suivre. Je pensais qu'il avait besoin de moi pour une quelconque mission, mais non… Adieu soleil de midi …

Arrivés à la plage, il me demanda de me délester de toutes les choses encombrantes que je portais, c'est-à-dire mes deux lames qui ne me quittaient jamais, ma ceinture, mes chaussures, etc pour ne plus garder que le strict minimum : mon haut et mon short. Valkyon s'était lui aussi débarrassé de tout son attirail, pour se retrouver torse nu –le bonheur sur Terre qui valait bien l'insolation- et se plaça face à moi. Il se mit en garde, poings en avant, m'enjoignant à l'imiter. Je ne comprenais pas trop le but de l'exercice, mais m'exécutais sans mot dire.

« **_T'es prête ?_**

 _-_ **Euh… oui ?** »

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, je me retrouvais face contre terre, Valkyon immobilisant mon bras gauche d'une main, un genou enfoncé dans le creux de mon dos. Je n'avais pas mal, mais je sentais la force qu'il appliquait sur mon corps.

« _**Pas si prête que ça, on dirait.** _

_- **On feut favoir fe que tu ferfais à faire ?**_ grognais-je en crachant du sable.

 **- _A t'améliorer au combat au corps à corps lorsque tu n'es pas armée_ ,** dit-il en lâchant prise. Il m'aida à me relever, et je m'époussetais en le fusillant du regard, crachant les grains de sables collés sur mes lèvres.

 **-** _ **Tu es douée au couteau, c'est vrai, mais tu te reposes trop sur tes lames pour te protéger** ,_ reprit-il. ** _Ce sont des prolongations de ton corps, pas des boucliers. Le but de cette séance est de t'amener à utiliser ton corps différemment, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de laisser tes lames. A partir de maintenant, ton arme sera ton corps et rien d'autre._**

 **- _Et on ne pourrait pas s'entraîner ailleurs que sous un soleil de plomb ? C'est une véritable torture de me demander de m'entraîner alors que la mer n'est qu'à quelques mètres et que je pourrais me baigner !_ ** m'indignais-je.

 **- _Feignasse ! Si tu as le temps de te dorer la pilule, entraîne-toi !_** sourit-il.

 **-** _ **Mais j'assume totalement le fait d'être une procrastineuse de première**._

 _ **-Trêve de bavardages, on s'y remet !** »_

Et il en fut ainsi pendant quelques rounds, finissant toujours de la même manière, moi mordant le sable, Valkyon me dominant à chaque fois. Comme le sol n'était pas régulier, je perdais souvent l'équilibre et tombais des fois sans raisons. Mais à force de persévérance, j'avais trouvé un moyen de rester debout sans trop d'efforts. Plus ça allait, plus je m'améliorais : j'avais une meilleure appréhension de ses attaques et de ses mouvements, je bougeais mieux, esquivais plus, mais je n'étais pas encore capable de lancer l'offensive.

Valkyon lança une énième attaque que je réussis à parer en croisant mes bras devant moi. Je vis un petit sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa alors mon poignet et me retourna comme une crêpe. Ce coup-ci je tombais sur le dos avec un grand bruit. Valkyon se pencha pour me relever une nouvelle fois, tout sourire. J'attrapais alors sa main et tirant de tout mon poids, je l'entrainais au sol. Perdant l'équilibre sous la surprise, il tomba et avant qu'il n'ait atteint le sol, je me jetais sur son dos à la vitesse de l'éclair, enroulant bras et jambes autour de son corps. Mes cuisses emprisonnaient sa cage thoracique tandis que je m'appliquais à l'étrangler –sans serrer- avec une clé. Il n'essaya pas de se débattre, donnant une petite tape sur mon avant-bras, signifiant qu'il déclarait forfait. Je le lâchais, non sans un énorme sourire de satisfaction. Il se retourna et s'assit dans le sable regardant la pauvre andouille que j'étais, toute fière d'elle, les poings sur les hanches, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne put s'empêcher de glousser devant cette vision grotesque.

Nous restâmes un petit moment ainsi, moi savourant ma victoire, lui regardant l'océan et profitant du vent frais, tout en buvant quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche à sa gourde. Il m'expliqua alors que le choix de la plage n'était pas innocent : l'idée derrière tout ça était de me faire travailler ma stabilité et ma détente. Je l'écoutais pieusement, à la recherche de conseils avisés. C'était tout Valkyon, ça : je tape d'abord, j'explique ensuite. Il me complimenta pour l'avoir pris au dépourvu, mais je savais très bien qu'en combat réel, il ne se serait pas laissé avoir si facilement. J'avais parfaitement conscience qu'il retenait ses coups avec moi. Mais bon, on n'était pas là pour se faire mal, juste pour passer le temps de façon utile et productive. Et donc, la production du jour se révéla être des crampes dans les mollets… Youhou, la joie…(oui je sais, je suis hyper convaincante… mes mollets aussi).

Bref après nos étirements, nous nous rhabillâmes, et nous dirigeâmes vers l'escalier menant au plateau. Le jour commençait à décliner, mais il faisait encore bon, l'air était doux et la soirée s'annonçait plutôt agréable. Nous devisions gaiement sur le chemin du retour, nos pas nous rapprochant du sentier qui menait au QG. Nous allions tourner, lorsque j'entendis le bruit d'une course affolée. Je tournais la tête pour tenter d'en trouver l'origine. Valkyon aussi semblait avoir entendu. Les pas se rapprochèrent et instinctivement, moi comme Valkyon, portâmes nos mains aux manches de nos armes. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous vîmes Nery, toute essoufflée et paniquée courir en direction du QG. Je l'appelai et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se précipita vers nous, trébuchant à moitié. A mesure qu'elle approchait, je constatais que les vêtements de la Brownie étaient sales, déchirés à certains endroits, ses cheveux en bataille et qu'elle pleurait. Nous allâmes à sa rencontre, inquiets. Elle se jeta dans mes bras, hoquetant entre deux sanglots.

« _**Que vous est-il arrivé ?**_ demandais-je.

 **- _Au …se…cour, aidez…-moi, mon fils… C'est Mery, il…_** balbutia la Brownie.

 **- _Que s'est-il passé ?_** interrogea Valkyon.

 **- _On … on a été attaqués_** , lâcha-t-elle, tentant de calmer sa respiration saccadée.

 **- _Où ? Par qui ?_** s'enquit le Faelien, prenant conscience de la gravité de la situation.

- ** _Da-dans la forêt… une bête… immense, toute rouge! Avec de grands yeux verts ! On a… on a été séparé… près du passage des Anciens_** ».

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, gémissant, s'attrapant les cheveux et s'accusant d'être une mère irresponsable, incapable de veiller sur son fils. Alors que je tentais de la calmer, je vis qu'elle saignait beaucoup à plusieurs endroits. Je lui demandais la permission de regarder ses blessures et retint un hoquet de surprise devant l'ampleur des entailles qui parcouraient sa cuisse. Les yeux de Valkyon s'agrandirent en découvrant le spectacle. Il la prit par les épaules, lui demandant quel genre de créature avait bien pu faire ça, mais la jeune femme était incapable de lui répondre clairement, ses phrases étaient entrecoupées de sanglots, la douleur et la confusion rendant son discours incohérent.

« _S **ylfe, tu la raccompagnes au QG et tu vas chercher de l'aide**_ , m'ordonna Valkyon. **_Dis à Miiko que c'est un cas de force majeure et que c'est moi qui t'envoie. Je veux qu'une escouade soit sur pied et me rejoigne dans la forêt le plus vite possible. Il faut organiser une battue._**

 ** _-Mais t'es malade ! Tu vas pas y aller tout seul quand même !?_**

 ** _\- On n'a pas le choix, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! On a encore une chance de retrouver le petit si on y va maintenant, je peux pas me permettre d'attendre que tout le monde soit prêt ! Dépêche-toi et fais ce que je dis, c'est un ordre !_**

 _ **-Pour te faire tuer ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je viens avec toi ! Et je me fiche que tu sois d'accord ou pas !** »_

Il me regarda un instant, avant de soupirer.

« **_Très bien_** , céda-t-il. _**A deux, on sera sans doute plus efficaces. Nery, retournez au QG, demandez de l'aide, expliquez ce qui s'est passé et allez à l'infirmerie** ,_ se tournant vers la Brownie.

 **- _Pitié, ra-ramenez-moi mon fils !_**

 _ **-Je vous le promets, maintenant partez, on s'occupe du reste.** »  
_


	2. Chapter 1 Sylfe

_**Chapitre 1 : Un beau brun ténébreux**_

 _Cité d'Eel, 3 semaines après mon arrivée au QG._

Valkyon venait de rentrer de mission. Je m'étais jetée dans ses bras sans trop réfléchir. Avec sa bienveillance coutumière, il avait répondu à ma spontanéité en entourant ses bras autour de moi, souriant devant cet accueil plus que démonstratif. Puis, il me prit doucement par les épaules et se dégagea, toujours avec un sourire. Piquant un fard monumental, je baissais promptement la tête, gênée. Il retint un rire, et d'une main dans le dos, m'invita à l'accompagner. Je n'osais le regarder, tellement j'étais embarrassée. Nous marchâmes en silence, moi regardant obstinément le sol, lui marchant de sa fière allure, passant le kiosque et remontant jusqu'au marché où les passants nous regardaient. Je les entendais parler sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, et relevant la tête pour les observer, je pus voir sur leur visage de l'étonnement ou du dédain pour certain, tandis que d'autres affichaient une mine soulagée. Valkyon continuait de marcher, imperturbable.

Un jeune homme descendit les quelques marches menant vers l'entrée de l'immense bâtiment blanc, saluant de la main son interlocuteur, -ou plutôt son interlocutrice- puisque Miiko, se tenant sur le parvis, lui répondit par un sourire poli. Retournant la tête pour voir où il mettait les pieds, le jeune homme arriva bientôt à notre hauteur. Valkyon le salua lorsque ce dernier s'approcha de nous. Les deux hommes échangèrent brièvement quelques mots et j'en profitais pour détailler l'inconnu.

Il était très séduisant, le teint pâle, les cheveux d'un noir de jais courant sur ses épaules, descendant jusqu'à mi-poitrine. Quelques mèches rebelles encadraient son visage fin, cachant un peu son front, effleurant ses joues. Il regardait Valkyon de ses splendides prunelles d'un vert péridot, couleur qui me semblait étrangement familière. Je restais un petit moment pendue à ses lèvres, incapable de me détacher de cet envoûtant spectacle. Comme je le fixais sans un mot, il finit par me regarder avec amusement. Lorsque ses iris croisèrent les miens, j'eus comme une décharge et je me sentis rougir. Je détournais le regard, ne sachant plus où me mettre.

Voyant mon embarras, mon chef de garde posa une main sur mon épaule et me désignant de l'autre, il entreprit de me présenter au brun. Ce dernier écouta et haussa les sourcils de surprise lorsque Valkyon lui indiquait que j'étais l'humaine qui avait pénétrer dans la salle du Cristal. Puis l'inconnu sourit et tendit sa main dans ma direction.

« **Enchanté** , fit-il avec un grand sourire. **Moi c'est Duncan !**

 **-Oh, euh… enchantée aussi** , dis-je timidement en serrant la main qu'il me présentait.

 **-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi la miss, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que c'était toi celle dont tout le monde cause !**

 **-Oh, je…** »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que nous fûmes interrompus par Ykhar qui marchait d'un pas précipité vers nous. Elle nous salua rapidement, puis demanda à Valkyon de la suivre pour effectuer le rapport, disant que la journée risquait d'être longue et qu'elle voulait prendre de l'avance. Valkyon la suivit sans rien dire, puis se retourna un instant et demanda à Duncan de s'occuper de moi. Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil interrogateur, mais le Faelien avait déjà fait volte-face et gravissait les marches à la suite de la Brownie. Miiko, qui discutait avec Leiftan sur le pas de la porte depuis tout à l'heure, salua Valkyon et tous trois partirent à l'intérieur tandis que le blond descendait les marches. Il nous fit un signe de tête et partit en direction du kiosque. Duncan me regardait de la tête aux pieds, quelque peu perplexe. Je lui rendis son regard. Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, se grattant l'arrière du crâne tout en fixant un point imaginaire derrière moi. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une sorte de moue qui se transforma en sourire.

« **Désolé, princesse, je sais pas trop ce que je peux faire de toi pour le moment… 'Fin, j'veux dire que si faut que je veille sur toi, c'est pas un souci, mais faut que je retourne à mon poste, là…**

 **-Oui, je comprends, vas-y** , souris-je poliment.

 **-Ben, c'est-à-dire que l'armoire à glace m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi, alors…**

 **-Je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule** , dis-je pour le rassurer, souriant malgré moi au terme « d'armoire à glace ».

 **\- J'imagine, mais bon c'est que …** il me regarda l'air gêné.

 **-Quoi ?** l'encourageais-je.

 **-Ben si je ne fais pas ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est comme si je désobéissais à un ordre direct d'un supérieur, donc ça ferait un peu désordre,** grimaça-t-il.

 **-Oh ! Euh… Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à ton poste, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi Valkyon t'a demandé de t'occuper de moi, mais si c'est plus pratique pour toi et que ça peut t'éviter des ennuis, ce n'est pas un souci** , dis-je en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

 **-T'es sûre ?** Je hochais la tête. **C'est vrai ? Cool ! Bon, ben suis-moi.** »

Je m'exécutais, lui emboîtant le pas. Il avait l'air soulagé. Comme je marchais derrière lui, j'en profitais pour le détailler un peu plus. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos, ils semblaient d'ailleurs un peu plus longs que ceux de devant. Il portait une espèce de justaucorps noir très seyant, dont le col couvrait le cou, laissant deviner sa fine musculature. Ses bras étaient nus, laissant apparaître ses muscles ciselés. Il portait des mitaines s'arrêtant au poignet à chaque main. A sa ceinture, étaient suspendues de chaque côté deux lames courbes assez fines. Il portait un pantalon noir un peu lâche, qu'il avait rentré dans ses grosses bottes de cuir –noires elles aussi- qui me faisaient un peu penser à des [i]Rangers[/i] bien de chez moi. Il avait noué sur ses cuisses des espèces d'étuis en cuir où des myriades de petits couteaux étaient alignées. Dans l'ensemble, il était vraiment bel homme et bien fait de sa personne.

Il marchait d'une allure plutôt rapide mais sans le moindre effort. Il avait le pas léger et assuré. Il faisait de grandes enjambées à mesure que nous avancions. Je commençais un peu à perdre le rythme, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et ralentit un peu jusqu'à je rattrape la distance qui nous séparait –soit 3-4 pas- et se mit à mon rythme de marche. Par curiosité, je lui demandais où nous allions car ce n'était pas un chemin que je connaissais. Il me jaugea un instant avant de me demander :

« **On ne t'a pas fait visiter ?**

 **-Euh non pourquoi ?**

 **-Ben c'est la moindre des choses : de ce que j'ai compris, tu vas rester ici un moment, donc ce serait bien que tu saches te situer, qui plus est si t'es une Obsidienne, c'est mieux d'avoir le sens de l'orientation** , dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

 **-Oh, ben personne n'a jugé utile de me faire faire le tour du propriétaire en fait** , répondis-je.

 **-Et tu n'as pas exploré de toi-même ton nouveau chez-toi ?**

 **-Non. Et à vrai dire, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de rester.** Il s'arrêta net et me regarda avec de gros yeux. Il hésita un moment et dit :

 **-Chuis désolé de te contrarier, princesse, mais ça va pas êt' possible : le test est formel, t'es une des nôtres, on peut pas te laisser repartir dans le monde des Humains comme ça**. Ce fut à mon tour de le regarder avec des yeux ronds. La remarque m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide, me rappelant ma position on ne peut plus délicate dans ce monde et dans la garde. Et puis comment ça, on « ne pouvait pas » me laisser repartir ? Je sentais les larmes monter, mais je tentais de me maîtriser. Voyant mon malaise, il secoua la tête et ajouta :

 **-Chuis vraiment désolé, mais c'est comme ça.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** Assénais-je avec un peu plus de colère que je ne voulais bien le laisser paraître. Il haussa les épaules dans un signe d'impuissance.

 **-C'est la loi.**

 **-Mais ce n'est pas chez moi ici ! Et puis ma famille doit s'inquiéter ! Il faut que j'y retourne !**

 **-Je comprends bien ta position, mais on ne peut pas ignorer la loi. Et crois bien que si on pouvait faire autrement, on te laisserait rentrer chez toi…** ».

J'allais répliquer, mais ma colère et ma frustration m'en empêchèrent. Je baissais la tête, au bord des larmes, me tassant un peu sur moi-même. Duncan posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, l'air sincèrement désolé, compatissant à ma situation.

« **Allez, viens, je vais te montrer un peu** , dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

 **-D'accord,** marmonnais-je, tentant de réprimer mes émotions.

 **-Pleure pas, ça va brouiller ton teint** , plaisanta-t-il. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu devant la tentative. **Et puis tu sais, on est pas des barbares non plus, je suis sûr que trouveras plein de gens avec qui tu t'entendras bien et tout !**

 **\- Moui.**

 **-D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est déjà fait, vu comment ma sœur me parle de toi !** Je relevais la tête interdite. Quelle sœur ? Qui pouvait bien lui parler de moi alors que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui et que je ne savais même pas qu'il existait avant ce matin.

 **-Qui est-ce ?** m'enquis-je. **Je la connais ?**

 **-Oui, elle m'a dit que tu avais été sympa avec elle et Lala.** « Lala » ? Ça ne me disait rien. **D'ailleurs, Karenn m'a dit que tu avais été chic avec elle pour sa petite escapade extra-muros. Tu n'étais pas obligée, mais c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de l'avoir couverte. Merci !**

 **\- Oh ! Tu veux dire que Karenn est ta sœur ?! Et cette « Lala », c'est Alajéa, c'est ça ?**

 **-Exact !**

 **-Grande ou petite sœur ?**

 **-Petite** , répondit-il avec un grand sourire. **C'est moi le plus vieux !**

 **-Oh, je vois… Mais attends ! Alors ça veut dire que tu es un vampire toi aussi ?**

 **-C'est ça, t'as tout juste !** me confirma-t-il avec une moue désinvolte, se voulant charmeuse et qui laissa découvrir ses canines pointues. **Allez, viens c'est par là.** »

Nous étions arrivés au pied du mur d'enceinte. Je pouvais voir se découper sur le ciel bleu les pans du parapet en pierre blanche. Nous entrâmes par la porte de la grande tour qui nous surplombait. Nous gravîmes l'escalier pour arriver au chemin de ronde, qui ma foi était très large. Une fois en haut, je marquais une pause pour souffler un peu. Je m'avançai jusqu'à atteindre le muret -qui m'arrivait jusqu'à la poitrine- et regardai en bas, de l'autre côté du mur. Puis mon regard dériva sur l'horizon, de l'autre côté du mur, vers l'extérieur du QG. Le spectacle était magnifique. Je pouvais voir la prairie verdoyante s'étaler au bas du QG, s'estompant plus loin, laissant place à la forêt. Si je tournais un peu la tête sur le côté, je pouvais voir un bout de la falaise et à ses pieds, l'océan qui brillait paresseusement sous l'éclat du soleil. Cette vision ma rappela un peu mon enfance, quand j'allais en vacances avec mes parents dans la petite maison sur la côte. Elle était dans la famille de ma mère depuis des générations. On y allait chaque été et parfois pendant les vacances d'hiver. L'air là-bas y était pur, loin de toute la pollution des villes. Je me baignais tout le temps avec Papa dans l'océan, et Maman nous surveillait depuis la plage, à l'ombre des grands pins derrière la maison. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'allait plus là-bas. On n'osait plus y retourner avec mon père. Trop de souvenirs. Et l'absence de Maman nous pesait de trop.

Je sentis une larme rouler le long de ma joue. La nostalgie et le cumul de contrariétés que j'avais endurées depuis mon arrivée eurent raison de moi. Une deuxième larme vint à la suite de la première, et je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à craquer.

« **Bah alors princesse ? Déjà fatiguée après trois marches ? C'est pas le moment de faiblir !** lança Duncan, visiblement amusé. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi et vit mon visage, son expression changea du tout au tout. J'essuyais mes larmes à toute vitesse, essayant de retrouver mon calme. **Hey, ça va ?** reprit-il inquiet.

 **-Oui** , soufflais-je, désolée. **Je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée de tout ça. Excuse-moi.**

 **-T'excuse pas princesse, c'est normal, je pense que n'importe qui dans ta situation aurait fait pareil. Tu sais, …**

 **-Allons, soldat, ce n'est pas le moment de batifoler ! Il me semble que vous avez d'autres priorités** , lâcha une voix féminine, mais quelque peu rauque. Je levais vivement la tête pour voir d'où provenait la voix qui nous avait interrompus. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis une créature semblable à un guépard dressée sur ses pattes arrière comme un humain. Elle était bien plus grande que moi ou Duncan et je voyais sa queue fouetter l'air à la manière d'un félin contrarié. Elle portait une armure couvrant son ventre et ses épaules, revenant sur sa poitrine, laissant apparaître un losange de fourrure tachetée sur son poitrail. Une cotte de maille venait protéger ses bras et ses hanches, descendant comme une jupe fendue sur le devant de ses cuisses, tachetées elles-aussi. Elle portait une paire de bottes assorties au reste de son armure. Elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, un air réprobateur sur le visage. Ses yeux aux pupilles fendues toisaient Duncan avec une pointe d'agacement.

 **-Pardon, Madame !** s'empressa de répondre le vampire en se mettant au garde à vous tout en gratifiant son interlocutrice du salut militaire.

 **-Repos. Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à revenir ? Et que fait cette fille ici ?**

 **-Permettez-moi de m'expliquer, Madame** , demanda le brun en s'exécutant.

 **-Fais vite, ma patience à ses limites.**

 **-Oui, Madame. Merci, Madame. Je suis allé faire mon rapport à Dame Miiko et j'ai croisé le chef de la Garde Obsidienne, …**

 **-Bien, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi cette civile est ici** , l'interrompit-elle sèchement. **Tu as l'intention d'en faire ton repas ?** grinça-t-elle avec dégoût. **Ce n'est pourtant pas l'heure de ta pause. N'oublie pas quelle est ta place.**

 **-Oui, Madame. Pardon, Madame. Puis-je vous expliquer la raison de sa présence ici ?** Elle haussa un sourcil et le jeune vampire enchaîna. **Maître Valkyon m'a demandé de veiller sur cette jeune personne. Comme il fallait que je revienne à mon poste, elle a accepté de m'accompagner, Madame.** Les iris dorés de la « femme » se posèrent sur moi et elle me dévisagea avec dédain.

 **-Pourquoi t'a-t-il demandé une telle chose ? Qu'a-t-elle de si important ?**

 **-Je l'ignore, Madame. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il s'agit de la jeune fille qui a pénétré dans la salle du Cristal ?** »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots. Puis elle me jaugea avec plus d'attention, m'analysant de la tête aux pieds. Je n'osais broncher, impressionnée que j'étais par l'apparence de notre interlocutrice. C'était vraiment un guépard, mais avec des traits et expressions humaines, et bipède qui plus est. Elle n'en restait pas moins belle avec sa fourrure parsemée d'ocelles plus foncées et ses yeux cerclés de noir, accentuant son visage félin. Mais celui-ci avait les dimensions et les formes d'un visage humain. A part le nez -et je dis bien le « nez », pas le « museau »- qui était typiquement animal.

Je croyais rêver : jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru rencontrer pareille créature. Duncan attendait patiemment un signe de la part de sa supérieure. Elle soupira, décroisa les bras et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« **Bien, mais veille à ce qu'elle ne perturbe pas le bon déroulement de ta mission, soldat.**

 **-Oui, Madame. Bien, Madame.** Elle prit congé et s'en alla sur le rempart, secouant la tête. Je la regardais s'éloigner, observant sa démarche féline. J'entendis Duncan soupirer de soulagement, et tournant la tête pour le regarder, je le vis se détendre, relâchant la tension dans ses épaules.

 **-Désolée de poser des problèmes** , dis-je, embêtée de lui causer des ennuis.

 **-Oh ! Non, non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, elle est toujours comme ça ! Mais elle est plutôt sympa en vrai** , sourit-il.

 **-Qui est-ce ?** demandais-je, curieuse. **Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit quand tu lui as dit que j'étais celle qui était dans la salle du Cristal ?**

 **-Tu sais, tu es assez « célèbre » si je puis dire** , ponctuant le mot sur lequel il avait appuyé avec un geste de la main imitant des guillemets. **Comment te dire que tout le monde a entendu parler de l'humaine qui a atterrit devant le Cristal et qui a fini par faire partie de la Garde ? Tout le monde sait que tu existes, mais personne ne sait encore à quoi tu ressembles. Moi-même je ne savais pas que c'était toi, la fille en question. Et pour répondre à ta première question, il s'agit de Jill, une des lieutenants de l'escouade de Sécurité.**

 **-Oh, je vois.**

 **-Maintenant, si tu voulais bien me suivre jusqu'à mon poste, s'il te plaît.** »

J'avais encore quelques questions à lui poser, puisqu'il semblait en veine de divulgation et que c'était l'une des rares personnes -pour ne pas dire la seule- qui voulait et pouvait répondre à mes interrogations. Cependant, je ne voulais pas lui attirer d'autres reproches, alors je me contentais de le suivre silencieusement. Nous continuâmes alors notre chemin le long de la courtine, croisant d'autres créatures à l'allure animale, mais toutefois différentes de Jill. Il y avait des loups, des cerfs, des ours, beaucoup de félins type panthères noires et puma, quelques lions et ocelots. La diversité des faciès, pourtant semblables dans la constitution –sur le modèle bipède aux traits humains-, me fascinait. J'avais passé ces murs plus d'une fois et jamais encore je ne les avais vus. Je les regardais, incapable de ne pas les observer. Ils avaient tous une fière allure et l'on comprenait aisément qu'il s'agissait de guerriers aguerris. Ils s'affairaient le long du parapet, surveillant l'horizon, discutant entre eux. La plupart d'entre eux saluait mon « guide » et lorsqu'ils m'apercevaient derrière lui, me dévisageaient avec curiosité.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à une sorte de tour encastrée dans le mur. Il fallait descendre six petites marches pour se retrouver sur une plateforme surplombée par une espèce de petit dôme, lui-même supporté par des colonnes en marbre. Vu de près, ces plateformes avaient une tout autre allure que lorsqu'on est au sol. Elles semblaient immenses. Au centre de la terrasse se trouvait un brasero –visiblement inutilisé- et un peu sur le côté on pouvait voir une trappe, qui menait certainement à l'intérieur de la tour elle-même. Je regardais autour de moi le vaste espace encadré par les colonnes. Le parapet s'arrêtait de chaque côté des colonnes extérieures, laissant une ouverture béante entre elles. Coté cour, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de mur, on flirtait avec le vide en permanence. Comme on avait descendu quelques marches, le petit muret circulaire, très épais, nous empêchait de tomber dans le vide. Tout comme du chemin de ronde, le sol était pavé. On avait sculpté le muret de sorte qu'une grande « marche » se découpe, formant ainsi un banc où l'on pouvait s'asseoir aussi bien que poser divers objets à l'instar d'une étagère. Dans l'ensemble c'était assez spartiate, mais bien agencé, le muret nous arrivant à hauteur de bassin. Ça ressemblait à un nid, pensais-je, avec un magnifique panorama des deux côtés.

Trop occupée que j'étais à admirer le paysage, je ne vis pas tout de suite Duncan se pencher et s'affairer près dudit banc. Je l'entendis glousser, ce qui me tira de ma contemplation. Je l'observais un instant et décidai de me rapprocher de lui. Je le vis alors accroupi près d'un animal à la fourrure grise semblable à un loup, mais dont la queue et toute l'épine dorsale jusqu'au sommet du crâne était recouvert par des espèces de feuilles d'un vert légèrement bleuté. Le jeune vampire flattait l'encolure de l'animal qui semblait apprécier énormément cet élan d'affection, remuant la queue d'excitation. La vision était adorable et cela me fit sourire, chassant un peu les sombres pensées de ma tête. Pointant son museau vers le visage du brun, le loup tenta de lui lécher le visage, mais ce dernier évita la léchouille, pouffant devant la tentative. L'animal ne tarda pas à offrir son ventre et je pus constater qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle. Je m'avançais doucement vers Duncan, qui me voyant approcher se décala un peu et m'invita à m'accroupir près de lui. La louve se replaça sur le côté à mon arrivée, me jaugeant. Je présentais ma main devant sa truffe, pour qu'elle puisse la renifler, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire. Sans la brusquer, je déplaçais ma main vers le haut de son crâne et entreprit de la caresser derrière les oreilles. Elle se laissa faire avec plaisir.

« **T'es plutôt douée avec les animaux toi** , dit-il d'un air amusé. **C'est la première fois que je vois Gia se laisser faire aussi facilement. D'habitude, elle ronchonne un peu et personne ne peut l'approcher tant qu'elle ne connaît pas.**

 **-Ahah, c'est parce que je dois sentir bon** , plaisantais-je.

 **-Hum, pas faux** , rétorqua le brun, découvrant ses canines. Je le scrutais un moment, ne sachant trop comment prendre sa remarque. Il sourit de plus belle devant mon air interrogateur, avant de reprendre : **t'inquiète, même si ton sang a une bonne odeur, je vais pas te croquer, poulette.** Je gloussais à mon tour.

 **-Pff ! T'es bête !** puis regardant la louve, **c'est quoi comme … créature ? C'est ton familier ?**

 **-Oui, c'est Gia, un Minaloo. D'ailleurs, ils sont réputés pour être un peu difficile d'approche, mais je crois que tu viens de prouver le contraire à l'instant.**

 **-Elle est belle.**

 **-Oui, d'ailleurs elle va bientôt avoir un petit** , acquiesça-t-il, les yeux remplis de tendresse à l'égard de sa louve. Je le fixais, soudain perplexe.

 **-Mais ? Les familiers ne sont pas censés naître dans des œufs ? Parce que mon Corko comme le Crylasm de Mery ont nécessité un incubateur.**

 **-Nan, ils sortent tout faits, mais on les met dans un écrin spécifique à l'espèce pour pouvoir les vendre après ou même les garder pour plus tard. Ce qui est bien, c'est que du coup, leur croissance est stoppée pendant qu'ils sont dans l'œuf.**

 **-Oh je vois ! C'est pratique.** Je me relevais et m'assis sur l'espèce de banc de pierre. Duncan m'imita, s'installant de façon à être en face de moi. Gia grimpa à son tour et s'allongea aux côté de son maître, posant son museau sur les cuisses du brun. Il la caressa distraitement.

 **-Je viens de dire une bêtise, tiens. Il existe quelques familiers qui peuvent pondre des œufs. A ma connaissance, il n'y a que les Poulpatatas qui peuvent en pondre des tas, mais c'est parce que les œufs sont petits et les coquilles ne sont pas solides, du coup ça leur demande moins d'énergie à fournir.**

 **-C'est quoi ?**

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-Le nom que tu viens de citer, ça ressemble à quoi?** m'enquis-je très curieuse.

 **-Oh…ben tu sais, je crois que le plus simple serait de te le montrer, parce que je suis très nul en description.**

 **-Oh tu peux toujours essayer, ce serait amusant. Cela dit, je pense que ce serait mieux de les voir de moi-même, effectivement.**

 **\- Ce qui est amusant, c'est de voir les propriétaires des familiers : il y en a qui sont parfaitement accordés, et d'autres…** fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

 **-C'est-à-dire ?**

 **-Ben l'association des fois est marrante. C'est pas le genre de familier qu'on verrait avec telle ou telle personne, etc. C'est comme le Commandant avec son Bériflore ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que si tu le lui demandes, il voudra bien te le montrer.**

 **-Je veux bien mais je ne le connais pas, je pense que ce serait un peu malpoli d'aller le voir et de lui demander de me montrer son familier, sans parler du fait que je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble.**

 **-Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais croisé Maître Jamon ?**

 **-Jamon ? Si bien sûr ! C'est lui dont tu parlais ?!**

 **-Ben oui, c'est lui le commandant de l'escouade de Sécurité.**

 **-Ah d'accord, c'est bon à savoir. Donc tu es sous ses ordres ?**

 **-Oui, tout comme toutes les personnes que l'on a croisé avant d'arriver ici.**

 **-Tiens d'ailleurs, je voulais te demander…**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Que sont toutes ces « personnes », comme tu dis ? Ils sont comme la femme qui t'a parlé ?**

 **-Comme Jill tu veux dire ?** j'acquiesçais. **Oui, ce sont des Werebeasts, tout comme elle.**

 **-Que sont-ils exactement ? Des animaux transformés en humains ou l'inverse, ou je ne sais pas…** Il me fixa avec des yeux ronds.

 **-Ben… non… ce sont des Werebeasts quoi… En fait, je comprends pas ce que tu veux savoir.**

 **-Ben ce n'est pas normal qu'ils soient humains et animaux en même temps… si ?**

 **-AHAHAH ! Alors là, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, ma belle ! A Eldarya il n'y a que ça ! Même le Roi et la Reine d'Eel sont des Werebeasts. Et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, ce ne sont pas des mélanges. D'ailleurs, les Werebeasts font partie des plus anciennes races d'Eldarya. C'est comme les Brownies. Il y en a plein partout.**

 **-Oh, mais du coup…**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Wow, chuis un peu perdue. Est-ce que Miiko est une… euh Brownie, c'est ça ?**

 **-Non c'est une Kitsune.**

 **-Comme les esprits Japonais ?**

 **-Les esprits quoi ?**

 **-Japonais.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **-Oh euh, ben c'est les gens qui vivent au Japon. C'est euh… comment dire ? Une population de mon monde.**

 **-Ils ressemblent à quoi ?**

 **-A des humains normaux je présume, mais ils ont un faciès différent des Européens comme moi.** Il arqua un sourcil. A bien y réfléchir, je ne voyais pas comment expliquer à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas mon monde comment il était fait. On aurait pu discuter longtemps comme ça, mais je pense qu'on se serait plus embrouillé nous-mêmes plutôt que de réussir à éclairer l'autre sur les différences de nos univers.

 **-En quoi sont-ils différents s'ils ressemblent à des humains ?** interrogea le vampire.

- **Eh bien, dans mon monde, il n'y a pas de créatures comme les Werebeasts ou Brownies, il n'y a que des humains sur Terre. En fonction de là où on habite, on développe certaines aptitudes ou caractéristiques. Mais ça ne s'est pas fait en un jour, c'est seulement au bout de plusieurs millions d'années d'évolution que l'on a obtenu ces différences. Par exemple, prenons les gens qui habitent en Afrique. Là-bas, il fait très chaud et il y a beaucoup moins de végétation pour faire de l'ombre et tout. Du coup, les hommes ont développé la capacité de se protéger du soleil en ayant une peau beaucoup plus foncée. Et au contraire dans les endroits où il y a peu de soleil, les gens présentent une couleur de peau plus claire, comme moi, par exemple.**

 **-J'imagine que ton « soleil » c'est un peu comme notre Solis ?**

 **-Votre quoi ?**

 **-Ce que tu vois briller là-bas et qui fait le jour** , dit-il en désignant ce que moi j'aurais appelé soleil.

 **-Oui.**

 **\- Et ton …Afrique ? C'est un royaume ?**

 **-Non, c'est un continent. Après, ce ne sont pas les seuls endroits où les humains sont différents. Comme je te le disais, les Asiatiques sont physiquement différents des Européens, alors qu'on vit sur le même continent. Et pis, on a pas la même culture. Je pense que même ici, vous n'avez pas les mêmes coutumes que vos voisins.**

 **-C'est vrai que d'un royaume à l'autre, les us ne sont pas les mêmes** », dit-il pensivement, s'accoudant sur le muret, regardant vers l'horizon.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, réfléchissant chacun de notre côté. Gia avait fini par s'endormir et ronflait doucement. Duncan surveillait l'extérieur tandis que je retournais dans ma tête tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. La masse d'informations était on ne peut plus conséquente que tout ce que j'avais réussi à glaner depuis mon arrivée. J'avais tellement de questions à poser que je ne savais pas par où commencer. Entre mes recherches qui m'amenaient plus de questions que de réponses et tout ce que j'apprenais au fur et à mesure, plus tout ce que l'on me cachait, je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Duncan semblait avoir beaucoup de connaissances et vu comment il nous avait été facile de communiquer depuis tout à l'heure, je décidai que je devais essayer de me rapprocher de lui pour en savoir le plus possible sur ce monde afin de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi. Je regardais à mon tour l'horizon, contemplant une nouvelle fois le magnifique spectacle de la plaine balayée par la brise, le « Solis » bientôt à son zénith dardant ses rayons sur ma peau. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de cet instant de répit.

Puis ce fut l'heure de manger. Une Werebeast ocelot arriva devant les colonnes et descendit les quelques marches. Elle nous donna chacun une cuillère et une auge qu'elle remplit de la tambouille qu'elle trimballait dans un chaudron qui semblait assez lourd. Elle me dévisagea discrètement lorsqu'elle déposa une louche de nourriture dans l'assiette que je lui tendais. Bien que plus petite que Jill, elle devait sûrement me dépasser elle aussi. Je la remerciais poliment et elle prit congé. Je la regardais partir et recommencer le même manège avec toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Duncan m'expliqua que c'était une des filles qui travaillaient en cuisine avec Karuto et qui étaient préposées au ravitaillement de l'escouade de Sécurité. Nous discutâmes un peu de tout et de rien tandis que nous mangions. Malgré l'apparence peu ragoûtante, c'était bon, mais ce n'était pas non plus extra. Il posa son assiette vide à côté de lui et Gia entreprit de lécher les restes. Je posais ma cuillère, fixant l'allée d'arches à l'intérieur du QG. Le contact humide de la truffe de la Minaloo sur ma main me fit sursauter. Comme j'avais posé mon assiette sur mes genoux, elle était venue renifler savoir si elle pouvait finir. Cela me fit rire et gobant les dernières cuillères de nourriture je lui cédais mon assiette qu'elle s'empressa de nettoyer.

Repue, je me laissais un peu glisser sur le renfoncement en pierre, caressant le familier. Si seulement le mien pouvait être aussi docile. Mon Corko – que j'avais imaginativement baptisé « Truc »- était loin d'être aussi câlin et mignon que la belle Gia. De temps en temps, il me ramenait un petit quelque chose, mais la plupart du temps, je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Ce fut d'ailleurs le sujet de notre discussion avec le beau vampire qui se trouvait face à moi et il m'apprit que dans ces cas-là, je pouvais toujours les échanger ou les vendre au marché. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça et que cela pouvait faire un bon moyen de revenus. J'appris aussi que la monnaie courante d'Eldarya était la pièce d'or, ou « PO » pour les intimes. Elle était commune à tous les royaumes et continents de ce monde. Cela facilitait grandement les échanges, même si elle n'avait pas la plus forte valeur.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que le Solis commençait à décliner un peu, un énorme Werebeast entra dans l'espace circulaire, saluant Duncan. Celui-ci se leva et lui serra la patte. La panthère noire ma jaugea et me tendit à son tour la patte, se présentant sous le nom de Folaras. Il était venu relever le vampire. Ma main était si ridiculement minuscule dans la paume du félin, ce qui amusa énormément Duncan. Sa poigne était certes ferme mais pas autant que je ne l'avais imaginée. Le jeune homme fit les présentations, et Folaras se baissa un peu pour me renifler. Puis se redressa, l'air dubitatif.

« **Toi ? Une Faelienne ? Alors que tu sens l'humain à des kilomètres à la ronde ? Je n'arrive même pas sentir une once de sang eldaryen en toi, petite.**

 **-Tu sais, elle a toujours vécu sur Terre, c'est normal qu'elle soit totalement imprégnée de l'odeur des Hommes.**

 **-Mouais, m'enfin, ça reste une crevette. Et tu dis qu'elle fait partie de l'Obsidienne ?**

 **-Ouais** , confirma le brun.

 **-Va falloir que tu te remplumes un peu, crevette** , déclara le félin à mon intention. **Sinon, tu tiendras pas plus de 3 minutes en mission.** »

J'avais envie de rétorquer que je n'étais pas aussi faible que j'en avais l'air, mais c'est vrai qu'en comparaison de son corps animal tout en muscles, je n'étais qu'une pauvre et misérable petite « crevette ». Duncan remercia le Werebeast, attrapa ses affaires et m'enjoignit à le suivre, Gia sur nos talons. Nous fîmes le chemin inverse de ce matin, empruntant l'escalier dans la grande tour et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le refuge. En chemin, Truc trotta jusqu'à moi, tout fier de m'avoir trouvé un collier à piques bleu. Je le félicitais de sa trouvaille, même si je n'allais probablement rien en faire. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de Duncan qui finit par éclater de rire, m'imaginant avec le collier. Je dois avouer que la vision était comique. Il me taquina avec ça jusqu'à la boutique de Purreru, où il entra. Il demanda à voir une certaine Gyvolïn. Le Purreko alla dans l'arrière-boutique et revint accompagné d'une jeune femme. Elle était assez jolie. Cependant, sa démarche était un peu bizarre, le « tac-tac » de ses chaussures à talons était désordonné. Elle salua Duncan, lui demandant la raison de sa venue. Il désigna sa louve et demanda un examen. La jeune femme acquiesça, souleva le plateau en bois du comptoir, faisant grincer la charnière et invita le vampire à passer de l'autre côté. Il s'exécuta, suivi par le familier. Truc aurait bien aimé suivre le mouvement mais je le retins. Je profitais de ma présence dans la boutique pour acheter des œufs sucrés avec les tickets que l'on m'avait fournis.

J'attendis patiemment le retour de mon gardien en discutant avec Purreru qui me prodigua quelques conseils en matière de familiers. Gia passa le comptoir en trottinant, se dirigeant vers moi. Je vis alors Duncan discuter avec Gyvolïn. Ils parlaient du temps de gestation de la femelle Minaloo. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, je distinguais la silhouette d'un animal derrière la jeune femme. Cependant, je ne voyais pas ses pieds à elle. Fronçant les sourcils, je me concentrais de nouveau et comptais les membres que je voyais. 2 et 4. Deux pour Duncan, et …Quatre pour Gyvolïn ! Le vampire s'était un peu poussé sur le côté et je pus alors voir la totalité du corps de la jeune femme. Je la regardais éberluée. Sans prêter attention à mon effarement, Duncan remercia les deux individus et sortit, me poussant nonchalamment à l'extérieur. Il m'entraîna jusqu'au marché où il alla acheter quelques objets. Je lui demandais alors de confirmer ce que j'avais cru voir.

« **Tu as bien vu : Gyvolïn est une Bucentaure** , dit-il en attrapant une petite flasque sur l'étalage, payant son dû au vendeur.

 **-C'est pas plutôt une Centaure ?**

 **-Non, les Centaures ne sont pas pareils, leurs sabots ne sont pas les mêmes.** En me remémorant ce que j'avais vu, c'est vrai que ses sabots ressemblaient à ceux des bovins.

 **-Donc elle, ce serait un mélange humain et bovin, genre vache, taureau quoi ?** Il parut réfléchir un moment, puis finit par hocher la tête.

 **-Moui si on veut, mais bon, à part le buste qui ressemble, rien n'est humain.**

 **-Oui, mais c'est le même principe que les Centaures de mon monde j'imagine.**

 **-'Y a des Centaures dans ton monde ?** s'étonna le brun.

- **Oui, enfin non, ils existent dans nos livres. Ce sont des créatures mi-homme, mi-cheval.**

 **-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'est un cheval, puisque je n'en ai jamais vu en vrai, mais a priori oui c'est ça.** »

C'était impressionnant de constater à quel point le fossé séparant nos mondes était important. Malgré quelques similitudes, ces univers étaient très différents. Mon gentil guide me conduisit jusqu'à ma chambre et m'invita à manger avec lui le soir. J'acceptais l'offre avec plaisir. Je profitais du temps qu'il me restait avant d'aller dîner pour aller à la bibliothèque. J'entrais dans la pièce et m'installais à l'une des nombreuses tables en bois mise à disposition. Je posais mon manteau sur le dossier de chaise et me dirigeais vers les étagères. J'attrapais quelques livres et les déposais en pile à ma place. J'avais pris quelques parchemins et je m'attelais à la tâche ardue qui m'attendait, à savoir décortiquer ces ouvrages de fond en comble et prendre des notes.

La lumière diminuait de plus en plus, mais j'étais tellement absorbée par mes recherches que je ne m'en rendis pas compte. Ce fut Kero qui me rappela à l'ordre en me demandant de bien vouloir quitter la bibliothèque afin qu'il puisse la fermer. Il eut la gentillesse de m'aider à ranger les ouvrages à leurs places et me salua. Je descendis alors au garde-manger, marchant jusqu'à la cantine. Je balayais la salle du regard, cherchant mon beau vampire des yeux. Quelques personnes étaient attablées et discutaient entre elles, mais pas la moindre trace de Duncan. Des mains virent se poser sur mes yeux et un « Qui c'est ? » me parvint de derrière moi. Jouant le jeu, je fis exprès de donner un autre nom.

« **Miiko ?**

 **-Mais non, c'est Alajéa !** répondit-elle, lâchant prise et me contournant pour se trouver face à moi, gonflant les joues de dépit. Sa moue me fit sourire et j'attrapais sa joue pour la pincer doucement. Elle me rendit mon sourire et me serra dans ses bras. **Ça faisait longtemps ! Je ne t'ai pas vue de toute la journée ! Où étais-tu passée tout ce temps ?**

 **-J'ai passé la journée sur les remparts avec Duncan.**

 **-Ah tu l'as rencontré ? Il est trop beau, tu trouves pas ?**

 **-Si, si.**

 **-Mais au fait, pourquoi tu étais là-haut, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller ?**

 **-Oui, je sais, mais on n'a pas vraiment eu le choix en fait.**

 **-Comment ça ?** »

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de m'expliquer, Duncan suivi de sa sœur entrèrent dans la pièce. Nous en profitâmes pour nous installer à une table. Nous discutions gaiement quand Duncan demanda soudain :

« **Attends, où est Azël ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis tout à l'heure.**

 **-Elle s'occupe de Scurell, son p'tit frère. Il est malade** , répondit Alajéa, regardant tristement son assiette presque vide.

 **-Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

 **-Ça doit être à cause du Cristal, il est très faible depuis qu'il a explosé** », renchérit Karenn.

Lorsque je demandais de qui ils parlaient, mes trois compagnons me répondirent qu'il s'agissait de la jeune Brownie qui s'occupait du service en temps normal. Nous avions papoté durant près de deux heures lorsque Karuto nous chassa de la cantine, arguant qu'il avait encore du pain sur la planche et qu'il voulait être tranquille. Nous nous levâmes et les autres personnes qui étaient encore là quittèrent la pièce. Avec mes compères, nous restâmes discuter un moment devant le garde-manger, puis nous nous séparèrent sur un « bonne nuit ». Je me dirigeais les paupières lourdes vers ma chambre. Je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir. Je me changeais vite fait, balançant mes habits sur la petite banquette et allais m'étaler sur mon lit. Je me glissais sous les draps et fermais les yeux, Truc s'étant déjà endormi depuis un moment. La journée avait été chargée en émotions et j'avais appris tellement de choses que je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir. Je sombrais dans un sommeil de plomb.


	3. Chapter 2 Tacitamura

Attention premier changement de narrateur.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Le Retour**_

Tacitamura était contrariée. C'était peu cas de le dire.

Son subordonné la regardait, inquiet, plisser ses yeux noisette derrière ses lunettes carrées alors qu'elle étudiait les chiffres de la semaine. Ses lèvres rouges se pincèrent alors qu'elle arrivait à la dernière ligne, lui donnant un air boudeur absolument charmant. L'homme face à elle se tortilla de gêne, relâchant aussi discrètement que possible le nœud de sa cravate.

Finalement elle braqua son regard sur lui et il se figea. La femme en tailleur beige et à la folle chevelure rousse était clairement en colère. Et il allait en faire les frais à la place de son supérieur qui avait prétexté une réunion urgente. Qui n'existait pas. Il savait pertinemment que la rouquine allait être d'humeur explosive à la nouvelle de la dernière cotation en Bourse de la société, ses derniers investissements ayant été quelque peu malheureux.

La jeune femme retira ses lunettes, bascula la tête en arrière et se pinça l'arrête du nez en inspirant profondément. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, les dardant à nouveau sur l'homme en face d'elle. Finalement elle le congédia sèchement mais sans rien ajouter. Il retint à grand peine un soupir de soulagement alors que ses épaules se détendaient et s'exécuta. Elle était peut être prompte à la colère mais elle savait aussi se contrôler. Et la diriger sur la bonne personne. En l'occurrence, pas sur le pauvre comptable qui avait eu la difficile tâche de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'elle étouffa un juron. Et regarda à nouveau la colonne de chiffres. Il fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui ! Le dernier jour où elle était là ! Maintenant tout son échéancier sur les mois à venir était à refaire complètement ! C'était la dernière fois qu'elle laissait autant de libertés à ce fieffé imbécile. D'ailleurs, à la réflexion, ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle ferait appel à lui tout court. Elle avait deux autres poulains qui n'attendaient que l'occasion pour récupérer le poste de cet incompétent, autant en profiter.

Attrapant une feuille et un stylo, elle commença à griffonner furieusement en allumant l'ordinateur et en tâtonnant à la recherche de ses téléphones. Elle passa le reste de la journée, sautant le déjeuner, à réorganiser ses projets. Sa secrétaire était passée deux fois pour renouveler le contenu de la cafetière et était repartie en catimini devant l'ire de sa patronne.

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, hiver oblige, lorsqu'elle recula son fauteuil et défit ses lunettes, épuisée. Tous ses papiers étaient désormais en ordre et les instructions avaient été toutes envoyées à leurs destinataires respectifs. Elle jeta un dernier regard las à son écran d'ordinateur puis éteignit l'appareil, attrapant le dossier sur lequel elle venait de travailler. Rassemblant ses affaires, elle sortit de la pièce en éteignant les lumières. Au passage elle déposa le dossier sur le bureau de sa secrétaire, qui exécuterait les tâches comme demandé. Au moins une qui ne lui ferait pas défaut, songea Tacitamura en entrant dans l'ascenseur et en pressant le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois dans la rue, elle consulta sa montre et soupira. Si elle voulait avoir le temps de se requinquer avant de partir, il lui faudrait appeler un taxi. Ce qu'elle fit, malgré ses réticences à dépenser plus que nécessaire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était devant sa propriété. Elle paya le chauffeur, qui lorgna un instant sur son décolleté, ce qui la fit sourire et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement au dessus de l'auberge de jeunesse qu'elle gérait.

En arrivant, elle éteignit définitivement ses deux téléphones et les rangea soigneusement dans le coffre fort avec son ordinateur portable, son agenda électronique, quelques dossiers, un peu d'argent liquide et ses bijoux avant de le refermer. Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour se changer, défaisant sans cérémonie tailleur et bas puis elle choisit une tenue plus osée. Ce soir serait la dernière occasion de se nourrir convenablement avant qu'elle n'aille _le_ retrouver.

 _Il_ lui manquait, indéniablement. Surtout après six mois sans avoir vu son sourire mi charmeur, mi moqueur et ses grands yeux brillants. Elle l'aimait, de ça c'était certain sinon elle n'aurait jamais accepté cet accord qu'elle trouvait stupide, mais il fallait admettre qu'elle avait du mal à tenir sa promesse lorsque son dîner devait s'interrompre aux hors d'œuvres. Chassant ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête, elle attrapa quelques billets de son sac à main et les glissa dans son soutien gorge avant de sortir en refermant la porte avec une clé qui alla rejoindre la monnaie au sein de la lingerie.

Alors qu'elle descendait les marches sur des talons vertigineusement hauts, elle vit Léonard, un jeune qui était arrivé depuis 1 mois et demi pour trouver du boulot, en train de fumer à l'entrée de l'auberge de jeunesse. Celui-ci la détailla d'un œil gourmand et elle hésita un instant à exploiter la faille chez le jeune homme. Finalement elle décida d'aller chercher l'amusement ailleurs. De préférence dans un endroit plus canaille.

Elle se dirigea alors, à pied, vers son deuxième bar favori. Ce soir pas le temps de flirter, elle irait directement à l'essentiel. Peut être aurait-elle le temps d'en attraper deux ou trois avant de devoir se trouver au lieu de rendez-vous. Elle poussa la porte de l'endroit, qui, malgré l'heure, commençait déjà à être bondé. Elle se faufila entre deux serveuses aux plateaux remplis à ras bord d'alcools divers et se trouva une place au bar sur un tabouret. Elle s'installa de sorte à ce que sa robe, déjà courte, laisse largement dépasser la chair de sa cuisse et tira un peu dessus pour faire ressortir sa poitrine. Puis jetant un coup d'œil alentours, elle attendit qu'une proie s'approche. Pour faire passer l'attente elle héla le barman, qui la scanna rapidement d'un œil appréciateur, pour commander une de ses boissons favorites : un _Sex on the Beach_. Juste la bonne dose de vodka et de pêche pour la remettre d'aplomb.

Tandis qu'elle sirotait sa première gorgée avec gourmandise, Tacitamura repéra sa première proie de la soirée. Elle rectifia en voyant les trois hommes qui s'approchèrent d'elle : ses trois prochaines proies. Ils s'installèrent autour d'elle, et le plus osé lui posa la main sur la cuisse en entamant la conversation. Son sourire s'élargit imperceptiblement. Cela allait être tellement simple de les embobiner !

Moins d'une heure plus tard elle ressortait de la ruelle sombre où se distinguaient les silhouettes avachies des trois types qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser sa route. Pas forcément repue comme elle le souhaitait (maudite promesse), Tacitamura rajusta sa mini-robe et décida de partir. Elle avait bien assez tardé comme ça et finalement elle était satisfaite d'avoir pu en avoir trois à la fois, cela lui économisait son temps. Elle interpella un taxi et lui donna l'adresse des docks. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil surpris en lui jetant un regard en biais

 **· Z'êtes sûre, Mam'zelle, de vouloir aller dans un endroit pareil à c'te heure ?**

 **·** **Certaine, mon chou** , répliqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres et les jambes écartées laissant peu de place à l'imagination.

Le chauffeur déglutit difficilement et elle se rapprocha du siège conducteur pour murmurer lascivement :

 **· Et si tu m'y conduis vite, je suis sûre qu'on trouvera un moyen de s'amuser tous les deux…**

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Et Tacitamura eut la satisfaction d'arriver légèrement en avance avec un surplus d'énergie sur lequel elle ne disait pas non.

Laissant derrière elle le conducteur dans un état d'extase pour le moins incongru dans ce genre d'endroit, elle se dirigea avec l'aisance que confère l'habitude vers le hangar qui l'intéressait. D'un autre côté c'était aussi l'un des seuls qui fourmillaient encore d'activité à cette heure.

Elle entra après avoir fait le signe convenu au garde qui surveillait les allers et venues, le saluant au passage et cligna des paupières pour s'habituer à la lueur éblouissante des néons qui illuminaient l'intérieur du bâtiment. Au milieu d'un ballet incessant de machines qui soulevaient des tonnes de nourriture, une myriade d'individus s'affairait à transporter tout ce qu'ils pouvaient vers le centre de la pièce. Jusques là rien de surprenant.

Mais à y regarder de plus près, les personnes en question arboraient cornes et oreilles en tout genre, avec des couleurs de cheveux pour le moins exotiques pour certains, comme des turquoises ou des fuschias. Sans compter quelques individus qui n'étaient qu'à moitié humains voire absolument pas. Tacitamura se dirigea vers la grande structure au centre du bâtiment vers lequel convergeait toute l'activité. Un grand rectangle délimitait un espace bleuâtre qui paraissait onduler comme l'eau d'un lac et formait ce qu'ils appelaient couramment un "portail". Ou tout du moins sa manifestation physique dans le monde des humains.

Là, à la place des transpalettes, des chariots se faisaient remplir au fur et à mesure et il lui fallut un instant avant qu'elle ne repère la personne qu'elle voulait. Enfin, pour être plus exacte, le loup qu'elle cherchait. Celui-ci était bel et bien un loup à ceci prêt qu'il se tenait sur ses pattes-arrière et marchait à la manière des bipèdes en soulevant une caisse énorme. Elle l'interpella et il dut baisser le museau pour la voir. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en la détaillant et finit par souffler par le nez avant de gronder :

 **·** **Cesse donc tes stupides illusions tout de suite !**

Tacitamura retint un sourire d'amusement et laissa alors s'effacer son déguisement qui partit en fumée. Elle s'ébroua, soulagée de pouvoir stopper une dépense d'énergie exigeante qu'elle devait maintenir en permanence pour tromper les humains.

Devant les yeux du prédateur se trouvait maintenant une jeune femme à la longue chevelure ondulée de la couleur de la nuit et qui arborait avec fierté oreilles et canines pointues. Le loup détailla un instant les deux cornes enroulées qui dépassaient du crâne de la jeune femme et intercepta vaguement le mouvement d'une fine queue dans le dos de Tacitamura. Celle-ci leva son regard à la pupille fendue vers lui et demanda :

 **· Comment ça se passe Fenrir ?**

 **·** **On ne peut mieux pour une fois** , lâcha son interlocuteu **r. Le portail est bien stabilisé contrairement à la dernière fois et l'organisation de ton côté a permis de rendre plus facile le chargement des denrées.**

 **·** **Tant mieux** , fit Tacitamura en lâchant un soupir de soulagement. **J'avais peur qu'il nous faille dépenser autant de Manaas que la dernière fois et vu comment ça s'était fini ce n'était pas une perspective qui m'enchantait. Où en est le chargement ?**

La bête gigantesque eut un sourire lupin qui dévoila ses crocs :

 **·** **Tu arrives toujours la dernière et tu es la première à nous dire de nous presser… Sans compter que,** il fronça le museau, **tu empestes l'humain.**

La jeune femme haussa les épaules :

 **· Peut-on m'en blâmer ? Je vis H24 entourée d'humains. Ça finit par déteindre sur mon odeur. Et ça ne répond pas à ma question.**

 **· Probablement deux à trois bonnes heures, il ne reste plus que les réserves d'Eel à charger. Peut être moins si plus de personnes passent de ce côté... Et pense à bien te doucher en arrivant, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas apprécier cette odeur !**

Sur ces paroles, le Werebeast se détourna et alla déposer sa caisse dans l'un des chariots destiné à cet effet. Tacitamura lui tira la langue de façon peu cérémonieuse et sauta souplement sur l'un des véhicules chargé pour y attendre patiemment. Elle interpella une vampire pour obtenir la liste de leurs possessions et passa le reste du temps à vérifier leurs gains et à envisager les prochaines acquisitions.

Enfin, au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, un bucentaure qu'elle connaissait bien, sortit du portail et se dirigea vers son chariot. Du haut de son siège de fortune elle le héla :

 **·** **Ils t'ont aussi réquisitionné cette fois, Tharok ?**

L'individu en question leva sa tête ornée d'une paire de cornes gigantesques vers la jeune femme. Il était massif et son corps était couvert de cicatrices en tout genre le rendant particulièrement impressionnant, la partie taurine de son corps renforçant cette impression. Ses grandes mains auraient pu broyer sans mal un crâne humain, habituées qu'elles étaient à manier la masse pour la forge. Pour autant, il se contenta de plisser les yeux pour dévisager la jeune femme qui paraissait drôlement frêle en comparaison. Un sourire étira un coin de sa bouche :

 **· Il faut dire que Miiko est sur les crocs en ce moment et s'inquiète comme pas possible. Elle veut que le ravitaillement se fasse au plus vite alors elle a quasiment dépeuplé le QG. Autant te dire que le retour va se faire en grande fanfare, vu le monde qu'il y a.**

 **·** **Quelque chose est arrivé ?** fit la brune, soudain inquiète.

 **·** **Non** , fit-il en secouant la tête, ébouriffant au passage sa chevelure d'un noir qui se parsemait de gris. **Enfin rien qui ne sorte de notre nouvel ordinaire. Une ou deux attaques des villages voisins, quelques rumeurs malsaines sur des créatures dans la forêt et toujours ces enlèvements,** soupira-t-il. **Et malgré toutes les patrouilles que notre chef envoie, pas le moindre indice.**

Il resta un instant pensif, mâchonnant le creux de sa joue.

 **·** **Enfin bon** , reprit-il. **Avec tout ce que je vois là, je pense que nous aurons une raison de faire un peu la fête pour changer.**

Cette fois-ci il fit un sourire franc en désignant tout l'entrepôt.

 **·** **Tu as encore fait du bon boulot, Miiko n'aura rien à redire !**

Tacitamura pouffa :

 **· Attends un peu que quelques jours se passent et elle m'accusera de tous les maux ! Tu sais bien qu'elle supporte moyennement ma présence à long terme et qu'elle m'enverra fissa faire des missions de débutant pour se débarrasser de moi !**

 **·** **C'est vrai** , convint le bucentaure, amusé. **Mais elle sait aussi que depuis que tu es là notre approvisionnement n'a jamais été aussi facilité.**

 **·** **Merci Tharok** , fit-elle les yeux pétillants. **Alors quand est-ce que tu vas bouger ce foutu chariot ?**

 **·** **Ingrate** , lâcha-t-il de bon cœur, en allant se placer devant le chariot.

 **·** **Moi aussi je t'aime** , répondit-elle d'un ton taquin qui fit lever les yeux de Tharok au ciel.

Il attrapa au passage de quoi s'harnacher au véhicule et commença à sangler les liens de cuir. Tacitamura descendit de son siège pour lui donner un coup de main et finalement ils se préparèrent à partir. Le bucentaure fit jouer son imposante masse pour mettre en branle le chariot, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, était assez chargé, et passa progressivement le passage entre les deux mondes.

Alors que Tharok avait déjà disparu de l'autre côté du portail, muscles bandés, poitrine gonflée pour tirer son chargement, Tacitamura tourna la tête pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'entrepôt. Il faudrait probablement deux bonnes heures encore pour qu'il soit complètement vidé et au moins une heure supplémentaire pour harnacher les Näshees une fois passé de l'autre côté. Sans compter, songea-t-elle, les quatre jours de marche jusqu'au QG.

Elle réprima un soupir de dépit, puis elle fit face à nouveau à la membrane bleutée qui la séparait de son monde natal et carra ses épaules en préparation à ce qui allait suivre.

Traverser un portail n'était jamais une partie de plaisir. On se retrouvait tiraillé dans deux directions opposées et cette résistance était pour le moins inconfortable à soutenir jusqu'à ce que le mouvement dépasse l'inertie et que le portail vous lâche, comme un élastique claquerait brusquement après avoir été relâché. Étonnamment Tacitamura trouvait cette sensation fascinante.

De tous ses congénères, elle était celle qui passait le plus souvent au travers des portails et, chaque fois qu'elle faisait l'expérience de la traversée, elle trouvait cela amusant. Comme lorsque l'on tire sur un lance pierre et que l'élastique vous claque les doigts à chaque lancer. On a l'impression que nos doigts brûlent mais on est tellement content d'avoir lancé une pierre qu'on ignore la douleur et que l'on recommence. Pour Tacitamura c'était la même chose. En tous cas elle préférait ça à la chute vertigineuse qu'occasionnait l'utilisation des cercles de champignons. Elle avait eu une fois l'opportunité d'employer cet autre moyen de transport et ça l'avait littéralement retournée : son estomac n'avait pas apprécié les indications de son oreille interne et elle avait été dans un triste état à l'arrivée.

Écartant ce mauvais souvenir dans un recoin de sa mémoire, elle se prépara à l'arrivée. C'était son moment préféré : quand elle pouvait à nouveau voir le monde coloré qu'était son "chez-elle". Le monde des humains était tristement terne à son humble avis, elle préférait cent fois, mille fois, les végétaux colorés et tarabiscotés qui peuplaient son monde. Sans compter la variété de peuples qui s'y trouvaient et qui rendaient Eldarya intéressant. Ce fut donc avec contentement qu'elle vit l'éclat chaleureux du Solis l'accueillir.

Son contentement se renforça lorsqu'elle entendit la voix grave et enjouée de son chef de garde :

 **·** **Taci, ma belle, ça fait plaisir de te revoir !** fit le vampire borgne en s'approchant du chariot les bras grand ouvert.

Elle ne se jeta pas dans ses bras comme il l'attendait. Elle ne faisait plus ça depuis des siècles d'ailleurs (promesse oblige), mais il tentait toujours, peut être dans l'espoir qu'elle finisse par céder. Elle descendit souplement de sa place, abandonnant Tharok d'un signe de tête, et se dirigea vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'avait pas changé en six mois. Pas plus que les trois derniers siècles à vrai dire, mais c'était normal vu que c'était un vampire. Seul le bandeau sur son œil était une nouveauté depuis l'explosion du cristal. Toujours la même tignasse noire ébouriffée, le même œil gris pétillant et ses manières de charmeur.

 **·** **C'est bon de rentrer à la maison !** lui répondit-elle en venant l'embrasser sur la joue. **Surtout avec un accueil pareil.**

Elle évita facilement l'étreinte qu'il tenta de lui faire, à la grande déception de celui-ci. Mais il reprit vite contenance.

 **·** **Tu sais que je serais toujours ravi de perdre un peu d'énergie avec toi** , fit-il d'un ton enjôleur.

 **·** **Je sais,** lâcha-t-elle. **Tu es incorrigible sur ce point là, Nevra. Mais pour éviter les incidents je préfère me contenter du minimum.**

 **·** **Humpf !** râla-t-il, boudeur. **Il fut un temps où tu n'étais pas si farouche…**

 **·** **Qui s'est chargé de l'ouverture cette fois ci ?** le coupa-t-elle, détournant la conversation.

Nevra redevint sérieux à son tour.

 **· Desdémonne. Et elle sera de mauvaise humeur d'ici à ce que ce soit fini.**

 **·** **Tu m'étonnes,** acquiesça Tacitamura. **On dépense trop d'énergie maintenant pour maintenir les portails ouverts. Surtout sur autant de temps...**

 **· T'inquiète, ça veut dire que t'as fait ta part du marché. Je dois dire qu'on commençait à avoir du mal avec ce qui restait en réserve…**

 **·** **Il y a eu des problèmes ?** fit la jeune femme, inquiète.

 **·** **Naan** , répondit-il, amusé. **Quelques voleurs mais rien de grave. C'est surtout que, si tu rationnes la nourriture, les esprits sont grognons et s'échauffent rapidement. Remarque,** ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, **c'est ça qui met du piment dans la vie de la garde.**

Un sourire remplaça la moue inquiète de Tacitamura. Nevra avait toujours eu cette tendance à ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux et ça lui plaisait. Il ne se prenait pas la tête pour un oui ou pour un non ; mais, pour autant, c'était quelqu'un de fiable concernant les missions qu'on lui confiait.

Il reprit de façon nonchalante en l'enjoignant de le suivre un peu plus loin du portail :

 **· Cependant tout n'est pas au beau fixe. On a eu quelques surprises, des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Mais tu verras ça en rentrant. En attendant que dirais-tu de faire ton rapport à ton supérieur, hum ?**

 **·** **L'officieux j'imagine ?** demanda-t-elle en regardant les autres gardes s'affairer autour d'eux.

· **C'est pour ça que je t'adore** , sourit-il de plus belle. T **u sais exactement ce que je veux. Que ce soit pour le boulot ou au …**

 **·** **Pas un mot de plus, tu avais promis !** fit Tacitamura en lui mettant la main sur la bouche.

Elle frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'il embrassa la paume de sa main plaquée et la retira promptement.

 **·** **Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde l'ignorait** , répliqua-t-il en affichant un sourire carnassier.

 **· Sauf qu'aujourd'hui tu es là pour superviser le transfert et donc que ton badinage renvoie une mauvaise image de toi à cet instant. Et de moi au passage…**

 **·** **Miiko ?** fit-il un brin refroidi.

Elle soupira.

 **· Tu sais comment sont les kitsune ? Miiko m'apprécie tant que je ne fais pas de vagues… Et si je détourne son chef des Ombres de son travail dès mon retour, je ne te dis pas ; les six prochains mois risquent de tourner au cauchemar.**

 **·** **Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, ne peut pas nous faire de mal** , tenta-t-il de nouveau avec un éclat qu'elle connaissait bien dans les yeux.

 **·** **Suffit** , dit-elle amusée. **Tu ne gagneras pas cette manche, pas plus que tu n'as gagné les autres depuis la dernière fois.**

 **·** **On aura tout vu !** s'exclama-t-il avec exagération. **Une succube qui parle de tempérance !**

Elle lui lança un regard peu impressionné.

 **·** **D'accord, d'accord** , fit-il en levant les bras. **Pas touche à la marchandise, quelle qu'elle soit, avant le retour de tout le monde au QG… Je ferais mon boulot !**

Et sur ces sages paroles il se tint à carreau pendant qu'elle lui résumait les six mois qu'elle venait de passer dans le monde des humains alors que la nourriture continuait d'affluer.


	4. Chapter 3 Tacitamura

Hello !

Juste pour prévenir que c'est le premier chapitre vraiment rated MA, à savoir un petit lemon. Rien de bien méchant à mon humble avis mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Love Night**_

Éviter les tentatives de contact avec Nevra tout au long de ces quatre jours fut une épreuve pour Tacitamura. D'une part parce que celui-ci ne lâchait pas l'affaire (et, ce, peu importe le nombre de fois où elle le repoussait), et d'autre part, parce que, il fallait bien avouer, elle se serait bien laissée tentée. Aussi c'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit arriver le spectacle familier des grandes portes du mur d'enceinte de la citadelle.

Les silhouettes des gardes étaient indiscernables dans la nuit, malgré un ciel dégagé sur les deux lunes, Amaurus la Grande et Thrix la Rapide. Pourtant Tacitamura savait qu'ils étaient là, à veiller silencieusement sur le sommeil de la citée contre toute éventuelle attaque furtive. Cependant avec les nombreuses torches qui éclairaient leur convoi, il était difficile pour eux de passer inaperçus, et déjà les portes s'ouvraient à leur approche, laissant se découper une petite silhouette aux oreilles pointues bien connue.

La rouquine se précipita à la rencontre du chariot de tête où se trouvaient Nevra et Tacitamura. Ykhar fit un signe de tête à la succube et interpella le chef de garde :

\- **Y a-t-il eu des problèmes pour que vous reveniez si tard ? On s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir !**

 **\- Relaxe Ykhar !** temporisa Nevra en tirant sur les rênes pour stopper les deux Näshees qui tiraient leur chariot. **On a perdu du temps parce qu'il a fallu dégager la voie à plusieurs reprises pour laisser passer le convoi. Sans compter qu'il fallait qu'on laisse nos montures se reposer. Alors on a pris notre temps…**

D'autres personnes étaient arrivées pour accueillir le cortège de véhicules mais Ykhar les ignora, concentrée sur le vampire. Elle gonfla les joues et fronça les sourcils dans une mine réprobatrice, qui, de l'avis de Tacitamura, lui donnait un air adorable et absolument pas menaçant.

 **\- Vous savez pourtant qu'il faut remplir nos missions au plus vite !** insista la Brownie.

Le brun soupira d'un air agacé :

 **\- C'est bon ! On allait pas crever les bêtes juste pour arriver plus vite. Sans compter que, maintenant, il faut que l'on tienne plus longtemps, donc forcément il y a plus de nourriture. Et un convoi de cette taille ne peut pas être rapide !**

Ykhar se mordit la lèvre, un air coupable sur le visage. Bien sûr qu'elle savait tout ça, mais depuis la destruction du cristal, elle était extrêmement nerveuse à l'idée de voir partir des membres de la citadelle pendant si longtemps. Elle releva la tête et vit l'air las qu'arborait Nevra et sa culpabilité se renforça. Il avait tout fait pour que cette mission se déroule bien en allant vérifier les préparatifs, et voilà qu'elle le harcelait à peine rentré ! Celui-ci vit bien le conflit intérieur de la lapine et, bien qu'il aimait la taquiner, il décida de la soulager de son calvaire.

 **\- T'inquiète** , fit-il avec un petit sourire, **moi aussi je suis content d'être rentré. Je te ferais mon rapport dans les jours qui viennent. Mais d'ici là, je n'attends qu'une chose : une bonne journée de sommeil !**

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il fit claquer les rênes pour que le chariot avance. Tacitamura regarda la brownie qui s'empressait de suivre le mouvement, mais au milieu du flot des véhicules elle la perdit de vue.

Finalement, après avoir longé le refuge, qui était plus grand que dans les souvenirs de Tacitamura, ils s'arrêtèrent sur l'esplanade devant l'entrée du bâtiment principal, au milieu des autres chariots, dont certains commençaient à être déchargés. Une file ininterrompue de personnes allait et venait entre le chargement et la réserve, affairés à vider les chariots des nombreuses et lourdes caisses de nourriture.

Une femme aux oreilles et à la queue de loup rouges gérait les déplacements et donnait des ordres d'une voix ferme à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Tacitamura glissa un "merci" furtif à son chef et descendit de son siège avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde, afin de se diriger vers la matrone. Elle dut louvoyer à plusieurs reprises avant d'arriver devant la responsable des réserves, qui releva ses yeux dorée à l'approche de la succube. La louve la salua d'un hochement sec de la tête et Tacitamura lui rendit le geste poliment :

 **\- Bonsoir Béryl** , fit-elle. **Voici la liste de tout ce que nous avons ramené cette fois.**

La brune tendit une liasse de papiers à son interlocutrice qui la prit en la dévisageant de la tête aux pieds, espérant trouver un endroit où ces documents auraient pu être rangés dans une si petite tenue. Puis elle fronça le nez de dégoût.

- **Tu empestes l'humain, la sueur et l'alcool,** lâcha-t-elle, mécontente. **Tu as fais ta part de travail, tu peux disposer, alors va prendre une douche.**

Tacitamura avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas s'offusquer des manières un peu rudes de Béryl. Celle-ci ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, notamment du fait de la réputation sulfureuse de son espèce, et ce n'était pas la seule au sein de la garde. Mais la succube avait pris l'habitude et parfois s'en amusait au grand déplaisir des personnes concernées. Pour autant elle n'infligeait jamais plus que nécessaire sa présence aux gens qui ne l'appréciaient pas, aussi prit-elle congé rapidement.

D'un autre côté cela l'arrangeait : elle aurait plus de temps pour se consacrer à _lui_. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres : depuis le temps qu'elle se languissait de sa présence ! Mais avant tout, se débarrasser des dernières traces des humains qu'elle avait côtoyés. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur du QG et descendit l'escalier de la grande tour à destination de ses quartiers.

Elle récupéra la clé de sa chambre juste sous l'améthyste qui surplombait sa porte et la déverrouilla. Tacitamura fronça le nez lorsqu'un nuage de poussière lui parvint à la figure : près de six mois sans y faire le ménage finissait bien par avoir quelques conséquences. Elle soupira à l'idée de devoir tout nettoyer mais ce serait pour plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

Pour l'instant elle effleura le globe à l'entrée afin d'éclairer le vestibule. Une faible lueur bleutée en sortit, suffisante pour qu'elle distingue les contours des meubles mais pas assez pour éclairer totalement la pièce. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le panneau de cristal au fond de la pièce et l'effleura à son tour : une lumière mauve illumina la pièce lui permettant d'y voir convenablement. Elle contourna son lit et alla déplacer un des fauteuils qui occupaient la pièce pour le positionner juste devant son armoire. Elle y monta sans plus attendre et tendit le bras pour tâtonner à la recherche de la clé. Ayant attrapé ce qu'elle voulait, elle remit le fauteuil en place et ouvrit les portes. Nul besoin de s'habiller beaucoup, aussi se décida-t-elle pour un body rose poudré largement ouvert sur le devant, ce qui laisserait voir son nombril et l'entièreté de son sternum. Elle attrapa aussi la traîne de même couleur qui s'attacherait sur ses reins et les rubans bleu ciel qui complétaient la tenue pour donner l'illusion qu'elle portait des bas. Elle ignora les chaussures : elle n'en aurait pas besoin d'ici le lendemain soir.

Tacitamura en profita pour laisser la clé de son appartement humain dans l'une des boîtes à bijoux qui trônaient au milieu de l'armoire et sortit une serviette ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilette avant de refermer sa penderie. Elle se déchaussa et ressortit de la pièce, ses affaires sur le bras, pour aller en direction des douches communes.

Puisque la plupart des gardiens étaient occupés au déchargement du convoi, au maintien de la sécurité ou bien endormis dans leurs chambres, Tacitamura ne croisa personne dans les couloirs et eut la satisfaction de trouver les douches vides. Bien que mixtes, les douches étaient séparées les unes des autres par des panneaux opaques qui délimitaient des cabines, préservant l'intimité des personnes qui venaient faire leur toilette. Quelques unes de ces cabines étaient suffisamment larges pour permettre le déplacement des membres les plus corpulents voire des plus encombrants de la garde mais Tacitamura choisit une cabine de dimensions plus raisonnables et referma le loquet derrière elle.

La cabine était faite en deux parties : l'une pour se doucher évidemment, et l'autre pour déposer ses affaires et se sécher après s'être lavé. Elle déposa donc ses vêtements qu'elle plia soigneusement et entreprit de se déshabiller. Puis elle attrapa un petit flacon de verre qui contenait de petites paillettes d'un orange clair. Ce petit flacon coûtait une fortune au marché, aussi Tacitamura prit elle grand soin lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit et déversa une petite quantité du contenu au creux de sa paume avant de le refermer et de le poser à nouveau. Poing fermé sur les paillettes, elle avança sous le pommeau et tourna le robinet.

Le système de douche était tiré d'une étude sur celui qui existait chez les humains. Il fallait dire que c'était plus pratique que les vasques d'eau et les brocs. L'eau était tirée de la mer en contrebas et filtrée pour en retirer l'excédent de sel. Puis elle était chauffée par les feux de la forge qui ne s'éteignaient jamais et circulait en circuit quasiment fermé dans l'ensemble du bâtiment. Un filtre, mis au point par les Absynthes, qui en étaient très fiers, se trouvait en dessous des douches et permettait ainsi de récupérer et nettoyer l'eau pour ne pas en gâcher.

Lorsque l'eau chaude coula sur sa tête, Tacitamura soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux un instant. Une fois suffisamment mouillée, elle arrêta l'eau et entreprit de se laver avec les paillettes de savon parfumé. Elle aimait assez l'odeur sucrée de pêche qui s'en dégageait et sourit en songeant à la satisfaction de son amant lorsqu'il réaliserait qu'elle avait utilisé son cadeau. Malheureusement il faudrait qu'elle se dépêche si elle voulait lui en faire profiter. En effet les succubes (et leurs pendants masculins, les incubes) n'avaient pas d'odeur corporelle propre ni ne gardaient les traces d'un quelconque parfum : en ayant une odeur neutre leur entourage projetait celle qu'ils désiraient sur eux. De la sorte, succubes et incubes pouvaient endosser n'importe quelle identité jusqu'aux moindres détails et cela faisait partie de l'arsenal qui les rendaient maîtres de l'illusion. Sans compter qu'ils ne laissaient aucune trace derrière eux, les rendant virtuellement indétectables.

Tacitamura regrettait cette capacité uniquement parce que son amant aimait particulièrement lui trouver toute sorte de présents parfumés et qu'elle ne pouvait les porter que sur un court laps de temps. Autant dire qu'elle se dépêchait de le retrouver sitôt qu'elle venait de se parfumer. Sans s'attarder plus longuement elle termina sa toilette, démêla vaguement sa lourde chevelure couleur de nuit et enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait préparés. Puis regroupant ses affaires elle sortit des douches et déposa le tout en bazar dans sa chambre avant de la refermer et de remettre la clé à sa place.

Fin prête, elle parcourut les couloirs à vive allure à destination de leur lieu de rendez-vous. Furtive, elle mit à profit ses capacités d'Ombre pour effacer sa présence au maximum afin d'arriver sans être repérée, et ce malgré la foule qui se trouvait à cet endroit de la citadelle, et à s'infiltrer dans la pièce où il l'attendait.

Ou du moins était censé, gloussa-t-elle en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Son compagnon s'était endormi au milieu de la rédaction d'un rapport, comme le prouvaient la plume mollement emprisonnée dans sa main et la liasse de parchemins tombée à côté du bureau. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux trempait dans l'encrier et il ronflait doucement la joue posée sur un bras replié. Sans faire de bruit, Tacitamura s'approcha et vint refermer l'encrier, attrapant au passage le chiffon qui servait à nettoyer les plumes pour absorber l'encre des cheveux soyeux du dormeur. Jetant un coup d'oeil alentours, elle repéra un tabouret et l'approcha pour s'asseoir en face de son amant.

Écartant une mèche rebelle qui barrait son visage, Tacitamura s'installa de manière à le contempler confortablement. Elle aimait beaucoup le regarder dormir, c'était d'ailleurs l'une de ses activités favorites. Du fait de sa nature démoniaque elle dormait peu, et, si elle se laissait aller dans les bras de Morphée, son sommeil restait très léger afin de ne pas absorber sans contrôle l'énergie de quiconque partagerait sa couche. Dès lors, elle avait eu de nombreuses occasions de graver dans sa mémoire les contours finement ciselés de son partenaire. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle l'observait, elle le redécouvrait et s'émerveillait de pouvoir posséder le coeur de cet être compliqué

Elle détailla la silhouette endormie de son compagnon et remarqua qu'il avait dû travailler comme un acharné depuis un moment. Ses vêtements, d'ordinaire impeccables, étaient froissés, ses cheveux un peu emmêlés et, parmi les papiers qui encombraient son bureau, elle vit les reliefs d'un ou deux repas ainsi qu'une carafe et un gobelet vides. Elle hésita un instant à le tirer de son repos, probablement amplement mérité, mais l'envie de le toucher se fit plus forte. Elle se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa sur le nez.

Cela eut l'effet escompté : il commença à bouger et ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant alors qu'il s'étirait de tout son long. Il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, lui donnant un air de hibou surpris absolument adorable, et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut Tacitamura. Celle-ci contourna le bureau et se pencha pour venir l'embrasser, ce qu'il accueillit avec contentement. Après ce langoureux baiser qui présageait une nuit des plus intéressantes, il se détacha des lèvres de la succube et remit une mèche de la demoiselle derrière sa fine oreille pointue.

 **\- Bonsoir, belle dame** ,fit-il doucement, la voix encore un peu rauque de sommeil.

 **\- Bonsoir, damoiseau** , répondit-elle, taquine.

Il se rassit correctement sur sa chaise et attira la jeune femme sur ses genoux. Celle-ci se plia volontiers à ses désirs avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, y mettant cette fois-ci un peu plus de passion. Elle laissa ses mains s'égarer dans la chevelure de son amant, finissant de libérer ses cheveux du catogan qui les tenait habituellement, libérant les mèches folles qui se répandirent sur les épaules du jeune homme. Pendant ce temps les mains de celui-ci n'étaient pas restées en reste et couraient le long des côtes de Tacitamura, envoyant des décharges le long de sa colonne.

Ils finirent par s'éloigner un instant, le souffle court tandis que Tacitamura regardait avec satisfaction les yeux brillants de désir de son compagnon. Yeux qui étaient en train de la détailler de la tête aux pieds en ce moment précis. Ravie elle se leva et tourna sur elle même pour se montrer, arrachant un sourire amusé aux lèvres de son amant et un hochement de tête approbateur.

 **\- Et si nous allions à côté pour continuer ?** fit la succube d'un air enjôleur en attrapant la main tendue qu'il lui présentait.

 **\- Quelque chose me dit que je t'ai manqué** , remarqua-t-il, taquin en se laissant entraîner.

\- **Tu n'as pas idée !** répliqua-t-elle en le conduisant vers la pièce suivante où se trouvait un grand lit avant de l'y faire tomber.

Après qu'il se fut installé sur le dos, Tacitamura grimpa à son tour sur le matelas et s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes, ses pupilles fendues dardant un regard possessif sur l'homme qu'elle dominait. Elle s'assit sur lui et il vint poser ses mains sur ses hanches avant de les faire glisser d'un mouvement appréciateur sur les cuisses recouvertes de rubans. Elle se pencha à nouveau pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, sa lourde chevelure de nuit venant voiler le visage du jeune homme.

Tacitamura savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop qu'elle abuse si elle voulait qu'il tienne, mais l'avoir enfin à sa portée rendait la succube faible face à la tentation et sa queue s'agitait dans tous les sens d'excitation. Elle dévora les lèvres de son compagnon avant de dériver lentement le long de sa mâchoire puis sur la pomme d'Adam de celui-ci, qui retint brusquement son souffle. Il le reprit lorsqu'elle la délaissa pour remonter le long de la gorge, y déposant une pluie de baisers, avant de venir mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Celui-ci avait en effet un point faible à cet endroit et Tacitamura savait parfaitement exploiter cette faille à son avantage. Il retint à grand peine un grognement de plaisir et il sembla se rappeler de comment fonctionnaient ses mains. Alors qu'elle suçotait le fin cartilage, il commença par détacher la traîne qui ceignait les reins de la jeune femme, laissant le pan de tissu glisser sur les couvertures, avant de délacer petit à petit les rubans qui emprisonnaient les jambes de la succube.

Celle-ci sourit, et décida d'aller attaquer l'autre oreille, laissant au passage un baiser sur le bout du nez de son amant qui grommela. Puis elle entama à son tour le long processus pour le déshabiller.

S'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas chez lui, c'était bien sa manie de s'habiller avec un nombre incalculable de couches. Cela la frustrait beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir nu immédiatement alors qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien à enlever pour être prête. Lui, au contraire, appréciait de pouvoir la déshabiller lentement et de profiter de chaque frisson qu'une caresse provoquerait en l'effleurant. Parfois Tacitamura s'habillait avec recherche juste pour lui faire ce plaisir, mais après six mois sans le voir ou le toucher, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas eu cette patience.

Il fallut qu'elle abandonne l'oreille de son amant pour se concentrer sur le noeud qui constituait sa ceinture, fronçant les sourcils lorsque celui-ci ne se dégagea pas comme prévu. Il la regarda faire, extrêmement amusé, avant de se décider à lui donner un coup de main : il commença par défaire ses bottes en poussant sur le talon du bout des pieds. Les chaussures tombèrent au sol avec un bruit sourd alors qu'il inversait leurs positions. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue et elle délaissa sa ceinture pour venir passer les mains dans sa chevelure. C'était une chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, mais le massage qu'elle effectuait sur son cuir chevelu lui envoyait des étincelles jusqu'au creux des reins et d'un seul coup la présence de ses vêtements lui parut insupportable. Sans se dégager de l'étreinte de la jeune femme il se débarrassa avec aisance de ces ceintures, mais il dut finalement s'éloigner d'elle pour retirer son justaucorps, dévoilant son torse pâle.

 **/!\ Ici ça commence vraiment à chauffer, mais vous pouvez passer si ça ne vous dit rien /!\**

Elle le détailla avec cet air gourmand qu'il savait flatteur et avant même qu'il ne puisse continuer, elle se redressa à moitié pour venir mordre un des boutons de chair qui dépassait. Il ne put retenir un gémissement mélangeant douleur et plaisir, alors que les mains de la succube tiraient fermement son pantalon pour le faire descendre le long de ses hanches. Elle en profita pour se servir habilement de sa queue qu'elle faufila au sein du vêtement pour aller caresser plus intimement l'homme qui se tenait à sa merci. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement et il savoura un instant la sensation délicieuse qui le parcourait alors que l'appendice le titillait avec malice.

N'y tenant plus il finit de détacher le col du body de sa partenaire, dernier rempart de tissu avant qu'elle ne soit nue. Il fit glisser avec empressement les manches le long des épaules de la jeune femme, puis l'obligeant à le lâcher, il lui fit passer les mains dans le dos, emprisonnant momentanément celles-ci avec le haut du body.

Tacitamura fit une moue dubitative et lui lança un regard chargé de défi en accentuant les mouvements de sa queue. Haletant il résista à l'invitation et s'éloigna un peu pour profiter de la vue, contemplant la succube qui le torturait délicieusement..

Yeux grands ouverts mais pupille rétrécie au maximum, les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, son souffle court soulevait ses seins dont les mamelons érigés étaient une invitation au péché. Il s'approcha à nouveau pour l'embrasser avant de suivre son exemple et de descendre le long de la gorge de la jeune femme, laissant baisers, suçons et morsures dans son sillage. Arrivé sur la clavicule il s'arrêta un instant et sa main droite vint soupeser délicatement l'une des orbes qu'il convoitait depuis tout à l'heure avant qu'il ne caresse de son pouce la chair rosée. De son angle de vue légèrement décalé, il la vit retenir un soupir et il laissa son sourire s'agrandir avant de continuer son chemin plus bas. Bientôt le visage au niveau de sa poitrine, il contempla d'un oeil appréciateur le téton frémissant, son souffle provoquant des tremblements furtifs chez sa belle, puis, sans prévenir, il attrapa la pointe ainsi présentée de sa bouche. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et ferma les yeux alors qu'il passait sa langue avec délectation sur le bouton de chair tandis que son autre main venait à la rencontre du deuxième, tirant légèrement dessus et le titillant jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse.

Tacitamura soupira d'aise et d'un léger mouvement se libéra les mains pour venir les enfouir dans les cheveux de son amant, qui grogna légèrement. Maintenant la tête de celui-ci contre sa poitrine, elle bascula en arrière, l'entraînant avec elle. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'ajuster à cette nouvelle position, elle tira d'un coup sec sur le pantalon qu'il portait encore et le fit descendre jusqu'à ses genoux. Il se releva, presque mécontent, et retira d'un mouvement brusque le vêtement alors qu'elle en profitait pour se débarrasser elle aussi du reste de sa tenue, lâchant par la même occasion l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, puisqu'il fallait qu'elle dégage sa queue.

Ils restèrent un instant immobiles à contempler le corps offert de l'autre, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille et se dévorant du regard comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau dans un baiser sauvage où ils luttèrent pour la dominance, cherchant à faire plier l'autre dans un ballet incessant. Sans prendre le temps de récupérer leurs souffles ils roulèrent à nouveau sur les couvertures, Tacitamura revenant au dessus. Celle-ci en profita pour donner un coup de bassin précis qui brisa la patience de son partenaire et soudain la raison n'eut plus sa place.

Dans un enchevêtrement de membres, la fougue prit le dessus et, entre quelques baisers épars, Tacitamura obtint ce qu'elle voulait depuis plusieurs mois : l'abandon total de son amant entre ses bras. Il la fit basculer encore une fois sur le lit et, l'immobilisant d'une main impérieuse sur son bassin, il la pénétra. Lui laissant toute liberté concernant le rythme qu'il voulait imposer, Tacitamura attrapa une des mèches qu'elle pouvait atteindre et l'attira à nouveau vers elle, rencontrant ses lèvres à mi chemin et étouffant un cri de plaisir contre sa bouche.

 **/!\ Fin du passage délicat.**

Dans un dernier baiser, beaucoup plus tendre que ses prédécesseurs, Tacitamura le regarda glisser dans le sommeil. Il l'avait largement mérité, et même si la succube était loin d'être satisfaite, elle savait s'arrêter avant que cela ne devienne dangereux pour lui. Elle éloigna une mèche du visage assoupi de son amant et, tout aussi doucement qu'elle put, pour ne pas le réveiller, elle remonta les couvertures sur lui. Elle se leva discrètement et alla faire une toilette sommaire devant la vasque prévue à cet effet avant de renfiler son body. Plus fraîche et parfaitement réveillée, elle sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

De nouveau devant le bureau de son compagnon, elle regarda d'un oeil dubitatif le désordre qui régnait. Motivée, elle décida de ranger tout cela et commença par ramasser les documents qui étaient tombés par terre, jetant de temps en temps un regard curieux sur les écrits.

Elle eut rapidement fait le tour mais le jour était loin d'être levé. Pourtant avec toute l'énergie dont elle débordait, il était hors de question d'aller se coucher, même pour le contempler. Elle resta un instant indécise au milieu de la pièce, lorsqu'un tapotement contre la vitre attira son attention. Elle leva les yeux et vit avec joie sa Chestok, Desmodae, qui battait des ailes contre la fenêtre. Tacitamura alla lui ouvrir et le familier voleta autour d'elle avant d'aller déposer un bouquet de fleurs flammes sur le bureau. Nul doute que son amant saurait en faire bon usage puisqu'il avait accepté de s'occuper de son familier pendant qu'elle était partie.

Desmodae revint voleter vers elle, la regardant d'un air curieux avant de finalement se détourner et d'aller vers le panier qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce pour en déranger son locataire. La Chestok,en effet, bouscula le Draflayel qui se trouvait paisiblement endormi, ses ailes fleuries repliées autour de lui à la manière d'un oiseau. Sauron, brusquement réveillé, couina de surprise et regarda autour de lui en clignant des yeux. Lorsqu'il reconnut l'importune Chestok, il bailla en ouvrant largement la gueule avant de lui donner un coup de tête câlin que lui rendit Desmodae. Celle-ci vint alors se lover tendrement contre le ventre écailleux et il rabattit son aile pour la couvrir, venant reposer son museau à proximité de sa comparse qui émit un bruit de contentement. Sauron bailla une nouvelle fois et finit par se rendormir.

Tacitamura les trouvait adorables tous les deux ainsi installés. Sachant qu'au début la jeune Chestok avait mené la vie dure au Draflayel, en le mordant dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle ou en venant le pousser hors de son nid dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, Tacitamura songea qu'en six mois les deux familiers étaient devenus bien proches. Elle retint un sourire amusé et après un nouveau coup d'oeil dans la pièce, elle la quitta aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée.

* * *

 _NDA : Alors qu'en pensez-vous jusques là ?_

 _On accepte aussi bien les tomates (ça fait de bonnes salades) que les briques (faut qu'on refasse un mur par chez nous) mais on avouera préférer les chocolats ^^N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !_

 _Chu~~_


	5. Chapter 4 Sylfe

_**Chapitre 4 : Préparatifs** _

_Cité d'Eel, le lendemain de ma rencontre avec Duncan._

Les rayons du « Solis » m'avaient réveillée de bonne heure, ayant oublié de tirer les rideaux la veille. Après avoir pris une douche, j'étais allée prendre un petit déjeuner à la cantine qui était vide à cette heure matinale. Une jeune demoiselle rousse à queue et oreilles d'écureuil m'accueillit pour prendre ma commande, s'excusant de son absence des derniers jours. J'en conclus qu'il s'agissait de la jeune Azël dont Duncan parlait hier. Elle était très mignonne avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses petites couettes, des tâches de son parcourant son visage et son corps. Elle portait une robe assortie à ses iris dont dépassait le panache de sa queue. Elle semblait plus jeune que moi. Alors que je croquais dans un fruit – bien de chez moi-, Nevra entra dans la salle et lorsqu'il me vit, s'assit à ma table. Il semblait épuisé. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup discuté, mais comme à son habitude, il me taquina, tentant de me persuader de le laisser boire un peu de mon sang pour le requinquer. Je refusais gentiment et repartis dans ma chambre pour aller chercher Truc.

Ce dernier, toujours endormi, était sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air, dans une position des plus incongrues. La scène me fit sourire et tandis que j'avançais vers lui, je vis le petit Corko remuer en grognant. Il devait rêver à je ne sais quoi et son corps réagissait au gré de ses songes. Je le réveillais en douceur. Les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, le petit animal me regarda avant de s'étirer en couinant. Il me suivit en titubant un peu jusqu'à la sortie. J'en profitais pour faire un petit détour jusqu'au panneau d'attribution des missions, mais comme je m'y attendais, personne n'avait encore mis à jour le programme. En même temps, il ne devait pas être plus de 7h du matin. Je n'avais donc rien à faire et la bibliothèque était fermée. Je suis alors sortie du bâtiment, ayant pour but de visiter les alentours comme me l'avait conseillé Duncan. Truc avait filé de son côté, tandis que j'arpentais la place du marché, qui commençait tout juste à s'animer, les marchands agençant leurs étals.

Je restais un moment appuyée sur la rambarde à les regarder s'activer. L'air était encore frais mais la journée s'annonçait chaude. Je décidai de me balader en attendant que les ordres de missions soient affichés et mes pas me guidèrent vers le refuge qui se réveillait doucement. Je déambulai jusqu'aux jardins et entrepris de les explorer plus avant, mes précédentes expéditions ne m'ayant pas permis de les découvrir convenablement. Je me dirigeai donc vers le kiosque puis empruntai l'embranchement sur ma droite conduisant au Jardin de la Musique. L'allée principale, bien que pavée, était glissante car recouverte d'une fine pellicule d'eau. L'eau serpentait paresseusement entre les différentes décorations qui égayaient le jardin. Alors que j'avançais, je reconnus un piano à queue, recouvert par la végétation. De l'eau s'écoulait des touches en un fin filet. Je continuais de marcher, contemplant le paysage, la tête vide. Au bout d'un moment, je reconnus le petit chemin de pierre que nous avions emprunté la veille avec le vampire pour arriver au mur d'enceinte. De l'autre côté s'étendait l'autre jardin où trônait une fontaine aux formes étranges.

Je continuai de me promener et arrivai à un endroit que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Cela ressemblait à une grande serre. Je vis des gens entrer et sortir du bâtiment. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais je décidai d'aller vérifier le tableau des missions. Toutefois, je pris le risque de traîner un peu, cherchant un raccourci menant à la tour plutôt que de devoir rebrousser chemin à travers les jardins. Je m'approchai de la serre et demandai mon chemin à un jeune Brownie renard. Il m'indiqua gentiment la direction à suivre et je suivis ses instructions jusqu'à parvenir à l'esplanade. Je grimpais les marches en vitesse et me dirigeai tout droit vers les affiches. Comme prévu, le planning avait été mis à jour. Je cherchais mon nom mais ne le trouvais guère. Un peu dépitée, je retournais sur mes pas quand on m'interpella.

« **SYLFE !** Je me retournais pour voir Ykhar, tout essoufflée, me faire des grands signes. Cela m'amusait toujours de la voir me courir après.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **-On aurait besoin de bras supplémentaires pour la forge.** Ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, pensais-je.

 **-Oui, bien sûr, j'y vais.**

 **-Merci !** »

Je filai à la forge, trop heureuse de pouvoir me rendre utile et surtout de pouvoir enfin visiter ce sanctuaire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas allée à la forge de mon père, mes études me prenant tout mon temps. Les forges qu'on avait à disposition en cours étaient de type industriel. Je préférais largement la forge artisanale de mon père. Je descendis les quelques marches et regardais le petit foyer éteint à ma gauche. La première fois aussi, j'avais été surprise par les dimensions réduites du foyer. J'entendis du bruit, provenant de la salle voisine. Je me dirigeai donc vers la pièce adjacente. Toutes sortes d'objets métalliques étaient disposées sur les étagères, la plupart inachevés. Au fond de l'allée, se trouvait une jeune femme –ou plutôt Centaure- à la chevelure blonde. Elle était très grande vis-à-vis de moi. Je signalais ma présence en me raclant la gorge. La jeune femme tourna la tête et lorsqu'elle me vit arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour s'avancer vers moi. Elle me tendit une main que je serrais.

« **Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Sylfe, je viens pour aider.**

 **-Enchantée, Sylfe. Je m'appelle Khali. Merci d'être venue. Tu es nouvelle ?**

 **-Oui, je suis arrivée il y a trois semaines maintenant.**

 **-Oh je vois. Désolée mais j'étais partie à Tröndjheim pour négocier, du coup je ne savais pas.**

 **-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, ma venue n'était pas prévue.** Elle fronça les sourcils.

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Disons que j'ai atterri ici par inadvertance.** Elle devina que je n'avais pas envie d'en dire plus et n'insista pas, changeant de sujet.

 **-Bien, si tu es venue m'aider, alors je vais en profiter. Il faut décharger les caisses dans les charriots qui sont dehors... Enfin, vu ta carrure, ce serait plus simple pour toi de décharger les sacs, laisse-moi les caisses va.**

 **-Pas de soucis, mais je n'ai vu aucun charriots devant…**

 **\- C'est normal, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je pris un peu d'avance sur le chargement pour ranger un peu. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais me donner un coup de main, s'il te plaît ?**

 **-Bien sûr.**

 **-On va déplacer deux-trois trucs à côté, histoire de faire de la place, tu veux ?** »

Je la suivis dans une autre salle, beaucoup plus spacieuse que les deux que nous venions de quitter. Il fallait encore descendre quelques marches pour arriver dans la pièce, qui était plus haute de plafond que les précédentes. On était juste sous le labo d'alchimie, ce qui me laissait perplexe. Ça devait chauffer à mort là-haut quand les fours étaient en marche. Khali m'apprit que les aérations étaient dirigées vers les grands escaliers, afin de chauffer les salles. C'était bien pensé, et vu le monstre qui trônait fièrement dans la salle, je devinais qu'ils n'avaient aucun problème niveau chauffage. Le foyer était immense, m'arrivant sous les côtes. Les braises rougeoyantes éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Les masses et marteaux étaient énormes, bien plus gros que ma tête et devaient peser des tonnes. Les différentes pinces étaient rangées sur des portoirs, juste à côté des tisonniers. Les plans de travail étaient assez élevés, arrivant tous à la même hauteur. Les outils étaient un peu dispersés à droite à gauche. J'entendis la jeune Centaure soupirer avant de s'avancer vers le mur. Elle tendit le bras vers un petit objet qu'elle fit pivoter. Le geste provoqua une réaction en chaîne : des tas de petits cristaux s'allumèrent les uns à la suite des autres, faisant le tour de la pièce. La lumière que diffusaient ces petits cristaux était très vive. Je découvrais alors la salle en son entier. Des tas de caisses vides jonchaient le sol près du mur, entassées les une sur les autres. Des sacs de charbon, entamés, se trouvaient près des caisses. Il y avait un énorme soufflet accolé au foyer que l'on actionnait à l'aide d'une manivelle. L'enclume et le bac de trempe, très larges et imposants, étaient placés non loin du feu. Le tout était relativement propre et bien rangé.

Tandis que Khali attrapait les caisses vides, qu'elle me donna par la suite, je lui posais quelques questions. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il y avait deux forges ni cette différence flagrante de dimensions. Elle m'expliqua que la pièce où nous nous trouvions était la forge principale et que celle de l'entrée était réservée pour les incrustations et les petites retouches. Ce qui expliquait la présence d'un plan de travail de joaillier à côté de la petite forge. Khali m'accompagna à la cave où nous déposâmes les caisses qui seraient rangées plus tard. Mon enthousiasme l'amusa un peu et je lui expliquais que j'avais eu une formation de forgeron avant d'arriver ici, mais que je n'avais pas pu terminer. Nous fîmes plusieurs fois les allers et retours jusqu'à ce que la grande forge soit débarrassée des caisses. A force de monter et descendre ces foutus escaliers, mes cuisses et mes mollets me brûlaient, mais ça n'entama pas ma bonne humeur. Quelqu'un nous prévint que les charriots étaient arrivés et nous allâmes à l'extérieur.

Décharger les charriots et ranger les nouvelles fournitures nous prit toute la matinée et je commençais à avoir faim. La jeune Centaure m'invita à aller manger et nous déjeunâmes à l'extérieur après avoir demandé à Azël de quoi emporter la nourriture. Nous discutâmes un peu de tout et de rien et je finis par lui dire que j'étais l'humaine dont tout le monde parlait. Elle parut surprise de l'apprendre, vu qu'elle n'était pas là durant le dernier mois et demi. Toutefois, elle ne m'en demanda pas plus, se contentant de changer de sujet à ma grande satisfaction. Cela me gênait un peu d'être au centre des conversations. Le ciel était d'un bleu profond et il faisait déjà bien chaud, cependant l'air frais venait nous rafraîchir. Alors que je profitais du beau temps en m'allongeant dans l'herbe –tout en discutant avec Khali- un gros nuage vint assombrir le ciel. Je soupirais en souhaitant qu'il disparaisse vite, mais il semblait bien installé. J'ouvris alors les yeux et restais un moment interdite. Ce n'était pas un nuage qui cachait le Solis, mais une éclipse. Khali sourit devant mon air surpris et m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait de « Thrix », l'un des deux satellites d'Eldarya. Comme nous avions fini à la forge, la Centaure me libéra de mes obligations et partit de son côté. Je me retrouvais encore une fois sans rien avoir à faire. A cette heure-là, je supposai que la bibliothèque était ouverte et m'en allai chercher mes feuillets dans ma chambre.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention mais beaucoup de monde s'affairait autour de moi et le QG semblait être en effervescence. Le marché, d'habitude si animé, était presque désert. Je rentrais dans la grande tour, m'interrogeant sur la raison de cette agitation soudaine. Même topo à l'intérieur : les gens semblaient pressés et occupés. Oubliant momentanément mes recherches à la bibliothèque, je décidais d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se tramait. Je cherchais alors une bonne âme –à savoir Kero, n'osant pas déranger ceux que je ne connaissais pas- qui pourrait répondre à mes questions. Impossible de lui mettre la main dessus. Ni sur lui, ni sur aucun autre d'ailleurs. J'avais pourtant cherché partout. Ça me rappelait mon lycée où je passais plus de temps à chercher des gens qu'à étudier. Au bout d'un moment, j'abandonnais l'idée et allais regarder le tableau. Pas de nouvelle mission à l'horizon. Je rentrais dans ma chambre et eu la belle surprise de trouver tout un tas de petits objets posés sur mon lit, dont un ensemble assorti à mon collier à piques bleu que m'avait trouvé Truc. Je plaquais une main sur mon visage, soupirant. Mais où diable ce familier avait-il dégoté ce soutien-gorge ?! Il y avait aussi quelques parchemins et de l'herbe. Utilité ? J'étais intimement convaincue que ce Corko ne savait pas faire la différence entre un objet et une motte de terre. « M'enfin, du moment qu'il ne me ramène pas une bouse, tout va bien… » pensais-je, blasée.

Alors que je rangeais le tout dans un coin de l'armoire, une idée me vint à l'esprit. Ou plutôt la remarque que Duncan m'avait faite la veille sur les objets et le marché. J'ouvrais alors l'armoire en grand, mettant au jour toute la collection d'objets en tout genre que ce satané Corko m'avait ramené. Il y avait là des fioles, des ocarinas, des plumes, de l'eau, des cristaux et plein d'autres objets plus inutiles les uns que les autres. A vrai dire, mon armoire ressemblait plus à un dépotoir qu'une penderie à « proprement » parler. Ne sachant pas trop quoi prendre, je décidai de tout sortir et poser sur le lit. J'installais mon manteau à côté : il me servirait de sac pour tout transporter jusqu'au marché. J'étais tellement pressée que je ne prenais pas même pas la peine de faire le tri. Même la touffe d'herbe serait du voyage. Les bras chargés avec mon sac de fortune je me dirigeais à toute vitesse vers le marché. Je dévalais les marches menant au marché et déposais mon chargement sur le premier étal que je trouvais. Le marchand me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

« **Pardon, excusez-moi, Bonjour !**

 **-Bonjour ? C'est pourquoi ?**

 **-J'ai tout ceci et je ne sais pas quoi en faire** , dis-je en déballant les objets, **et l'on m'a dit que je pouvais les vendre au marché, c'est vrai ?** Le marchand s'approcha, réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et fouilla entre les pans de tissu. Il attrapa un petit morceau de cristal vert en forme de goutte, l'examina avant de me dire :

 **-Mais où avez-vous trouvé ça ? Ce sont des objets très rares !**

 **-Ah…euh, c'est mon familier qui me les a rapportés… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **-Des larmes de Dryade. Ça vaut une petite fortune…** Il farfouilla dans le fatras. **Hum…pour vos 3 larmes je vous en offre pour 45 PO.**

 **-Tout ça ?!** Pour moi, ces petits cristaux n'avaient aucune valeur. Je ne m'attendais pas à plus de 1 ou 2 PO pour les 3. Je regardais le tas informe dans mon manteau comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable trésor. Avant même que je ne le remarque, une autre personne s'était approchée de nous.

 **-A combien les vendez-vous Mademoiselle ?** Je me retournais, surprise. C'était un des autres marchands.

 **-Oh …euh… eh bien, le monsieur m'en propose 45 pièces d'or…** Le nouvel interlocuteur parut outré et lança, furieux :

 **-Tu n'as pas honte de voler cette jeune fille Thaddeus ?!**

 **-Les affaires sont les affaires, et si tu n'avais pas fourré ton nez là-dedans, j'aurais pu les avoir à un très bon prix ! Mais non, non Môsieur Silix est honnête, lui... et on se demande pas pourquoi ton commerce coule !** »

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se disputer violemment devant moi. Il fallait que j'intervienne avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Je m'interposais donc entre les deux, tentant de calmer le jeu. D'autres commerçants me vinrent en aide pour séparer les deux hommes. Une jeune femme à la chevelure violette m'agrippa par le bras, m'enjoignant à la suivre loin du tumulte. Son visage me disait quelque chose. J'attrapai mon manteau et son contenu en vitesse et suivis la jeune femme jusqu'à la boutique de Purral. Elle passa derrière le comptoir et me demanda d'étaler le contenu sur le bois. A force de la dévisager, je la reconnus : c'était la jeune femme que j'avais croisée auparavant quand je cherchais Chrome et son kit de navigation et qui avait eu la gentillesse de m'indiquer la direction à suivre. Elle examina soigneusement le tas d'objets étalés sur le comptoir. Elle fit un rapide tri. A ma grande surprise, elle garda les brins d'herbe et les rangea avec les feuilles. J'avais pensé qu'elle les jetterait, mais elle n'en fit rien. Je la regardais faire sans rien dire. Une fois son tri fini, elle sortit une petite machine de sa poche, semblable à une calculatrice. Elle tapait dessus, notant tout un tas de chiffres sur un bout de parchemin. Intriguée, je lui demandais :

« **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

 **-Je calcule la somme exacte de tout ce que tu as ramené. Thaddeus n'est pas méchant, mais je comprends très bien qu'il ait voulu profiter de ton ignorance sur le sujet. Et encore plus aujourd'hui, où le client se fait rare. Il aurait fait une très bonne affaire si Silix n'était pas intervenu, les vendant 8 à 10 fois le prix qu'il t'avait proposé.** Je la fixais avec des yeux ronds.

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Eh oui, ces petites merveilles valent une fortune et sont de plus en plus rares depuis la grande Explosion. Une seule larme peut valoir jusqu'à 150 PO.**

 **-« Jusqu'à » ?**

 **-Oui, leur valeur fluctue en fonction de leur « trouvabilité » ou de leur rareté si tu préfères. Plus on en trouve, plus leur prix baisse et inversement. C'est pour ça qu'on a établi des prix minimums pour chaque objet en fonction de sa rareté. Ce sont des plafonds si tu préfères, ça évite que les novices comme toi se fassent rouler. M'enfin, tu n'es sûrement pas au courant, vu que tu viens de débarquer…**

Je secouai la tête. Elle jaugea un instant ce qui se trouvait devant elle avant de reprendre :

 **Écoute, tu sais quoi, je vais tout te racheter cette fois-ci. Mais si tu veux vraiment te faire de l'argent, il faut savoir négocier avec ces gus dehors et ne pas les laisser t'imposer leurs prix. Je vais demander à Purral de te faire l'inventaire des choses à savoir sur le marché.**

 **-D'accord, merci.**

 **-Bon à part tes larmes de Dryades, tout est de type commun ou rare, donc si mes calculs sont bons et c'est le cas, tu repars avec 700 PO.** Je restais interdite. Je sentis mes jambes flageoler à l'entente de la somme. J'eus du mal à articuler

 **-Co…comment ?**

 **-Tu ne me crois pas ? Tiens voilà le décompte.** Elle me tendit le petit papier sur lequel elle avait griffonné tout à l'heure.

Je regardais les chiffres, recomptant dans ma tête. Le compte y était. Mes yeux faisaient la navette entre les chiffres et la vendeuse.

 **-Do-doit y'avoir une erreur là…**

 **-Non, les calculs sont corrects. Je n'ai juste pas pris en compte les vêtements. Bien sûr, si tu compte les vendre aussi, il faut que je recalcule, mais honnêtement, tu en tirerais un meilleur prix au marché. Ici, on troque des objets contre des baluchons de même valeur. Là, j'te fais une fleur et j'te donne de l'argent contre tout ça. On est toutes les deux gagnantes : moi je refais mes stocks et toi tu as de la monnaie... Et puis, si j'étais toi, je garderais les sous-vêtements, c'est toujours ça de pris,** dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, **les prix sont exorbitants en boutique.**

 **-D'a-d'accord…**

 **-Parfait ! Affaire conclue !** dit-elle avec un grand sourire, puis elle me tendit un autre petit papier avec le montant. **Tiens, voilà ton argent! Repasse demain, que Purral puisse te donner quelques conseils, comme ça si tu veux toujours vendre tes fringues, il pourra t'aider à négocier les prix. C'est le meilleur pour ça.**

 **-Euh merci, mais qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?** demandais-je en désignant le bout de parchemin.

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vu que t'es nouvelle, tu sais pas. On t'a juste fourni des tickets et tu t'es débrouillée avec, je suppose ?**

 **-Oui… ?**

 **-Eh ben c'est le même principe. Mais si tu veux avoir de l'argent réel, tu dois passer à la Banque.**

 **-La banque ?** Je la regardais, haussant un sourcil dubitatif. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me racontait ? Une « banque » ? Ici, à Eldarya ?

 **-Oui, tu n'devrais pas trop être dépaysée, c'est un système qui vient de ton monde et qu'est très utile. Ça évite qu'on ait d'importantes sommes d'argent en boutique ou même sur nous. Tu verras, il existe plusieurs types de coupons. Il y a ceux qu'ont une valeur fixée comme pour la cantine et ceux où tu fixes toi-même la valeur lors des échanges dans les boutiques. Cependant, le marché a ses propres règles, on paye toujours en espèces. Mais bon, tu verras tout ça par toi-même quand tu passeras à la banque.**

 **-Et elle se trouve où ?**

 **-Juste derrière les boutiques, près du village.**

 **-Du refuge, vous voulez-dire ?**

 **-Nan du village. Le refuge, c'est de l'aut' côté.** »

La jeune femme me donna quelques indications supplémentaires et je partis, mon manteau roulé sous le bras –avec les autres vêtements- en direction de la banque. Je regardais mon ticket. « En fait, c'est des chèques quoi… Faudrait qu'ils inventent la carte bancaire… » soupirais-je dans ma tête. « M'enfin, c'est toujours ça. Peut-être que je vais enfin pouvoir m'acheter des fringues décentes… ? ». Cette perspective m'enchantait et je me surpris à trottiner sur le chemin. Comme elle me l'avait indiqué, la banque se trouvait juste à côté des boutiques et je pouvais voir des maisons s'étendre au loin. Elles étaient beaucoup plus anciennes et sophistiquées que celles du Refuge, quelques unes possédant un ou deux étages.

Lorsque j'entrais dans le bâtiment, je fus accueillie par un Purreko que je n'avais encore jamais vu. C'était un gros chat noir avec le ventre, le bout des pattes et de la queue blancs. Plusieurs bijoux venaient orner le rouge de sa tenue. Il affichait un air jovial. Il se présenta sous le nom de Purroko. Après m'avoir expliqué le fonctionnement de la Banque-que je connaissais déjà donc- il m'ouvrit un compte et j'y déposais l'argent que j'avais gagné auparavant. Le Purreko me fournit un petit carnet –de chèques- ainsi que 30 PO comme cadeau de bienvenue à la Banque. Je le remerciais et attachais la petite bourse à ma ceinture, la cachant dans le petit étui qui y était accroché. Cela fait, je ressortis et me dirigeais à nouveau vers les boutiques. Arrivée devant la boutique de vêtements, je déchantais. Elle était exceptionnellement fermée aujourd'hui. La poisse. Déçue, je repartis en direction du QG, traînant les pieds.

Avant même que je n'ai dépassé le seuil, j'entendis une voix gronder furieusement depuis le garde-manger. J'étais prête à parier que c'était celle de Karuto. Curieuse un jour, curieuse toujours. Je rentrais donc dans la salle pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Le faune semblait hors de lui, fulminant de rage, tout en commentant hargneusement le parchemin –long comme le bras- qu'il tenait. La pauvre Azël essayait de le calmer, mais ses tentatives désespérées n'avaient aucun effet sur le cuisinier. Une femme passa derrière moi. Elle arborait des oreilles et une queue d'un rouge aussi vif que sa chevelure. Elle avait l'allure et la prestance d'une matrone. Elle ferma le poing sur ses hanches et d'une voix forte et assurée, s'adressa au faune :

« **Il suffit, Karuto ! Vous vous donnez en spectacle, c'est grotesque !**

 **-Miiko veut ci, Miiko veut ça ! Mais quelle pimbêche, cette petite peste !**

 **-Surveillez vos propos, vieux bouc !**

 **-Mais elle croit que quoi ? Que je suis son homme à tout faire ? Son valet de pied ? Et pis quoi encore ?!**

 **-Vous êtes ridicule ! Elle vous a prévenu suffisamment tôt !**

 **-Tôt ? TÔT ?! Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « tôt », moi, Madame ! Sa Majesté, la Reine des emmouscailleuses veut que tout soit prêt dans 3 jours ! 3 JOURS ! Et ce n'est pas avec ce que j'ai que tout sera prêt, croyez-moi ! Faut aussi les nourrir pendant ces 3 damnés jours ! Et qui c'est qui va s'y coller à votre avis, hein ? J'vous l'donne en mille ! C'est encore moi !**

 **-Vous n'êtes pas seul en cause, Karuto !**

 **-Et pis quoi ?! Est-ce qu'elle s'imagine que j' vais passer mes nuits à lui concocter des petits plats ? On n'a pas d'aut 'priorités en ce moment ?! Mais quelle idée !**

 **-Vous savez très bien pourquoi elle fait ça** , gronda la femme. **Vous savez autant que moi que ça ne pourra faire que du bien aux gens ! Par les temps qui courent, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!** Valkyon avait fait irruption à son tour dans la pièce, suivit par Nevra et Miiko. La femme se retourna vers ses supérieurs, et désignant du pouce le faune :

 **-Il se passe que Môsieur Karuto refuse de se plier aux ordres de Dame Miiko.** L'intéressée haussa un sourcil avant de toiser le cuisinier.

 **-C'est pas que je veux pas exécuter les ordres…** Azël toussa dans son poings. Karuto la fusilla du regard avant de reprendre d'un ton beaucoup plus posé. **C'est juste que je me dis qu'on ferait mieux de faire l'impasse cette année, on vient juste de refaire les stocks. Pourquoi gaspiller de la nourriture si durement obtenue dans pareille faribole ?! On pourrait attendre que les choses reviennent à la normale ?**

Miiko soupira, fermant les yeux.

- **Ecoutez, Karuto, cette question a déjà été discutée un bon nombre de fois et nous en sommes tous venus à la même conclusion. Il faut le faire. Qu'importent les stocks, on les refera.**

 **-On les refera, on les refera… A vous écouter, on dirait que c'est simple !**

 **-Avec le travail que fournit Tacitamura, le ravitaillement est nettement facilité** , intervint Nevra.

 **-Mouais…'Fin si vous voulez mon avis, c'est du gâchis…**

 **-On se passera de votre avis, Karuto !** asséna sèchement la matrone.

 **-Et c'est encore bibi qui trinque, allez !** rétorqua le faune, agacé.

 **-Maintenant ça suffit ! Vous n'êtes pas payé pour donner votre avis, vous êtes payé pour suivre les consignes que je vous donne !** s'emporta Miiko, visiblement à bout de nerfs. **Cette décision a été prise en parfaite connaissance de cause par moi-même et les 3 chefs de Gardes. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.**

 **-Très bien, très bien ! Je le ferais vot' satané truc ! Mais ne vous attendez pas à de la grande cuisine ! Pas avec les réserves qu'on a ! J'vais pas gaspiller la nourriture pour vos beaux yeux !**

 **-On ne vous en demande pas plus** , objecta le vampire.

 **-Mais en attendant, je vais avoir besoin d'aide si vous voulez que tout ça soit fait à temps. Et je ne veux pas qu'on vienne m'enquiquiner pendant que je cuisine** , prévint le faune.

 **-On va vous fournir des bras si c'est tout ce qui vous embête…** concéda Miiko. Karuto se retint de répondre, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. **Nevra, Valkyon, demandez à vos recrues disponibles de venir donner un coup de main en cuisine.**

 **-Je veux de la main d'œuvre qualifiée ! Pas des abrutis qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils font et qui vont me saccager ma cuisine !** avertit Karuto.

 **-Personne ne va saccager votre cuisine** , rétorqua Valkyon d'un air agacé.

 **-Le tout, c'est que ce Festival ait de l'allure** ,ajouta Nevra, levant le doigt.

 **-Euh…hum !** Je me raclais la gorge, hésitant un peu devant les regards qui se posèrent sur moi avec curiosité. **Si…S'il s'agit de cuisine, je peux peut-être donner un coup de main ?**

 **-En quoi ton aide me serait utile, l'humaine ?** grogna Karuto. Piquée à vif, je rétorquais sans vraiment réfléchir.

 **-Parce que je sais cuisiner, moi !** Nevra retint un rire, tandis que Karuto ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés avant de devenir rouge de colère.

 **-Espèce de petite… !**

 **-Elle a raison** , me défendit Valkyon. **Ça pourrait être une bonne chose qu'elle participe. Vu qu'elle a toujours vécu chez les humains, je suis sûr que ses connaissances pourront vous être utiles, Karuto.**

 **-Au moins une qui fera de la bonne bouffe** , pouffa Nevra. Miiko lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire.

 **-Eh bien c'est décidé** , conclut la Kitsune. **Tu aideras Karuto en cuisine pour les 3 prochains jours.** J'acquiesçais.

 **-Au moins une bonne chose de faite** , sourit la femme tandis que Karuto grommelait, me regardant d'un air mauvais. Les trois chefs de Gardes se dirigeaient vers la sortie, nous remerciant.

 **-Et c'est pas faute que d'avoir essayer de le convaincre…** soupira la femme aux cheveux rouges en les accompagnant. **On fera de notre mieux pour que ce festival soit réussi, vous pouvez compter sur nous.**

 **-Merci Béryl** , répondit Valkyon. **On a tous hâte de voir ça.**

 **-Moi j'ai surtout hâte de voir ce que va nous concocter la Miss Miam-Miam** », s'amusa Nevra, pinçant ma joue avec un grand sourire. Je vis Valkyon froncer les sourcils puis s'en aller à la suite de Miiko. Tandis que Nevra grimpait les quelques marches, je me frottais la joue, le regardant partir. Azël s'approcha de moi timidement.

« **Merci** , souffla-t-elle.

 **-Oh de rien ça me fait plaisir !**

 **-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, petite, mais dis-nous plutôt de quoi tu as besoin ?** demanda Béryl.

- **Eh bien, j'imagine que je devrais d'abord faire un tour pour voir ce que vous avez, histoire que je sache sur quoi me baser.**

 **-Et bien sûr, tu crois qu'on va te laisser regarder dans les réserves comme ça ?** pesta le cuisinier.

 **-Taisez-vous un peu, Karuto, cette jeune fille est ici pour nous aider. Alors au lieu de nous emmouscailler, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir ailleurs. Je m'occupe d'elle.** »

Il partit en fulminant, maugréant dans sa barbe comme quoi c'était bien la preuve « que tout partait à vau-l'eau dans ce satané pays ». Avant de commencer, je demandais l'autorisation d'aller poser mes affaires dans ma chambre. Une fois de retour, Béryl me tendit une liste -au moins cinq fois celle que Karuto tenait auparavant- et un tablier. Je lisais le papier -imprimé, venant probablement de mon monde- tout en enfilant le tablier. C'était très ordonné : tout était classé en fonction de leur périssabilité, leur nature et leur contenant s'il y en avait. Il me fallut un moment pour arriver à la fin de la liste, mais j'avais déjà plusieurs idées en tête. Je demandais de quoi écrire et Azël me tendit son calepin. J'y inscrivis tout les noms de plats qui me venaient à l'esprit : lasagnes, pattes carbo, crêpes, galettes bretonnes, guacamole, salade de riz, gaufres, petits choux, tartes en tous genres, gratins… bref tout. Les deux filles me regardaient avec curiosité gratter le papier frénétiquement. Azël me proposa son aide. Je lui donnais les instructions qu'elle suivait à la lettre –c'était le moment de le dire : à chaque plat, une feuille. J'énumérais les ingrédients qu'elle notait sous chaque titre, indiquant aussi le nombre de personne pour les quantités. J'avais demandé à Béryl de vérifier si les quantités demandées ne seraient pas supérieures aux stocks afin de préserver au maximum les réserves.

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, je rajoutais des plats et leurs ingrédients, Azël retranscrivant tout ce que je disais. Cela nous avait pris trois bonnes heures. Maintenant, il s'agissait de faire honneur au tablier. Bien qu'à contre cœur, Karuto me laissa accéder au coin cuisine. C'était affreusement petit pour tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Et si l'on devait être plusieurs, ça allait vite tourner à la cata. Je réfléchissais à comment organiser l'espace. On n'aurait jamais assez de fours pour tout faire et surtout pour d'aussi grandes quantités. En effet, de ce que m'avaient expliqué Béryl, il s'agissait de nourrir tout le QG, et pas seulement la Garde, pour la Fête du Solstice. C'était un événement important, car on fêtait lors de cette éclipse (les lunes Thrix et Amaurus s'alignant face au Solis) le jour le plus long de l'année et le passage à l'été par la même occasion. Sur le moment, j'avais répondu comme Karuto vis-à-vis des vivres, mais la louve- Béryl- m'avait assuré que c'était la meilleure chose à faire : cela permettrait aux gens de souffler un peu et d'oublier momentanément les temps de disettes qu'ils vivaient à Eldarya. Ce qui expliquait aussi l'absence de foule au marché ou même dans le QG en général. Ils étaient tous occupés à monter les installations dans la salle de réception sous les arches.

Il devait être dans les alentours de 17h et Karuto n'allait pas tarder à réquisitionner son espace pour le repas de ce soir. Et il avait diablement raison de dire que 3 jours étaient loin d'être suffisants pour tout préparer. J'allais y passer mes nuits… je regrettais déjà de m'être levée si tôt aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. On comptait sur moi et je refusais de décevoir. J'attrapais les ustensiles et commençais à mélanger les ingrédients. Azël notait toutes les étapes à mesure que j'avançais dans la recette. Pour le moment je m'étais contentée de faire une pâte sablée. C'était la base de beaucoup de plats que j'avais choisi- à savoir quiches et tartes. Karuto eut la « délicatesse » de me montrer comment fonctionnaient les fours et je surveillais la cuisson pour donner les temps et températures à Azël. Une fois la pâte sortie et convenablement cuite, je m'attelais à la préparation d'une quiche lorraine. Une fois le tout fini et écrit, je laissai Karuto, Azël et Béryl goûter le plat. Les yeux d'Azël pétillaient de bonheur tandis que Béryl reprenait une autre bouchée avec gourmandise. Karuto semblait sceptique, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre une deuxième part. La petite Brownie me gratifia d'un « Ch'est crop bon ! » tout en enfournant une autre bouchée. La scène nous fit rire avec Béryl. Mais le cuisinier nous rappela à l'ordre, grommelant comme quoi ce n'était pas avec « ça » que j'allais nourrir tout le QG. Et il avait fichtrement raison.

J'entamais la deuxième recette, même base, mais pour une quiche aux légumes. Alors que je coupais les ceux-ci, une quinzaine de personnes entrèrent dans la salle annonçant qu'ils avaient été envoyés par les chefs de Gardes. J'en profitais pour leur montrer et leur expliquer les démarches à suivre. Karuto râlait dans son coin, mais il savait pertinemment qu'on était obligé d'en passer par là. J'eus le temps de faire encore deux autres recettes avant que le faune ne réclame sa cuisine. Je profitais de ce moment de répit pour chiper les dernières parts de quiche et aller me reposer dans ma chambre en prévision de la nuit à venir. J'avais demandé à ce que l'on vienne me chercher une fois la cantine fermée. Truc était là, remuant la queue. « En fait, c'est un chien aquatique le Corko… », pensais-je. Je le félicitais pour tout ce qu'il m'avait trouvé et lui donnait un deuxième œuf sucré comme récompense. Je rangeais soigneusement le linge dans l'armoire, me débarbouillant vite fait après avoir versé de l'eau dans la vasque sous le miroir que Nevra avait posé au mur. J'avalais une petite gorgée d'un des flacons posés sur le meuble. C'était une sorte de bain de bouche qui faisait office de dentifrice. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et ne tardais pas à trouver le sommeil.

Quelqu'un vint toquer à ma porte et m'informa que la cantine était à nouveau disponible. Encore toute groggy de sommeil, je sortis de ma chambre et, tout en longeant le couloir, je me claquais les joues pour me réveiller. Les tables et les chaises avaient été poussées de sorte que l'on puisse caser tout le monde devant la cuisine. J'enfilais à nouveau le tablier, me lavais les mains et commençais à expliquer une autre recette. La jeune Brownie me faisait office de scribe tandis que je commentais ce que je faisais. J'avais démarré par des choses simples pour les compliquer ensuite. Je montrais plusieurs plats comme ça, augmentant la difficulté au fur et à mesure. Mes plats servaient de modèles, et je faisais goûter à tout le monde. Quelque part, c'était très enrichissant. Eux apprenaient à cuisiner et moi je pouvais partager un peu de mes connaissances. Je me sentais un peu moins à l'écart. Après leur avoir montré 4-5 recettes, on a re-déplacé les tables afin qu'elles servent de plans de travail. Chacun avait sa mission. Un alchimiste de la garde d'Absynthe avait eu la bonne idée de multiplier les ustensiles avec sa magie. Chacun son tablier, chacun son espace, chacun un exemplaire de recette. Ils devaient reproduire à l'identique les préparations que j'avais faites. Je les guidais, des fois leur remontrant les bons gestes. Je goûtais leurs mélanges, ajustais quand il le fallait. La magie était un bon allié, la vaisselle se faisait toute seule et les objets venaient se replacer tous seuls au bon endroit. C'était assez spécial, mais je m'amusais bien.

Néanmoins, même si on avançait bon train, ce n'était pas suffisant. On ne pouvait empêcher quelques ratés et le manque de fours ou de feux était notre plus grand handicap. Ceux qui s'avéraient maladroits en cuisine étaient préposés au garde-manger, c'est-à-dire à veiller à ce que tous les ingrédients soient à disposition de ceux qui étaient aux fourneaux. Les autres recopiaient les recettes des préparations que je continuais de produire. Béryl était partie chercher une solution quant au manque foyers. Elle était revenue au bout d'une heure, accompagnée d'une Bucentaure nommée Arba. Celle-ci était à la tête des cuisines du Refuge. Après avoir discuté un moment et nous être mises d'accord sur le fait que je ne pouvais superviser deux endroits à la fois, nous en vînmes à la conclusion que les plats seraient préparés ici et que ceux qui ne pouvaient être cuits, faute de feux, iraient dans les fours du Refuge. D'autres membres des Gardes furent réquisitionnés pour nous donner un coup de main. Tous les plats ont ensuite été entreposés en chambre froide afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se gâtent. C'était un ballet incessant d'allers et retours. Et je continuais de faire tous les plats qui me passaient par la tête.

Arba était allée réveiller plusieurs personnes et venait assister aux préparations. Elle avait récupéré les recettes, s'informait au maximum en me posant des questions, goûtait aux plats modèles et s'en retournait aux cuisines du Refuge. Béryl, qui avait suivi le processus depuis le début, était allée la seconder. Elles m'avaient demandé de passer dès que j'aurais un peu de temps, une fois que j'aurais « formé » les nouveaux arrivants –ceux réveillés par Arba- pour voir comment ça se passait. Les recrues qui avaient pris le coup de main les avaient suivies. Je réservais les plats froids –salades et autres- pour le dernier jour. Il fallait éviter que les ingrédients noircissent. On les ferait au dernier moment. On avait travaillé toute la nuit comme des forçats.

Karuto, bien que fatigué, nous avait demandé de lui laisser la place pour qu'il puisse s'occuper du petit déjeuner. J'ai profité de cette pause pour aller dormir. J'avais chargé Truc d'aller à la boutique de Purral pour lui porter un petit papier sur lequel je m'excusais de ne pouvoir venir comme prévu. Encore une fois quelqu'un vint me réveiller pour que je reprenne mon poste. Je me passais un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage et retournais en cuisine. Je réalisais d'autres plats et on fonctionnait sur le même principe que la veille. Une fois que les personnes que j'avais guidées s'en sortaient toutes seules, je partis apporter moi-même les nouvelles recettes au refuge. Je recommençais mon petit manège là-bas pour bien leur montrer comment faire. Cela faisait plaisir de voir que tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte-littéralement- et semblait s'amuser en même temps. Nous avons continué sur le même rythme les trois jours durant, dormant lors des heures de repas, mangeant sur le pouce, mais cela en valait bien la peine.

* * *

NDA : Bon, certes ce chapitre est un peu longuet pour mettre en place tout ça, mais on a besoin de préparatifs pour faire une super fête !

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Sachez qu'on vous aime très fort alors n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Profitez à fond de vos vacances.

D'ailleurs, on s'excuse d'avance mais on part pour un mois sans internet alors on a décidé de publier juste avant pour donner de quoi réfléchir à nos chères lectrices et nos chers lecteurs. On vous fait pleins de poutous

Chu~~


	6. Chapter 5 Sylfe

_Hello chers lecteurs ! Nous revoilà, après un mois de silence radio avec la suite de notre petite histoire._

 _ **Disclaimer** : Eldarya et ses personnages sont à ChinoMiko et Beemov. Nous les empruntons juste un instant._

* * *

Sylfe

 _ **La Fête du Solstice**_

 _Cité d'Eel, 3 jours plus tard._

Ma mission en cuisine touchait à sa fin. J'avais passé les trois derniers jours à concocter et superviser les plats du banquet. J'avais très peu dormi durant ces trois jours et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. J'étais en train de découper les cookies –on avait préféré les faire d'un seul tenant sur une plaque pour gagner du temps- tout en conseillant de nouvelles associations de salades à Azël qui s'empressait de tout noter pour ensuite distribuer les papiers. Tout le monde participait dans la bonne humeur, mais l'on voyait bien qu'ils commençaient à fatiguer eux aussi, malgré les équipes de remplacement qui tournaient régulièrement. La chaleur de ces derniers jours nous avait été fatale, accentuée par les fours qui chauffaient non stop.

L'une des filles d'Arba, nommée Tarka, était venue depuis le Refuge pour récupérer des bras et prendre de nouvelles instructions. Cela signifiait aussi que je devais la suivre pour voir comment ça se passait là-bas. J'étais satisfaite de constater que les gens avaient rapidement pris le coup de main et qu'ils ne faisaient plus autant d'erreurs qu'au premier jour. Ils semblaient heureux de pouvoir cuisiner quelque chose de potable –pas comme les infâmes bouillies quotidiennes- et cela faisait plaisir. Après avoir vérifié que tout allait pour le mieux, j'allai m'en retourner à la cantine du QG quand Arba vint poser une main sur mon épaule et me conseilla d'aller dormir. J'allais refuser, mais Béryl insista à son tour et je m'exécutai sans plus mot dire. Je me dirigeais alors vers ma chambre, trouvant un petit tas d'objets sur mon lit. Je les déplaçais sur la banquette et allais m'étaler sur mon lit –le bonheur sur Terre, vous connaissez ? Ça s'appelle un lit : la meilleure invention de l'Homme juste avant les toilettes- et m'endormis sans même prendre la peine de me changer ou de me glisser sous les draps.

On frappa à ma porte pour la énième fois, mais cette fois-ci, je ne relevais pas. On tambourina encore, puis la porte finit par s'ouvrir. Comme je dormais toujours profondément, je n'avais rien remarqué de tout ça. Une main vint se poser sur mon front, pour dégager les mèches qui s'y baladaient, caressant ma joue au passage. Puis la personne repartit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Cette présence, bien que furtive, m'avait apaisée et cela s'en ressentit dans mon rêve. Au lieu de revivre la dispute qui m'avait séparée de mon ex, je revoyais les moments heureux passés avec mes parents, le sourire chaleureux de ma mère, les grillades de mon père... En temps normal, cela m'aurait rendue triste et je me serais réveillée en larmes, mais étrangement ces réminiscences me faisaient le plus grand bien.

Cela devait faire un moment que je dormais quand on toqua doucement à la porte de ma chambre. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Alajéa passer la tête par la porte. Voyant que je bougeais, elle entra suivie de Karenn. Je m'étirai tandis que la sirène vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je me frottais les yeux, encore un peu groggy de sommeil. Toutes deux me complimentèrent sur le travail que j'avais fourni, disant qu'elles avaient hâte de voir le résultat. Elles semblaient très impatientes à l'idée de célébrer ce Festival.

« **Tiens, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu vas porter pour la soirée ?** me demanda Alajéa.

- **Ben, ça…** répondis-je en désignant ma tenue bleue offerte par Miiko. La sirène ouvrit de grands yeux outrés avant de répondre :

- **Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas mettre ce vieux torchon pour la soirée ! Je te l'interdis !**

 **-« Vieux torchon, vieux torchon »…J'te signale que c'est Miiko qui me l'a donnée, on peut pas dire que ce soit vieux… Et pis de toute façon, je n'ai rien à me mettre à part la robe que je portais quand je suis arrivée…**

 **-Tu t'es pas acheté de nouveaux vêtement depuis le temps ?** m'interrogea Karren.

 **-J'ai pas eu le temps,** avouais-je.

 **-En tous cas, c'est impossible qu'on te laisse aller à la fête en guenilles !** insista la sirène.

 **\- Bah, vu l'heure, on a le temps d'aller faire un tour en boutiques** intervint Karenn.

 **\- Oh mais c'est une vache de bonne idée ça ! C'est décidé ! On va l'habiller notre petite humaine ! Tu verras, Sylfe, tu seras la plus belle de tout le Festival, tu feras tourner toutes les têtes, c'est moi qui te le garantit !**

 **-Tout d'un coup, j'ai plus confiance** » plaisantais-je.

La sirène gonfla les joues, vexée, et Karenn déposa un rapide bisou sur l'arrondi, que j'imitais sur l'autre joue. Un sourire vint s'étendre sur son visage, s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle nous attrapa chacune une main et se leva d'un bond. Elle nous emmena ainsi jusqu'à la boutique de vêtements. Arrivées là-bas, nous entrâmes dans la boutique et fûmes accueillies par Purriry. Alajéa s'empressa de demander conseil à la Purreko, qui me jaugea un instant avant de partir dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, chargée comme une mule de tout un tas de vêtements. Les filles me poussèrent dans la cabine d'essayage sans que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit et tirèrent le rideau après y avoir installé les habits. Traduction, j'aillais leur servir de poupée géante… Au moins elles avaient le respect de me laisser me changer toute seule. Je me déshabillais donc, gardant mes sous-vêtements et attrapais le premier équipement qui me tombait sous la main. C'était une petite blouse mauve à bretelles assez sympa, accompagnée par une espèce de short –ou plutôt culotte haute, tellement il était « short »- à froufrous. J'enfilais le tout, la paire de bas à nœud et les ballerines comprises. Je sortis de la cabine pour leur montrer. Alajéa était aux anges lançant des « Awwn, t'es trop mignonne ! » à qui mieux-mieux. Karenn, quant à elle, semblait sceptique. Elle m'indiqua qu'en effet, cela m'allait bien et faisait ressortir mes yeux mauves, mais que ce n'était pas la tenue idéale pour une soirée.

Après avoir essayé tout un tas d'ensembles plus délirants les uns que les autres –ils avaient vraiment une drôle de façon de s'habiller à Eldarya…- Purriry alla chercher un dernier article dans son magasin. Je penchais pour un nouvel ensemble au vu de ce qu'elle avait dans les bras, mais j'avais tort. Je dépliais le linge pour retrouver face à un morceau de tissu d'un seul tenant –m'enfin, c'était vite dit… il y avait plus de vide que de tissu sur cette robe. Je regardais la chatte d'un œil circonspect, cherchant l'arnaque. Elle me demanda si je voulais de l'aide pour l'enfiler. Ma fierté répondit que non, mais ma raison l'implorait. Ma fierté eut le dessus. Je refusais donc poliment et retournais en cabine. En réalité –et je comprenais très bien pourquoi, sinon ça aurait été un poil (sans mauvais jeu de mot) gênant- il s'agissait d'un mini short et non d'une mini jupe. Non pas que la nuance ait un grand impact. Je passais donc chaque jambe dans les trous, faisant glisser le tissu sur mes cuisses jusqu'à mes hanches. J'en pleurais d'avance, mais le piège qui m'attendait se dévoila enfin. C'était une robe dos-nu… Traduction : pas de soutien gorge !

Je le gardais quand même, des fois que la tenue ne m'aille pas. Enfin, cela aurait été étonnant car la Purreko avait l'œil, et d'un battement de cils, elle avait choisi tous les vêtements à ma taille sans se tromper. Le haut de la robe était un peu plus difficile à mettre et je m'emmêlais dans les fils qui nouaient le tissu. Purriry vint à mon secours, montant sur un petit escabeau pour attacher le tout et ajuster le vêtement sur moi. Le rendu n'était pas si mal –bon à part le soutif qui faisait grosse tâche. En me voyant, les filles en restèrent bouche bée, me demandant de tourner sur moi-même. Les petites perles sur mes côtes et mes cuisses me chatouillaient en bougeant, tandis que les deux pans de tissu auxquels étaient accrochées des boules légèrement luminescentes se cognaient mollement sur mes tibias. Alajéa applaudit, suivie par une Karenn qui affichait un sourire moqueur. Bon a priori, essayer, c'était l'adopter. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, j'étais très à l'aise dedans.

Avant que je n'enlève la tenue, Purriry me présenta une paire de chaussures assortie à ma robe rouge. Elles s'enfilaient comme des tongs, mais s'attachaient à la cheville. Jusqu'à là, ça allait, mais ce qui me laissait perplexe c'était la semelle. Le plateau –au lieu d'être tout d'un bloc- était creusé de chaque côté, ne laissant plus qu'une fine ligne de quelques centimètres d'épaisseur où se répartissait tout le poids de la chaussure. Encore une fois, à ma grande surprise, c'était très confortable et facile à porter. Convaincue et satisfaite, j'enlevais le tout, me rhabillais et allais en caisse.

Je sortis le petit carnet de chèque et y inscrivis le montant dû avant de le tendre à la Purreko. J'avais aussi profité de cette petite excursion en boutique pour faire du shopping, du coup, la note était un peu salée. Je remerciais dans ma tête cette brave bête de Corko pour m'avoir fait gagner de l'argent. Nous sortîmes toutes trois du magasin, moi ayant tout un tas de sac sous le coude, et nous dirigeâmes vers la grande tour. La lumière commençait à décroître, ce qui indiquait qu'il ne fallait plus tarder. Je posais en vitesse tous les sacs sur mon lit et partit prendre une douche. J'étais tellement pressée que je ne pris même pas le temps de me sécher les cheveux au sortir de la douche. Je retournais dans ma chambre où m'attendaient patiemment Karenn et Alajéa, discutant sur la banquette, caressant mon Corko pour la sirène et une espèce de chat rose et bleu à la langue bien pendue pour la vampirette. Je me dirigeais vers l'armoire, ouvris l'une des portes et me cachais derrière pour me changer. Les filles m'aidèrent à attacher le tout, replaçant les perles. J'enfilais mes chaussures et la sirène me demanda d'aller m'asseoir. Je m'exécutais sans trop comprendre jusqu'à ce que la brune sorte une brosse à cheveux.

Les familiers avaient fait connaissance et jouaient dans un coin de la pièce tandis que les filles me coiffaient. Cela pris un moment, mais une fois le travail achevé, le rendu était très plaisant. Elles s'étaient amusées à me faire une sorte de chignon tressé dont mes mèches les plus longues formaient des pétales autour d'un cœur de cheveux savamment enroulés. Elles avaient plaqué les mèches courtes avec de petites pinces et retravaillé ma frange avec soin. Cela m'avait fait sourire –à moitié, je dois bien l'admettre- quand elles avaient découvert mes oreilles, laissant apparaître toute une myriade de piercings d'habitude cachés sous ma tignasse. Trois à chaque lobe, plus l'Industriel et un Tragus à gauche, complétés par l'Hélix et l'Anthélix en plus du Rook à droite. Un total de 12 « trous », 6 de chaque côté. J'avais pris la manie de les cacher depuis ma rupture avec le rouquin, un peu comme si je cachais une partie de ma vie d'avant.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever, les filles me retinrent un instant, et Alajéa sortit une petite boîte de sa poche. Elle me la tendit pour que je l'ouvre. Je tirais sur le ruban et soulevais le couvercle doucement. A l'intérieur se trouvaient six petites gemmes ovales de la même couleur que mes yeux. Je la fixais sans un mot, incapable d'exprimer le flot d'émotions qui me submergeait. A la place, je me jetais dans ses bras, baragouinant un « merci » un peu humide. La brunette attrapa la boîte et alors que je séchais les petites larmes de joie sur mes joues, elle entreprit de disposer les gemmes. Je pensais être fin prête, mais ce fut au tour de Karenn de m'offrir un petit cadeau. Il s'agissait d'une petite trousse de maquillage.

Après les avoir remerciées toutes les deux, elles quittèrent la pièce, me donnant rendez-vous à la salle des portes. Je profitais du temps qu'il me restait –soit pas plus de 20 minutes- pour ranger un peu ma chambre, nourrir Truc et enfin me maquiller. Même si ça ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sur Terre, l'utilisation était sensiblement la même. Je me contentais donc d'un fin trait de khôl sur la paupière supérieure et d'un peu de mascara –ça aussi, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais arrêté de le faire… les ruptures, c'est mauvais pour les habitudes- complétés par un rouge à lèvre discret se trouvant dans le kit. Définitivement prête, je balayais la pièce d'un dernier regard et sortis, fermant derrière moi, le Corko sur mes talons.

J'attendis un moment dans la salle des portes, un peu en avance. Je croisais de nombreuses personnes se dirigeant toutes vers l'intérieur de la tour. Truc m'avait abandonnée pour aller se balader dehors où l'air était frais. Au bout de quelques minutes je vis les filles revenir. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux changées. Alajéa portait une robe bustier bleue et mauve pailletée fendue jusqu'à la cuisse, mettant très en valeur ses formes généreuses. Quant à Karenn, elle arborait un ensemble noir très seyant dont le dos était couvert de dentelle. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en un chignon élaboré, jouant sur les couleurs –rose et noir- de sa chevelure avec brio. Elles s'avancèrent vers moi et m'enjoignirent à les suivre tout en me complimentant sur mon maquillage.

Je n'étais encore jamais allée par là. Vous voyez l'infirmerie au-dessus de la sortie ? Ben juste en face se trouve une petite porte en demi-lune où descendent quelques petites marches. Après plusieurs paliers dans un court corridor d'arches, nous arrivâmes dans une immense pièce très lumineuse. Les arches étaient beaucoup plus grandes et impressionnantes, et la salle était très haute de plafond. D'énormes lustres pendaient de celui-ci, descendant en cascade tels des grappes de raisin. Les flammes des bougies étaient bleues –tout comme l'orbe flottant dans le foyer de la cantine- et donnaient à la salle un éclat assez particulier. Des guirlandes de fleurs avaient été disposées sur les motifs des arches et venaient s'enrouler autour des colonnes et des balustrades. Des paniers fleuris-des jardinières en somme- étaient accrochés aux arcs et se balançais mollement au gré du vent.

Je pouvais voir le ciel par les ouvertures, rosissant à mesure que le Solis se couchait, ses derniers rayons se reflétant dans les pendants des lustres, faisant briller le sol de mille couleurs. Les tables qui avaient été installées n'étaient pas en reste. Elles trônaient fièrement dans la grande salle, parcourues elles aussi de guirlandes et de bouquets, quelques bougies aux flammes bleues venant agrémenter le tout. Au centre, des tables avaient été rassemblées sur une dizaine de mètres. Les saladiers avaient été répartis avec soin, dans un savant mélange de couleur. Quelque part, j'étais très fière de moi et surtout du travail fourni pour obtenir pareil résultat. Cela promettait d'être une belle réussite.

Je regardais un moment par la fenêtre. On pouvait voir l'océan en contrebas et les quelques vagues s'échouer paresseusement contre le roc. Karenn nous avait abandonnées pour aller je ne sais trop où. Quand je demandais à la sirène, celle-ci me répondit qu'elle était partie voir les musiciens dont elle faisait partie. En effet, je voyais la jeune fille discuter avec une femme dont la partie basse du corps était celui d'un cervidé. Alajéa m'apprit qu'il s'agissait de Syliale, une Lündaim –c'est-à-dire une créature qui à l'instar des Centaures ou Bucentaures possédait un corps mi-humain, mi animal. Son pelage était moucheté de tâches plus claires à certains endroits. Elle avait ramené ses longs cheveux châtain clair en couettes lâches et portait une espèce de tunique rose poudrée fendue à la taille, mais qui couvrait ses pattes avant. Elle tenait un instrument dans ses mains qui ressemblait de loin à un violon. Alajéa m'apprit aussi qu'il s'agissait de l'assistante d'Eweleïn à l'infirmerie et qu'elle possédait de grandes connaissances, sans compter qu'elle était une jeune femme douce et gentille.

De plus en plus de monde affluait depuis le couloir pour entrer dans la pièce et je pouvais entendre les débuts de discussions qui animaient de petits groupes dispersés dans toute la salle. Un sourire illumina mon visage lorsque je vis mon beau brun descendre les escaliers et m'adresser un sourire charmeur. Alajéa se trémoussait à côté de moi, cherchant à capter elle aussi l'attention du vampire. Il claqua un rapide baiser sur sa joue pour la saluer avant de se tourner vers moi et de s'incliner théâtralement, attrapant ma main pour y déposer un baisemain. Je gloussais tandis qu'il se relevait, me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil entendu. Il chercha sa sœur des yeux un instant avant de la trouver dans le fond de la pièce. Il s'excusa et alla la rejoindre. La petite Alajéa avait les joues encore rosies de ce court interlude, les yeux papillonnant béatement, marmonnant des « il est trop beau » à tout va.

Lorsqu'Eweleïn fit son apparition dans la salle, j'entendis quelques rires étouffés, réprimandés par une voix grave. Un homme à la carrure assez imposante avait fait taire ses compagnons qui se moquaient gentiment de lui. Il arborait de majestueux bois sur le haut de son crâne, accompagnés de longues oreilles velues. Il avait attachés ses cheveux bruns à l'aide d'un catogan rouge, assorti à celui noué à son bouc. Il portait un pourpoint en cuir sans manches et un pantalon en velours vert foncé, rentré dans des bottes en peau de la même couleur que son haut. Les épaules larges, la tête haute, le pas vif et assuré, il se dirigeait vers la jeune femme dont le sourire s'étirait à mesure que l'homme avançait. Elle avait troqué sa tenue habituelle contre une robe toute en transparence de couleur pêche, doublée jusqu'à mi-cuisse, ce qui cachait l'essentiel. Elle portait une sorte de châle, posé sur ses avant-bras, couvrant en partie l'échancrure de sa robe, retenue par un savant laçage de rubans dans son dos. Lorsque le Brownie arriva à sa hauteur, il s'inclina avant de prendre délicatement la main de l'elfe et d'y déposer un baiser. Elle était à la fois gênée et aux anges, mais le ravissement l'emporta sur le reste. Il lui proposa son bras qu'elle accepta et les deux amants allèrent s'accouder à l'une des arcades, les yeux dans les yeux.

Ce fut au tour de Leiftan d'entrer, suivi de Miiko, Kero et Ykhar, tous s'étant mis sur leur trente-et-un pour l'occasion. La Kitsune était vraiment très élégante dans une espèce de kimono bleu dont dépassaient les pans d'une petite robe aux reflets satinés. Elle portait de fines bottes assorties à la tenue. Elle s'était coiffée d'un chignon –qui semblait être la coiffure classique- qu'une natte, dont les mèches avaient été tressées avec un ruban de perles, venait entourer avant de descendre juste au-dessus de la nuque, nouée par un petit grelot. D'autres petites tresses -deux de chaque côté- venaient compléter le tout, elles aussi nouées par des grelots dorés et dont les perles scintillaient à la lumière. Elle avait ornée sa frange d'un petit bijou de tête argenté dont les fines chaînes s'attachaient sur ses oreilles animales, se terminant par des diamants en forme de poire. Juste en-dessous de ses tresses, qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos et sur sa poitrine, se trouvaient des oreilles humaines auxquelles elle avait accroché des pendant argentés en forme de goutte d'eau, identiques à ceux de la chaîne. Elle portait un ras-le-cou satiné de la même couleur bleu nuit que sa ceinture qui lui enserrait les côtes juste sous la poitrine. Un bijou semblable à ceux de ses oreilles se balançait sur sa gorge au gré de ses mouvements.

Au bras du blond, elle s'avança vers le centre des tables, bientôt rejointe par Jamon qui venait d'arriver. J'avais perdu de vue les deux Brownies qui étaient partis discuter avec nos deux musiciennes. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et Miiko réclama le silence afin de pouvoir faire un discours. Dans celui-ci, elle rappela la raison de cette fête, à savoir le solstice d'été, remercia les personnes d'être venues et celles qui avaient aidé à la préparation. Puis, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout, elle me remercia devant toute l'assemblée en me désignant. Alajéa me poussa du coude pour que je rejoigne le petit trio entre les tables. J'hésitais un moment, soudain gênée par toute cette attention. Des yeux curieux me fixaient dans un silence de mort lorsque j'avançais en direction de Miiko et je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Leiftan était venu à ma rencontre et, comme pour me rassurer, avait posé une main bienveillante dans le creux de mon dos. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la Chef de Garde qui me sourit. Elle entreprit de me présenter et j'entendis de nombreux chuchotis provenant des tablées.

Cette sensation d'être observée, décortiquée à la loupe, était très désagréable et mon malaise augmenta d'autant plus. C'est alors que j'entendis quelqu'un frapper dans ses mains. C'était Duncan, bientôt imité par sa sœur, Kero, Ykhar et Alajéa –qui les avait rejoints- repris par Karuto (à ma très grande surprise) et Béryl. Puis ce fut à toute l'assemblée de se lever pour applaudir en cœur. Leiftan et Miiko avaient rejoint le mouvement et m'applaudissaient à leur tour tandis que Jamon me gratifiait d'un « Sylfe bien travaillé, Sylfe récompense, Jamon être fier », une petite larme au coin de l'œil. Si je m'attendais à ça… Je regardais autour de moi cette foule rassemblée, un peu sonnée je dois bien l'avouer. Une main familière vint se poser sur mon épaule et alors que je me retournais, je vis les trois chefs de garde qui venaient d'arriver. Valkyon m'honorait de son plus beau sourire tandis que Nevra, les poings sur les hanches vint me taquiner quant à ma minute de gloire improvisée. Ezarel regardait ailleurs, aussi désintéressé que d'habitude, marmonnant dans sa barbe comme quoi « 'y avait pas besoin de faire autant de raffut pour si peu ».

La fête battait son plein, les discussions allaient bon train et tout le monde semblait apprécier le festin. On avait préféré faire un buffet où chacun pouvait se servir, réservant le service aux boissons. Les plats se succédaient au centre de la salle. Tout fonctionnait comme prévu. Nevra, après avoir retiré son bras de mes épaules, était allé s'asseoir la table des Chefs de Gardes, suivi par tout un cortège de gentes dames énamourées (comment ça, on sent le sarcasme ?). Ezarel, quant à lui, s'était éloigné du tumulte causé par son damné collègue au succès fou. Il discutait avec un groupe de jeunes filles –certainement de sa garde- qui lui demandaient conseils en matière de potions. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Béryl enguirlander Chrome qui venait de chiper une quiche entière.

Quant à moi, je profitais d'un vrai repas, chose qui m'avait le plus manqué –après mon père- depuis des semaines. Je savourais chaque bouchée comme si je découvrais pour la première fois ces saveurs, à l'instar de toutes les personnes ici présentes. Au bout d'un moment, Duncan dû nous quitter pour reprendre son tour de garde, la rotation ayant été un peu modifiée pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter. Folaras entra quelques instants plus tard, accompagné d'une Werebeast panthère qui tenait un bébé pelucheux dans ses bras. Il salua ses compagnons puis alla s'asseoir près de nous. Sa compagne lui tendit le petit qu'il installa sur sa cuisse. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec plusieurs assiettes remplies des restes de salades composées et de quelques parts des plats chauds que nous avions concoctés. L'énorme panthère noire attrapa une cuillère en bois qu'il donna à son fils afin qu'il cesse de s'agiter en feulant.

D'abord circonspect, il goûta les plats et je vis sa queue s'agiter avec délice. Il lécha le dos de sa cuillère avant de la replonger dans la salade de riz à la recherche des morceaux de crevettes qui s'y trouvaient. Le petit voulant l'imiter, il rapprocha l'assiette et le laissa piocher à sa guise. Je pouvais entendre le ronronnement satisfaits du « chaton » qui, ne pouvant plus se contenter de la cuillère, y alla à pleine patte. Je regardais sa mère le gronder tandis que Folaras s'amusait de ses pitreries. Le félin m'aperçut et me fit signe d'approcher, je m'exécutais promptement et m'assis à sa gauche. Il me présenta sa femme, Griselina et leur fils Hayden.

« **Dun' m'a dit que c'était toi qui avait trimé en cuisine ces derniers jours pour nous préparer tout ça.**

 **-Ahah, il a dit ça ?**

 **-Ouais, il a insisté pour qu'on y fasse un saut… Et je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas déçu du voyage, crevette** sourit-il. **T'as fait du bon boulot, j'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé pareilles associations d'aliments.**

 **-Merci** dis-je en rougissant.

 **\- Tu peux être fière de toi, petite, cette fête est une vraie réussite. J'ai rarement vu des visages aussi heureux ces derniers temps, surtout quand il s'agit de nourriture. A vrai dire, c'est nous qui te remercions**. »

Les paroles du félin m'allèrent droit au cœur. Nous continuâmes à discuter distraitement, sa compagne s'occupant de donner la béquée au tout petit, soufflant sur chaque bouchée pour éviter qu'il ne se brûle. Folaras, lui, engloutissait tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui, quitte à mettre à rude épreuve sa fragile langue de chat. Il avait un faible pour les lasagnes, se resservant à plusieurs reprises. Les jeunes qui étaient préposés au service en temps normal avaient été réquisitionnés pour s'occuper des boissons et je les regardais s'affairer à remplir les verres vides. Les adultes avaient droit à des boissons alcoolisées et les enfants profitaient des jus de fruits ou de pétillant à la framboise.

De temps à autres, mes yeux dérivaient sur la table des chefs, les observant de loin. Nevra avait une fille sur chaque cuisse, Leiftan discutait avec Keroshane et Miiko, Ykhar avec un Valkyon silencieux comme à son habitude et Jamon de son côté qui, sollicité par ses hommes, s'amusait à faire des bras de fer. Alors que mon regard faisait le chemin inverse, mes iris croisèrent ceux du basané, qui leva son verre à mon intention, comme pour trinquer. Embarrassée, je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête avant de détourner les yeux. Je n'avais pas remarqué l'absence de l'elfe.

Ce fut au tour des assiettes de fromages d'honorer les tables des convives, bientôt suivies par les myriades de desserts. Je vis le fils de Folaras engloutir avec gourmandise une langue de chat, se léchant les coussinets avec délectation. Lorsque j'indiquais le nom de cette pâtisserie au Werebeast, je m'amusais de son expression étonnée. Il goûta plusieurs desserts, mais il eut un coup de cœur pour les cookies. Ouvrant de grands yeux ronds, la pupille dilatée fixant le petit biscuit après la première bouchée, il m'avait regardé, les yeux pétillants en ronronnant malgré lui, lâchant un « **ch'est bigrement bon ch'truc-là !** » avant d'en enfourner autant que possible. Griselina faisait boire un grand verre de lait au petit dont les moustaches et les babines étaient blanchies par le liquide. Je décidai de mettre quelques biscuits et autres petites gourmandises de côté, pour Duncan qui n'avait pas pu en profiter. Je comptais aller les lui porter sur les remparts mais je n'en eu pas le temps.

En effet Miiko s'était avancée près des tables centrales pour faire une annonce. Elle nous invita à quitter la Salle des Arches pour aller dehors. Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, les enfants trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir aller s'amuser. Une fois dehors, les gens se déplacèrent en direction de la serre à côté de la tour. Ils longèrent le bâtiment pour arriver à un endroit qui m'était encore inconnu. L'on m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait du terrain d'entraînement réservé aux Gardes. Celui-ci avait été aménagé de façon à accueillir des activités en plein air pour le Festival. Il y avait quelques petits stands pour les enfants çà et là. Il y avait des jeux comme le tir à la corde en équipe ou le lancer de tronc –et de poids pour les enfants-, des stands de tir à l'arc, etc. Pour certains, il y avait même des lots à la clé. Une piste de danse de fortune avait été installée près de la serre, dont quelques plantes luminescentes éclairaient faiblement le sol. Le petit chapiteau qui surplombait la piste avait été entièrement confectionné avec des végétaux, entrecroisés avec quelques suspensoirs à bougies. A la place de celles-ci se trouvaient de petites boules de verre où flottaient paresseusement des lucioles.

Je vis quelques couples aller danser, imités par quelques parents et leurs enfants. Karenn et Syliale jouaient de la musique accompagnée par un percussionniste que je n'arrivais pas à discerner. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de le voir que je fus agressée par un petit être. Mery s'était jeté sur moi, enserrant mes cuisses de ses bras. Je passais affectueusement ma main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

« **T'es trop belle!** lança-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

 **-Merci… Mais dis-moi, tu ne serais pas trop jeune pour draguer des vieilles comme moi ?**

 **-T'es pas vieille ! T'es juste grande !** La remarque me fit rire et alors qu'il attrapait ma main pour me tirer il ajouta **Dis, dis ! Tu viens avec moi au stand de tir ?!**

 **-Euh… pourquoi pas, mais c'est toi qui m'emmène alors, j'ai trop peur de me perdre.**

 **-Evidemment, je t'aurais jamais laissée toute seule, chuis un vrai homme tu sais !** J'étouffais un rire et le suivis de bonne grâce jusqu'à l'endroit souhaité.

Un petit garçon d'une douzaine d'année –dont les bois avaient tout juste percé au-dessus de ses oreilles animales- se tenait impeccablement droit, l'arc bandé en visant avec précision. Il retint sa respiration et décocha sa flèche, atteignant presque le centre de la cible. Il retenta le coup et cette fois-ci visa juste. L'homme qui tenait le stand –l'un des marchands- félicita l'enfant et lui présenta plusieurs objets. Il choisit une paire de boucles d'oreilles argentées joliment travaillées ornées de petits strass et repartit tout content. Je le suivais des yeux un moment et le vis se rapprocher d'une petite fille agrippée à une espèce de gros pouf marron vert fleuri. Il offrit les bijoux à la petite fille qui semblait ravie. « Ah c'est beau la jeunesse… » pensais-je dans ma tête, estimant tout de même qu'ils étaient un peu jeune pour ce genre de choses, mais pourquoi pas après tout, les amis d'enfance font généralement de très beaux couples.

Je vis Mery trépigner en regardant les deux enfants. Le jeune garçon tenait son amie par la main et tous deux s'éloignaient suivis par ce que j'avais d'abord pris pour un pouf et qui s'avérait être une espèce d'ours bizarroïde aux sabots dorés. Tandis que Mery grommelait tout seul dans son coin, je regardais autour de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve à des lieues de ma situation actuelle. Tout le monde riait, dansait, s'amusait dans les dernières lueurs du couchant. Ça avait quelque chose de magique. J'aurais tellement aimé que mes parents soient là tous les deux pour voir ça, comme les fois où ils m'emmenaient aux fêtes foraines. Le petit Brownie me ramena à la réalité, tirant sur les pans de ma robe.

« **Sylfe, Sylfe ! Tu peux m'avoir un collier steuplait !** Je le regardais sans comprendre.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **\- Je voudrais le collier là-bas !**

 **-Pour quoi faire ?** Il hésita un moment, baissant les yeux en rougissant un peu.

- **Je… jvoudrais… c'est pour l'offrir…**

 **-A qui ?**

 **-A quelqu'un !**

 **-C'est évident. Mais il faut le gagner pour ça.**

 **-Je sais, c'est justement pour ça que t'es là !**

 **-Moi ? Mais je ne sais pas tirer à l'arc ! Et puis ce ne serait pas mieux si c'est toi qui le gagnes, ce serait plus satisfaisant, non ?**

 **-Moui… mais si c'est toi qui essaye j'aurais plus de chance de l'avoir !**

 **-Et si jamais j'y arrivais, pourquoi je ne garderais pas ce que j'ai gagné ?**

 **-Heiiin ?! Mais tu ne me ferais pas ça ! T'es pas aussi méchante ! Si… ?**

 **-Ahah, mais non ! Mais ce serait bien que tu essayes d'abord, si tu n'y arrives pas, je t'aiderai… Enfin, j'essaierai.**

 **-C'est vrai ?**

 **-Mais oui.**

 **-Serment du petit doigt !**

 **-Si tu y tiens** cédais-je en tendant mon petit doigt.

Le petit blondinet s'installa devant le comptoir tandis que je payais l'essai à l'animateur. Il tenta d'imiter le garçon d'avant mais s'emmêla les pinceaux et fit tomber sa flèche. Il la ramassa à toute vitesse. Je le voyais trembler de tout son corps et tentais de le calmer en lui donnant quelques conseils. Il inspira profondément et se décida. Le projectile n'eut pas la trajectoire espérée et retomba piteusement au sol. Mery, déçu, se ratatina sur lui-même. Je l'encourageais à retenter et il s'exécuta, mais le cœur n'y était pas. La flèche toucha le support mais était trop écartée des cercles dessinés sur la cible. Il tendit l'arc au vendeur, affichant un air dépité. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et essuyais la larme qui commençait à rouler sur la pommette de l'enfant. Je le rassurais, lui disant que l'important c'était d'avoir essayé. Je dus tenir ma promesse et essayer à mon tour. Je payais une nouvelle fois les deux essais.

J'étais imbattable aux fléchettes, mais là c'est tout autre chose. Bander un arc était loin d'être chose aisée quand on ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. La théorie c'est simple, la pratique… beaucoup moins. J'essayais de reproduire ce que j'avais vu dans les films, calant le bout de bois sur la corde, le tenant entre mon index et mon majeur. Alors que j'allais tendre la corde, une main vint se poser sur la mienne puis une autre sur celle qui serrait l'arc. Je relevais la tête surprise pour voir un Valkyon, les yeux rivés sur la cible, ajustant ma position. Je sentis son corps se coller au mien l'espace d'un instant et ce contact déclencha des frissons tout le long de mon épine dorsale. Je tressaillis et le Faelien me jaugea un moment. Il me donna quelques conseils avant de lâcher prise et de s'écarter. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je n'arrivais à contrôler les tremblements qui me parcourraient à cause de l'adrénaline. J'inspirais une grande goulée d'air, bloquais tout et tirais. La flèche se planta entre les deux premiers cercles extérieurs.

J'avais compris le principe, je voyais à peu près comment faire et attrapais en conséquence la deuxième flèche. Cette fois-ci, Valkyon se contenta de me donner quelques directives, corrigeant ma visée en bougeant mon coude. Je me concentrais, inspirais et expirais de façon à calmer mon rythme cardiaque, visant posément le point rouge. Je pris mon temps avant d'être sûre, comme pour les fléchettes. Lorsque je jugeais le moment opportun, je décochais et le trait s'enfonça à l'endroit voulu, quoique légèrement sur le côté, à la limite du cercle rouge. Mery sauta de joie tandis que le basané me félicita. Le temps que je donne le collier à Mery et qu'il me remercie d'un bisou sur la joue, le Faelien avait disparu dans la foule sans que j'aie pu le remercier pour son aide. L'enfant partit sans demander son reste, me plantant là sans plus de cérémonie.

J'errais donc sans but jusqu'à ce je tombe sur Miiko en train de discuter avec Duncan et Ezarel. Je n'osais pas m'approcher pour les déranger mais le jeune vampire remarqua ma présence et s'excusa auprès de ses interlocuteurs. Il vint à ma rencontre un air interrogateur sur le visage. Je lui tendis le petit sachet de fortune que j'avais préparé pour lui qu'il prit en me demandant :

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **-Ouvre et tu sauras !**

 **-C'est vraiment pour moi ?**

 **-Pour qui d'autre, sinon ?** Il regarda à l'intérieur et je vis son visage s'illuminer à mesure qu'il comprenait.

- **Naaan, t'as pas fait ça ?**

 **-Si.**

 **-T'es sérieuse ? Oh nan, t'es trop mignonne ! T'as pensé à moi ?!**

 **-Ben… jme suis dit que ça te ferais plaisir et puis c'était aussi pour te remercier d'être aussi gentil avec moi et de t'être « occupé » de moi l'autre jour…**

 **-Awwn ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Merci** lâcha-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras, claquant un bisou sur mon front. Puis il farfouilla pour chiper un morceau de brownie au chocolat qu'il respira, un petit air malicieux sur le visage. Il croqua dedans à pleine dent, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement.

 **\- Ça te plaît ?**

 **-Evidemment, c'est tellement bon ! En plus, c'est rien que pour moi et je suis sûr que la frangine viendra pas m'en piquer en douce… le pied !**

 **-Parce que ?**

 **-Elle aime pas le chocolat !** » Il grignota encore, commentant son petit festin de quelques « miam » et autres « c'est super bon ! ».

Il se proposa de me tenir compagnie et nous nous baladâmes entre les stands, moi accrochée à son coude, lui commentant les activités. De temps à autres, on participait aux jeux proposés. On avait l'air d'un vieux couple et l'on s'étonnait tous les deux de s'entendre aussi bien. J'étais aussi contente de voir que tout le monde, y compris les marchands qui tenaient les stands, avait fait de son mieux pour que le Festival soit réussi. Je trouvais aussi le système des lots ingénieux car cela permettait aux vendeurs d'écouler leurs stocks, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire ces derniers jours, faute de clients. On pouvait obtenir des familiers comme des objets rares ou même quelques équipements, ce qui rendait le challenge intéressant. Gia, la Minaloo de Duncan, nous avait retrouvés et vint se frotter contre mes jambes. Je la caressais derrière les oreilles ce qu'elle semblait beaucoup apprécier. Elle nous accompagna dans notre petite promenade, venant souvent quémander des papouilles. Le vampire m'offrit quelques friandises –de la nourriture provenant d'Eldarya- très savoureuses, préparées avec du miel et des fruits d'ici. La soirée était très agréable mais les festivités étaient loin d'être finies.

* * *

 _Alors, alors ? Qu'est c'est-y- qu'vous en pensez ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews pour nous dire ce qui vous plaît (ou non, après tout, tout est possible). Sinon vous avez aussi un cageot de tomates à votre droite._

 _On vous dit au prochain chapitre !_


	7. Chapter 6 Sylfe

_Deux dans la foulée, on vous le garantit cela ne durera pas forcément. Mais voilà, on n'est pas resté uniquement sur la plage à bronzer, on a fait tourner nos petites méninges pour fournir une histoire qui tienne la route, hein !_

 _Voili, sans plus attendre la sweeet ! enjoy !_

* * *

 _ **La Fête du Solstice (part 2)**_

 _Cité d'Eel, dans la soirée_

Nous croisâmes Keroshane en pleine discussion avec Leiftan et une femme à plumes que je ne connaissais pas. Duncan s'excusa pour aller voir la personne en question tandis que je m'avançais vers les garçons. Mon compagnon de balade s'éloigna avec la vieille harpie et je profitais de ce moment de flottement pour entamer la discussion. Leiftan fut interpellé par une jeune femme à moitié serpent avec qui il parla un moment. Je me retrouvais seule avec Kero, non pas que ça me dérangeais, mais sur le moment je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Il me complimenta sur ma tenue, fronçant néanmoins les sourcils en voyant mes oreilles, mais il était bien trop poli pour faire la remarque. Nous fîmes quelques pas, nous éloignant un peu de Leiftan et de la jeune femme. Puis, la licorne me félicita pour ma participation à la soirée et tenta de me rassurer sur un point :

« **Tu verras, maintenant que tu as prouvé ta valeur, en quelques sortes, les gens ne te regarderont plus de travers.**

 **-C'était vraiment déstabilisant ! On aurait dit que j'avais tué quelqu'un…**

 **-Mais non ! Tu exagères ! C'est vrai que les humains sont mal vus à Eldarya, mais Miiko a bien fait les choses.**

 **-C'est-à-dire ?**

 **-Tu n'es pas humaine.**

 **-Si.**

 **-Enfin oui, en grande partie, mais tu as du sang de Faeries, ahah !** bredouilla-t-il avec un rire nerveux. **Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle a fait en sorte de mettre en valeur ou si tu préfères, d'insister sur cette information tout à l'heure.**

 **-C'est vrai, d'ailleurs cela m'a un peu étonnée de sa part. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me présente comme ça.**

 **-Elle l'a fait pour ton bien, pour que tu puisses t'intégrer plus facilement. Elle a bien compris que cela ne venait pas de toi.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Elle sait que tu es gentille et que tu veux bien faire, tu l'as d'ailleurs démontré ces trois derniers jours. Elle le sait et elle sait aussi que les gens ont un peu de mal avec ce qui vient de l'extérieur ou ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Alors, elle t'a donné un coup de pouce. Pour que les gens puissent t'accepter telle que tu es.** »

Je réfléchissais aux paroles de Kero et je ressentais de plus en plus de sympathie pour la Kitsune. Il faudrait que je la remercie dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Alors que je regardais pensivement le sol, je vis une ombre sinistre se déplacer vers Kero. La forme terriblement familière aux huit pattes me fit frissonner et je levais prestement les yeux vers le Brownie pour voir un monstre gigantesque se glisser derrière lui, prêt à attaquer, la bouche grande ouverte sur une rangée de crocs acérés. Ses six yeux d'un noir de jais brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise, fixant sa proie sans défenses. L'espèce d'araignée géante dirigea deux de ses membres en direction du cou de Keroshane. J'allais hurler, et Kero me voyant paniquer se retourna, frissonnant à son tour, mais ce fut trop tard. La créature entoura ses bras autour de lui et l'emprisonna.

« **Kero-choouuu ~~ !**

 **-Oh ! C'est toi, ma chérie? Tu m'as fait peur !**

 **-Désolée mon lapin, c'était trop tentant ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !**

 **-Tu m'as manquée aussi !** »

Je faillis tomber tellement je fus surprise, mais l'on me rattrapa. Je regardais mon sauveur et eus un brusque mouvement de recul, cherchant à me dégager. Je tombais sur les fesses, terrorisée. La chose qui m'avait retenue à l'instant tendit un bras osseux –au sens littéral, c'est-à-dire dépourvu de chair- vers moi, fronçant des sourcils imaginaires.

« **Bah alors ? On tient plus d'bout ?** lança la chose avec un air moqueur sur le visage –absent, vu que c'était un crâne d'os. **On croirait que t'as vu un revenant ! Allez attrape ma main, fillette !** Je le dévisageais, incapable de bouger ou parler. Ce fut Kero qui me releva et je m'accrochais à lui de toutes mes forces. Le squelette m'observa en se grattant le crâne, un air interrogateur dans ses orbites vides.

- **Ben qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Elle a perdu ses os qu'elle est mollasse comme ça ? J'peux p'têt' lui en prêter un peu ?** plaisanta-t-il en déboitant son radius et en le tendant vers moi.

- **Arrête un peu Soren, tu vas lui faire peur,** le réprimanda la licorne.

 **\- Je crois que c'est d'jà fait !** affirma-t-il avec un sourire entendu, me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil. **Mais t'inquiète biquette, chuis pas méchant,** dit-il à mon intention.

- **Mon chéri, c'est qui cette fille ?** interrogea la femme araignée, tentant de cacher son mécontentement, haussant un sourcil légèrement agacé dans ma direction.

- **Oh, c'est vrai tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure. Il s'agit de Sylfe, une amie. Elle est très gentille tu verras !** lui répondit Kero, me souriant avec bienveillance.

 **\- Quelle genre d'amie ?** grinça la jeune femme avec suspicion, ses sourcils tiquant d'impatience.

- **AHAHAHAH ! Ma p'tite _Poison Yvi_ , la jalousie te sied très mal !** s'amusa le squelette dans un éclat de rire. **Allez viens-là, petite, ces deux-là ont plein de choses à se dire** » continua-t-il en enroulant son bras autour de mes épaules, m'écartant des deux tourtereaux.

Il m'avait éloignée du couple –détonant, il fallait bien l'avouer- que formaient Keroshane le Brownie Licorne et Yvelnis la Rachnéra dont le corps velu rappelait celui des araignées-loup. A observer par-dessus mon épaule la créature, je frissonnais de dégoût, mon aversion pour ces petites bêtes refaisant surface. Arachnophobe un jour, arachnophobe toujours. Alors imaginez ces choses immondes à taille d'homme ! _/(TAT)/_ Déjà qu'une mygale m'aurait tuée sur place rien qu'en la voyant, alors une femme à l'abdomen démesuré couvert de poils supporté par huit énormes pattes articulées se terminant par deux petits crochets à chaque fois et c'est la rigidité cadavérique assurée au premier coup d'œil. Surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas hyper accueillante. M'enfin, le dénommé Soren m'assura que ce n'était pas dans le caractère de la Rachnéra et qu'elle était en réalité plutôt réservée voire un peu timide. Mais quand il s'agissait de défendre ses affaires –autrement dit Kero, pour faire simple- elle était impitoyable.

La surprise passée, je pus observer avec plus d'attention l'être dépourvu de chair qui me faisait la conversation. Un squelette mut par je ne sais quelle magie, voilà ce qu'il était. Il avait revêtu un costume de mon monde, soit petite chemise blanche ouverte sur son sternum aux manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras osseux et un pantalon de smoking. Un petit nœud papillon sobre venait compléter le tout, bien que détaché. Toute son ossature était recouverte par des motifs tribaux, sortes de tatouages creusés à même l'os. Pour un squelette, simple crâne blanc et poreux, je le trouvais très expressif. Comme nous bougerions nos muscles, il parvenait à « remuer », si je puis dire, ses os avec souplesse, fronçant les arcades, haussant les orbites, souriant, sifflant… tout un tas de mimiques et d'expressions en temps normal impossibles sans un minimum de muscles ou de zygomatiques.

Dans l'ensemble, il était plutôt avenant. Il eut même la gentillesse de m'offrir un verre d'hydromel à l'un des stands. Je le remerciais et nous nous assîmes un peu plus loin pour discuter. Il adorait plaisanter et jouer sur les mots. Je le voyais vider son verre à grands traits, me demandant où le liquide doré pouvait bien disparaître, sans doute absorbé par une espèce de trou noir invisible derrière ses dents. Il était très tactile et enjoué et j'en oubliais presque sa nature. Par curiosité, je lui demandais ce qu'il était exactement et il me répondit faire partie des derniers spécimens « vivants » d'Ahkiyyini. Des êtres maudits qui autrefois avaient une apparence humaine. Des immortels dont on ignorait tout et qui eux-mêmes ne se souvenaient pas de leur vie d'avant. Cela semblait tellement invraisemblable, mais après ce dont j'avais été témoin, peu de choses pouvaient encore m'étonner.

Une jeune femme à la peau bleutée et à la longue chevelure blanche, légèrement ondulée au niveau des pointes, s'approcha de nous un air enjoué sur le visage. Elle était très jolie malgré ses yeux à la sclère noire. Ses iris dorés fixaient Soren d'un air gourmand. Le squelette s'interrompit net en voyant la jeune femme, lui rendit son sourire d'un air complice, se leva et dans une courbette exagérée, tendit son bras vers elle. Je l'entendis glousser, accordant sa main à l'Ahkiyyini qui s'empressa d'y déposer un baisemain théâtral du bout des dents. Tenant toujours la main bleutée entre ses phalanges, le squelette charmeur haussa des arcades se voulant séductrices, complimentant la belle sur sa tenue, dont une écharpe assortie à la robe venait cacher son cou. A mesure que le tas d'os déclamait quelques vers, je voyais la jeune femme rougir –ou plutôt bleuir- de plaisir, s'amusant des bêtises de son interlocuteur. Interrompant Soren dans sa sérénade surjouée, elle lui demanda si j'étais la jeune humaine dont tout le monde parlait. Sans se vexer, l'Ahkiyyini acquiesça et nous présenta. La jeune femme en question, dénommée Raven, était l'ancienne Chef de la Garde Obsidienne.

Il m'apprit aussi, qu'après lui-qui devait avoir plus de 1000 ans-, Raven était la personne la plus âgée du QG avec ses presque 666 ans. Elle était assez rigolote et j'avais du mal à imaginer qu'elle fut un jour à la tête des Obsidiennes. Elle était très accessible et nous discutâmes comme si nous étions de vieilles amies, car malgré son grand âge elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que moi. Nous formions un trio très enjoué où les discussions et les plaisanteries allaient bon train. Ils s'amusèrent à me raconter quelques anecdotes plus ou moins embarrassantes sur quelques habitants du QG, insistant sur les débuts terribles d'une petite Miiko tyrannique ou sur l'entrée conjointe dans la Garde-assez improbable- d'un vampire et d'un elfe bleu. Petite curieuse que j'étais, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

« **Oh ! Mais alors vous devez sûrement connaître Valkyon ?!**

 **-Si elle connaît Valkyon ?!** s'offusqua Soren, désignant sa comparse du pouce. **Elle l'a quasiment élevé comme si c'était son propre fils !** » lâcha-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Je le fixais, interdite. Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ? Puis je regardais la jeune femme partir dans un éclat de rire, bientôt accompagnée de l'Ahkiyyini. Tout deux se tordaient de rire, se tenant les côtes. Puis se redressant, le squelette essuya une petite larme au coin de son orbite creuse.

« **T'en as de bonnes, toi ! Bien sûr qu'on le connaît, tout le monde le connaît ! C'est le nouveau chef de la Garde Obsidienne, forcément qu'il est connu… Bon, pas pour ses tirades à rallonges, je te l'accorde, mais quand même.**

 **-Comment jpouvais savoir !?** rétorquais-je presque vexée.

 **\- Ne le prends pas mal, petite Sylfe, c'est juste que ta question était tellement spontanée et sincère que ça nous a fait rire, excuse-nous,** me rassura Raven. **Je dois bien t'avouer ne pas être souvent confrontée à pareille question, vu qu'il est de notoriété publique que j'ai élevé Val depuis qu'il est enfant. Et crois-moi que ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours. Il peut paraître un peu difficile à discerner, même pour moi, mais tu peux me croire, c'est le plus gentil des enfants !**

 **-Tu dis ça comme s'il avait toujours trois ans… Jte rappelle qu'il en a presque le décuple !** la reprit Soren.

 **-Oh beh euh ! C'est pas de ma faute s'il vieillit comme un humain normal, hein !**

 **-Je crois surtout que pour des êtres comme nous, 30 ans c'est rien…** déplora le squelette. ¯\\_(- _-)'_/¯

 **-27.**

 **-27 si tu veux, mais c'est pareil. Pour nous c'est comme si c'était hier…** »

Je les vis partir dans une discussion où je n'y entendais rien, m'oubliant un peu au passage. Je n'osai pas les rappeler à l'ordre et les laissai divaguer. Pris par leurs échanges, ils se déplacèrent en marchant et je pouvais observer Soren gesticuler pour s'expliquer. Je restais alors assise sur mon banc, cherchant des yeux mon petit Duncan qui avait disparu je ne sais trop où avec Gia. J'étais un peu dépitée et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je sirotais mon fond d'hydromel en regardant sans voir les gens qui passaient devant mes yeux. Il commençait à faire frais et je me mis à contempler le ciel se parsemant d'étoiles. Comme je l'avais supposé lors de mon séjour sur le bateau, les constellations étaient les mêmes que dans mon monde. Je soupirais et baissais les yeux sur mon verre vide. Je le posais à côté de moi, fixant de nouveau le ciel avant de fermer les yeux, la tête reversée vers l'arrière.

Une voix me tira de mes pensées et j'ouvris les yeux sur un Leiftan, tout sourire. Il s'excusa de n'avoir pu m'accorder son attention au moment où je les avais rejoints avec Kero. Nous entamâmes la conversation lorsque la musique changea soudain de rythme, passant de balades paisibles à quelque chose de beaucoup plus entraînant. Un sourire aux lèvres, Leiftan me tendit sa main, m'invitant silencieusement à être sa cavalière. J'hésitais un moment, me demandant si je connaîtrais les pas de danse de ce monde. Mais j'acceptais car cela semblait lui faire plaisir et que j'avais envie d'essayer pour voir. Bien sûr, c'était loin d'être aussi rock'n'roll que les concerts de mon guitariste d'ex, mais la musique avait envahit mon corps et je commençais à dansoter en marchant jusqu'à la piste. Aux percussions, quoi de plus normal de retrouver un Soren qui se déchaînait comme un fou sur ce qui ressemblait à une batterie préhistorique. De temps à autres, je le voyais faire voltiger ses radius qui lui servaient de baguettes, agrémentant la musique de notes directement jouées sur lui-même : il passait ses doigts ou ses radius sur ses côtes découvertes– il avait ouvert sa chemise- et des sons semblables à ceux que produisaient les xylophones nous parvenaient.

Mon cavalier attrapa ma main, plaçant la sienne dans mon dos et nous commençâmes à danser. Bon d'accord, j'avoue, c'était loin d'être aussi fun, c'était même un peu vieillot et ringard, mais bon c'était sympa quand même. En plus, Leiftan se trouvait être un excellent danseur, me faisant valser à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les pas n'étaient pas compliqués à comprendre et même s'il m'en montrait de nouveaux, je suivais sans trop de difficultés. De nombreux autres couples se lancèrent sur la piste et la musique s'accéléra, changeant d'air. Je m'amusais comme une petite folle, le blond me faisant tournoyer comme le feraient les danseurs de salsa. Et c'était loin de me déplaire. Etant par définition quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas vivre sans musique pas plus que s'empêcher de danser dès que j'en avais l'occasion, c'était juste parfait. Un bon défi à relever pour ma souplesse.

Des spectateurs battaient en rythme la musique, tapant des mains pour accompagner les musiciens qui se démenaient autant que nous. Syliale et Karenn affichaient un air radieux, jouant frénétiquement de leurs cordes pour suivre Soren qui imposait le tempo. Puis le public se mit à entonner les paroles dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas, mais c'était assez joli à entendre. Les musiciens enjoignaient les gens à chanter de plus belle, se déplaçant parfois devant les enfants dont les yeux émerveillés traduisaient la joie de se trouver si près de ces « stars ». Je vis des petits s'amuser à faire une ronde désordonnée et à danser du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, ce qui donnait lieu à un joyeux bazar. Les rires et les gazouillis des enfants égayèrent la soirée. Leiftan continuait de me faire danser, infatigable, sur les basses endiablées de l'Ahkiyyini.

Il était presque minuit et toutes les activités avaient momentanément cessé. Tout le monde s'était rassemblé au centre du terrain d'entraînement sur l'ordre de Miiko. Toujours au bras de mon cavalier, je traversais la foule sans problème, les gens s'écartant pour nous laisser passer. Arrivés sur place, Leiftan prit congé et s'avança vers la Kitsune. Les trois autres chefs de garde ainsi que Jamon les rejoignirent pour faire une nouvelle annonce. Ce coup-ci, ils nous invitèrent à nous rendre à la plage pour une petite surprise. Les gens savaient pertinemment de quoi il retournait, contrairement à moi. Mais ce n'était pas gênant, j'aimais bien l'idée de la surprise justement. Alors comme tout le monde, je suivis les chefs de Garde vers la plage.

Je regardais les enfants courir au devant des chefs de Garde, mais ceux-ci leur demandèrent de rester derrière. Jamon attrapa deux petits garnements qui lui tournaient autour et il en plaça un sur chacune de ses larges épaules au plus grand plaisirs des enfants. Nevra les chassait sans vergogne au contraire d'un Ezarel qui ne leur prêtait même pas attention. Quant à Valkyon, il venait de relever une petite fille qui avait trébuché dans la pénombre et qui pleurait, dont la mère avait accourut en vitesse pour la récupérer tout en remerciant le militaire. La belle Miiko, radieuse au bras de Leiftan, semblait ravie du bon déroulement de la soirée et conversait avec le blond. J'étais en train de me dire qu'il formerait un beau couple ces deux-là.

Ce fut Ykhar qui me sortit de mes pensées et commença à discuter avec moi. Elle m'amusait à être essoufflée comme ça à force de courir après tout le monde. Cela me faisait plaisir de la retrouver, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de la soirée. Les tresses qu'elle s'était faite la rendaient encore plus mignonne que d'habitude, accentuées par la petite robe beige en daim qu'elle portait et dont les franges volaient au vent. On aurait une petite indienne dont les oreilles de lapin remplaçaient les plumes. Bien sûr, j'imaginais qu'elle n'en avait pas conscience puisqu'elle n'avait sans doute pas la référence. Je lui faisais le compte rendu de ma soirée comme elle me l'avait demandé, quoique je m'amusais à le faire de façon laconique comme s'il s'agissait d'un rapport officiel. Cela la fit rire et elle me donna un petit coup de coude entre les côtes pour que j'arrête de me moquer d'elle.

Arrivés à la plage, les habitants du QG se tassèrent sur le sable ou sous les arbres qui poussaient sur le petit carré d'herbe. D'autres s'étaient assis dans les escaliers de pierres. J'avais reconnu Duncan qui se tenait derrière sa sœur, l'enserrant dans ses bras, posant son menton sur son crâne. J'avais aussi repéré Eweleïn, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui avait passé un bras dans son dos. Kero et Yvelnis, main dans la main ou même Soren et Raven, accrochée à son coude. Les enfants sur les épaules, les couples enlacés, les amis agglutinés… c'était vraiment convivial. Je voyais des ombres se profiler un peu plus loin, là où d'ordinaire l'eau venait lécher le sable. La marée avait fait retirer l'océan un peu plus loin que d'habitude et je soupçonnais les alchimistes d'avoir un peu bidouillé de leur côté. Ykhar confirma mes hypothèses en m'expliquant la présence d'une barrière magique pour éviter que les animateurs ne soient pris par surprise par la mer. Comme Amaurus –le plus grand des satellites d'Eldarya- brillait d'une lueur vive, nous étions tous descendus sans éclairage aucun. C'est alors qu'Ezarel, grand absent de la soirée, se fit remarquer. Une torche à la main, l'Elfe se tint devant nous et entama un bref discours. Il nous remercia de notre présence, s'inclina, recula de quelques pas et planta le bout enflammé de la torche dans le sable.

Comme en réponse à ce geste, je vis une traînée rougeoyante parcourir le sol à toute vitesse arrivant près d'un petit monticule. La première fusée décolla pour venir éclater très haut dans le ciel dans un bruit de tonnerre. Les plus jeunes hurlaient tandis qu'on applaudissait les retombées de la première fleur de feu. Les artificiers lancèrent les suivantes, et le spectacle put enfin commencer. C'était littéralement une explosion de couleurs et de formes que nous offraient les artificiers. Le sol tremblait sous nos pieds à chaque détonation, ce qui me ravissait. C'était magnifique. Bien que semblables à ceux de mon monde sur le principe, ces feux d'artifices avaient quelque chose de féérique, à l'instar de ceux de Gandalf pour l'anniversaire de Bilbõ. Des animaux qui bougeaient dans le ciel, des familiers mis en scène, des petits sketchs qui faisaient rire enfants et parents. Si l'on était assez observateur et qu'on ne gardait pas les yeux rivés sur ce qui se passait dans le ciel, on pouvait voir les reflets dansants des étincelles changer de couleur à la surface de l'eau.

D'ailleurs, la surface plane commença à se rider et je vis sortir des gerbes d'eau projetées dans les airs. Des sirènes sautèrent hors de l'eau jetant au passage de petites fioles qui explosaient dans les airs avec des sifflements terribles. Des harpies volaient au-dessus de nos têtes et s'amusaient elles aussi à faire exploser les petits contenants. Des paillettes de liquide venaient se poser sur le sol pour se transformer en petits papillons ou en bulles que les enfants cherchaient à attraper ou qu'ils regardaient avec émerveillement s'échouer sur leur tête. Du haut des falaises, d'autres animateurs éclairaient l'océan et les sirènes qui nous offraient des danses et des acrobaties incroyables avant de disparaître dans l'eau. Puis vint le moment du bouquet final.

J'ignorais d'où venait la détonation, mais elle explosa si fort au-dessus de nous que la plupart des spectateurs se baissa par réflexe. Surprise, Ykhar m'avait agrippé le bras sans s'en rendre compte. J'entendis les hourras de la foule et regardais à nouveau l'océan. Un Pégase majestueux aux larges paturons semblait flotter à la surface de l'eau, ses sabots faisant friser l'ondée. Sous la surface, les sirènes suivaient les déplacements de la projection lumineuse pour donner l'impression qu'il marchait sur l'eau. Déployant ses ailes dans un hennissement sonore, l'animal artificiel s'éleva dans les airs pour se transformer en oiseau de feu gigantesque. Un phœnix dont les plumes formaient une traîne vola au-dessus du miroir d'eau, poussant des cris stridents, tournoyant et touchant du bout de ses ailes l'étendue liquide. Une fois encore les sirènes fendaient la surface aux endroits prévus. Dans un dernier demi-tour, l'oiseau s'enflamma avec fureur avant de disparaître.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre et j'allais les imiter lorsqu'un grondement sourd nous arriva de l'endroit où le phœnix s'était éteint. D'autres nous parvinrent et j'observais le public aussi étonné que moi. Quelqu'un leva un doigt, pointant une lueur qui tendait à s'agrandir entre les étoiles. D'un rouge vif et grossissant à vue d'œil, le point se métamorphosa bientôt en une immense créature aux ailes de cuir dont la gueule remplie de crocs acérés crachait des flammes d'un bleu azur. Les enfants criaient mais les adultes ne semblaient pas plus rassurés lorsque la bête s'éclipsa au-dessus de la falaise. Tous les visages se levèrent, cherchant le dragon des yeux. Plus un bruit, à part le reflux des vagues.

Alors qu'on se demandait si tout était fini, une lueur chatoyante tomba sur nos têtes avec une rapidité ahurissante et les ailes démesurées s'abattirent sur nous. Je sentis un vent chaud souffler dans mon dos tandis que les écailles incandescentes composant le dragon traversaient chacun d'entre nous d'une chaleur bienveillante. La créature cracha un nouveau jet de flammes bleutées sur la plage, activant les derniers feux qui se dispersèrent dans le ciel en une gerbe d'étincelles tout aussi bleues. Le cracheur de feu s'en revint vers nous dans un looping vertigineux, ouvrant grand la gueule, prêt à s'écraser sur nous. La foule se baissa à nouveau pour éviter le choc (bien qu'inexistant, mais que voulez-vous, les réflexes ont la vie dure) dans quelques cris surpris. Avant qu'il n'ait atteint le mur de roc, il s'évanouit soudain en fumée et un rideau de petites lucioles floconneuses descendit devant nos yeux, aussi froids que la neige.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements accueillirent ce final grandiose alors que l'Elfe pyromane aux cheveux bleus vint à nouveau devant nous pour nous saluer, accompagné des artificiers. Puis, doucement, lentement, la foule remonta les escaliers pour retourner au QG. Je restais un moment à regarder l'océan refluer, la barrière ayant été annulée –principalement parce que j'avais la flemme de me coltiner les escaliers en pierre, en fait. Je rassurais Ykhar en lui disant qu'elle pouvait partir devant et que je la rejoindrai plus tard. Je m'assis sur le sable, prenant soin de ne pas salir la robe, et profitais de la légère brise en attendant que tout le monde ait fini de monter les marches. Alajéa s'approcha de moi et s'assit à son tour.

« **C'est beau, hein…** commenta la sirène.

 **-Oui, c'était très réussi ! J'ai beaucoup aimé le spectacle aérien et tout !** Elle me regarda dans les yeux, me signifiant que j'étais à côté de la plaque.

 **-J'te parlais de la mer…**

 **-Ah… Oui, c'est vrai, c'est assez apaisant.**

 **-J'aimerais bien y retourner un jour… C'était bien, l'autre fois, quand on y est allée toutes les deux** me confia-t-elle en posant sa joue sur ses genoux qu'elle avait entourés de ses coudes, me souriant doucement.

 **-Oui, je pense d'ailleurs qu'il m'effraie de moins en moins depuis cette fois-là…**

 **-J'aimerais tellement te ressembler…** soupira-t-elle. Je la fixais, surprise.

 **\- Pourquoi ça ?!**

 **-T'es belle, t'es forte, tu arrives à affronter tes peurs… les gens t'aiment…**

 **-Tu dis n'importe quoi !**

 **-C'est vrai! Qui a été acclamée tout à l'heure ? A qui a-t-on fait confiance pour ce Festival, qui a-t-on chargé d'une mission aussi importante ? Certainement pas moi…**

 **-Alajéa…**

 **-Tu es quelqu'un de bien tu sais…J'ai entendu plein de monde dire du bien de toi…T'es vraiment gentille et...** Elle s'interrompit, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

 **-Et c'est ça qui t'embête ?** lui demandais-je doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux aux reflets bleutés. Elle secoua la tête. **Tu sais, si j'ai participé à ce Festival, c'est surtout parce que je me suis proposée. A vrai dire à la base ce n'était même pas prévu, c'est juste que je me trouvais au bon moment au bon endroit, rien de plus. Je pense que si Miiko a accepté, c'est parce que elle savait que je pouvais aider en cuisine avec mes connaissances culinaires. Sinon personne ne me fait confiance… Regarde, quand Miiko m'a présentée à l'assemblée, tout le monde chuchotait et me regardait mal, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer tellement ils me foutaient les jetons…**

 **-Oui, mais après, tout le monde t'a félicitée. On te confie plein de missions, tu t'en tires super bien à chaque fois, les gens commencent à te connaître et à t'apprécier… Je t'ai vue avec Duncan …o-ou même Folaras** enchaîna-t-elle en rougissant. Je continuais de caresser sa douce chevelure avant de reprendre tout aussi calmement.

- **Et qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie ? Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, tu peux tout me dire, même si ce n'est pas gentil, je t'écoute, dis-moi. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.** Elle eut un rire forcé, puis elle cacha son visage dans ses genoux.

 **\- T'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. C'est juste que… que… c'est bête tu sais, j'me sens terriblement stupide maintenant que tu me dis ça, j'ai l'impression de passer pour la méchante.**

 **-Mais non,** la rassurais-je. **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

 **-J'ai… j'avais peur que tu ne me remplaces… que tu me laisses tomber pour… je sais pas en fait, y'a plein de choses. Je sais que tu es gentille et tout, mais des fois, tu me fais peur.**

 **-Pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- Ben, et c'est pas pour être méchante, hein, mais t'es une humaine et quand je vois la facilité avec laquelle tu t'acclimates à tout ça, c'est flippant !**

 **-Mais j'ai énormément de mal à m'y faire ! Au début je pleurais tous les soirs, j'ai fait plusieurs cauchemars, mon père me manque horriblement et je n'ai qu'une envie : c'est de le retrouver, de le serrer dans mes bras, de reprendre une vie normale et d'oublier tout ça !**

 **\- Ça… ça veut dire que tu m'oublierais moi ? Je soupirais. Elle avait raison en un sens, comment je pourrais oublier tout ça… ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas… non. Peut-être ? Ou peut-être que je garderais ça dans un coin de ma tête comme si c'étaient les bribes d'un rêve incroyable…**

 **-Et tu plaquerais tout ? Comme ça sur un coup de tête ? Juste pour une personne ?**

 **-C'est mon père, c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonné, je n'imagine même pas dans quel état il doit être à me rechercher partout ! Ici, ce n'est pas chez moi, c'est plutôt une prison pour moi…** Alajéa m'adressa un regard triste. **Bon d'accord, j'avoue, ça a plutôt des allures de prison dorée avec vous et toutes les petites merveilles qui s'y trouvent,** dis-je en plaisantant.

 **-Mais ce n'est pas chez toi…** Je soupirais à nouveau.

 **-Nan, pas vraiment… ce n'est pas pour insister ou pour être méchante ou quoi que ce soit, mais une prison reste une prison. On m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas retourner chez moi, que la loi me l'interdit… Si seulement j'avais la possibilité d'aller et venir comme bon me semblerais, ce serait déjà un très gros plus… Je voudrais au moins m'assurer que mon père va bien, lui expliquer…**

 **-Mais est-ce que tu reviendrais ? Après tout, on est ta famille nous aussi…** »

Que pouvais-je bien répondre à ça ? Moi aussi, je l'ignorais. Comment pourrais-je savoir ce que je ferais une fois de retour au bercail ? Est-ce que je serais revenue, est-ce que je serais partie ? Est-ce que j'aurais tout plaqué comme l'avait dit Alajéa ? Comment savoir ? Je restais perdue dans mes pensées, à fixer un point imaginaire devant moi.

« **J'ai peur que tu partes, mais en même temps, j'ai peur que tu restes aussi…** reprit la sirène.

- **Je t'ennuie tant que ça ?**

 **-Non, non ! Excuse-moi ! Mais…Mais c'est juste que… Enfin, je sais pas trop, moi non plus et pis j'veux pas te forcer à rester…**

 **\- C'est juste que j'ai perturbé ton quotidien, c'est ça ?** Elle acquiesça en silence. **Si je reste, tu as peur que je te fasse de l'ombre…** Elle se redressa promptement, un peu gênée, avant de baisser les yeux. **Et si je pars, tu as peur que je t'oublie, toi et les autres…, c'est ça ?** » Elle acquiesça de nouveau.

Je me rapprochais d'elle, passais un bras autour de ses épaules et alors qu'elle me regardait sans comprendre, je déposais un petit bisou sur son front en écartant quelques mèches. Elle hésita un moment, puis elle me serra dans ses bras, et je sentis une larme couler sur mon épaule. Elle s'excusa de tout, d'être égoïste, méchante et possessive et je la rassurais, lui disant que je n'étais pas mieux, mais que cela me touchait qu'elle soit venue me dire les choses en face. Et puis, une fois calmée, nous nous décidèrent à remonter au QG avant que les portes ne ferment pour la nuit. Et ce fut juste ! On a dû courir comme des folles pour éviter de se voir enfermées dehors. Les sentinelles avaient fait un dernier tour près des plaines pour s'assurer que personne ne restait et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils nous virent arriver. On se fit gronder, mais une fois à l'intérieur de l'enceinte et en sécurité, ce fut l'excitation qui l'emporta. On éclata de rire toutes les deux, malgré notre essoufflement, et bras dessus bras dessous, nous rentrâmes rassérénées et rabibochées dans la Tour. On se quitta dans la Salle des Portes et je partis dans ma chambre.

Truc dormait profondément et je ne demandais qu'à en faire autant. Cette petite montée d'adrénaline m'avait donné comme un coup de fouet, mais en même temps m'avait vidée de toute énergie. Je retirais ma robe en vitesse, m'emmêlant un peu dans les fils, me décoiffais à la va-vite et m'allongeais sur mon lit en culotte, sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler un pyjama ou de me démaquiller, me recroquevillant sous les draps.

Le lendemain matin fut on ne peut plus décapant. Alors que j'ouvrais les yeux et m'étirais comme une fleur, je fus prise en flagrant délit de nudité matinale par un Nevra peu scrupuleux, assis sur mon lit, tentant de se cacher les yeux mais qui se rinçait l'œil entre deux doigts. Je cachais ma poitrine à la vitesse de l'éclair avec mes mains et faisant semblant de se détourner, il attrapa un pan de drap et me le présenta pour que je me cache derrière. Je l'attrapai vivement en engueulant l'intrus comme un poisson pané. Ouuh celui-là ! Si j'avais pu le baffer, je l'aurais fait !

Cela avait l'air de l'amuser, mais croyez-moi que si je n'avais pas été à poil, je l'aurais trucidé sur place. J'avais plaqué le drap contre moi et j'ordonnais au vampire de quitter les lieux. Mais celui-ci n'obtempéra pas, se contentant de sourire en jaugeant mon corps comme un gamin baverait sur une friandise. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me mettre mal à l'aise, ce crétin ! Pis encore, il s'installa de manière à me bloquer sous les draps, un bras au-dessus de mes jambes, appuyant sur le tissu et me coupant ainsi toute retraite. Il me fixait de ses yeux gourmands et haussant des sourcils charmeurs, il se lécha les babines d'avance. Ne tenant plus, d'un coup pied sous les draps, je lui retirai son appui et il tomba à la renverse. Je lui jetais le drap à la tête et profitais de sa surprise pour lui balancer un oreiller à la tronche et le maintenir sur son visage, en prenant garde de ne pas l'étouffer quand même. Il leva les bras en signe de reddition, mais je ne lâchais pas pour autant.

« **Reste là-dessous, vieux pervers ! Et si jamais tu oses mater, jte crève le seul œil qu'il te reste !** assénais-je sèchement, en rogne contre le vampire.

 **\- Oh ! Ohoh ! On se fâche ?!**

 **-La ferme !**

 **-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque, la petite !**

 **-Va te faire fo-…** »

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de le voir venir, le vampire m'enserra de ses deux bras, dégageant l'oreiller d'un coup de tête et me retourna comme une crêpe, inversant nos positions. Un genou sur le lit, l'autre pied au sol pour prendre appui, un bras appuyé sur le matelas pour se tenir à distance respectable –c'était d'ailleurs énervant de l'admettre- et une main plaquée sur mon ventre, le vampire haletait doucement, plantant son regard dans le mien avec délice. Même si je balançais mon genoux entre ses jambes, rien ne garantissait que j'attendrais mon objectif, ni que ça ait un quelconque effet sur lui ou qu'il n'eut pas tôt fait de me contrer. Aussi, vaincue et frustrée, j'abandonnais, revalant des larmes de colère et détournais le visage. Comme mon corps se détendit, le brun retira sa main, se releva et tira le drap pour me recouvrir. Je me roulais en boule à l'intérieur du tissu.

« **Hum, j'préfère ça !**

 **-Dégage, sale vampire !** grommelais-je.

 **\- Hé ! C'est pas gentil ça ! Alors que je suis venu te réveiller ~~!**

 **-Sors de là !**

 **-Jamais ~~ !**

 **-MAIS VAS-TU SORT-…** hurlais-je.

 **-Hey ! On se calme, chuis pas venu pour qu'une petite gamine dans ton genre me fasse une scène !** se renfrogna Nevra en haussant le ton à son tour.

 **–ALORS SORS DE CETTE P*TAIN DE CHAMBRE !**

 **-Pas besoin d'être agressive ! Je suis juste venu parce qu'il est bientôt 14 h et que Miiko veut te parler !**

 **-RIEN A FOUTRE ! SORS !**

 **-Maintenant ça SUFFIT! Espèce d'andouille d'humaine qui dort à poil ! Je suis là sur l'ordre de Miiko, alors je ne quitterai pas cette pièce tant que tu ne seras pas prête !**

 **-J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me babysitter, jpeux m'habiller toute seule comme une grande et surtout sans qu'un voyeur dans ton genre vienne me mater pendant que jme change !** rétorquais-je, lui lançant le regard le plus noir que j'avais en réserve. Il eut un mouvement de recul quasi imperceptible, mais soupira et finit par céder. Certainement que l'envie de meurtre dans mes yeux ne lui avait pas échappée.

 **\- Très bien ! Mais dépêche-toi ! Tu connais Miiko…**

 **-Et toi tu vas connaître mon poing si tu ne sors pas très vite de cette chambre !**

 **-C'est bon ! C'est bon, jm'en vais !** dit-il en attrapant la poignée de ma porte. Puis il reprit avec un sourire entendu. **Et à l'avenir, pense à te mettre quelque chose sur le dos… à moins que tu n'aies envie que je te rende visite un de ces soirs … ?!** ».

De rage, j'attrapais la première chose qui me tombait sous la main-un oreiller- et le balançais de toutes mes forces vers l'insolent qui s'empressa de se cacher de l'autre côté de la porte avec un sourire malicieux. Rhaaa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver celui-là ! Je me laissai tomber sur le lit de dépit, ravalant avec difficulté ma colère et mes larmes. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais me sentir humiliée ! Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il avait été correct… ses yeux, enfin son œil, peut-être pas, mais lui si ! A aucun moment il n'a essayé d'en profiter… Pour lui, c'était comme un jeu, rien de plus. Mais tout de même ! J'attrapais des fringues en vitesse et mon nécessaire de toilette et allais prendre une douche. Je tournais le robinet d'eau froide et restais dessous pour me calmer. J'aime autant vous dire que j'étais d'humeur massacrante après ça.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle du Cristal dans ma toute nouvelle tenue Sweet Darling, que je ne pris pas le temps d'apprécier, je croisais une jeune femme à la lourde chevelure de nuit d'où dépassaient deux cornes enroulées en pointe et qui me toisa d'un air mauvais voire agacé. Je voyais sa queue pointue fouetter l'air, mais je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention. Je supposais que j'avais ma sale tête des mauvais jours et que la jeune femme l'avait pris pour elle alors que j'agonisais Nevra d'injures silencieuses.

J'entrais dans la salle et appris la nouvelle. Sur le moment, l'idée me déplaisait fortement et je ne pus m'empêcher de râler. Les autres chefs de Garde parurent étonnés de mon comportement tandis que Nevra sifflotait innocemment dans son coin, d'un air absent. Mais comme je m'y attendais, je n'eus pas mon mot à dire et dû me plier aux ordres de la Kitsune.

* * *

 _Ouf ! Que de nouvelles têtes à prendre en considération avec cette fête ! On espère que ça vous aura plu et que la féérie du feu d'artifice a bien été retranscrite (Sylfe s'est creusée la tête pour y parvenir...) Pour le coup, ce chapitre est assez lourd en informations : les personnages, le monde, la confession d'Alajéa et le coup de gueule de notre petite Sylfe, ce sont de véritables montagnes russes que l'on vous a donné._

 _Bon on espère tout de même que vous arriverez à digérer le tout pour la suite. Comme toujours à droite les tomates et les cailloux, et à gauche les cadeaux (faites votre choix, y a un peu de tout : câlins, peluches, bonbons, chocolats, nougats, guimauve...) [Psst ! Si vous vous demandez pourquoi il y plus de choix à gauche c'est parce qu'on préfère les sucreries : ça entretient la ligne, vous ne saviez pas ?]_

 _Bref, on espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !_

 _Pleins de bisous,_

 _Chu~~_


	8. Chapter 7 Tacitamura

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _La suite, enjoy !_

* * *

 ** _Le sergent instructeur sadique_**

Tacitamura était en train de renfiler une ballerine en maugréant tout en nouant le ruban autour de son mollet. Toujours nu son amant la regardait faire, contemplatif et allongé sur le ventre, soutenant sa tête avec sa main droite, alors qu'il la voyait s'acharner sur le bout de tissu en bougonnant.

 **\- Tu sais** , continua-t-il, **cette fille est une cible parfaite pour les piques. Malgré sa contribution lors de la fête, les jours précédents elle était le parfait exemple d'une empotée… Je pensais qu'une humaine à asticoter, ça te plairait…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me chiffonne** , soupira le succube en attrapant sa lourde chevelure sombre en évitant ses longues cornes, pour en faire un chignon lâche.

 **-Alors quoi ?** fit-il, étonné.

 **-Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être détachée au service des Obsidiennes pour faire ça ! Je suis une Ombre avant tout, et je trouve la décision de Nevra de me prêter ainsi assez réductrice ! Je ne suis pas un objet !** ajouta Tacitamura, exaspérée en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci avait attrapé une mèche de ses propres cheveux et jouait avec, réfléchissant à sa prochaine phrase. Un sourire victorieux vint s'épanouir sur son visage et il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Levant les yeux au ciel, le succube s'agenouilla sur le lit et alla à la rencontre de son partenaire. Il se leva légèrement sur les bras et vint l'embrasser, obligeant le succube à remplacer son froncement de sourcil désapprobateur contre un soupir de frustration.

 **\- Si tu étais un objet** , reprit-il en venant caresser la main de nouveau ganté de la jeune femme, **je ferais tout pour te garder pour moi seul, crois-moi. Malgré tout ce que je pense de ce satané vampire, il n'en reste pas moins que la décision vient de Miiko et a été approuvée par tout le monde…**

 **\- Je sais ça,** soupira une nouvelle fois le succube. **Nevra n'a fait que suggérer mon intervention… Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que le jour viendrait où la garde accepterait un humain,** elle se reprit **, une humaine même, surtout venant de la Terre.**

Il parut pensif, mâchouillant un objet imaginaire.

 **\- Son arrivée a été pour le moins… surprenante. Elle débarque dans la salle du Cristal, puis échappe de sa cellule avec l'aide de l'Homme Masqué. Et puis dans la foulée elle intègre une garde ! C'est aberrant, rien que d'y penser je m'interroge sur les intentions de Miiko lorsqu'elle a dit que la gamine pouvait intégrer nos effectifs…**

 **\- Je veux dire, un humain ici c'est parfaitement inutile !** ajouta Tacitamura, plus véhémente que jamais. **C'est lent, faut tout lui expliquer et, par-dessus le marché, cette brindille a été désignée pour entrer dans la Garde Obsidienne ! Encore, je comprendrais après ce qu'elle nous a servi pour le Solstice que Miiko veuille la garder en tant que cuisinière. Ou tout autre bêtise de ce genre si on veut ménager Karuto…**

 **\- Sur ce point, je te contredirais** , intervint l'homme devant elle **. La nourriture, ce n'est pas des bêtises ! Surtout maintenant que je sais que l'on peut faire des trucs aussi bons avec ce que tu nous ramènes.**

Tacitamura le regarda d'abord avec des yeux ronds, puis retint un sourire d'amusement. Elle replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille pointue de son amant et continua :

 **\- Bref, concrètement cette fille pourrait très bien rester en cuisine sans que personne ne s'en plaigne.**

 **\- C'est vrai** , répondit-il en se retournant pour se laisser tomber sur le dos.

Il contempla un instant le plafond puis vit le visage de sa belle se pencher au dessus de lui.

 **\- Alors pourquoi faut-il que je supervise son entraînement physique ?**

 **\- Que veux-tu que je te réponde ?** demanda-t-il, un peu agacé. **La décision n'est pas de mon fait, mais je ne peux pas dire non plus qu'elle est dénuée de sens. Cette fille, depuis qu'elle est arrivée, a déjà retrouvé trois éclats du Cristal et l'Oracle s'est même manifesté pour la désigner. Il est clair qu'après tout ça, on ne peut pas la laisser en fille de cuisine. Et tu es tout à fait à même de te charger de son entraînement.**

Tacitamura se recula un peu et croisa les bras, boudeuse. Il dut tendre sa nuque au maximum pour pouvoir la voir et trouva sa moue adorable. Roulant sur lui-même, il se releva et vint poser une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse avant d'aller l'embrasser juste sur le coin de la mâchoire. Elle tenta de rester impassible, aussi continua-t-il de la baisoter jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les bras et l'attrape pour obtenir un vrai baiser. Il rajouta :

 **\- Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a montré que je n'étais pas si doué que ça avec des lames, et que tu me surpassais largement au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.**

Tacitamura sourit au souvenir de ce combat. Il enchaîna :

 **\- Et puis, pour notre grande spécialiste des humains, le babysitting d'une gamine devrait être aisé.**

 **\- Tu es un vil flatteur** , fit-elle en le repoussant légèrement, souriant malgré elle.

 **\- C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?** répliqua-t-il avec un sourire effronté. **Et puis c'est ce que tu voulais entendre, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Ok, j'abandonne ! Tu as raison sur le dernier point.**

 **\- Bien !** fit-il, content de lui. **Alors pourquoi cette scène ?**

 **\- Pour le principe. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on prenne des décisions me concernant dans mon dos…**

 **\- Dans ce cas il fallait briguer le poste de chef de Garde… Et encore…**

 **\- Je sais. Bon, il est temps que j'y aille** , déclara-t-elle en se détachant de lui à contrecœur.

 **\- L'aube n'est pas encore là** , remarqua-t-il.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du succube qui taquina son amant :

 **\- Quoi ? Après tout ce que nous venons de faire, tu n'es pas encore rassasié ?**

 **\- Pff** , gloussa-t-il en s'étirant. **Le jour où j'atteindrais ton insatiable soif de sexe, j'aurais du souci à me faire… Non, je me disais qu'habituellement tu aimais bien traîner au lit jusqu'au dernier moment…**

 **\- C'est vrai, mais je veux changer de vêtements** , fit-elle en lançant un coup d'œil à sa tenue Serenity Dawn bleu pâle. **Ce n'est pas vraiment un ensemble dans lequel il est facile de se battre.**

 **\- Mais il te va à merveille.**

 **\- Merci. Et puis j'aime profiter des douches lorsqu'il n'y a personne d'autre.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** fit-il, prenant son menton entre le pouce et l'index gauche. **Je me souviens d'une excursion où je n'ai pas beaucoup eu mon mot à dire lorsque tu t'es introduite dans ma cabine sans que je ne t'y invite…**

 **\- Sauf lorsque c'est toi** , concéda-t-elle rieuse **. Bref, je vais me préparer pour pouvoir la houspiller dès son arrivée. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?**

Il laissa échapper un bâillement et s'étira à nouveau.

 **\- Je n'ai rien à faire avant la moitié de la matinée. Alors je vais rattraper un peu du sommeil que tu me voles…**

 **\- Ici ?** s'enquit Tacitamura, alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'entrée de la pièce. **Tu ne retournes pas dans ta chambre ?**

 **\- Pas l'envie,** marmonna-t-il. **Sans compter que malgré toute ma discrétion, mon voisin a les oreilles qui traînent toujours et qu'il serait ravi de me prendre à défaut. Nan, je vais rester ici. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je ne rentrerais pas me coucher du tout alors personne ne songera à me reprocher quoi que ce soit.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, fais de beaux rêves…**

 **\- Bonne chance avec Sylfe !** répliqua-t-il, avant de s'enrouler dans les draps alors que Tacitamura quittait la pièce.

Celle-ci parcourut les couloirs vers sa chambre et se prépara pour la journée à suivre.

* * *

Elle arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement bien avant l'heure promise et elle resta dans le silence qui précédait l'aube, goûtant un peu à la sérénité des lieux. Si elle tendait bien l'oreille elle pouvait entendre des sabots qui résonnaient sur le chemin de ronde en haut des remparts non loin, mais autrement aucun bruit ne venait perturber l'endroit. Allongée sur les quelques degrés qui menaient sur l'arène de sable, elle attendit patiemment l'arrivée de sa future victime.

Celle-ci arriva essoufflée, alors que le disque lumineux était complètement visible à l'horizon. Le bruit de sa course précipitée l'avait précédée largement, aussi Tacitamura ne bougea pas lorsque la jeune fille s'approcha du terrain. Estimant que Sylfe se trouvait désormais à portée, le succube se leva brusquement et dans un mouvement souple se plaça derrière la jeune humaine pour lui presser une lame contre la gorge. La brunette se raidit aussitôt et son attaquante la sentit déglutir nerveusement. Satisfaite de la réaction de la gamine, Tacitamura la laissa marner un instant en silence avant de la relâcher. Alors que Sylfe portait une main à son cou en la regardant d'un air accusateur, le succube rangea sa lame l'air de rien et fit remarquer sèchement :

 **\- L'aurore est passée depuis longtemps, tu es en retard, j'avais dit à l'aube. *  
**

 **\- Alors c'est vous Tacitamura ?**

Elles se dévisagèrent en silence pendant un instant. Tacitamura détailla avec attention la jeune fille qui se trouvait en face d'elle : de taille identique, la fille qui se trouvait en face du succube n'avait que ses prunelles violettes qui la distinguaient de toutes les autres humaines que la démone avait croisées. Elle paraissait athlétique bien que, a priori, sans endurance vu son essoufflement sur une très courte distance, et avait des formes là où il fallait, songea le succube en lorgnant sur les hanches et les seins de Sylfe. Un joli brin de fille, un peu candide d'apparence, quoiqu'un peu rebelle si on tenait compte de l'ornement de ses oreilles et de l'air bravache qu'elle affichait à cet instant.

 **\- Tâche d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois** , finit par lâcher Tacitamura en se détournant.

D'un mouvement de la queue elle enjoignit son élève à la suivre sur le sable de l'arène. L'autre la suivit en maugréant et se planta en face d'elle. Bon, au moins elle n'était pas du genre à reculer devant la menace, ce qui était un bon point pour elle.

 **\- Bon. Nous allons pouvoir commencer** , fit le succube en mettant les poings sur les hanches. **Comme on a dû te l'expliquer je serais ton instructrice pour le temps qu'il faudra, afin que tu ne sois pas complètement inutile si jamais, je dis bien jamais, nos supérieurs décident de t'envoyer sur le terrain. Honnêtement j'y crois pas trop.**

Sylfe ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le succube enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit :

 **\- Les humains sont clairement des boulets dans ce monde. Soyons claires, quel que soit l'entraînement que tu feras, les heures que tu passeras à suer sang et eau sur le sable de cette arène, les bleus et les cloques que tu recevras à manier les armes, tu resteras toujours un boulet.**

Sylfe, les sourcils froncés et le regard dur désapprouvait clairement ces propos, ses émotions clairement visibles sur son visage, ce qui amusa Tacitamura, qui continua, imperturbable.

 **\- Je pense que les derniers jours que tu viens de vivre sont assez convaincants pour que tu puisses te rendre compte que tu es dans un endroit rempli de prédateurs, tous aussi redoutables les uns que les autres. Aussi quelconque que je puisse paraître, je fais aussi parti de ces prédateurs, c'est pourquoi je pourrais t'éclairer un peu sur leur mentalité. Mais, je le répète, ici tout est plus fort, va plus vite et est plus mortel que tu ne le seras jamais, alors ne te fais pas d'illusion quant au niveau que tu gagneras. Des questions ?**

 **\- Dans ce cas pourquoi se soucier de m'entraîner ?** fit hargneusement la brunette, piquée au vif par le discours du succube.

 **\- Pour que tu survives les trente secondes nécessaires pour que quelqu'un vienne sauver tes petites fesses** , répliqua Tacitamura le sourire aux lèvres. **Puisque personne dans la garde Obsidienne n'a le temps pour dégrossir une pauvre petite bleue paumée comme toi, la tâche m'a été confiée. Ma réputation et celle de ma garde sont en jeu dans cette histoire, aussi je peux te promettre que les prochains mois seront un enfer pour toi. Si jamais tu y survis, tu pourras, peut être, être un minimum utile. Maintenant, réponds honnêtement, t'es-tu déjà battue auparavant ? As-tu déjà utilisé une arme ?**

 **\- Je sais me défendre** , répliqua Sylfe **. J'ai déjà envoyé au tapis des gars trop collants quand c'était nécessaire et au lycée il ne fallait pas venir me chercher des noises…** Elle hésita un instant avant d'enchaîner : **Jamon a testé ce que je valais au corps à corps et m'a confié un marteau…**

Tacitamura écouta le début avec un sourire moqueur, hochant la tête d'un air compréhensif mais lorsqu'il fut question de Jamon, elle écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Sylfe se vexa plus encore alors que le succube hoquetait, hilare :

 **\- Cette adorable grosse brute a fait quoi ?! Tu es sérieuse lorsque tu dis ça ? Et ça t'a valu combien de jours à l'infirmerie ?**

 **\- J'ai juste eu un bleu sur la cuisse pendant quelques jours** , grimaça Sylfe au souvenir de l'ogre qui lui montrait comment on faisait un coup de pied retourné.

 **\- Ahaha ! Ma pauvre ils ont dû t'en faire baver s'ils t'ont laissée à la charge de Jamon !**

Le succube se reprit, essuyant une larme du coin de son œil :

 **\- Non pas qu'il soit incapable de t'apprendre quelque chose. Il est parfait dans son rôle de responsable de la sécurité. Mais honnêtement ils auraient pu te confier à quelqu'un qui sait quoi faire avec ton gabarit… Bref en gros, tu ne sais pas combattre.**

 **\- Hey, je viens de dire que…**

 **\- Suffit** , fit Tacitamura. **Tu sais quoi faire face à un harceleur, ce qui est déjà pas mal, mais si tu fais face à un ennemi qui cherche à te tuer, tu ne seras rien de plus qu'une pauvre petite brebis sans défenses qu'il pourra égorger à sa guise.**

Sylfe frissonna, portant à nouveau une main à sa gorge, se rappelant le premier geste de la démone.

 **\- Bien, contente de voir que tu saisis enfin ce que je viens de te dire** , fit Tacitamura en dévoilant ses canines pointues dans un sourire satisfait **. Personnellement je ne suis pas adepte des training menus comme il y en a des tas chez les humains, mais je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on travaille sur certaines bases toutes les deux…**

Le succube commença à se déplacer, tournant autour de Sylfe alors qu'elle énumérait les choses qu'il fallait que la jeune fille améliore : l'endurance, pour pouvoir s'enfuir le plus loin possible les rudiments de l'archerie, pour maintenir l'ennemi à distance la maîtrise des lames de toutes tailles si jamais il s'approchait de trop prêt le combat à mains nues, dernière défense dans les cas désespérés l'apprentissage des plantes dangereuses ou non, pour pouvoir survivre toute seule sans s'empoisonner si elle venait à être séparée de son groupe d'exploration. Puis Tacitamura enchaîna sur des choses qui paraissaient plus triviales : les us et les coutumes à Eel, un peu d'histoire, de géographie, les différents individus qui peuplaient Eldarya, leurs points forts et leurs points faibles, des bases en magie… La liste était longue à n'en plus finir.

Sylfe, qui au début avait vu cette collaboration comme une punition, se rendit compte au fur et à mesure de la conversation que Tacitamura avait vraiment réfléchi aux choses dont elle avait besoin pour évoluer dans ce monde si loin du sien. Brusquement, Sylfe interrompit le succube :

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement me renvoyer d'où je viens ?** demanda-t-elle à nouveau, frustrée d'être prisonnière.

La femme aux cheveux de nuit la dévisagea, gravement.

 **\- Que sais-tu des portails, exactement ?**

 **\- Qu'ils mènent à mon monde et qu'ils vous servent à ramener de la nourriture ! Si vous devez faire ces voyages régulièrement pourquoi m'empêcher d'en faire partie ? Je jure que je ne dirais rien sur Eel !**

 **\- Oh, que tu dises quoi que ce soit sur nous n'est pas vraiment un problème** , fit remarquer Tacitamura, pensive. **Les portails ne s'ouvrent que d'ici, il n'y a que les cercles de champignons qui permettent le voyage dans les deux sens.**

 **\- Mais alors où est le problème ?** s'écria Sylfe, agacée.

 **\- Le problème, mon ignorante humaine, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas les ouvrir à notre guise. Les incantations pour stabiliser un portail à une époque voulue sont extrêmement longues et ils demandent une énergie importante pour les maintenir ouverts.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire partie d'une équipe de ravitaillement ?**

L'idée amusa le succube.

 **\- Même si tu parvenais à convaincre Miiko de laisser partir une Faelienne telle que toi, alors que tu sembles liée à ce monde bien plus que tu ne le crois, la prochaine expédition est dans six mois.**

 **\- Six mois ?!** s'étrangla Sylfe, catastrophée. **Mais, mais…**

 **\- Eldaryens** , ajouta Tacitamura.

 **\- « Eldaryens » ? Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?** interrogea la brunette, particulièrement alarmée.

 **I- ci, dans le monde d'Eldarya, une année fait 432 jours, ce qui équivaut à 12 mois de 36 jours. Ce qui revient à dire que 6 mois ici font 8 mois chez toi, peu ou prou…**

La jeune humaine s'effondra à l'entente de la nouvelle.

 **\- Mais bon, rien n'est impossible. Si tu lui proposes les bons arguments, je pense que Miiko saura t'écouter. Alors dis-toi que le temps que tu passeras ici sera comme une année sabbatique pour toi, autant le mettre à profit en te rendant utile. Apprends le maniement des armes comme une bonne petite Obsidienne, et tout se passera pour le mieux, non ?**

Sur ces paroles Tacitamura tendit une main gantée vers la jeune fille qui la regarda d'un air perdu.

 **\- Vous êtes là pour me soutenir ou me descendre ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Les deux,** répondit le succube. **Je sais ce que c'est de se retrouver dans un monde dont on ne connait pas les règles, mais je ne suis pas particulièrement patiente pour autant avec les autres, c'est bien d'ailleurs pour ça que les chefs se sont empressés de te confier à moi,** grimaça Tacitamura.

 **\- Ah oui ?** s'enquit Sylfe en prenant la main tendue.

 **-Disons que je gère très mal l'ennui, et qu'ils se sont dit qu'ils pourraient régler d'une pierre deux coups en me chargeant de ton éducation. Alors sache que je n'ai rien de particulier contre toi mais que ce genre de réflexions de leur part me hérisse un brin. Bref, il n'en reste pas moins que tu vas vivre un enfer avec moi mais je compte sur toi pour ne pas trop te démoraliser !**

Le succube conclut ses paroles sur un sourire éclatant en serrant la main de la jeune fille, qui se dit que les jours à venir risquaient d'être très, très longs.

Et ils commencèrent dans la foulée lorsque Tacitamura l'enjoignit de montrer comment elle savait bouger. Elles entamèrent alors un étrange ballet où Sylfe tentait tant bien que mal de porter des coups à son instructrice qui évitait souplement chaque mouvement, commentant chaque geste et critiquant à qui mieux mieux. Parfois le succube ne s'échappait qu'au dernier moment, laissant la pauvre fille se laisser emporter par son élan, parfois, joueuse, la démone lui donnait une poussée dans le dos, envoyant Sylfe au tapis.

Celle-ci se relevait, toujours, hargneuse, essuyant son front ruisselant de sueur avant de repartir à l'attaque. Bien évidemment elle ne le faisait pas à l'aveuglette, cherchant toujours à prendre en défaut son instructrice, qu'elle commençait à voir comme un sergent instructeur sadique que l'on pouvait voir dans les films, mais toutes ses tentatives se trouvaient contrées, et même retournées contre elle.

De son côté Tacitamura bougeait peu, minimisant ses déplacements mais elle s'amusait comme une petite folle. Il était rare qu'elle ait le dessus si facilement aussi s'en délectait-elle sans vergogne. Pour autant elle ne laissait pas Sylfe s'épuiser pour rien : étudiant les déplacements de la faelienne, elle lui donnait les instructions pour se corriger et observait avec attention les signes de fatigue pour déterminer l'endurance de la jeune fille. Au début l'humaine n'écoutait pas vraiment les conseils perdus au milieu des piques qu'envoyaient le succube mais, alors que la matinée avançait, Sylfe réussit à démêler les intentions de chaque parole qui lui était adressée. Bientôt, elle se retrouva moins souvent à terre, mettant en pratique les paroles de son instructrice : la base de tout c'était l'équilibre. D'ailleurs le succube en profita pour citer une réplique de film :

 **\- E-Q-U-I-L-I-B-R-E** , épela-t-elle **. Estime-toi heureuse que je ne te fasse pas pratiquer sur une barque en plein milieu d'un lac… Tu finirais noyée…**

Essoufflée, Sylfe mit un moment avant de percuter et regarda Tacitamura avec des yeux ronds.

 **\- Attendez…Mais c'est… une réplique de Sean Connery !**

Le temps qu'elle dise tout cela le succube était passé derrière elle et la fit basculer au sol d'un habile coup de queue qui balaya les jambes de la jeune fille, la faisant tomber lourdement sur le dos. Sylfe cligna des yeux un instant, sonnée et souffla lourdement avant de s'apercevoir que Tacitamura lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.

 **\- Un film assez intéressant,** répondit le succube en tirant Sylfe. **Bref**.

Le succube mit une main pour se protéger les yeux du Solis et leva le regard vers le ciel avant de dévisager à nouveau son élève.

 **\- Il ne doit pas être loin de 11 heures. On va s'arrêter là pour le moment… On se retrouve dans deux heures à la bibliothèque…**

 **\- Quoi ?!** s'exclama Sylfe **. Mais… Je vous assure, si je me repose 5 min je peux encore continuer !**

Tacitamura la regarda de la tête aux pieds et lui fit un sourire amusé.

 **\- A ce rythme, tu ne tiendras pas trois jours… Et ce n'est pas le but. Il faut savoir faire varier les plaisirs ! Alors pour le moment on fera un entraînement d'endurance et d'équilibre le matin pour t'enseigner les bases du combat à mains nues. En début d'après-midi, lorsque le Solis est à son zénith, nous irons nous réfugier à l'intérieur pour t'enseigner les choses que tu dois savoir sur Eldarya. En fin d'après midi, nous recommencerons l'entrainement avec des armes, cette fois-ci.**

 **\- Mais je…**

 **\- Savoir se battre, c'est aussi savoir quand se reposer,** répliqua Tacitamura, cinglante. **L'ego attendra que ton corps puisse suivre avant que je ne t'écoute. De plus j'ai d'autre Maülix à fouetter, comme le dirait la formule consacrée ici, alors tu m'excuseras. Sur ce, à toute à l'heure.**

Et sur ces paroles le succube se détourna, laissant Sylfe seule au milieu de l'arène. Ou du moins le croyait-elle, lorsqu'elle reçut l'équivalent d'une serviette sur la figure. Se débarrassant de l'étoffe, elle regarda dans la direction d'où elle venait et eut à la fois le plaisir et l'effroi de voir Duncan la saluer de la main avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Essuyant le mélange de sueur et de poussière qui lui recouvrait le visage, Sylfe s'approcha du vampire et se laissa tomber lourdement sur les marches entourant l'arène.

 **\- Salut…**

 **\- Salut ! Eh beh, ça a pas l'air d'être la grande forme !** s'amusa le jeune vampire.

 **\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu nous observes ?** demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement accusateur.

 **\- Suffisamment pour voir que le lieutenant des Ombres te met une dérouillée** , répliqua-t-il avec son grand sourire.

 **\- Hun…** laissa-t-elle échapper en grimaçant. Puis elle tiqua : **attends, cette femme a un grade aussi haut !?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit le brun laconiquement. **Elle fait partie des plus anciens de la Garde, et elle nous rend de fiers services dans le monde des humains.**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?** demanda-t-elle en prenant avec gratitude la gourde que lui tendit le vampire.

 **\- Ben disons que c'est grâce à elle qu'on peut manger, c'est elle qui est responsable de rassembler toute la nourriture de l'autre côté avant qu'on la ramène ici.**

 **\- Ah…C'est pour ça qu'elle connaît des films de chez moi !**

 **\- Des quoi ?** fit Duncan, perplexe en récupérant sa gourde.

 **\- Des films. En gros, c'est une histoire qui est racontée par avec des images animées qui passent tellement vite qu'on a l'impression que ça se passe devant nous… Il y a de la musique et des paroles…**

Voyant que son explication n'éclairait pas tellement son interlocuteur qui paraissait encore plus perdu, Sylfe laissa tomber.

 **\- Bref, elle connaissait un truc de mon monde…** finit-elle par dire, un peu nostalgique.

 **\- Il faut dire qu'elle y passe le plus clair de son temps. De toute la garde, c'est probablement celle qui est là le moins souvent… Tu sais** , ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion, **c'est aussi probablement elle qui pourra t'expliquer le mieux comment on fonctionne…**

 **\- Vraiment ?** grimaça Sylfe à la perspective de passer son temps avec la femme à la chevelure de nuit **. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'elle est ? Elle possède des cornes, mais pas de sabots, elle a une queue mais elle est trop étrange pour correspondre à un animal, ou alors pas de mon monde. Sans compter ses yeux, qui sont franchement perturbants…**

 **\- Un succube** , répondit Duncan en repérant sa Minaloo qui trottait vers eux et la siffla.

 **\- Un succube ?** reprit Sylfe. **Genre, un démon de la luxure ?**

 **\- C'est ça. Ce n'est pas forcément l'une des créatures les plus puissantes que l'on ait ici, mais c'est clairement l'une des plus redoutables.**

 **\- Quoi, même pour toi ?** fit Sylfe en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, taquine.

 **\- Pour ma part je préfère m'en tenir éloigné mais les vampires se laissent volontiers envoûter par ces démons.**

Il se leva lorsque Gia les eut rejoints, flatta l'encolure de la Minaloo avant de tendre une main vers Sylfe pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Celle-ci s'épousseta un peu après avoir lâché la main de son ami aux canines pointues. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cantine après que Sylfe soit allée se débarbouiller dans sa chambre et mangèrent en discutant, principalement du succube et de cette marotte qu'avait eue Miiko de la faire entraîner par un démon de l'Ombre et non un membre de l'Obsidienne. Puis la jeune femme se confia sur ses déboires avec Nevra, continuant de l'incendier verbalement.

 **«- Il a fait ça ?!** s'offusqua Duncan. **Pff ! Mais il n'arrêtera donc jamais ?! Il est vraiment pénible quand il s'y met… Je sais pas comment ma sœur fait pour le supporter…**

 **\- Et je peux même pas vraiment lui en vouloir, c'est pas comme s'il m'avait touchée, touchée quoi…**

 **\- Bien sûr que si, tu peux lui en vouloir ! Il n'avait rien à faire dans ta chambre ! Ne lui trouve pas d'excuses ! Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il était innocent non plus !** s'emporta le brun, un brin contrarié. **Si jamais il faisait ça à Karenn… s'il lui faisait ça, je … je… Rhaa ! Ça m'énerve rien que d'y penser !**

 **-Du calme Dun !** s'empressa de le calmer Sylfe. **Je suis sûre que ça n'arriverai pas à Karenn et si jamais c'était le cas, elle saurait se défendre.** Le jeune homme parut apaisé par le contact de la main de la brunette sur la sienne.

 **-Oui, mais quand même…**

 **-T'inquiètes, va ! Je saurais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.** Le vampire haussa un sourcil peu impressionné voire moqueur.

- **Toi ? Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? Alors que t'as déjà du mal avec un simple lieutenant ?** la taquina le garde. **Fff ! Laisse-moi rire !** se moqua-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

- **Oui bon euh ! Ça va hein !** »

Les deux amis se chamaillèrent de bon cœur un moment avant de se lever et de se séparer devant les escaliers de la bibliothèque, un peu en avance vis-à-vis de l'heure de rendez-vous.

Dans l'intervalle, Tacitamura n'avait pas perdu son temps. Ayant fait un détour par les serres, afin récolter quelques plants qu'elle cultivait pour sa collection de poisons, devenu un hobby durant son premier long séjour à Eel l'année précédente, elle en avait profité pour aller asticoter son amant, lui volant un baiser avant que quelqu'un ne les voit et s'en allant en riant alors qu'il pestait contre elle.

Elle alla ensuite à la bibliothèque, d'une part pour s'entretenir avec Raven pour que la Dullahan se charge de guider Sylfe dans ses prochaines lectures, et d'autre part pour constater avec satisfaction que les livres qu'elle avait ramenés étaient désormais accessibles dans les étagères grâce au travail conjoint de Kero et de Raven. Elle remercia l'archiviste et alla prendre un des nouveaux ouvrages pour passer le temps en attendant que Sylfe arrive.

* * *

 _*Pour celles et ceux qui se diraient (comme moi) que aurore et aube c'est synonyme, eh ben vous avez tout faux (et donc moi aussi -_-') : l'aube correspond aux premières lueurs lorsqu'il fait encore nuit tandis que l'aurore correspond aux vrais premiers rayons de soleil qui apparaissent. Par conséquent, si le soleil est complètement levé Sylfe doit avoir une bonne demi-heure de retard..._

* * *

 _Voili, voilou, un chapitre supplémentaire pour voir Sylfe qui commence à recevoir son entraînement comme toute bonne gardienne se doit de recevoir. Rewiews ?_


	9. Chapter 8 Sylfe Tacitamura

_Hellow très chers/chères lecteurs/trices ! Nous revoici avec la suite de l'histoire. Enjoy ~ !_

* * *

 _ **De sueur et de sang**_

 **\- O-ouch !** s'exclama Sylfe.

 **\- Oh, voyons, depuis le temps que tu viens ici tu devrais avoir l'habitude** , la réprimanda gentiment Eweleïn en désinfectant une nouvelle plaie.

 **\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que c'en est plus agréable !** répliqua la jeune fille en grimaçant sous la brûlure du produit.

 **\- Il n'empêche, tu commences à en avoir un peu moins** , remarqua l'infirmière en commençant à enrouler un bandage propre sur le poignet de la brunette. **Cela veut dire que tu t'améliores !**

 **\- Tu crois ?** fit Sylfe en la regardant appliquer avec soin un énième onguent sur son corps couverts d'ecchymoses.

 **\- Ben voyons!** s'exclama Ezarel qui venait d'arriver en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie de l'épaule, les bras chargés d'une caisse remplie de nombreuses fioles. **Je n'ai jamais vu une gardienne aussi pitoyable que toi !**

 **\- Eh on t'a pas sonné, l'elfe !** répliqua Sylfe, vexée. **Je fais de mon mieux !**

 **\- Oh je sais** , répondit le chef des Absynthes en posant son fardeau sur le bureau de l'infirmerie. **Tu es encore entière, donc ça veut dire que tu n'es pas totalement irrécupérable. Ou que l'Ombrette a pitié de toi…**

Il sortit une fiole et regarda son contenu avec attention avant d'aller la ranger sur une des étagères de l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, Eweleïn continuait son ouvrage sur les membres meurtris de la jeune fille, nettoyant les nombreuses plaies et appliquant une pommade apaisante sur les bleus qui fleurissaient sur la peau de Sylfe. Elle termina enfin par les paumes, les massant avec une huile réparatrice afin de soigner les échauffements causés par le maniement des armes.

 **\- Oui, ben laisse moi te dire qu'elle 'y va pas de main morte, pitié ou pas, je ne pense pas que Tacitamura retienne ses coups !** déclara fermement la jeune humaine.

 **\- Vraiment ?** fit l'elfe, sarcastique, se détournant un instant de son rangement pour détailler la recrue. **Aucun des coups que tu reçois ne sont destinés à être mortels, Mistinguett~**

Sylfe s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Frustrée, elle se détourna d'Ezarel en gonflant les joues, boudeuse. On frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie et dans la foulée Nevra entra.

 **\- Hello, ma douce** , fit-il en direction d'Eweleïn qui fronça les sourcils à son arrivée. **Alors comment va notre recrue aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Je vais bien** , répliqua Sylfe, lasse. **Et je sais encore parler pour moi-même, je te signale ! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, espèce de pervers ?**

Nevra afficha une moue offensée en allant s'installer sur l'un des lits d'auscultation à côté de celui sur lequel se trouvait l'humaine.

 **\- Je viens m'enquérir de tes progrès …** fit-il en plaquant une main sur son cœur, comme s'il était blessé par les mots de la jeune fille. **Taci me dit que ça avance pas trop mal, mais je dois dire que je doute en voyant l'état dans lequel tu es… Tu es sûre que c'est l'Obsidienne qui te convient et pas l'Absynthe ?**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?** fit Ezarel, glacial en se détournant de sa caisse presque vide **. Je n'aurais jamais accepté une telle empotée dans mes laboratoires ! Grand bien fasse aux Obsidienne de l'avoir récupérée !**

 **\- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie** , souffla Nevra en s'étirant. **Quand tu vois son gabarit tu as peine à croire que cette brindille arrive à soulever les marteaux de la forge. Et pourtant ! D'ailleurs si ça se trouve elle pourrait se révéler être une alchimiste de talent…**

 **\- Ouais c'est ça, et moi je suis un dragon** , grimaça l'elfe en revenant à ses potions pour finir de les ranger. **Je ne veux pas la voir s'approcher de la verrerie, bourrine et maladroite comme elle est, elle ferait des catastrophes.**

Et sur ces mots peu aimables, il quitta l'infirmerie, sa caisse vide sous le bras et sans un regard en arrière. Sylfe bouillait de rage dans son coin mais Eweleïn la rappela à l'ordre en appuyant un peu plus fort sur un bleu qui fit grimacer la jeune fille.

 **\- Ne prend pas à cœur ce qu'Ezarel te dit** , fit l'infirmière avec une douceur qui contrastait avec son geste. **Une des jeunes alchimistes a failli mettre le feu ce matin et depuis c'est la pagaille dans le labo des nouveaux. Il n'arrête pas de faire des allers retours entre son labo et celui des recrues pour s'assurer que tout ce qui a été endommagé est remplacé.**

 **\- Moi je crois plutôt que c'est parce qu'il ne prend pas le temps de se relaxer…** fit Nevra en roulant sur le dos, plaçant ses mains derrière la tête. **Pourtant je suis persuadé qu'il doit avoir son lot d'admiratrices parmi ses Absynthes qui ne seraient pas contre-…**

 **\- Nevra…** gronda l'infirmière, désapprobatrice. **Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu viennes semer la zizanie ?**

Le vampire esquissa un sourire qui fit ressortir ses canines.

 **\- Parce que j'adore ça** , dit-il. **Bref, revenons-en à notre délicieuse petite Obsidienne…**

 **\- Nevra, tu es lourd** , lui fit remarquer Sylfe en soupirant **. Pour autant que j'en puisse dire je m'améliore. Tacitamura me fait faire plus d'entraînement avec d'autres recrues donc cela veut dire qu'elle considère que mon niveau n'est pas trop mal…**

Elle grimaça.

 **\- Mais les leçons que je fais avec les différents instructeurs qu'elle sollicite n'aboutissent pas à grand-chose si ce n'est augmenter ma collection d'hématomes. C'est frustrant.**

 **\- Tu es humaine** , lui fit doucement remarquer Nevra. **Et maladroite** , rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

 **\- Eh !** commença Sylfe alors qu'Eweleïn se détournait d'elle pour ranger soigneusement tous ses produits.

 **\- Avoue quand même que l'incident avec les fouets dénote de beaucoup de maladresse** , reprit Nevra, taquin.

Sylfe piqua un fard d'embarras à la mention de l'incident. Tacitamura lui avait bien dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle essaye différents types d'armes. Cependant elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à utiliser des fouets et Sylta, une elfe noire Gardienne de l'Aube, qui était chargée de lui enseigner son art, n'avait pas pris en compte la difficulté de manipulation de l'arme pour une novice. Non seulement Sylfe n'était pas parvenue, et ce malgré une dizaine de séances, à apprivoiser le maniement des tresses de cuir, mais en plus durant l'une de ces séances elle avait réussi à s'emmêler elle-même dans le fouet et avait dû demandé l'aide pour s'en débarrasser alors que Tacitamura s'écroulait de rire sur le bord du terrain d'entraînement. Ça avait été l'une des pires journées qu'elle avait vécu, parce qu'après ça, d'une part Sylta avait renoncé à toute amélioration, et d'autre part parce que Tacitamura n'arrêtait pas de remettre cette histoire embarrassante sur le tapis. Alors si Nevra s'y mettait aussi !

 **\- Du coup, cette aprèm, qui aura l'insigne honneur de te torturer ?** s'enquit Nevra après l'avoir laissé ressasser sa mauvaise expérience.

 **\- Lief** , marmonna Sylfe. **Je dois retrouver Saeltha, Fin et Delor pour une énième leçon d'archerie et après, en théorie, nous sommes censés faire une mission de patrouille à l'extérieur du QG…**

 **-Lief** , fit Nevra d'un ton songeur en jetant un coup d'œil à l'infirmière qui avait brusquement trouvé de l'intérêt à la conversation. **Et alors comment ça se passe avec lui ?**

Sylfe le foudroya du regard : fallait-il vraiment qu'il vienne lui renvoyer dans la figure qu'elle était nulle ? Elle retint un soupir, se rappelant que c'était elle qui avait décidé de lui pardonner, même si elle ne pouvait toujours pas supporter son air supérieur qu'il arborait systématiquement en sa présence. Le vampire l'observait, goguenard.

 **\- Il est correct. Pas forcément agréable vu mes échecs répétés, mais au moins il ne me rabaisse pas ni ne se moque de moi, comme Tacitamura ou toi…**

 **\- Elle adore taquiner les gens, n'est-ce pas ?** fit le vampire avec un grand sourire. **Mais je n'ai pas souvenir qu'elle rabaisse les gens ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas elle** , souffla Sylfe. **C'est cet elfe de malheur**. (Elle désigna d'un mouvement de tête la sortie de la pièce qu'Ezarel avait empruntée).

 **\- Donc archerie cette après midi** , reprit Nevra. **Vu le Solis, vous allez rôtir, c'est moi qui vous le dit…**

Il se leva souplement, fit un signe de la main à l'infirmière qui le salua poliment, et se tourna une dernière fois vers Sylfe.

 **\- Honnêtement je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses autant t'améliorer, ni que cela amuse à ce point Taci, mais je dois avouer que tu as fait de sacrés progrès en quatre mois. Je te félicite. Sincèrement.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?** s'enquit Sylfe en le remerciant.

 **\- Parce que ce n'est ni Valk' ni Miiko et probablement pas Taci qui t'encourageront de façon aussi directe. Alors ne baisse pas les bras, pour une fragile humaine tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal…**

Et sur ces paroles, le vampire quitta la pièce. Sylfe resta un instant perplexe : Nevra était quelqu'un qu'elle avait du mal à cerner. Tantôt moqueur, tantôt charmeur, il avait la mauvaise habitude de toujours asticoter les gens et paraissait être tout sauf quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Pour autant Sylfe avait appris qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, mais qu'il s'inquiétait réellement des gardiens et gardiennes de la citadelle, les siens comme ceux des autres gardes. Et que malgré ses sous-entendus plus que pervers, il était un exemple de gentilhommerie.

* * *

 _Plus tard dans la journée._

Valkyon s'approchait du terrain d'entraînement, attiré par les harangues de son vice-capitaine qu'il entendait depuis un moment. Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Alors que le Solis se trouvait à mi chemin entre le zénith et l'horizon, dardant ses rayons sur la scène Valkyon repéra le brownie cerf qui s'évertuait à réexpliquer à une Sylfe déconfite le principe de maniement d'un arc. La cible en face d'elle ne portait la marque d'aucune réussite, observation confirmée par le nombre important de flèches qui étaient fichées dans le sol à quelques pas de la cible. Il semblait qu'il ne manquait pas grand-chose à la jeune fille pour parvenir à réussir son objectif, mais celle-ci n'y arrivait vraisemblablement pas.

Un peu plus loin, allongée sur les premiers degrés menant à l'arène, Tacitamura s'était installée sous la protection d'une cape qu'elle avait tendue entre deux piques pour se préserver du Solis. Valkyon s'approcha du succube qui contemplait la scène d'un œil distrait. En s'avançant, le chef des Obsidiennes remarqua que la démone s'était véritablement installée à son aise comme le prouvait le Tabako-Bon, le plateau à fumer qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Devant elle, les pages d'un livre ouvert frémissaient sous le vent alors qu'elle fumait distraitement de son long kiseru en bambou sombre.

Se plantant à côté d'elle, Valkyon regarda à nouveau Lief qui faisait une démonstration de son talent, décomposant chaque mouvement nécessaire au déploiement de la flèche, partant aussi bien du campement des jambes, que de la posture du dos et du ventre en passant par la respiration et le placement des doigts sur l'arc.

 **\- J'ai rarement vu Lief à bout de patience, mais on dirait qu'il n'en est pas loin** , commenta-t-il après un long silence.

Tacitamura lui jeta un regard en biais, aspirant une bouffée de fumée avant de taper sèchement le fourneau de son kiseru pour le vider de son tabac, et exhala un petit nuage avant de répondre, reportant son attention sur son élève et le brownie cerf qui l'instruisait.

 **\- Moi, je trouve qu'il s'en sort bien… Il lui explique patiemment depuis deux heures et n'a pas encore haussé le ton, c'est un bon résultat je trouve…**

 **\- Qu'est ce qui bloque ? Durant la fête du Solstice elle ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillée…**

Les yeux fendus de Tacitamura revinrent se braquer sur l'homme basané à ses côtés, un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres.

 **\- Ah oui ?** fit-elle, intéressée **. Mais les cibles en question ne sont elles pas faites pour les enfants ?**

 **\- Exact, 50 pas de distance.**

Il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant la scène.

 **\- Même moi, je peux réussir avec une cible aussi proche** , remarqua-t-elle en fourrant à nouveau son fourneau avec un peu de kizami. **Pour être honnête elle arrive assez bien à toucher une cible à 100, 150 et 180 pas. Mais la barre des 200 est difficile à dépasser. D'où ces heures supp' avec Lief…**

 **\- Ne devait-elle pas aller en mission avec d'autres recrues ?** s'enquit Valkyon en la regardant allumer le tabac.

 **\- C'est vrai. Mais Lief est intraitable alors les autres sont partis sans elle. D'ailleurs ils sont aussi partis sans…, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ce faune maladroit mais qui a une bonne maîtrise de l'escrime double ?**

 **\- Delor** , répondit le Chef des Obsidiennes.

 **\- Delor, c'est ça,** reprit Tacitamura. **Lief estimait qu'il fallait qu'il s'améliore lui aussi, alors il a dû faire une série de 20 flèches supplémentaires avant que ton vice capitaine n'estime qu'il puisse partir. Je ne sais pas s'il est allé rejoindre les deux autres, mais Sylfe est restée derrière. Sur ce point il est intransigeant.**

Valkyon hocha la tête d'un air pensif et le silence retomba à nouveau entre les deux observateurs. Le succube exhala une bouffée de fumée et observa son vis-à-vis du coin de l'œil. Le basané, bras croisés, étudiait attentivement les gestes que faisait Sylfe, cherchant probablement une explication à ses piètres performances. Un instant passa encore, avec seulement les directives de Lief pour briser le silence. Tacitamura tapa à nouveau la cendre sur le plateau et se prépara à le remplir à nouveau :

 **\- Tu veux te joindre à moi ?** demanda-t-elle soudain à Valkyon qui la regarda étonné.

Il déclina avec un sourire et se prépara à partir :

 **\- Contrairement à certaines personnes je n'ai pas le temps pour l'oisiveté…**

 **\- Personne ne te reprocha de t'arrêter pendant dix minutes** , lui fit remarquer Tacitamura en reprenant son observation **. Et puis ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu prendre une pause avec nous…**

 **\- Je sais, mais Raven comprendra,** répondit-il en la saluant de la main.

Sur ces entrefaites il s'éloigna de l'arène. Un nouveau nuage de fumée échappa des lèvres de la démone qui étudiait pensivement sa jeune élève.

Elle avait fait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Honnêtement Tacitamura était surprise de la facilité avec laquelle la jeune fille s'était pliée aux exercices les plus durs qui lui avaient été donnés. Sylfe était quelqu'un de volontaire et assez entêtée pour toujours repartir à la charge jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction. Le maniement des armes n'était certes pas son point le plus fort, mais malgré tout elle se débrouillait pas mal, notamment avec des poignards. Cela renforçait un peu l'ego de la démone qui était son instructrice en la matière, mais le succube devait bien avouer que la ténacité de l'humaine l'avait surprise.

Sylfe tenait bon, et les jours passant, elle accumulait plus de connaissances sur Eldarya et semblait s'acclimater de mieux en mieux à cet univers si différent de chez elle. De plus son intervention régulière auprès des cuisines avait grandement amélioré le quotidien de la garde et du Refuge, et ce malgré les restrictions. Elle avait aussi montré ses talents à la forge, et bien que loin derrière la maîtrise de Tharok ou de la délicatesse de Khali ou d'Yvelnis, elle avait été accueillie à bras ouverts dans l'armurerie.

Bon il restait vrai qu'elle gardait toujours un peu cet air empoté lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas et que Sylfe avait tendance à être maladroite si jamais on la prenait par surprise, mais indéniablement elle se faisait, petit à petit, une place au sein de la Garde. Tacitamura regardait d'ailleurs avec amusement les têtes qui se tournaient à son passage, aussi bien chez les recrues que chez les gardiens les plus âgés. Nevra était d'ailleurs de ceux qui aimaient bien la taquiner mais Tacitamura était vraiment surprise de découvrir cet air contemplatif sur le visage du jeune Valkyon. L'idée avait de quoi l'amuser.

Par ailleurs, elle-même s'était attachée à ce bout d'humaine qui se démenait chaque jour devant ses yeux. Vivre chez les humains la rendait sensible à leurs charmes, et malgré leur courte espérance de vie, elle savait qu'ils étaient des individus extrêmement riches et intéressants. Sylfe ne faisait pas exception. Après des débuts difficiles, dus à leurs entêtements réciproques, Tacitamura aimait à penser qu'elles étaient devenues plus proches, ce qui laissait perplexe son compagnon qui ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que l'on pouvait trouver à une pauvre mortelle. Mais le succube devait admettre que l'humaine occupait rudement bien ses journées et qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre l'ennui qui avait failli la submerger lors de son dernier séjour.

Elle tapota à nouveau son fourneau pour le vider du tabac consumé lorsque Lief secoua la tête pour une énième fois, faisant trembler ses bois qui commençaient à peler de leur fourreau de velours à l'approche de l'automne. Sylfe se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisée, et Tacitamura en déduisit que la leçon était finie. Elle rangea son kiseru dans son étui et remit sa poche à kizami, le tabac spécifique de sa pipe, à l'intérieur de sa ceinture. Elle s'étira un peu avant de finalement se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il en était.

* * *

 **Warning** : _Fumer nuit gravement à la santé, notamment en détruisant les poumons et l'ensemble du système respiratoire._ Personnellement je ne cautionne pas cette habitude, et je n'aime pas plus l'odeur du tabac. Cependant dans une fiction je me dis que certains personnages sont plus enclins que d'autres à avoir cette mauvaise manie.

 _Bonus :_

A Eldarya nombreux sont ceux qui fument le kiseru, la pipe traditionnelle japonaise. Chacun tend à posséder la sienne avec les accessoires nécessaires à son utilisation. Certains en possèdent même plusieurs selon l'usage qu'ils en ont. Un kiseru possède un très petit fourneau, ne pouvant contenir une quantité de tabac très restreinte, de l'ordre à trois-quatre bouffées, qui nécessite d'être vidé et rempli très souvent. D'un autre côté, c'est assez pratique pour faire une courte pause avant de reprendre n'importe quelle activité.

Voici les images de son nécessaire à fumer :

Son Rau Kiseru qu'elle utilise avec son Tabako-Bon :

?id=

L'autre Rau Kiseru qu'elle garde sur elle, pour les temps intermédiaire, avec son étui et son tabako ire (à la place des feuilles se trouve un fermoir en métal représentant une chauve-souris)

?id=

Son Tabako-Bon :

?id=

Le tabako-ire (tabatière) de Tacitamura a toute une signification pour elle. Le choix du cuir de serpent et de la fermeture constituée par une chauve-souris argentée font référence à des personnes qui lui sont chères.

Celle-ci a d'abord commencé par fumer des cigarettes, américaines d'ailleurs, avant qu'un voyage au Japon ne lui refasse découvrir l'art de fumer la pipe de type kiseru. Elle en avait vu plein à Châteaupluie lorsqu'elle était petite, mais sa vie dans le monde des humains lui avait fait oublier cet usage. Aujourd'hui elle fume volontiers seule, ou accompagnée, et elle est la seule à employer du kizami (le tabac coupé très finement pour être utilisé de ce genre de pipe) d'origine humaine. Un peu par snobisme, elle préfère celui qu'elle fait importer directement du Japon. En revanche sur Eldarya les kiserus sont fourrés avec une plante typique de ce monde, qui a les mêmes propriétés olfactives et reposantes que le tabac.

Parmi les personnages qui aiment partager des moments de détente en fumant on trouvera :

\- Miiko. Elle possède un Nobe Kiseru (à savoir entièrement en métal), sculpté avec un dragon dessus.

?id=

\- Nevra. Son Rau Kiseru (avec une partie intermédiaire en bambou) est un cadeau de Tacitamura. Il est fait d'un bambou qui à un aspect laqué noir avec un bec et un bol en métal argenté.

\- ?id=

\- Raven. Elle ne fume pas le kiseru, mais la longue pipe traditionnelle des nains (cf. Gandalf dans le Seigneurs des Anneaux) ? ?id=

\- Circé. Etonnamment l'hamadryade aime beaucoup l'idée d'utiliser une plante pour se détendre. Son kiseru est un Rau kiseru dont le bambou clair est gravé d'une branche de cerisier.

\- ?id=

-Valkyon. Il ne le fait pas souvent, mais ayant grandi autour de Raven cela l'a rendu coutumier du fait. Il possède lui aussi une longue pipe de nain.

?id=

\- Soren. Il possède une pipe de type européenne, un peu à la Sherlock Holmes (les vieilles références, hein, pas les nouvelles ^^). C'est un cadeau de Tacitamura, lorsqu'elle est passée à Londres. Elle l'a faite customiser pour lui et il ne s'en sépare jamais !

?id=

\- Yvelnis. Elle a un Nobe Kiseru avec une petite araignée gravée dessus.

\- ?id=

\- Tharok. Il possédait une longue pipe, mais sa femme Arba, l'a convaincu (si ce n'est forcé) à arrêter.

Eweleïn ne supporte pas ça. Et Leiftan n'est pas un grand fan, pour autant il aime partager les moments de détente avec Miiko. Jamon éternue à chaque fois qu'il est confronté à un nuage de fumée, et par conséquent n'aime pas ça.

Chrome, ayant trouvé la pipe en corne ornée d'un croissant de lune et offerte par Soren à Argon (son père décédé), aimerait bien s'y essayer mais sa mère veille au grain et l'empêche toujours au dernier moment. (Elle le retrouve à l'odorat).

Ezarel n'aime pas fumer lui-même. Néanmoins il aime l'odeur du tabac. Pour autant il ne vient pas traîner autour du fumoir, contrairement à Leiftan (qui fait du tabagisme passif).

* * *

 _NDA : Pffiuuu !_

 _J'espère que vous parviendrez à voir les images du bonus parce que ça n'a pas été de la tarte de les trouver et de les intégrer dans le texte !_

 _Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Bien entendu, le système habituel : à gauche les briques, à droites les douceurs !_

 _A pluche !_

 _Chu~~_


	10. Chapter 9 Sylfe

_Hello ! Eh oui nous ne sommes pas mortes ! Bref voici un petit chapitre frisquet, qui correspond bien à la fraicheur de ces derniers jours. Sortez les mouchoirs, nous sommes de cruelles personnes qui adorons torturer nos personnages..._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Bittersweetness**_

 _Cité d'Eel, un peu plus de 7 mois après mon arrivée au QG._

Comme dit une ligne auparavant, cela faisait un peu plus de sept mois que j'étais coincée dans ce trou. Bon quand je dis trou, c'est vite dit et réducteur, j'avoue. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit finalement, je m'y suis acclimatée et m'y suis fait de nombreux amis… Mais c'est loin d'être le paradis non plus. Ma vie se résume à peu près à ça : entraînement, entraînement intense, bibliothèque pendant la pause pipi, mission de temps à autre, re-entraînement, re-bibliothèque le soir…et encore entraînement. De temps en temps, je dors…

Allez, j'exagère un peu, mais c'est vrai qu'au début ça ressemblait un peu à ça : je me lève entraînement, je mange entraînement, je fais l'entraînement et je dors entraînement… Je n'ai pas le temps pour rêver alors je ne l'ai pas mis, mais l'idée y est. Il faut dire que ma chère instructrice ne s'est pas montrée sous son plus beau jour dès le départ, pour elle j'étais clairement une corvée dont elle se serait bien passée. Donc mes séjours à l'infirmerie se firent très fréquents… Eweleïn s'est même amusée à préparer les bandages et onguents quotidiens dans un petit tiroir qui m'était finalement réservé, des fois qu'elle soit occupée avec d'autres patients. Il faut dire que j'avais bien entamé ses réserves avec toutes mes coupures et à force de la voir faire, il m'arrivait de panser mes blessures toute seule, bien qu'elle mette un point d'honneur à vérifier mon état de santé.

Pour autant, je ne dirais pas que Tacitamura soit aussi sadique qu'elle me l'a laissé croire le premier mois. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas des plus aimables ou même particulièrement loquace, mais avec le temps, on a fini par « s'apprivoiser » l'une l'autre je dirais. Non pas que je ne l'avais pas remarqué, d'ailleurs je dirais plutôt que je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais elle ne se contentait pas de me descendre à chaque fois. Au fur et à mesure des entraînements, elle me prodiguait des conseils, ajustait ma posture ou me regardait sans rien dire avant de me corriger. Je dois avouer que grâce à elle, j'avais énormément progressé et je n'en étais pas peu fière. Je savais maintenant parfaitement me débrouiller au corps à corps ou même au couteau –bon pour un niveau de recrue s'entend, humaine qui plus est- et que j'avais réussi pas mal de défis lors du tournoi inter-garde. J'avais pu donner pas mal de points aux Obsidiennes lors du dernier tournoi et nous avions fini les premiers ce mois-ci. J'avais ainsi gagné un petit diadème enchanté en forme de serpent doré. Cependant, j'étais loin d'être à la hauteur du succube.

Un lien étrange s'était noué entre nous. D'une part, parce que ce devait la seule à en connaître autant sur mon monde, d'autre part parce que je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec elle. Elle avait pris pour habitude de m'emmener me détendre à chaque fin de semaine. Au début, je ne comprenais pas le but de la manœuvre, et n'aimant pas être dans le flou je m'étais montrée on ne peut plus sceptique lorsqu'elle m'emmena dans un recoin du QG que je ne connaissais pas. Il s'agissait en fait des thermes du QG. Il m'y emmena assez souvent par la suite, puis essaya de changer un peu en m'emmenant faire les magasins –enfin le magasin- après des missions plutôt difficiles ou longues, histoire que je me fasse une garde-robe digne de ce nom. Au début, cela me gênait, alors je l'invitais à boire un verre en compensation du temps passé avec moi, mais à force ce devint une habitude plutôt agréable.

Quand je n'avais pas de mission ou que j'avais fini l'entraînement, j'allais rejoindre Raven à la bibliothèque pour mes « cours de rattrapage », dirons-nous. Elle avait en effet été chargée de m'instruire et de m'enseigner l'Histoire d'Eldarya, ainsi que tout ce qui était relatif à leur univers. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir demandé à Miiko de s'en occuper, car la jeune femme –malgré ses 666 ans- semblait beaucoup m'apprécier. Alors, le soir principalement, je l'écoutais me raconter les guerres, les alliances, les temps de paix d'Eldarya. Elle m'apprit aussi les jours, les mois, la géographie ou la politique –à savoir quasiment que des royaumes- de cet univers parallèle. J'appris aussi que Leiftan était cartographe, mais ça ce n'était pas dans mes cours. C'était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Il était très doué en dessin d'observation et avait une connaissance en la matière impressionnante. C'est ainsi que j'appris la raison de ses fréquentes « disparitions » du QG comme Raven s'amusait à le lui faire remarquer. En réalité, il avait reçu une formation de diplomate à la capitale, Châteaupluie, avant de venir s'installer à Eel. Son rôle était de veiller sur l'entente cordiale des différentes nations associées au QG et plus précisément sur les accords commerciaux. Il profitait de ses nombreux voyages pour mettre à jour les différentes cartes des régions qu'il visitait.

Quelques fois, il secondait Raven pour les cours de géopolitique car il était le plus à même de m'éclairer sur le sujet. J'aimais bien discuter avec lui, et comme il était d'un caractère posé et calme, sa compagnie m'apaisait un peu après mes dures journées de travail et j'avais appris à mieux le connaître. Très gentleman et patient, il répondait à toutes mes questions, ce qui je dois avouer, me changeait énormément des silences auxquels j'avais eu droit à mon arrivée ici.

Deux soirs par semaines, j'allais au Refuge pour donner des cours de cuisine aux habitants du QG, les villageois comme les réfugiés. J'avais constaté que les gens, de manière générale se montraient plus souriants, plus gentils les uns envers les autres. Moins à cran aussi. Comme quoi, la nourriture c'est la vie (sociale). Je retrouvais Clématite, une jeune Brownie souris de 24 ans, réfugiée depuis environ 6 mois au QG, à mes cours et en échange de mes connaissances culinaires, elle m'apprenait le b.a.-ba de l'écriture Eldaryenne ainsi que son parler. En effet, tous ne parlaient pas ma langue parmi les réfugiés et il était parfois difficile de se faire comprendre. Alors elle se faisait mon porte parole ou mon scribe. A l'origine, elle était institutrice avant de devoir quitter son village et avait eu l'idée de faire une école pour les enfants réfugiés du QG afin qu'ils acquièrent les bases. Son projet avait tellement bien fonctionné qu'elle était devenue institutrice en chef au QG. Arba, et trois de ses filles la secondaient dans l'éducation des jeunes. La jeune femme me demandait d'ailleurs quelques informations concernant l'éducation des humains, histoire d'innover un peu son programme. De temps à autres, je suivais ses cours avec les enfants, comme Raven me l'avait demandé.

J'avais donc un emploi du temps bien rempli et que peu de temps pour moi. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, bien au contraire. Cela m'évitait de trop penser. C'était devenu de plus en plus difficile pour moi de ne pas penser à mon père, de ne pas trouver de solution pour rentrer et le revoir, de ne pas pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras et de lui dire combien je l'aimais, combien il me manquait. Bien sûr, je trouvais toujours du réconfort auprès de mes amis ou professeurs –je parle de Raven et Tharok, hein-. Tiens, oui d'ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas dit, mais j'ai commencé à travailler à la forge il y a quelques semaines, pour continuer ma formation de forgeron en suspens depuis mon arrivée. Vous allez me regarder avec des yeux ronds et me dire qu'il n'y a pas assez de jours dans la semaine pour caser autant d'activités hebdomadaires… Mais je vais vous répondre avec mon plus beau sourire la chose suivante : les semaines eldaryennes comptent 9 jours et les années 432 jours, divisées en mois de 36 jours chacun. De même leur année ne commence pas le 1er janvier comme chez nous, mais suit la logique saisonnière, donc au début du printemps.

Si mes calculs étaient corrects, la fin de la semaine allait être spéciale pour moi, cependant l'idée de le passer ici me déprimait un peu. Ça ne me rappelait que trop bien le temps passé à Eldarya… J'étais triste, mais j'essayais de ne pas trop le montrer, car je trouvais cela égoïste, alors je faisais comme si tout allait bien, mentant lorsque l'on me demandait ce qui me préoccupait, répondant que j'étais simplement fatiguée.

Les mois d'hiver eldaryens s'étaient bien installés et les arcades du QG s'étaient recouvertes de stalactites, les gros vêtements d'hiver étaient de sortie, contrairement aux familiers qui restaient bien au chaud à l'intérieur. Mes entraînements avec Tacitamura étaient moins fréquents, le stade étant recouvert d'une épaisse couche de givre depuis quelques semaines maintenant, quoique l'on utilisait parfois la cave pour s'affronter en duel et peaufiner mes techniques. J'avais donc plus de temps pour étudier ou aller au chaud à la forge. C'est donc là que je me rendis cette après-midi là, rejoignant mon maître dans la grande forge sous le labo d'alchimie.

Le Bucentaure martelait avec puissance le bout de métal qu'il venait de sortir du foyer au moment où j'entrais dans la grande forge. Je lui signalais ma présence en me raclant la gorge et celui-ci me gratifia d'un hochement de tête en me voyant. Ici, je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de la théorie, c'était de la pratique à 300%. J'entrepris donc de ranger un peu la pièce en attendant que le vieux forgeron remette son ouvrage à chauffer. Je déplaçais les lourdes masses quand Tharok me demanda de lui apporter la tranche –un outil ressemblant à un marteau mais dont l'un des côtés est très fin afin faire une entaille dans le métal à chaque coup- et de l'aider avec la pince. Il plaça alors la tranche à l'endroit souhaité, s'assura que je maintenais bien l'acier avec mes pinces, et de l'autre main commença à abattre sa masse sur l'arrière de la tranche. Il répéta l'opération sur une dizaine de centimètres avant de remettre le lopin au feu car trop froid pour être travaillé. Je reposais la pince et lui ses deux outils avant d'aller actionner l'énorme soufflet à manivelle installé à côté du foyer. Il sorti un deuxième lopin du feu et nous recommençâmes notre petit manège. Ce jour-là, le travail allait être simple : il fallait forger les anneaux où l'on attacherait les brides des Näshees à l'écurie pour remplacer ceux qui avaient fini par céder ou se déformer au fil du temps.

Je dis simple, mais il faut savoir qu'un seul anneau prend beaucoup de temps à être fait (enfin, beaucoup, pour un forgeron, c'est peu) mais il faut environ 3 heures pour arriver à un résultat satisfaisant et durable. Arriver à un cercle parfait n'est pas compliqué en soi, mais demande maîtrise et précision. Mon travail allait consister à assister Tharok en maintenant les lopins en place (avec les pinces) tandis qu'il les fendrait après les avoir travaillés de façons à ce qu'ils s'allongent aux dimensions souhaitées. Ne pouvant travailler un seul anneau d'une traite, nous roulions, un lopin après l'autre. Sur la quinzaine de lopins que nous avions mis à chauffer nous n'en avions finis que 8 avant qu'il ne soit l'heure d'aller manger. En sortant, je croisais Khali qui avait fini d'incruster et d'enchanter de nouvelles armes. Yvelnis sortit de l'armurerie pour me faire un coucou alors que je passais. Elle m'interpella et m'invita à dîner avec elles ce soir-là. J'acceptais, ravie à l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec les filles. Je me dirigeais donc en vitesse vers ma chambre pour aller chercher mes affaires avant de prendre une douche.

Les filles m'attendaient devant le garde-manger. Syliale et Soren s'étaient joints à elles. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers une salle derrière la cantine réservée aux individus aux corps imposants, mais toutefois connectée avec la salle principale. C'était vraiment bien pensé et agencé car cela permettait aux personnes comme Yvelnis, Khali et Syliale de pouvoir s'installer confortablement à table et donner l'illusion d'être assises. Il faut dire qu'avec un corps hybride, cela ne devait pas être chose aisée que de se mouvoir dans des espaces où des êtres bipèdes avaient l'habitude d'évoluer.

La soirée était plutôt animée, surtout en compagnie de Soren qui s'amusait de tout et de rien. Raven et Keroshane nous rejoignirent plus tard dans la soirée.

Syliale chantonnait pour accompagner notre cher Ahkiyyini qui s'amusait à taper des phalanges sur le bord de la table. Ça mettait un peu d'ambiance, égayant un repas peu copieux dû aux nouvelles restrictions. Khali et Raven se mirent à taper dans leurs mains pour battre le rythme, que nous imitâmes avec Kero et Yvi et ainsi nous eûmes droit à un petit concert privé. Soren profita d'une courte pause pour aller commander de nouvelles boissons et revint quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés d'alcool. Khali prit congé au bout du deuxième verre, bientôt suivie par Syliale. Keroshane s'était excusé de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps, mais il avait beaucoup de travail qui l'attendait et préférait se coucher tôt. Il ne restait plus que nous quatre dans la cantine et les verres commençaient à s'entasser sur la table. Personnellement, je sirotais toujours mon troisième verre d'hydromel alors que les trois comparses avaient perdu le décompte depuis longtemps. Pour autant, aucun ne semblait affecté par l'alcool alors que je sentais mes joues rougir à cause de la boisson.

J'aurais dû aller me coucher, mais je n'avais pas envie, je voulais me changer les idées. Et puis l'alcool me réchauffait, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose étant donné le froid glacial au-dehors. Au bout d'un moment, je me perdis dans mes pensées, finissant sans m'en rendre compte mon verre d'un trait. Je restais un moment à fixer mon gobelet posé sur la table. Soren me resservit et j'attrapais le verre sans réfléchir. Je le vidais aussi sec. Les trois amis me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ce fut la main de Raven sur la mienne qui me ramena à la réalité.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air vraiment préoccupée ces derniers temps …**

 **-…**

 **-Sylfe ?**

 **-…**

 **-Hey Sissy ! Dis quelque chose !** m'ordonna Soren, inquiet. Je levais alors mes yeux vers lui et sentit ma gorge se nouer.

 **-Je… Je ferais mieux de rentrer… pardon… bo-bonne soirée !** lançais-je en me précipitant vers la sortie.

 **-Hé attends ! Où est-ce que tu… !** » L'Ahkiyyini s'était levé mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'avais quitté la pièce.

J'entrais dans ma chambre et me jetais sur mon lit, en larmes. Truc, réveillé par la porte qui venait de claquer, couina avant de remuer. Je me laissai couler au pied de mon lit, me recroquevillant sur moi-même, posant ma tête sur mes genoux et le petit Corko vint près de moi. D'un léger coup de tête contre ma joue, le familier me signifia sa présence et je l'attrapais, enfouissant mon visage contre sa peau écailleuse. L'alcool me montait à la tête en plus des larmes et je commençais à avoir mal au crâne, mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Penser que j'allais avoir 20 ans dans ce monde irréel –et qui pourtant était devenu mon quotidien- loin de ma famille me brisait le cœur. J'étais fatiguée. De tout. Je voulais juste me réveiller de ce rêve, faire comme si de rien n'était, je voulais oublier tout ça. Mais quelle idée aussi d'aller sauter dans un cercle de champignon ! Magie ou pas, l'idée de base était fichtrement stupide ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi ? « Je veux rentrer », c'est tout ce que j'avais à l'esprit.

Noël et le jour de l'an avait déjà été difficiles pour moi, mais je ne me voyais pas fêter mon anniversaire ici, surtout que comme les fêtes précédentes, j'aurais sûrement été la seule à le savoir et donc il ne se serait rien passé, cela aurait juste été un jour comme les autres, se confondant avec le suivant. Bon d'accord, c'est juste un anniversaire, c'est pas important. Mais c'est juste que c'est une occasion de se retrouver avec les gens qu'on aime. Et puis, 20 ans, ce n'est pas rien dans mon monde. Ici 20 ans, c'est rien comparé à 5, 6, 700 ans voire 1 000 ans d'existence.

Je basculais la tête sur mon matelas, regardant le plafond, enfin vu que tout était flou je ne voyais pas grand-chose. Je caressais distraitement Truc, m'attardant sur ses oreilles. Je laissai libre cours à ma tristesse et ma fatigue et pleurai tout ce que je savais. Truc venait lécher les larmes que j'avais essuyées d'un revers de main comme s'il s'agissait de gouttes d'eau de mer. Décidément, cet animal n'avait aucun discernement… C'est mignon comme tout un Corko, mais c'est tout, question intelligence profonde, on repassera… M'enfin, ça me réconfortait un peu par ce que c'était bête et spontané. « Sacré Corko … » pensais-je en regardant le familier remuer la queue et courir après celle-ci lorsqu'elle entra dans son champ de vision.

J'inspirais profondément et me préparais à me lever lorsque ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée avec fracas. Une grande ombre se tenait sur le seuil, respirant fortement. La main presque crispée sur la porte, le souffle court, l'ombre m'interpella :

« **SYLFE ! Gia ! Petits ! Vite !** » lança Duncan, paniqué.

La nouvelle fut tellement brusque que je ne tiltais pas de suite. Le jeune vampire s'avança dans l'intention de me secouer, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, je me dépêchais d'essuyer mes larmes à vitesse grand V. Bien que la lumière soit éteinte, je savais pertinemment qu'il était nyctalope et qu'il pouvait me voir. La pâle lueur de la lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre me permit de lire l'inquiétude dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il s'accroupit face à moi, soupira, attrapa mon menton, essuya les deux grosses larmes qui venaient rouler sur mes pommettes avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je me blottis donc contre lui, enfouissant mon visage contre son torse et pleurais à nouveau, mais ce coup-ci, ça faisait du bien, j'avais l'impression de m'ôter un poids des épaules. Il caressait mes cheveux, embrassant mon crâne doucement. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point le pouvoir relaxant de la présence de l'un pouvait apaiser l'autre.

J'avais pu constater la chose lorsque Karenn s'était cassé la jambe en mission (pour un vampire, rien de grave donc). Cependant, cela l'avait énormément marqué de voir sa sœur blessée et je fus la seule à pouvoir l'apaiser. Même la vampirette n'avait pas réussi à le rassurer, malgré sa guérison fulgurante. Bon, faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi impressionner n'importe qui, vu la plaie –une double fracture ouverte péroné/tibia.

De même pour sa Minaloo, il était à cran ces derniers temps à cause de la future mise bas du familier. Avec le manque de maanas dû à l'explosion du cristal et les familiers dépendants directement de cette énergie, le temps de gestation des familiers avait eu tendance à doubler voire à tripler pour certains. Et cela le perturbait fortement, ne sachant pas trop quand ça allait arriver. Il faisait des visites régulières à la boutique de Purreru, et me demandait souvent de l'accompagner. On était devenu très proches durant ces sept mois et je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami, voire même comme un frère.

Son cœur, qui battait la chamade à cause du stress, commençait à reprendre un rythme normal et il s'assit à côté de moi, enroulant un bras rassurant autour de mes épaules. Pas un mot. Juste un silence bienveillant et compréhensif. Lorsque je repris contenance –et une voix à peu près normale- je lui demandai pour Gia. Toujours aussi gentleman, il me rassura et me dit qu'il valait mieux attendre ici plutôt que d'être dans les pattes de Gyvolïn ou stresser la louve en étant paniqué lui-même.

« **C'est juste que ça m'aurait rassuré que tu sois là avec moi, pour éviter que je creuse un sillon dans la boutique.**

 **-Pfft ! Ahah ! Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand ce sera ton bébé à toi ?!**

 **-Une tranchée, je pense…**

 **-Je dirais plutôt une faille continentale.**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'à la fin du monde pendant que tu y es, hein ?**

 **-C'est une option …** souris-je.

 **-Mouais,… m'enfin, c'est pas demain la veille que j'aurais un gamin.**

 **-Mais si, tu verras, tu trouveras une jolie petite femme et tu lui feras plein de chtiotes n'enfants !**

 **-Chuis pas sûr qu'elle accepte de me partager avec toi** , se moqua-t-il en me pinçant la joue. **Tu occupes déjà tout mon temps libre… Donc j'ai pas besoin de bébés, je t'ai toi et Karenn, c'est déjà bien suffisant comme ça, crois-moi !**

 **-Estime-toi heureux de ne pas avoir eu à changer mes couches, « Papa » !**

 **-Humpf… ça m'aurait pas changé, tu sais. J'ai changé celles de Karenn, alors une de plus ou de moins…** »

Ces petites boutades me redonnaient du baume au cœur et me calmaient. Après un court silence, Duncan me demanda ce qui n'allait pas et je me confiais à lui avec soulagement. Il s'était montré extrêmement compréhensif quant à ma volonté de vouloir rentrer chez moi, alors que d'autres ne comprenaient pas que je veuille à tout prix partir alors que je m'entraînais comme une folle et que je m'impliquais autant dans la vie du QG. Quand je lui expliquais que j'appréhendais et qu'en gros je me tapais une crise de la vingtaine, il sourit –lui qui avait 42 printemps passés- et me tira l'oreille. Cependant, je savais qu'il faisait ça non pas pour se moquer, mais pour me remonter le moral.

Truc s'était rendormi et grognait dans son sommeil. Toujours assis au pied du lit, nous attendions patiemment un signe de la part du Purreko et de sa subordonnée quant à la naissance des petits. Le silence régna dans ma chambre un long moment et je commençais à somnoler. Je ne sais trop comment, mais je sentis le poids de ma couette contre moi et m'endormis instantanément une fois la tête sur l'oreiller.

Le lendemain matin fut une merveille de mignonnitude chevaleresque : lorsque je me réveillais, j'eus la plus adorable des visions. Duncan s'était endormi à côté de moi, entourant ma taille de son bras par-dessus la couette, respirant lentement. J'en conclus qu'il m'avait mise au lit la veille et qu'il était resté dormir avec moi. * _The Cuteness ever_ *. Je le regardais dormir, dégageant son front de ses mèches noires. On aurait dit un enfant, tellement l'air paisible sur son visage était innocent. J'attendis alors qu'il se réveille, me demandant ce qui l'avait poussé à rester alors que sa louve était en plein travail. Enfin, vu l'heure, cela devait être fini. Mon beau brun se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière matinale. Il avait clairement l'air dans le pâté et je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser devant sa tête éberluée. Puis il me fixa, fronçant les sourcils.

« **On dirait bien que j'ai dormi ici…**

 **-Bravo M. Déduction !** me moquais-je.

 **-Chut ! C'est pas ma faute, t'étais en train de me baver sur l'épaule quand Purreru est arrivé et m'a dit que tout allait bien pour Gia.**

 **-Je ne bave pas !**

 **-Bah tiens ! Et l'énorme trace sur ma veste ?**

 **-Crotte ! Tiens d'ailleurs comment Purreru savait que tu étais là ?**

 **-Ben tu te souviens que j'avais oublié de fermer la porte en arrivant ?**

 **-Ah bon ?**

 **-Ouais. Du coup, en passant dans le couloir pour arriver à ma chambre, il m'a, enfin « nous », aperçus , vu que tu pionçais comme un Bériflore, et il est venu me dire que Gia allait bien, qu'elle avait 3 petits en bonne santé et que je pourrais la voir demain, donc aujourd'hui, parce qu'elle était fatiguée. Et il a fermé la porte. Du coup, ben je t'ai couchée et pis…**

 **-Tu t'es endormi…**

 **-Il semblerait en effet… 'fin faut dire que t'étais tellement mignonne à t'accrocher à moi…** ajouta-t-il, un énorme sourire vissé sur les lèvres, me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil entendu. Plaquant ma main sur mon visage, je soupirais.

 **-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas de moi ?**

 **-J'ai pas pu résister, du coup, je t'ai écoutée gazouiller à propos de « pidzas », « tongue », chaussettes et « bèremuda », le tout rempli dans la contrebasse de Valkyon…**

 **-QUOOOIIII ?!**

 **-Je sais pas, c'est ce que t'as dit ! Et que Nevra était chauve !**

 **-Naaan ?!**

 **-Sisi, je t'assure.**

 **-Nan… J'ai pas fait ça ?! Si … ?** »

Il hocha la tête, se retenant de rire, mais à mon avis, il n'avait pas pu inventer pareille histoire car il ne connaissait pas la plupart des mots que j'avais pu baragouiner pendant mon sommeil. La partie la plus bancale concernait Valkyon, je ne voyais ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans… Que Nevra soit chauve, ça c'est une chose. Mais pourquoi Valkyon aurait une contrebasse ?

Toujours est-il qu'après ce petit interlude, une bonne douche et un petit-déjeuner copieux – _ou pas_ \- nous nous dirigeâmes vers la boutique de familiers. Gyvolïn avait les traits tirés, signe que la nuit n'avait pas du être de tout repos. Inquiet, Dun' s'avança vers la jeune Bucentaure qui lui fit signe de la suivre dans l'arrière-boutique. Il me lança un regard interrogateur et je l'encourageai à y aller d'un hochement de tête. Il semblait troublé. Je lui pressai doucement l'épaule. Il inspira profondément, attrapa ma main et me força –gentiment- à le suivre de l'autre côté du comptoir. La louve était allongée, deux petits lovés contre sa fourrure grise en train de téter. Elle aussi semblait épuisée. Le vampire s'approcha doucement de sa louve qui releva légèrement la tête. La truffe humide vint à la rencontre de sa main tremblante pour finir par la léchouiller avec contentement. Le brun caressa la Minaloo avec émotion tandis qu'elle reposait sa tête au sol. Gyvolïn restait en retrait, silencieuse.

« **Où est le troisième, je n'en vois que deux ?** me risquais-je. La jeune femme détourna les yeux, les épaules basses et me tendit un petit paquet. Je soulevais le pan de tissu qui recouvrait le dessus. Un petit louveteau, comme endormi, reposait dans le creux de mes mains. Il était étonnamment léger. Et froid.

 **-Il était trop faible, il n'a pas survécu…** s'excusa la soigneuse. J **'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le sauver, mais je … je n'ai pas réussi.**

 **-Purreru avait dit qu'ils étaient en bonne santé, tous les** _ **trois…**_ opposais-je, refusant de comprendre.

 **-C'est vrai, ils… ils semblaient tous vaillants…Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas… Il ne bougeait plus, il ne respirait plus…**

 **-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Gyvolïn, il n'était juste pas assez fort. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, vous n'y êtes pour rien.** déclara mécaniquement Duncan, tentant de cacher sa tristesse.

 **-Je…je comprendrais que vous vouliez garder les deux…**

 **-Non, je ne vais pas vous priver d'un familier. Le principal c'est que Gia aille bien et que ses deux petits tiennent le coup. Vous avez fait de votre mieux, je vous dois bien ça. Gardez donc l'un des deux. Mettez l'autre dans un œuf s'il vous plaît.**

 **-Je …euh…** hésita la jeune femme.

 **-Je vais la laisser se reposer un peu. Quand pourrais-je la récupérer ?**

 **-D'ici après-demain** , répondit Purreru, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. **Je, eum, … Je préfèrerais la garder en observation avec les petits un peu plus longtemps.**

 **-Pas de soucis.**

 **-Ma-mais, sentez-vous libre de venir les voir entre-temps. Po-pour ce qui est de-de conserver l'un des deux, …nous… nous comprendrions que vous ne consentiez pas à ce don.**

 **-Je n'aurais pas de quoi le nourrir, autant qu'il fasse le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre, je garderais celui qui sera dans l'écrin.**

 **-Bi-bien, ma-mais cela ne pourra être effectué qu'après le sevrage…**

 **-Très bien. Tu viens Sylfe, on y va.** Il embrassa sa louve une dernière fois avant de se relever, caressant rapidement la tête des louveteaux au passage.

 **-Du-Dun' !** Le brun regarda le Purreko. **No-nous sommes vraiment désolés…**

 **-Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Le Cristal est notre loi.** »

Je tenais toujours le corps sans vie serré contre moi, tentant de comprendre la signification de sa dernière phrase. Duncan m'emmena à l'extérieur du Q.G., près du rocher. Il alluma un feu et s'avança vers moi pour prendre le petit. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Il me répondit par un sourire triste et m'expliqua que c'était comme ça qu'ils disaient adieu aux morts, en les brûlant. Je finis par lui tendre la petite boule de poils grisonnante et il resta un moment à caresser le petit corps, avant de le déposer délicatement dans les flammes. Il se brûla au passage, mais ses capacités de régénération eurent tôt fait de soigner la plaie. Ça ne le perturbait pas plus que ça. Il regardait les flammes accueillir l'âme de ce pauvre petit bout qui n'avait pas vécu plus que quelques heures.

Nous restâmes un long moment, mais le froid et les premiers flocons de l'année eurent raison de nous. Comme je commençais à grelotter, nous partîmes, laissant le feu faire son office. Duncan ne voulait pas le montrer, mais cela l'avait beaucoup affecté. Je lui proposais donc d'aller à la cantine pour manger un morceau, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ce douloureux incident me rappelait à quel point la précarité de ce monde était omniprésente. Nous nous dirigeâmes tout de même vers la grande tour, la mine sombre.

Nous commandâmes une boisson chaude pour ma part et du rien pour Dun'. Azël vint nous servir, l'air préoccupée. Je n'avais pas le cœur à discuter et elle repartit dans la cuisine, où j'entendis notre cher cuisinier pester. J'écoutais distraitement ce qu'il se disait, mais de ce que je comprenais, même Béryl semblait à cran. Comme Duncan ne pipait mot et fixait la fenêtre, je posais ma main sur la sienne. Ses iris péridots se tournèrent vers moi, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres pâles et il plaça sa deuxième main sur la mienne, me remerciant silencieusement. Je regardais à mon tour par la fenêtre, observant de gros flocons duveteux tomber et recouvrir le sol du Q.G.

Kero entra dans la cantine, suivi par Ykhar et Miiko. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la cuisine d'un pas rapide. J'écoutais la conversation d'un air absent.

« **On va bientôt être à court, Dame Miiko. Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il encore ?** interrogea Béryl très inquiète.

 **-Je ne sais pas, malheureusement, plus ça va, plus le manque de Maanas augmente et les portails s'en trouvent inaccessibles. On ne peut les ouvrir autrement,** désespéra la Kitsune.

 **-Y arrivera-t-on à temps ?** demanda Ykhar.

 **\- Ça dépend. Si nos calculs sont bons, il ne nous reste que quelques jours tout au plus…** répondit Karuto.

Béryl renchérit.

 **-Même topo au Refuge.**

 **-Eh bien il faut réduire les consommations quotidiennes.**

 **-Veuillez m'excusez, Miiko** intervint la matrone, contrariée. **Mais les rations ont déjà été réduites de moitié, on ne peut pas se permettre de diminuer encore les portions. Bientôt, les gens vont devenir fous. Le manque de nourriture a déjà bien entamé leur enthousiasme et une famine serait vraiment la dernière chose que je souhaite voir en ces lieux.** Puis elle baissa la voix. **Déjà deux enfants et plusieurs vieillards nous ont quittés à cause du manque de nourriture et de Maanas… ne peut-on vraiment rien faire pour éviter l'hécatombe ?**

 **-Je sais bien, Béryl, mais veuillez croire que je fais tout mon possible pour remédier à cela. Cependant, je ne peux trouver de solution concernant les maanas, cela ne dépend pas de moi.**

 **-Je sais bien, mais n'y aurait-il pas moyen de demander de l'aide ? Maître Leiftan pourrait se servir de ses contacts pour nous avoir un peu de rations supplémentaires.**

 **-On y a déjà pensé mais c'est partout pareil…**

 **-Dire qu'elle devrait être partie depuis deux mois…** soupira Azël.

 **-Heureusement qu'elle pense toujours à faire des stocks supplémentaires au cas où, mais là ça va être difficile de tenir plus longtemps. C'est à se demander pour combien de temps elle devrait des réserves la prochaine fois… Et ce ne sera pas des plus faciles pour elle non plus, avec les portails qui n'en font qu'à leur tête.**

 **-Que voulez-vous dire, Karuto ?**

 **-C'est pourtant évident, mam'zelle Ykhar : on ne sait pas quand sera la prochaine fois que l'on pourra ouvrir un portail, vu que le laps de temps ne cesse d'augmenter à chaque fois. Même si on prévoit pour un an, qui ne dit pas que cela nous prendra encore plus de temps à rouvrir un passage. De même, quand savoir quand elle rentrera ou pourra rentrer depuis là-bas…**

 **-C'est effectivement problématique… (╥︣** **﹏᷅╥᷅** **)**

 **-Que faire ?**

 **-Attendre. C'est notre meilleure solution. Et puis de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix…** » conclut Miiko, impuissante face à la situation critique que nous vivions.

Les mots de Duncan prirent sens pour moi après avoir entendu cette conversation.

* * *

 _NDA : Bon ben voilà, un chapitre un peu déprimant, sans compter que l'action traîne un peu mais promis les choses vont commencer à bouger !_


	11. Chapter 10 Sylfe

_Et parce que ça risquait de prendre la poussière dans les tiroirs voici le chapitre suivant. Maintenant espérons pouvoir avoir un peu de temps pour vous donner la suite... La vie IRL ne nous laisse pas tant de temps pour cela hélas ! Mais on va se débrouiller !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Loin du froid de Décembre**_

 _Cité d'Eel, le jour de mon anniversaire._

La semaine avait été de plus en plus difficile. Les rations avaient encore été réduites et l'on commençait à ressentir l'angoisse et le stress dus au manque de nourriture. Azël était très préoccupée par l'état de santé de son petit frère Scurell, qui déjà très faible, avait attrapé froid et avait de la fièvre. Un autre habitant du Q.G. nous avait quittés à cause du froid glacial qui s'était installé sur la falaise.

Moi qui adorais la neige car née en hiver, celle-ci ne m'enchantait guère. Il neigeait tellement qu'il fallait déblayer chaque jour, malgré la proximité avec le littoral. Jamais de mémoire de Dullahan pareilles précipitations n'avaient été observées au Q.G. On avait de la neige jusqu'aux genoux. En temps normal, on aurait dû voir des enfants jouer dans la neige, seulement, par les temps qui couraient, personne ne sortait. Je plaignais sincèrement les gardes de l'escouade de Sécurité. Bien qu'arborant leur pelage hivernal, les Werebeasts étaient constamment aux prises avec le froid.

Les braseros, normalement éteints –du fait de l'excellente vision nocturne des Werebeasts- chauffaient nuit et jour pour leur apporter un peu de chaleur. Folaras était tout de même rentré plusieurs fois avec les vibrisses gelées et cassantes. Bizarrement, on croisait beaucoup de membre de l'escouade à la forge, discutant avec les filles tout en cherchant la chaleur des foyers, quand ils n'allaient pas à la cantine pour vider les barriques d'alcool –un très bon moyen de se réchauffer autant que d'oublier le manque de vivres et surtout remplir des estomacs vides.

Personnellement, j'engloutissais des litres et des litres d'infusion et de tisanes –à base des plantes d'ici- pour compenser la frugalité de mes repas et m'hydrater après les séances à la forge. Je regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre les flocons tomber paresseusement sur le sol, une main sous le menton. J'avais envie de sortir et de me balader au lieu de rester enfermée à l'intérieur. Je soupirais. Dun' était de garde à cette heure-ci et il était bien songeur depuis ce qui était arrivé. Il n'avait toujours pas pu récupérer Gia et cela l'inquiétait bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'avec les conditions actuelles, il valait mieux la surveiller. Mon petit Truc, lui, était tombé malade à cause du froid et je me ruinais en médicaments pour lui. Pauvre petite bête.

Je décidai de sortir et d'aller me promener à l'intérieur des murs du Q.G. Je prenais mon lourd manteau d'hiver, des fois que la folie ne me prenne d'aller dehors. Mes pas me guidèrent dans la grande salle des Arches. Le sol de marbre était recouvert d'une fine couche de glace très glissante. Je m'aventurais dessus prudemment, un pied après l'autre et lorsque je m'étais assurée d'être stable, je pris un peu d'élan et m'élançais sur la glace. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'eus un petit rire. Et puis je recommençais encore et encore, bien que sans patins, la glisse ne soit pas aussi intéressante. Comme on glisserait sur le carrelage avec des chaussettes, je m'amusais à déraper sur le sol. J'étais en train de réfléchir à comment me fabriquer des patins pour aller sur le terrain d'entraînement où la glace avait tout recouvert. A part prendre deux lames, je ne voyais pas trop comment faire et c'était loin d'être la meilleure idée du monde à moins de vouloir se blesser…

« Si seulement ils pouvaient avoir des patinoires ici, je pourrais patiner comme je le faisais avec Maman. Et Papa nous ferait des gaufres en rentrant ! Avec du sirop d'érable ! Et puis on se poserait tous les trois devant la cheminée et on regarderait le feu crépiter en buvant un chocolat chaud ! ». _Grumblrrr_. Je soupirais. _GRUUUUMBLRRR !_

« **Oui, oui ça va ! J'ai compris, je vais aller prendre un truc pour que tu cesses de grogner, s'pèce d'affamé ! Tss.** Je me penchais pour récupérer mon manteau que j'avais jeté au sol après quelques glissades lorsqu'une voix vint interrompre mon geste.

- **Tu parles toute seule maintenant ?** Je relevais promptement la tête, interdite, pour voir le vampire affalé sur les quelques marches qui menaient à la salle des portes.

 **\- Nevra…**

 **-Lui-même.**

 **-Que me veux-tu ?**

 **-Rien en particulier, je t'ai vue te diriger par ici et j'étais curieux. Des fois, je me dis que tu es vraiment stupide…**

 **-Espè… !** Je me retins d'être vulgaire et soupirai un bon coup. Même s'il l'avait bien cherché, je n'allai pas rouvrir les hostilités après notre pseudo-réconciliation. **Ça fait longtemps que tu m'observes ?**

 **-Une dizaine de minutes, je dirais… Tu essayais de faire quoi au juste ?**

 **-Me vider la tête…**

 **-Hum hum… As-tu réussi ?**

 **-Nope…**

 **-Ton ventre a crié famine donc tu n'as pas pu résister à l'appel d'une bonne infusion de citron de feu au miel de feu ? Histoire d'avoir le feu aux fesses ?**

 **-Tu t'es pris pour Ezarel ou quoi ? C'était quoi ce jeu de mots pourri ?**

 **-Moi ? Ezarel ? Pourri !? Comment oses-tu ?!**

 **-J'ose. C'est tout.**

 **-Je croyais qu'on s'était réconciliés, alors pourquoi continues-tu à être désagréable avec moi ?**

 **-Parce que tu le cherches…**

 **-Mais non, on pourrait simplement être plus proches, maintenant qu'on est amis…**

 **-« Amis » ? Et « proches » jusqu'à quel point, cher « ami » ?**

 **-Oh ben… on pourrait se trouver un coin sympa, discuter tout en se tenant chaud, nan ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Pourquoi tant de haine ?**

 **\- Je ne te hais pas, mais tu es tellement prévisible… Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que ça aille jusques-là ?**

 **-Tu as vraiment les idées tordues, cela dit si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis prêt à te réchauffer comme tu l'entends, ma biche !**

 **-Tss… T'es lourd Nevra…**

 **-Héhé … Nan, je plaisante, j'ai bien compris que je n'aurais aucune chance avec toi, cela dit si tu changes d'avis… )**

 **-Oh ! Félicitations ! Et quand as-tu enfin compris ça ?**

 **-Depuis le début, mon enfant !**

 **-Alors pourquoi tu me poursuis… ?**

 **-Oh ben, je me disais que tu devais te sentir bien seule et que j'étais on-ne-peut-plus qualifié pour te tenir compagnie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire penser ça ?**

 **-Oh ben simplement… Comment un si joli brin de fille comme toi ne pourrais pas se sentir seule lorsqu'elle est habituée à une vie de couple confortable, et à en juger par tes petits ornements, tu serais plutôt du genre tigresse au plumard, alors je me disais que ce serait sympa de-…**

 **-Tais-toi, je ne veux pas en entendre davantage ! Et que peux-tu savoir de ma vie de couple, hein ?!**

 **-Je t'entends, tu sais ?**

 **-Je te demande pardon ?**

 **-Quand tu fais des cauchemars…**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Tu criais son prénom la nuit, après qu'Yvoni t'ait attaquée. Tu hurles encore son nom parfois la nuit, quand tu n'appelles pas ton père ou ta mère…**

 **-Que… ? Comment …?**

 **-Tu sais, j'ai l'ouïe fine. Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de faire comme si de rien n'était et de nous prendre pour des andouilles, c'est vexant. Je sais que t'as craqué l'autre soir avec l'autre jeunot. Mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas suffisant…**

 **-Il ne s'est rien passé !**

 **-Hein ? Oh… ! AHAHAH ! Tu vois que t'es en manque ! T'as les idées mal placées alors que je ne sous-entendais rien !**

 **-Argh ! Toi !**

 **-AHAHAH ! T'es juste trop honnête ! Avoue que ton petit Castiel te manque !**

 **-Qu- … Ca-…** Je baissais les yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce prénom, c'est comme s'il venait d'outre-tombe.

 **-Oh ça va, fais pas cette tête ! Et puis je suis sûr qu'au fond, t'aurais rien contre ce petit Duncan, hein ? Héhé.**

 **-Ce n'est pas comme ça… ne l'implique pas là-dedans, tu veux…** dis-je avec amertume.

 **-Comme tu veux. Il n'empêche, il serait temps que tu passes à autre chose. Ne serait-ce que pour toi. Ou pour Duncan ou même tous tes amis. On s'inquiète pour toi…**

 **-« On » ?**

 **-Oui, même moi je m'inquiète pour toi. Sincèrement. Tu veux te tuer à la tâche ou quoi ? A chaque fois qu'on a besoin d'un service, tu te jettes à corps perdu et tu t'oublies complètement. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ?**

 **-… Je ne sais pas…** répondis-je en baissant les yeux une seconde fois. Il s'avança doucement, et du bout des doigts, dégagea délicatement une de mes mèches, avant de caresser ma joue.

- **Tu devrais faire une pause.**

 **-Tch ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… je vais déprimer si je fais une pause…**

 **\- Tu veux un câlin ?**

Je le regardais dans les yeux, circonspecte. Il avait l'air sincère et il ouvrait grand les bras. En toute logique, j'aurais dû l'envoyer bouler, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'avançais d'un pas et il referma ses bras autour de moi, posant son menton contre mon front. Il caressa mes cheveux et nous restâmes un petit moment comme ça. Malgré ses défauts de coureur de jupons, Nevra était quelqu'un de bien, soucieux des gens qui l'entouraient- et un grand romantique d'après Tacitamura. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, mais c'est vrai que j'étais toujours réticente à cause du petit incident de l'autre jour. Seulement, des chefs de gardes, c'était lui le plus abordable. L'autre coincé d'elfe à la noix, n'en parlons pas et Valkyon… il n'y avait rien à dire non plus. Après m'être un peu écartée de Nevra, je repris :

 **-Merci.**

 **-De rien miss. Tu viens, on va boire un petit truc, t'es gelée.**

 **-Avec plaisir, si c'est toi qui m'invites !**

 **-Oh très bien, dans ce cas…** Il s'inclina respectueusement, prit ma main et ajouta : **Si Mademoiselle voulait bien se donner la peine de m'accompagner…**

 **-Bien sûr** » jouant le jeu en attrapant les pans de mon manteau comme il s'agirait d'une robe et m'inclinais à mon tour.

Nous remontâmes les escaliers pour arriver jusqu'au garde-manger. Comme j'arrivai au bras de Nevra, les gens nous regardaient un peu de travers. Puis nous entrâmes dans la cantine. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise ! Alajéa, Karenn, Ykhar, Kero, et compagnie étaient dans la salle et nous ovationnèrent lorsque nous arrivâmes. Pourquoi ? C'était la grande question. Tacitamura vint à notre rencontre et avec un grand sourire me mit un verre dans la main avec pour ordre de le vider cul sec. J'hésitais, ignorant le contenu, mais devant l'insistance de mon instructrice, j'obtempérais sans broncher. Et ce ne fut pas sans conséquences. Ce shot de Rakia m'avait réchauffée à la seconde où l'alcool avait touché ma langue. Je retins une toux tandis que Nevra et Tacitamura riaient devant ma réaction. Et puis tout le monde vint à ma rencontre et me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Alajéa se jeta carrément dans mes bras et Karenn m'embrassa sur la joue. Ykhar me prit gentiment dans ses bras. Si je m'attendais à ça !

Comme il n'y avait pas grand-chose à manger, on s'était contenté de boire comme des trous. Toutes les personnes avec qui j'avais sympathisé étaient présentes et cela faisait vraiment chaud au cœur. Je soupçonnais que ce ne soit aussi pour faire oublier aux gens les problèmes du moment, mais qu'importait. Je discutais avec un peu tout le monde et surtout Raven qui me chouchoutait comme pas permis, sous les yeux de Valkyon qui faisait banquette. Dun' nous avait rejoint plus tard dans la soirée et s'était amusé à me chatouiller en arrivant. Je riais de bon cœur et profitais de la soirée, buvant un peu trop, mais bon c'était une bonne occasion.

J'avais appris par Leif' que le portail s'ouvrirait d'ici six jours si tout se passait bien. Tacitamura allait partir dans le monde des humains pour refaire les stocks. Comme j'étais un peu pompette, je n'avais pas vraiment fait le lien et ne bronchais pas. Et comme j'étais pompette, certains de mes filtres s'étaient fait la malle et j'exprimais le fond de ma pensée. J'ai dû en surprendre plus d'un avec ma vision abrupte des choses. Toutefois, l'on ne m'en tint pas rigueur. Et la soirée put continuer jusques tard dans la nuit, et fut très arrosée. J'avais discuté avec pas mal de monde et surtout avec Tacitamura et Dun' qui m'ont dit que si je tenais tant que ça à retourner dans mon monde je n'avais qu'à faire le forcing auprès de Miiko, quitte à fédérer des gens comme la dernière fois avec l'histoire du matelas. M'enfin, c'était rentré par une oreille et pratiquement ressorti aussitôt par l'autre. Je commençais à accuser le coup et malgré ma bonne résistance à l'alcool, j'avais des vertiges.

Voyant que j'étais dans le mal, Valkyon me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre. Comme je titubais un peu, il passa son bras autour de ma taille pour s'assurer que je ne tombe pas. Il ouvrit la porte de ma chambre pour m'y déposer. Je ne saurais dire ce qui est arrivé par la suite, vu mon état à ce moment, mais je me souviens vaguement l'avoir vu partir en refermant la porte derrière lui. Après, plus rien.

* * *

C'était le grand matin. Tacitamura m'attendait à l'écurie, près de la grande porte d'enceinte. J'avais pris un sac avec quelques affaires dedans et la rejoignis à la hâte, encore un peu sonnée par les évènements des jours précédents. Je sellais mon Näshee, ces espèces de chevaux ailés aux mâchoires puissantes dont les huit canines dépassaient des babines. Et dire que ces bestioles raffolaient des melons épicés… Je m'apprêtais à grimper lorsqu'une voix familière m'interpella. C'était Duncan.

Il semblait un peu embarrassé, mais son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il me vit. J'inspirais profondément et allais à sa rencontre. Comme je partais pour un long moment, je lui confiais la garde de Truc, et de quoi le soigner avec mes PO restants. J'étais nerveuse à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver alors je monopolisais la parole. Puis il y eut un moment de silence gêné. « **Reviens** » chuchota-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me serrer contre lui. J'entourais mes bras autour de lui, sans pour autant répondre à sa requête. Ne jamais faire de promesses que l'on ne pourrait tenir. Après un ultime bisou sur mon front et un clin d'œil, il se sauva et retourna sur son mur. J'avais la gorge serrée à l'idée que ce serait sans doute la dernière fois que je le verrais.

Miiko, accompagnée des Chefs de Gardes et de Leiftan, vint à notre rencontre. Elle s'assura que tout soit en ordre auprès de Tacitamura tandis que Leiftan me rappelait les directives de la mission, à savoir : retrouver le contingent parti cinq jours auparavant à Ealdford pour ouvrir le portail, aider au chargement des chariots et s'assurer de la bonne répartition des vivres entre les différents villages dépendants du portail. Une fois de l'autre côté, rassembler les provisions via la société de Tacitamura et revenir le moment venu.

Cela me surprenait encore que Miiko ait décidé de me mettre dans la mission sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit. Tous espéraient que je revienne une fois la mission achevée, mais rien n'était moins sûr, alors pourquoi me laisser retourner dans mon monde lorsque l'on sait que c'est illégal et qu'il y a de grandes chances que je fausse compagnie à mes coéquipiers… ? Cela dit, partir comme une voleuse aux premières lueurs grisonnantes du matin ne me réjouissait guère et j'aurais au moins voulu faire mes adieux.

Je grimpais enfin sur mon Näshee et attendis que Jamon donne l'ordre d'ouvrir la grande porte. Tacitamura passa devant avec sa monture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, je me retournais pour voir une dernière fois les murs blancs du Q.G. et depuis la porte Nevra qui nous faisait signe avec un grand sourire. Ezarel tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, mais il semblait tendu. Quant à Valkyon… n'en parlons pas : toujours aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée, nous regardant à peine. Je levais alors les yeux vers le haut du rempart et cherchais une tignasse noire de jais. Il regardait dans ma direction et nous restâmes un moment à nous fixer alors que je m'éloignais de l'enceinte.

Je restais silencieuse au début du voyage, emmitouflée dans mon épais manteau, la capuche rabattue sur mon visage. Dire que cela faisait des mois que je rêvais de rentrer et quand j'en avais enfin la possibilité, j'avais presque envie de faire demi-tour et de les prendre dans mes bras. J'avais presque envie de ne pas partir. Du moins pas comme ça… Mais à bien y réfléchir, il valait mieux que les choses se passent ainsi, ça rendait la tâche moins difficile.

Seuls les flocons qui tombaient sans discontinuer venaient briser le silence. Tacitamura nous guida à travers la Forêt de Sirius et je la suivais sans mot dire. Elle aussi semblait fatiguée, malgré le fait qu'elle ne se nourrissait pas d'aliments comme nous et qu'elle ne souffrait donc pas vraiment de la famine. Cependant, j'imaginais qu'elle ne pouvait pas puiser correctement l'énergie à cause de la raréfaction de Maanas ambiants.

Arrivées à un endroit où les arbres étaient beaucoup plus espacés et épars, après plusieurs heures de marche forcée dans la neige pour les créatures, Tacitamura ordonna à sa monture de décoller du sol pour s'élancer dans les airs, maintenant qu'il avait cessé de neiger. Pressant les talons longuement sur les flancs de l'animal et me préparant au décollage en agrippant la selle de mes mains tout en tenant les rênes, je m'élançais à la suite du succube. Nous survolâmes ainsi la forêt endormie. L'air froid en altitude me gelait les poumons et je plaçais soigneusement l'écharpe sur mon nez et ma bouche.

Je devais bien avouer, que même si ce n'était pas mon premier vol à dos de Näshee, voler par temps froid procurait des sensations différentes. Déjà le paysage était blanc à perte de vue, ensuite malgré les épaisses couches de tissus, le froid me fouettait le sang et c'était fort désagréable quand ça durait trop longtemps. Lorsque le soir tomba, ma tutrice décida de revenir à la terre ferme et amorça une descente en piquée que j'imitais. Ses yeux perçants avaient déniché une butée où l'on pourrait s'abriter pour la nuit.

A l'aide de runes, elle traça au sol un cercle de protection, nous permettant de masquer notre présence aux yeux de quiconque, semblable au cercle de magie qu'Hermione utilise dans la forêt avec Harry, si ce n'est que sa portée était beaucoup plus restreinte. Nous parlâmes peu et j'insistais pour prendre un tour de garde.

Les jours suivants se calèrent sur le même schéma et nous arrivâmes bientôt à Ealdford où l'on pouvait voir depuis le ciel de petits points s'activer au sol. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et de nombreux chariots vides venaient compléter le convoi qui partait en direction du portail, situé en périphérie du village. Nous atterrîmes au village, laissant nos montures se reposer à l'écurie et grimpèrent toutes deux sur l'un des chariots menant au portail, prenant tout juste le temps d'avaler quelque chose de chaud à l'auberge.

Peu de temps après, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. C'étaient d'immenses piliers de granite, rongés par le temps, qui faisaient office de porte. Un peu devant, située à égale distance des deux montants, une sorte de borne trônait au centre du cercle délimité par l'absence de végétation (enfin, en cette saison c'était normal, mais la neige ne recouvrait pas le sol à cet endroit spécifique). Derrière, on pouvait voir le lac qui avait gelé. Je regardais Desdémonne, une gorgonne s'activer autour de ladite borne, tout un tas de pierres étalées à ses pieds. Tacitamura s'en alla à sa rencontre, me demandant de rester à proximité des chariots, ce que je fis.

Je vis le succube dessiner des runes au sol mais cette fois-ci rien ne se produisit. J'observais la gorgone s'escrimer avec ses pierres tandis qu'elle psalmodiait dans un langage qui m'était encore inconnu. Puis elle inséra la première gemme dans un orifice creusé à même pierre, au centre de la borne. Un bruit énorme et surnaturel nous parvint de la porte de pierre et quelques poussières de roches tombèrent au sol. L'air se réchauffa autour des piliers et l'on pouvait le voir flotter, devenant flou. La jeune Gorgone attrapa une seconde pierre et avec dextérité remplaça la première tout en maintenant le contact. Je regardais l'espèce de membrane qui venait d'apparaître entre les blocs de roc s'étirer jusqu'à rejoindre chaque pan et ne former plus qu'une seule surface lisse et uniforme. Puis le voile se mit à frémir, comme une ride sur l'onde. C'est à ce moment que tout allait se jouer.

Tacitamura s'engouffra sans plus de cérémonie dans le voile bleuté et une partie du convoi la suivit. J'inspirais profondément et m'avançais vers le portail. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil avant de traverser à mon tour. C'était comme rentrer dans de l'eau, quoique l'on avait un peu plus de mal, comme si c'était un peu plus visqueux. Je flottais dans le vide pendant quelques instants, observant comment les autres évoluaient dans la pénombre, éclairés par une faible lueur. Sans trop d'efforts, j'atteignis la source de lumière et tendit la main. Comme je serais sortie d'une bulle de savon, le reste de mon corps passa au travers de la substance et je me retrouvais dans une espèce de hangar très lumineux. Il y faisait froid, mais pas autant que de là où je venais…

J'étais enfin rentrée dans mon monde.


	12. Chapter 11 Sylfe

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

 _Entre deux mondes_

Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé dire. Pour être honnête, ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment est à des années lumières de tout ce que j'aurais bien pu imaginer dans ma pauvre petite vie d'humaine, malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois. C'était comme si tous mes sens étaient endormis, comme plongés dans une léthargie sans fond, sans échappatoire. Comme si j'avais plongé dans l'eau et que j'étais incapable de remonter à la surface. Je sentais mon corps comprimé sans pour autant que rien ne me touche, je ne voyais rien alors que j'avais les yeux grands ouverts et je suffoquais malgré avoir la bouche grande ouverte à la recherche d'air. Je flottais littéralement entre deux mondes, incapable de savoir où aller, où était le haut du bas, le devant du derrière. Je sombrais.

Sur le point de perdre conscience, je sentis une poigne chaude mais ferme m'attraper par le bras et me tirer. Je commençais à percevoir une sorte de point lumineux, aux contours incertains. Des ombres commençaient à se dessiner autour de moi, mais tout restait flou. Et puis je fus inondée de lumière, une lumière blanche et agressive, tellement aveuglante que je dus fermer les yeux. Je sentis une espèce de voile visqueux se coller à la peau de mon visage, rentrer dans mes narines, dans ma bouche, me ralentissant dans ma progression, me noyant à moitié. Les yeux toujours clos, je me fiais à mes autres sens pour m'informer de ce qui m'entourait lorsque mon pied buta sur quelque chose de plat et dur. Au même instant, le voile oppressant disparu et l'air afflua de nouveau dans mes poumons. Instinctivement, j'inspirai une grande goulée d'air frais, toussant comme si je crachais de l'eau, comme lorsqu'on boit la tasse à la piscine. Je n'avais plus de sensation autre que l'air gelé qui me brûlait les poumons, et mes jambes incapables de me soutenir davantage se dérobèrent sous mon poids et je tombais à genoux au sol. Traîtresses. J'ouvris les yeux, mais ne distinguais toujours rien, pas plus que les sons alentours.

Il me fallut un temps d'adaptation avant de me situer. J'étais encore aux prises des vertiges et des nausées qui m'avaient submergée. Je distinguais vaguement les contours des formes que je voyais et des bruits, quoiqu'un peu assourdis, me parvenaient peu à peu. On me souleva de terre comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un ballot de paille et l'on me posa plus loin, m'éloignant de ce grand trou noir et béant. Les contours d'un visage familier me faisaient face, bougeant à mesure que l'homme me parlait. Je tentais de me concentrer sur sa bouche pour comprendre ce qu'il me disait, jusqu'à ce que je distingue nettement les traits de son visage. Ses paroles se firent plus distinctes, plus nettes et la voix chaleureuse quoiqu'inquiète de Tharok me ramena à la réalité. C'était comme naître pour la seconde fois. On a froid, on respire, on voit pour la toute première fois de sa vie. C'était une sensation bien étrange.

J'étais assise sur une caisse vide dans une espèce de grand hangar. Il faisait nuit dehors, il faisait froid mais la température était beaucoup plus douce de ce côté du portail. Je reprenais mon souffle et mes esprits sur le conseil de Tharok, tout en regardant les Faeliens s'activer à rapatrier les caisses de vivres devant le portail, chargeant les chariots qui feraient le transfert. Tacitamura semblait préoccupée en lisant une longue liste (certainement l'inventaire de toute la nourriture présente dans le hangar). J'observais le ballet incessant depuis mon perchoir, leurs allers et retours me donnant le tournis.

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour effectuer le ravitaillement, Tacitamura rageant et donnant des directives à tout va, désespérée du peu de nourriture à envoyer de l'autre côté. D'après ce que j'avais compris, il y avait tout juste de quoi tenir sept mois humains, soit moins de six mois eldaryens. Et avec les dernières difficultés qu'on avait éprouvées pour ouvrir le portail, autant dire que c'était beaucoup trop insuffisant pour nourrir tout le monde de façon convenable, d'autant plus qu'on ignorait quand le portail pourrait être ouvert à nouveau…

Brusquement, alors tout le monde s'affairait tranquillement autour des chariots, un grondement sourd résonna dans le hangar. Tous se figèrent, la surprise lisible sur leurs visages tandis qu'ils cherchaient à identifier la source de ce bruit. Personne n'osa bouger la moindre moustache lorsqu'un second grondement, bien plus important que le précédent ne se fasse entendre, faisant trembler le sol. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le portail et un craquement sinistre nous parvint. Mais ce n'étaient que les prémices du chaos qui allait suivre.

Alors que tout le monde restait pétrifié sur place, Tacitamura hurla aux convoyeurs de passer le portail avant que celui-ci ne se referme sur eux. A ceux qui opposèrent que les chariots n'étaient pas complètement chargés, elle rétorqua qu'à moins qu'ils ne veuillent rester bloqués entre deux mondes pour une durée indéterminée, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Et à mesure que les tremblements s'amplifiaient, Tacitamura les harcelait d'autant plus. Tous obtempérèrent alors sans mot dire, s'activant. Il n'y avait qu'une petite dizaine de chariots en cours de chargement et je voyais les Faeliens remplir à la hâte les autres du mieux qu'ils pouvaient tandis que les premiers s'élançaient déjà à travers le voile bleuté.

Depuis mon perchoir, je le fixais, comme fascinée. J'étais hypnotisée par les mouvements du voile. Celui-ci était parcouru de spasmes, déchiré par des éclairs blancs aveuglants. C'était comme s'il était vivant et qu'il hurlait sa souffrance, se déchaînant pour se soustraire à la douleur. Je n'étais pas la seule à l'observer. Tacitamura faisait de même, inquiète, surveillant de près les moindres oscillations du portail. Les sourcils froncés, le succube invectiva les convoyeurs, leur ordonnant de se dépêcher de rentrer, et de prendre le maximum avec eux.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas à la panique ambiante, un autre tremblement se fit sentir, ébranlant même les murs du hangar, faisant vaciller les lumières avant qu'elles ne s'éteignent. Deux chariots passèrent encore avant que la lueur provenant du portail ne vacille à son tour. Puis le voile de lumière se mit à friser jusqu'à onduler avec force, accompagné de bruits sourds et sinistres, semblables à du métal déchiré par une force incommensurable. Des éclairs verdâtres marbraient sa surface aux contours indéfinis, éclairant le hangar avec force à plusieurs reprises. Des poussières et des étincelles nous tombaient sur la tête, augmentant la confusion à laquelle nous étions en proie.

Tout le sol vibra sous nos pieds et alors qu'un convoyeur tentait le tout pour le tout, Tacitamura terrifiante, les pupilles dilatées, l'en empêcha, s'interposant entre lui et le portail. Un vent violent balaya les personnes qui se trouvaient juste devant le voile, arrivant même à déplacer les chargements restants. Un grincement terrible nous fracassa les oreilles. On aurait dit que le hangar lui-même gémissait comme contraint par une force incroyable. Terrifiée, je regardais avec effroi en direction de la source de lumière. Le portail n'était plus qu'un vague ruban bleuté qui se contracta avant de relâcher un éclair de lumière qui nous aveugla. Et en l'espace d'un instant, il avait disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Les lumières se rallumèrent peu à peu, sans qu'on ait appuyé sur un quelconque interrupteur. Quelques unes avaient grillé –trop de tension d'un coup. Les Faeliens qui se trouvaient à proximité de la grande porte se relevèrent avec difficultés pour certains, tandis que d'autres, sonnés, gémissaient de douleur et restaient à terre. En effet, le souffle qui s'était dégagé de la porte avait été si brutal que même les plus robustes avaient été projetés violemment contre les chariots. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucune victime à pleurer mais personne n'était vraiment sûr de ce qui pouvait arriver de l'autre côté du portail et si tous les convoyeurs étaient sains et saufs dans un monde ou dans l'autre. Quand le calme revint, au bout de quelques minutes, nous pûmes constater l'étendue des dégâts. A part quelques ecchymoses voire quelques entailles pour certains, nous n'avions rien à déplorer, mais pour ce qui était des vivres…le bilan était bien plus dommageable : plusieurs caisses avaient chuté se brisant au sol, ou même avaient été écrasées par les chariots eux-mêmes, qui s'étaient littéralement retournés pour les moins remplis. Autant dire que c'était du gâchis. Tacitamura ne laissa rien paraître, trop blasée pour vraiment s'énerver, mais la connaissant, je savais qu'elle bouillait intérieurement, le stress et la fatigue n'aidant pas. Bien qu'elle soit succube et ne nécessite pas de sommeil, le manque de maanas ambiants l'avait elle aussi affectée.

Les Faeliens restant s'appliquèrent à inventorier scrupuleusement les caisses intactes et mettre de côtés les boîtes épargnées afin de les mettre dans d'autres caisses par la suite. Comme j'avais repris un peu de force, j'aidais à tout remettre en ordre, dégageant les morceaux de verres brisés ou les bouts de bois, nettoyant du mieux qu'on pouvait. Sur la dizaine de chariots prêts à partir, seulement six avaient pu passer de l'autre côté, ce qui allongeait d'autant plus le temps à tenir sans ravitaillement. Tacitamura était aux prises avec tous les imprévus de la soirée, à savoir caser tous les non-humains (c'est-à-dire ceux dont l'apparence est bien trop différentes de mes semblables, comme les Werebeasts, bucentaures et compagnie pour se balader impunément dans ce monde) qui étaient piégés de ce côté du portail, et ce pendant une période indéterminée car l'on ne pouvait ouvrir le portail que dans un seul sens. Il fallait aussi qu'elle prenne en compte les réserves disponibles, les besoins et le surplus, obligatoire désormais, qu'elle devait ramener d'ici le prochain passage.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois bonnes heures qu'elle se décida à bouger, les Faeliens s'étant accordés sur le fait de rester dans le hangar sans en bouger. Bien entendu, il faudrait aussi subvenir à leurs besoins pendant toute la durée du séjour sur Terre, soit des paramètres supplémentaires à prendre en compte, mais Tacitamura s'assurerait du bon déroulement de l'opération. Jusques là, les mots d'ordre étaient patience et discrétion.

Elle m'ordonna de la suivre sans plus de cérémonie et nous sortîmes à l'extérieur. Nous étions sur des quais et vu de l'extérieur, le hangar était encore plus imposant. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide et décidé vers les bureaux, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, sortit un trousseau de clé de je-ne-sais-où, ouvrit la troisième porte du palier et entra dans la pièce. Sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, elle attrapa le vieux combiné de téléphone et composa un numéro à la vitesse de l'éclair, puis vissa l'appareil à son oreille. Tandis qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec le fil du téléphone, je l'observais avec attention. Sa lourde chevelure nuit bougeait toute seule, comme si ses cheveux lui rentraient dans le crâne, changeant de couleur à mesure qu'ils raccourcissaient. Sa queue pointue disparut, de même que ses cornes majestueuses qui s'effacèrent ; ses yeux dorés et luisants, à la pupille fendue, s'arrondirent et perdirent de leur éclat, ne brillant plus dans la pénombre. Elle se déshabilla devant moi sans le moindre état d'âme, -ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude à vrai dire- et je l'imitais. Ouvrant le sac que je trimballais depuis mon départ du Q.G., je lui tendis ses affaires qu'elle attrapa et enfila, coinçant le combiné contre son épaule.

C'était on ne peut plus étrange de remettre ces vêtements : je ne les avais pas mis ni même vus depuis mon arrivée à Eel, j'avais presque oublié qu'ils existaient. Enfiler un vrai soutien-gorge relevait du défi à présent. J'enfilais ma robe avec précaution comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille relique datant de l'antiquité, et me sentais comme si j'avais emprunté des vêtements à mon arrière grande-tante… et puis je me fustigeais intérieurement d'avoir aussi mauvais goût en matière de fringues, surtout depuis que je n'avais pas vu l'autre… Fin prêtes, Tacitamura nous emmena vers une des entrées grillagées, à quelques centaines de mètres des bureaux. Elle attendit patiemment là en silence, tandis que je détaillais la rousse pulpeuse qui se trouvait devant moi, montée sur des talons aiguilles vertigineux, pomponnée de A à Z, dans une micro robe de soirée ultra échancrée. Des tâches de son venaient compléter le tout, recouvrant ses épaules nues et son visage, ce qui rajoutait du charme au personnage. Moi je faisais office de laideron à côté de cette bombe sexuelle –il fallait bien l'avouer- qu'était Tacitamura sous forme humaine.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'entendis un bruit de moteur bientôt suivi d'une Jaguar noire. La jeune femme grimpa sans ménagement et je la suivis dans l'intérieur tout cuir de la voiture. Sans un mot, le chauffeur démarra au quart de tour. Le trajet se fit dans le silence et nous arrivâmes près d'une bonne heure plus tard dans une rue bondée de jeunes, tous agglutinés devant un immeuble. La voiture stoppa et Tacitamura descendit, répondant à peine au « au revoir Madame, bonne soirée Madame » plus que poli du chauffeur, qui ne manqua pas de me jauger avec circonspection à travers le rétroviseur central. Je descendis à mon tour, saluant l'homme au volant d'un rapide « bonsoir » et m'empressais de suivre la rouquine à travers la foule. Elle se dirigea vers un ascenseur, loin des quatre autres présents dans le hall et avec sa clé, déverrouilla l'accès. Nous entrâmes et, toujours avec la même clé, enclencha le démarrage de l'ascenseur. Nous montâmes au sixième et dernier étage de l'immeuble et les portes s'ouvrirent. Les lumières s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes et je regardais la grande baie vitrée qui se dessinait devant moi à mesure que j'avançais dans la pièce. C'était un immense pent-house.

Je vis la jeune femme se diriger dans une autre pièce, et je l'entendis farfouiller avant qu'elle ne revienne vers moi un bout de papier, un double des clés et du liquide à la main qu'elle me tendit sans un mot avant de faire demi-tour et de prendre l'ascenseur. Comme je n'avais pas d'instruction, j'entrepris de visiter l'appartement, qui ma foi était vraiment très grand et digne du PDG qu'était censée être Tacitamura. J'entrais alors dans la salle de bain, mini spa à elle seule. Vu dans l'état d'hébétude dans lequel je me trouvais, je me disais qu'un bon bain ne me ferait pas de mal. Tandis que je faisais couler de l'eau bouillante dans l'énorme baignoire qui trônait dans la pièce, je décidai d'aller faire un tour en cuisine. Comme je m'en doutais, vu que la demoiselle ne s'alimentait qu'en maanas, le frigo était fichtrement vide et même pas allumé. Je décidai donc de commander de la nourriture. Attrapant le téléphone de l'interphone et composant le numéro de l'accueil, j'attendis que l'on me réponde. Une femme me répondit et me demanda ce que je désirais. Elle semblait surprise de recevoir un appel, mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître de l'autre côté du combiné. Je lui demandais alors quel était le meilleur restaurateur à emporter du coin et l'on me répondit que c'était l'Italien d'en face. Je commandais donc des pâtes aux langoustines et parmesan, accompagnées d'une demie bouteille de vin blanc, suivies d'une assiette de fromage et d'un tiramisu à la framboise.

De retour dans la salle de bain, je coupais l'eau. Et trempais mes doigts. Bouillant à souhait, cependant, je me contentai de prendre une douche rapide, en attendant que la commande soit prête. Je me séchais en vitesse et –comme j'en avais eu l'autorisation au préalable- empruntais une tunique longue dans l'armoire de Tacitamura. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, l'interphone sonna, m'indiquant que la commande était prête je descendis récupérer le tout et remontais aussi vite, me réjouissant d'avance. Je m'assis à la table de la salle à manger, ayant auparavant allumé les chandelles et mis la table. Je dégustais pour la première fois depuis une éternité un plat humain et c'était un vrai délice. Je savourais chaque bouchée comme si je redécouvrais ce qu'était la nourriture. En revanche, bien que le vin soit bon, il paraissait un peu fade en comparaison des boissons eldaryennes.

Je fis la vaisselle et allumais l'ordinateur. Comme prévu nous étions le 30 avril 2014, la veille du jour où je suis apparue dans la salle du Cristal. Demain, ce serait la fête du travail, et je serais restée tout le week-end prolongé chez mon père pour profiter de lui en ce jour férié. Il me réveillerait avec des pancakes comme il sait si bien les faire, la bouche en cœur, trop heureux de m'avoir à la maison pendant quelques jours. On passerait la journée à ne rien faire. Cette perspective m'enchantait au plus haut point et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le serrer dans mes bras. J'avais tellement hâte. De retour dans la salle de bain, embuée comme pas permis, je me déshabillais et trempais un doigt de pied dans l'eau. Délicieusement chaude. Je me laissai glisser dans la baignoire, jusqu'à avoir la tête sous l'eau et j'y restais pendant quelques instants, savourant ce moment de détente.

Une fois ma peau totalement fripée comme une vieille mémé, je décidai de sortir de mon bain qui se refroidissait. J'attrapai une serviette et m'enroulai dedans. Après m'être convenablement séchée, j'attrapai la paire de ciseaux qui se trouvait dans un tiroir et entrepris de couper la quinzaine de centimètres de cheveux qui avait poussé ces neuf derniers mois. J'avais mes vêtements à mettre à la machine et je n'avais plus qu'à aller me coucher.

J'entrais à nouveau dans la vaste pièce où trônait un lit double. Cela m'arrivait souvent de dormir en culotte, cependant, je n'avais pas envie de dormir à poil dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre, bien que je sache que Tacitamura ne s'en servait aucunement. Mais j'étais aussi tiraillée par le fait de lui emprunter un pyjama… ou plutôt une nuisette très osée connaissant la demoiselle. J'entrais dans le dressing, pesant le pour et le contre, vu que j'avais ordre « de faire comme chez moi ». Je regardais parmi la collection de lingerie que la belle possédait, souriant parfois en voyant les minuscules bouts de tissus. Et puis je vis les nuisettes suspendues par un cintre. J'en choisis une noire aux reflets violacés, en satin, dont les contours échancrés étaient en dentelle. Je la posais contre ma peau et regardais dans le miroir. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas _vraiment_ regardée dans une glace. J'avais la peau pâle et marbrée, comme si j'étais malade, j'avais des cernes aussi grosses qu'un mammouth et mes joues étaient creusées… autant dire que je ressemblait à un cadavre, bien que je pensais que le dîner et le bain de ce soir m'avaient donné meilleure mine.

Je fis glisser le tissu sur mon corps jusqu'à ce je me vois totalement dans la glace. J'observais les contours de mon corps, qui était devenu beaucoup plus ciselé, beaucoup plus musclé et sec. Les seules choses qui n'avaient pas bougé, c'étaient mes piercings. J'avais l'impression de les– _me_ \- découvrir tellement j'avais pris l'habitude de les – _me_ -cacher et de ne plus les– _me_ \- voir. J'en avais même oublié ceux de ma poitrine. Cependant avec la disparition de mes quelques rondeurs, cela changeait un peu la donne. Pas que soit moins joli, mais peut-être moins féminin ? Mes seins, quant à eux, semblaient plus fermes, mais surtout plus petits ou du moins me donnaient cette impression, quoiqu'après avoir enfilé mon soutien-gorge quelques heures auparavant, je l'avais trouvé trop serré et la profondeur de bonnet trop juste. Dans l'ensemble, j'avais perdu mes formes gynoïdes. Il n'y avait plus que du muscle. Moi qui trouvais que j'avais trop de hanches pour mon petit gabarit-enfin il serait plus exact de dire que j'étais menue-maintenant je trouvais qu'elles manquaient de féminité. J'étais plus osseuse. Plus masculine. Même mes cuisses étaient plus grosses et élancées, sans parler de mes mollets… J'avais dorénavant une silhouette des grands sportifs, quoiqu'en plus émaciée, vu les privations que j'avais endurées ces dernières semaines.

Je me surpris à caresser ma peau du bout des doigts, me rendant compte à quel point elle était devenue froide, sèche, fragile et que l'on voyait mes veines tellement elle était translucide. Toujours du bout des doigts, je redessinais le contour de mes épaules, remontant vers le menton jusqu'à arriver à mes pommettes, saillantes et dures. Et puis je levais les yeux vers ma tignasse qui avait triste mine, et qui avait perdu en épaisseur et en d'éclat. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je passai la main dans mes cheveux et une petite poignée resta coincée entre mes doigts. Je ne faisais tellement plus attention à mon apparence que je n'avais même pas remarqué que je perdais autant de cheveux. Je me fixais dans le miroir, et les larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues. Comme ça j'étais le portrait craché de ma mère. Je lui ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau lorsqu'elle combattait la maladie. A l'exception des piercings. Un cadavre vivant, respirant et marchant… comment pouvais-je décemment me présenter comme ça à mon père ? Et lui imposer la vision de son épouse mourante sous les traits de sa fille ? Et comment expliquer un changement si radical alors que je ne suis même pas censée avoir quitté la maison et avoir passé la veille avec lui ?

De même, comment faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comment oublier les neuf derniers mois que j'avais passés dans une autre réalité ? Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à la pensée de ne plus jamais les revoir, pourtant, je refusais de retourner là-bas, il en était hors de question : ce n'était pas un monde pour moi et il était beaucoup trop difficile d'y survivre. D'autant plus que je n'avais plus 19 ans mais 20 ans ! Et que même si le temps s'était écoulement normalement entre ce « aujourd'hui » et ce « demain », j'avais pris une année supplémentaire qui serait perdue, et j'en avais l'apparence. Que faire alors ?

Je me laissais glisser sur la moquette du dressing, regroupant mes genoux sous mon menton et pleurais à chaudes larmes, et finis par m'endormir tel quel.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais, les membres ankylosés après une nuit passée à même le sol et j'étais gelée. Je replaçais la nuisette sur le cintre, bien qu'elle ne m'ait pas servi et partis prendre un petit déjeuné rapide –le tiramisu que je n'avais pas pu manger la veille, faute de place dans mon estomac- avant de prendre une douche. Après avoir enfilé ma-vieille- robe rose et ma veste, je me regardais dans la glace. J'avais vraiment triste mine. Comme il était encore tôt, je décidai d'aller dans un salon de maquillage pour masquer l'horreur. J'appelais donc le chauffeur d'hier soir, cordialement mis à ma disposition. Il me demanda où je voulais aller et n'ayant pas d'idée précise, je le laissais choisir. Il m'amena dans les quartiers chics où tous les magasins sont hors de prix, mais comme j'avais carte blanche, je ne me fis pas priée et j'entrais dans la boutique.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le regard dédaigneux que la femme derrière la caisse me lança en entrant. Et je ne pouvais que la comprendre : je ne risquais pas de passer pour une fille « pétée de thunes » avec ma vieille tronche de SDF, ça non… Sur le moment j'hésitais un peu, c'est vrai que j'étais dans une boutique de luxe après tout, et venir avec ma tête de banane moisie limite en guenilles (oui cette robe était définitivement de mauvais goût, même si je l'adorais avant) ça faisait un peu tâche. Enfin, je trouvais. Du coup je reculais un peu. Et puis une petite jeune femme arriva derrière moi et m'accueillit poliment. Je pensais me sauver quand même et puis je vis mes yeux cernés sur une des bandes-miroirs posées au-dessus des produits. Prenant mon courage à deux mains (et dire qu'à ce moment-là, je pensais qu'il était beaucoup facile de s'entraîner avec un Werebeast que de parler et d'échanger des politesses avec une humaine…), je lui demandais de me maquiller pour cacher le carnage. Elle s'exécuta sans broncher, gazouillant des conseils de sa petite voix aigüe sur l'application de certains produits.

L'opération dura un moment, mais le résultat était probant. Encore fallait-il que je sois capable de supporter autant de maquillage sur ma peau. Surtout après tant de temps sans produits de beauté… M'enfin, ce ne serait que le temps de retrouver une apparence normale, et j'étais sûre qu'avec les délicieux pancakes de mon petit papa, ça ne me prendrait pas longtemps avant de retrouver un teint clair et lumineux, à des années lumières du teint grisâtre que je me trimballais. Je partis de la boutique avec un sac contenant le maquillage adéquat, la jeune femme m'ayant prodigué des conseils pour réaliser le make-up moi-même. Je sortis de la boutique plutôt satisfaite et soulagée –enfin c'était surtout le portefeuille qui avait été soulagé là. A ma montre, il me restait encore un peu de temps et préférais profiter du beau temps en traversant le parc plutôt que de remonter en voiture pour faire le tour. Comme convenu avec Tacitamura, j'allais dans une boutique de téléphones pour m'en acheter un. Je la soupçonnais d'ailleurs de connaître mes intentions et de me faciliter la tâche.

Si je me souvenais bien, après m'avoir réveillée, mon père était parti faire quelques courses d'appoint et j'en avais profité pour aller me balader en forêt et profiter de cette courte tranquillité. On connaît la suite. Je n'étais donc pas vraiment pressée pour rentrer, puisqu'il savait que j'étais partie crapahuter sur les rochers et que je pouvais tout aussi bien y passer vingt minutes que plusieurs heures d'affilée.

Une fois le téléphone en poche, je retraversais le parc et remontais dans la voiture. Il entra le nom du patelin dans le GPS intégré et démarra. A travers les vitres teintées, je regardais la ville se réveiller peu à peu, les marchands et les passants s'activer dans les larges rues, bien que l'on soit un jour férié. Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur les trottoirs et je les dévisageais, trouvant qu'il leur manquait quelque chose et qu'ils avaient tous l'air identique à en mourir. Les commerçants affichaient un air ennuyé, désirant rentrer chez eux au plus vite tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ferait tout de même un bon chiffre d'affaire avec ces passants qui se laisseraient bien tenter. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant mais les rues étaient bien grises, quoiqu'animées. C'était assez dépaysant d'ailleurs, les bâtiments étaient identiques et gris, la circulation affreuse et les gens sans considérations pour ce qui les entouraient –aussi bien conducteurs que piétons. On aurait dit du bétail. Triste et sans avenir. Tous à attendre la fin de la journée… C'était presque écœurant à regarder

Et puis on sortit de la ville principale pour arriver en banlieue où tout se confondait en cinquante nuance de gris –pardonnez cet humour…- mais quelle tristesse ! Des HLM partout, sans parler des grues qui flirtaient avec le ciel, ces bâtiments en constructions dignes des films post-apocalyptiques, ces gens aux visages fermés, cette pauvreté de diversité, ce manque flagrant d'espace. Mais où étaient les arbres ?! Les oiseaux ? Les animaux ? Je me sentis de plus en plus à l'étroit dans la voiture, mais pour autant je n'en serais pas sortie tellement la pollution visuelle et sonore m'auraient achevée, sans parler de la pollution tout court dégagée par toutes ces voitures arrêtées sur le périphérique. Je préférais ne plus regarder et posais mon crâne sur l'appui-tête en fermant les yeux. Pas que j'étais fatiguée, mais plutôt que je n'avais pas envie de contempler le massacre.

Je me réveillais tout de même au bout de deux bonnes heures de trajet. J'allais pour me frotter les yeux avant de me rappeler la tonne de fond de teint que j'avais sur le visage. Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises et regardais par la fenêtre. Le paysage avait changé. On était sur l'autoroute. Les voitures étaient plus espacées sur la traînée de goudron et les bas-côtés étaient des talus artificiels. Bien que tout soit fait de la main de l'homme, c'était déjà beaucoup plus agréable que les barres d'immeubles. Je regardais la paysage défiler à une vitesse folle et observais les quelques arbres et buissons qui parcouraient les champs et les plaines alentours. Il y avait des bosquets de temps à autres, on avait même traversé une forêt, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je les trouvais fades et sans couleurs, comme une armées de végétaux fantômes, se dressant comme de vieux soldats fatigués, plantés à égales distances les uns des autres. Encore une œuvre humaine…

Il nous fallut encore une heure supplémentaire avant que je reconnaisse la périphérie de ma ville. De mémoire, je reconstituais le cheminement jusqu'à la maison. Je revoyais dans ma tête les images des petites routes cahoteuses qu'il fallait emprunter pour arriver jusqu'à chez moi. Et puis je sentis le stress m'envahir, j'avais comme un poids sur l'estomac et je commençais à réfléchir à tout un tas de trucs stupides. J'étais sûre de me faire repérer de suite avec la Jaguar au lieu de revenir sur mon vélo, et cela aurait créé tout un tas d'histoires et de questionnements quant à mon retour pour le moins étonnant. Je demandais donc au chauffeur de faire un détour pour arriver par l'autre côté de la ville.

Dans ma tête, c'était la cohue : je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais bien dire à mon père, à comment lui présenter les choses, me demandant s'il remarquerait les changements ou même le maquillage, s'il ne se douterait pas que je lui cacherais quelque chose avec mon air nerveux… tout un tas de situations plus improbables les unes que les autres fusaient dans mon cerveau sans que je puisse les contrôler. Je commençais à taper frénétiquement du pied sur le sol de la voiture, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le chauffeur ne manqua pas de remarquer ma nervosité et me demanda si je voulais qu'on s'arrête. Je refusais, sinon j'aurais bien été capable de faire machine arrière.

On continua encore une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver dans mon village. J'avais eu un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant le grand saule pleureur sur le rond-point à l'entrée. Au lieu d'aller directement chez moi, je demandais au chauffeur de bifurquer vers la salle des fêtes. Là-bas, il n'y avait jamais personne et ce n'était pas trop de loin de chez moi à pied. Je lui demandais de m'attendre là, bien que je me doutais que ce ne soit pas très utile vu que je n'aurais sans doute plus jamais besoin de ses services. Mais par prudence, et surtout pour lui laisser croire que je reviendrais, vu que le soupçonnais de ne pas être très humain avec ses petites oreilles pointues, je lui demandais de rester. D'un autre côté, je me disais que s'il ne savait pas l'adresse exacte, ce n'était pas plus mal, même si je savais pertinemment qu'un vampire ou un loup-garou n'aurait aucun mal à me flairer et me retrouver. Merci pour les heures de psychotage en vue…

Je sortis donc de la voiture toute tremblotante, angoissant à l'idée de ce qui m'attendait. Je me rendis d'un pas hésitant au bout de la rue, essayant de faire un maximum de détours possibles par la suite, aussi bien pour perdre mes –potentiels- poursuivants que pour éviter les gens qui me connaissaient. Je vérifiais mon apparence à chaque vitrine devant laquelle je passais, arrangeant les épis causés par l'appui-tête. Je me tordais les doigts avec nervosité à mesure que je me rapprochais du but. Et puis je reconnu le grand jardin de la voisine, Joana. Il n'y avait pas le grand cerisier qu'elle avait planté quand j'étais petite et le chien n'était pas de sortie. Etrange vu le magnifique temps, m'enfin ils avaient dû sortir se balader avec son mari et le chien. Cela m'étonnait qu'ils aient coupé l'arbre aussi vite, bien qu'ils aient dit qu'ils le feraient car il ne donnait plus beaucoup de fruits.

A vrai dire, comme ça faisait –normalement- un moment que je n'étais pas venue, vu que je faisais mes études dans une autre région avec un appart' sur place, il n'était pas impossible que je ne l'ai pas remarqué en arrivant le vendredi soir. Pourquoi pas. Toutefois, cela resta dans un coin de ma tête. Je fis le tour de la propriété de Joana, fixant la maison d'en face. C'était la 286. J'inspirais profondément et un sourire ravi étira mes lèvres. Enfin.


	13. Chapter 12 Sylfe

**Daydream… or Dead Dream ?**

 _286, rue des Ormes_

J'avançais donc d'un pas guilleret, trop heureuse de pouvoir rentrer. J'avais la gorge nouée par l'émotion mais c'était plus de la joie qu'autre chose. Je traversais la route, sans vraiment prendre le temps de regarder de chaque côté. J'étais de plus en plus impatiente à l'idée de revoir mon petit papa qui m'avait tellement manqué. Dans ma tête, je l'imaginais déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte pour me demander où j'étais allée et pourquoi j'avais mis autant de temps, me réprimandant à moitié tout en affichant un sourire moqueur et affectueux.

Je revoyais son visage se dessiner devant mes yeux. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés dont j'avais hérité, coiffés en une mi-queue, retombant sur ses épaules. Quelques mèches éparses se baladant sur son front, marqué par les années passées à la chaleur à force de travailler devant les fours. Ses yeux verts d'eau, dont l'étincelle chaleureuse m'avait tant manqué ces derniers mois, me fixant avec bienveillance, les coins de ses paupières plissés par le sourire tendre qu'il m'offrirait, ouvrant grand les bras pour me faire un câlin. Je me rappelais la sensation de sa barbe contre mes joues lorsqu'il m'embrassait et fermais les yeux à cette idée, l'imaginant me faire un bisou sur le front et me souhaiter bon retour.

Je riais toute seule, les larmes roulant sur mes joues à mesure que j'avançais et ça m'était fichtrement égal. C'était de la joie mêlée à du soulagement et qu'importait que mon père me voit ainsi. Il ne comprendrait sûrement pas et me demanderait ce qui n'allait pas, mais je me loverai dans ses bras tout en lui disant à quel point je l'aimais et qu'il m'avait manqué. Il me prendrait sûrement pour une folle, mais je sais qu'au fond ça lui ferait très plaisir. Et puis nous rentrerions à la maison, bras dessus, bras dessous, comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé et n'avait juste été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Arrivée devant le petit portail blanc, j'inspirai profondément, essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de manche avant d'abaisser la poignée. A ma très grande surprise, celui-ci était verrouillé. D'habitude on ne le fermait que le soir et je n'avais pas la clé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, vu qu'il m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, je n'avais aucun mal à passer par-dessus comme je le faisais avant. M'enfin cela m'étonnait quand même.

Une fois passée de l'autre côté, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Pas de papa à l'horizon, mais ce n'était pas gênant, cela voulait certainement dire qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré de ses courses. Toujours pas de clés en vue, mais j'avais ma petite combine pour rentrer quand même sans me faire repérer. Il m'arrivait souvent de me faufiler dehors alors que le couvre-feu paternel était déjà bien entamé pour aller rejoindre Castiel : je descendais à la cave et passais par la petite fenêtre qui arrivait au niveau du sol qu'on laissait toujours ouverte pour Servanne, notre Bengale. Normalement, je n'aurais aucun mal à rentrer dans la maison et à faire comme si de rien n'était.

J'allais donc directement à l'arrière de la maison, m'assurant que personne ne regardait –il s'agissait de laisser ce « passage secret » _secret_ justement. Toujours à l'affût du moindre témoin, je regardais de chaque côté avant de m'accroupir pour farfouiller dans les buissons à la recherche de l'ouverture. Je remarquais en me baissant que les feuillages étaient différents. Je n'avais pas fait attention, puisque je n'utilisais plus ce subterfuge depuis longtemps, que les végétaux avaient changé. Et puis j'arrivais enfin à la fameuse fenêtre. Objectif atteint. YESSSS !

Mais quelle ne fût pas ma surprise lorsque je vis les barreaux en fer forgé devant la vitre ! Depuis quand ils étaient là ?! Et Servanne ? Comment faisait-elle pour sortir ? Enfin pour un chat comme elle, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème et c'était d'ailleurs une bonne idée ces barreaux, mais je ne me souvenais pas les avoir vus ! D'où ils sortaient ? Et puis la fenêtre était fermée ! Que faire ? _PANIQUE A BORD, MON CAPITAINE !_

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai pensé m'être trompée de maison, c'était la seule explication logique. La veille -enfin la veille de mon passage dans un autre monde s'entend-, j'avais fait rentrer la minette et il n'y avait pas un seul barreau, je m'en souvenais très bien. Alors, je m'étais relevée d'un bond et retournais en vitesse de l'autre côté du portail avant d'être repérée et d'être prise pour une voleuse-en robe rose, _\- le truc le plus discret du monde -_-'_. Je fixais la plaque numérale. Deux, huit, six.286. Rue des Ormes. Je n'avais donc pas fait erreur, j'étais bien à la bonne adresse (qui oublierait son adresse, non mais franchement ?). Je ne comprenais pas. Et puis, le cœur battant, je regardais le nom sur la boîte aux lettres.

Ce n'était pas le mien.

Je fus prise de vertiges. Je relisais sans cesse ces lettres qui ne ressemblaient en rien à mon nom. Alors, prise de panique, je courus de l'autre côté de la rue et sonnais frénétiquement chez Joana. J'entendis la voix familière de la vieille dame râler et cela m'apaisa quelque peu. Elle ouvrit la porte en pestant tout ce qu'elle pouvait contre ces « jeunes irrespectueux ». Je soupirais de soulagement en la voyant, inchangée, ses grandes lunettes noires sur le nez, des boucles épaisses parsemées de blanc lui tombant dans le dos, me fixant de ses grands yeux brun-vert. Elle m'accueillie avec un « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?» pas très aimable.

« **C'est moi, c'est Sylfe, tu sais !**

 **-Connais pas. Quel drôle de nom… Fin bon, c'est pourquoi, « Siffle » ?** Je la fixais, interloquée. **Dépêche-toi, parle ou je ferme la porte !**

 **-Euh oui… euh…** je cherchais les mots, mais ils ne voulaient pas venir, comment lui expliquer et quoi lui demander… ? **Euh, comment dire ?**

 **-Très vite et en très peu de mots, chuis occupée.**

 **-Est-ce que tu, je veux dire « vous », savez ce qui est arrivé aux gens qui habitent au 286 ?**

 **\- Le 286 ? C'est quoi cette question ?**

 **-Je veux dire les gens qui y habitaient avant ?**

 **-Avant quoi ? Ils sont là depuis des lustres et moi aussi, et y a jamais eu de problèmes dans le coin. Mais si des jeunes se mettent à frapper chez les gens pour leur poser des questions bizarres, je ferais mieux de partir.** et elle claqua la porte aussi sec. J'eus tout juste le temps de pousser un « attendez » désespéré. Elle rouvrit, me jaugeant d'un air suspicieux. **Quoi encore ?**

 **-Est-ce que… Est-ce que le nom de Jocelyn Meunier vous dit quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il habitait là avant ?**

 **-'Y a jamais eu de Jocelyn Meunier à l'horizon, ni dans cette rue ni dans cette vie, jeune fille.** » Et elle ferma définitivement la porte.

Je restais un moment interloquée devant la porte, fixant l'endroit où la tête de Joana se trouvait un instant auparavant. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire ni trop quoi penser. J'avais la tête vide. Machinalement, mon corps se mit à bouger de lui-même. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ma main attrapa le téléphone que je venais d'acheter et pianota nerveusement sur l'écran. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'avais écrit… ni à qui… je savais juste que l'idée du moment se résumait à peu près à ça : « HELLLLLLLLLLPPP ! »

Je ne sais trop comment, mais j'avais réussi à retourner à la voiture, cramponnée à mon téléphone comme si c'était la seule chose qui me maintenait en vie. J'avais la tête encore plus vide qu'un pot de Nutella léché en bonne et due forme. Mon vampire de chauffeur se contenta de faire demi-tour et de me ramener chez Tacitamura. Un silence pensant s'était installé dans l'habitacle, seulement interrompu par le ronronnement du moteur. J'étais mal à l'aise et j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. Je baissais la vitre arrière, histoire de m'aérer un peu. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire disparaître le malaise mais cela me soulageait un peu. Le vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre faisait virevolter mes cheveux avec force, me cachant le visage par moment. J'inspirais une grande goulée d'air frais et fermais les yeux.

La sensation du vent sur ma peau, de mes cheveux sur mon visage, de la chaleur du soleil sur mon front me détendit et j'eu comme un flash. Une image s'est imposée à moi. Un vieux souvenir. Un souvenir heureux. C'était le souvenir de ma première balade à moto avec Castiel, au tout début de notre relation. Il m'avait emmenée sur route sinueuse, tout en virages et où il fallait que je m'accroche à lui comme une tique à chaque tournant. Je le suspectais d'avoir choisi cette route juste pour ça d'ailleurs et ça n'était pas pour me déplaire, bien au contraire.

Je me laissais envahir par les sensations enivrantes que me procurait ce souvenir, me rappelant les émotions que j'avais eues à ce moment, la joie, la satisfaction, l'excitation, l'exaltation de ce petit « tête-à-dos » sur le bitume. J'entendais presque le moteur rugir à chaque accélération, je sentais mes muscles se contracter légèrement, suivant chaque mouvement de la bécane, souriant à cause de ce petit côté dangereux et aventureux. Je n'étais plus dans la voiture au chauffeur vampire. J'étais derrière Castiel, me cramponnant des toutes mes forces à lui, me plaquant contre son dos, serrant mes cuisses contre les siennes, riant de bonheur. J'étais loin…

…Jusqu'à ce que l'on s'arrête.

J'ouvris les yeux, surprise. Étions-nous déjà arrivés ? Non. Nous étions arrêtés à un feu. Sans plus attendre, je pressais le chauffeur de changer de direction et d'aller à l'adresse que je lui indiquais. Il haussa un sourcil, mais ne pipa mot, se contentant de rentrer la nouvelle destination dans le GPS. L'appareil ne se montra pas très coopératif et ne montrait qu'une espèce de carré vert. Ah les GPS ! J'insistais pour y aller et le vampire finit par céder, bien qu'essayant d'argumenter sur l'inexistence de l'adresse. Mais il finit par s'y plier et me conduisit à l'endroit voulu.

Même si cela faisait des années qu'on ne s'était pas parlé, j'étais persuadée qu'il accepterait de m'aider. Petit à petit, d'autres pensées se formèrent dans mon esprit et je tentais de recoller les morceaux. C'était un peu brouillon et je savais pertinemment que dans ces cas-là, la meilleure personne qui m'aidait à organiser mes pensées c'était Castiel. Et puis peut-être que j'aurais l'occasion de m'excuser pour les mots de la dernière fois… M'enfin, cela ne m'enchantait pas non plus, étant donné que je n'étais pas la seule en tort et que, depuis le temps, qui sait ce qu'il était devenu.

 _Est-ce qu'il a refait sa vie ?_

 _Non._

 _Enfin pourquoi pas après tout, ça fait quand même plus d'un an qu'on s'est séparé…_

 _Nooon non non. Impossible, je n'ai pas réussi à l'oublier, MOI, pendant tout ce temps, comment LUI, aurait-il pu y arriver ?_

 _Impensable donc…_

 _A moins que ce petit enfoiré ne tenait pas à moi autant que moi à lui… ce qui était totalement plausible, vu la teneur de notre dernière discussion…_

 _Crétin !_

 _M'enfin, c'est pas comme ça que j'vais réussi à avoir une conversation polie et courtoise si je pars déjà en mode furie… Faut savoir pardonner Sylfounette…_

 _Mouais, m'enfin il a quand même eu le culot de tout me mettre sur le dos et de m'accuser de vouloir le monopoliser et de briser sa carrière. Quelle enflure !_

 _Non, non non. Rester positive, rester zen et positive…Zen… … …_

 _Rhhhaaaa ! Espèce de crétin abruti et nombriliste !_

 _Punaise ! Comment j'ai fait pour l'aimer c'te andouille ?!_

 _Parce qu'il était tellement classe dans sa veste en cuir et qu'il me faisait rire ? Parce qu'il me comprenait et qu'il savait comment me faire plaisir ? Parce que c'était un petit con* mais qu'il était adorable ? Parce que tout avec lui avait un air d'interdit et avait donc une saveur beaucoup plus addictive ? Parce qu'il me faisait l'amour comme personne ?_

A cette pensée, je me sentis rougir comme pas permis et c'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pensais, cela faisait des lustres que je ne l'avais pas fait… Et forcément, mon gentil cerveau en vrac n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de me renvoyer des flashs de souvenirs de ces moments-là…

 _Tout bien considéré… peut-être qu'une réconciliation sur l'oreiller serait la bienvenue… tout compte fait ?_

 _Moui, je dirais même que cela me paraît être une bonne idée…_

Je me mordis la lèvre d'impatience. Avant de me reprendre confuse.

 _Ah non non non ! Ne pas perdre de vue l'objectif premier ! Comprendre le bordel machiavélique qui se joue avec mon père ! Oui oui oui, c'est ça !_

 _Et ses petites fesses là…huum !_

 _NON ! Sylfe ! Arrête, tu te fais du mal !_

 _Et crotte, finalement, je crois que je sais pourquoi je l'aimais…c'est parce que c'était le seul à me mettre dans des états pareils… Rhhhaaaa ! Comment je peux être aussi faible face à lui !_

 _Crétin ! Crétin crétin crétin ! Mais je l'aimais. Zut ! Chuis foutue…_

 _..._ __

 _Tiens… ? Aurais-je donc utilisé le passé ? « Je l'aim_ _ais_ _» ? Cela voudrait-il dire que ce n'est plus le cas ? Alors pourquoi j'ai repensé à tout ça ?_

Je restais un moment perplexe. Mon pauvre cortex était en train de griller sévère. A tel point que j'en avais oublié l'essentiel. Mon père. M'enfin, cela ne servait pas à grand de se triturer les lobes tant que je n'avais pas le rouquin à disposition pour m'aider à comprendre.

Arrivés devant le lieu indiqué, je fus tout étonnée de trouver l'entrée du fameux parc et pas le moindre immeuble à la place. Le vampire m'adressa un regard qui signifiait « je te l'avais bien dit » à travers le rétro et se contenta de baisser sa fenêtre avant d'allumer une cigarette. Je fixais l'entrée, à la recherche d'une quelconque plaque qui indiquerait la date de construction du parc. Je demandais au chauffeur de faire le tour et j'observais chaque entrée de la même manière. Peut-être que j'aurais plus d'informations en rentrant directement dans le parc ?

Mieux ! Au coin de la rue qui menait à une des entrées du parc, il y avait une médiathèque. Je demandais au chauffeur de m'y déposer et de m'attendre. Telle une furie, je m'engouffrais dans le bâtiment, arrachant presque des mains les codes d'accès à la dame de l'accueil. Je m'installais au premier poste disponible et entrepris des recherches.

 _Tiens ? Comment c'est possible ? Le parc daterait de 1852 ? Mais ? Comment ? Je ne me suis pourtant pas trompée, c'est bien son adresse…  
Enfin, j'aurais pu comprendre qu'il n'y soit plus et qu'ils aient construit le parc après, genre dans l'année, mais là… c'est pas logique ! _

Je tapais frénétiquement dans la barre de recherche le nom et l'adresse de Castiel. Et à part ce foutu carré vert, pas de Castiel à l'horizon. Bizarre autant qu'étrange… J'effaçais l'adresse en prenant soin de laisser son nom et lançais une nouvelle recherche. J'eus plus de résultats qu'escompté et j'entrepris de faire défiler la page. Rien de très probant jusques là. Et puis sur le quatrième ou cinquième lien, un article parlait de musique et « Castiel » était dans les termes associés. Je cliquais et tombais sur un blog dédié au groupe de rock du moment. C'était un peu difficile de naviguer et trouver ce que j'avais vu à l'origine mais à force de persévérance –et surtout à grand coup de 'ctrl+F'- j'arrivais sur une page où il y avait le lien d'une vidéo.

Je m'assurais de mettre le son et de bien brancher le casque mis à disposition avant de lancer la vidéo. Des flashs de lumières et un bon, très bon riff de guitare qui démarre suivi par les percussions et la voix mélodieuse du chanteur. Mon cœur se serra en entendant cette voix sortie d'outre-tombe, la voix de son meilleur ami. Je plaquais une main sur ma bouche tandis qu'une larme chaude roula le long de mon nez. Quelques autres flashs de lumière, une mise en scène dynamique et des images diverses filaient sous mes yeux et puis… enfin. Enfin des images du groupe.

J'aurais reconnu entre mille ces fossettes sur ces joues, même avec ces jeux de lumières infâmes qui me cachaient son visage, c'était bien lui. Cette façon de jouer, de promener ses doigts sur les cordes, ça ne pouvait être que lui… Je ne pus réprimer un sourire fier derrière ma paume, mais la douleur dans ma poitrine était bien trop présente pour que je me réjouisse totalement de sa réussite. J'arrêtais le clip et tentais tant bien que mal de ravaler mes larmes. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il ait réalisé son rêve, mais je ne digérais toujours pas qu'il m'ait sacrifiée pour y parvenir.

Je continuais distraitement de naviguer sur le blog, à la recherche d'informations, mais c'était tellement brouillon et girly que j'avais du mal à faire le tri. Il y avait pas mal de discussions et de commentaires énamourés que ça en devenait presque écœurant… et puis au détour d'une image il y avait un autre lien. Celui de la page officielle du groupe. Je cliquais.

Alors que je lisais l'introduction, mon téléphone vibra. Au début, je n'y fis pas attention, trop absorbée que j'étais par ma lecture. Et puis, l'appareil vibra de plus belle et je finis par décrocher. C'était Tacitamura. Je lui répondis distraitement, toujours en pleine lecture, cliquant sur les liens proposés, faisant défiler les images tout en lui parlant.

« **Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-…Non… pas vraiment,** répondis-je distraitement. Je l'écoutais à peine soupirer, visiblement soulagée que j'aie répondu. Je continuais de regarder les articles annexes et n'écoutais que d'une oreille mon interlocutrice.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **-…**

 **-Sylfe ?**

 **-Hein ? Quoi ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

 **-Oh ! Euh… Je sais pas trop c'est bizarre… Chuis allée chez mon père ce matin, mais… comment dire ? 'Fin c'était étrange je l'ai pas trouvé, genre nulle part et … j'ai eu beau cherché ou demander c'était pas lui, et c'était pas moi non plus ! Je comprends pas ! Et j'ai eu beau vérifier, c'était pas moi, enfin nous… enfin tu vois ?! Et puis… j'me suis dit que je devais aller voir Castiel, mais il était pas là non plus, je l'ai pas trouvé !**  
J'ai marqué une pause dans l'attente d'une réponse du succube mais rien. J'étais en train de me demander si elle comprendrait quelque chose au charabia que je lui servais et si elle était toujours au bout du fil. Alors je repris d'une voix mal assurée :  
 **Et chuis allée chez lui mais, il était pas là… ! J'veux dire même son immeuble avait disparu ! Y'a un parc qui date de 1852 à la place ! J'y comprends plus rien !** lâchais-je, prise de panique.

- **Ah.**

 **-Quoi « ah » ? Comment ça « ah » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?!**

 **-Hey ! Du calme ! … Je pense…**

 **-Tu penses ?!**

 **\- Je pense avoir une idée mais je ne suis pas sûre…**

 **-De quoi donc ? Tu n'es pas sûre de quoi ? Développe, s'il te plaît ?**

 **-Écoute ce serait trop long à expliquer, on en discutera ce soir… Mais pour faire court, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça a possiblement un rapport avec le portail.**

 **-« Possiblement »? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de portail ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **-C'est beaucoup trop long et beaucoup trop complexe pour en parler au téléphone…**

 **-Alors fait simple et court et dis moi !**

 **-Impossible ! Ce n'est pas une notion facile à résumer, mais en gros ça reprend l'idée d'univers parallèles.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Arrête de baratiner et réponds bon sang !**

 **\- On en reparle ce soir. Sept heures.** _tut…tut…_

 **-Nan ! Maintenant ! Tu m'entends ! TACI ! Punaise !** »

Je m'escrimais contre le téléphone, montant de plus en plus le ton, malgré les coups d'œil hostiles des gens autour, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raccroché. Je me sentais tellement trahie, tellement blessée. Je pensais que Tacitamura, elle, au moins ne me cacherait rien, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez scrupuleuse pour garder des secrets et que tout ça ne l'intéressait pas ! J'avais tort !

 _Rhhhaaaa ! Bordel ! C'est pas possible ça !_

 _Quelle bande de menteurs hypocrites et de salauds !_

 _Je déteste ces gens ! Je déteste Eldarya ! Je les hais ! Tous ! Tous autant qu'ils sont !_

 _Tous toujours à me cacher des trucs !_

 _A tout faire dans mon dos pour ne me mettre face aux faits accomplis qu'au dernier moment !_

 _Quelle bande de… de … !_

 _Rhaaa !_

De rage, je recomposais le numéro de Tacitamura, prête à lui vomir le fond de ma pensée et me répandre en injures, jouant frénétiquement de la roulette de ma souris pour me défouler lorsque mes yeux s'arrêtèrent net sur un mot en particulier.

« Concert annulé : le guitariste du groupe à succès rejoint sa compagne enceinte.

 _« Compagne » ? L'enfoiré ! Histoire d'en rajouter une couche, il fallait qu'il s'y mette aussi !_ Je continuais pourtant de lire, toujours aussi folle de rage.

Le jeune couple a accueilli leur premier enfant…

 _Tch ! Allez vous faire foutre !_

Bla  
Bla  
Bla  
Ci-dessous, le guitariste et sa compagne, lors des Grammy Awards 2014. »

Je scrollais jusqu'à voir l'encadré en entier dont l'image ne mit pas longtemps à charger. J'en lâchais mon téléphone de stupéfaction, cillant à peine lorsque l'appareil alla se fracasser contre le sol dans un bruit sourd.

* _Quand Sylfe emploie ce terme, la connotation derrière est affectueuse et gentiment moqueuse._


	14. Chapter 13 Tacitamura

**Broken Universes**

 **/!\Warning/!\: Ce chapitre contient des sujets sensibles (on parle de morts) et des propos injurieux.**

 _Monde des humains_

Tacitamura soupira après avoir raccroché et défit ses lunettes pour se frotter le visage. C'était rare mais, pour une fois, elle détestait avoir raison. Qui plus est après les événements des deux derniers jours. Elle était plus lasse qu'autre chose et elle se serait bien dispensée d'un drame du côté de Sylfe. Etouffant un nouveau soupir, elle remit ses lunettes et se concentra à nouveau sur la tâche qui l'occupait l'instant auparavant mais pendant qu'elle étudiait avec détermination les différents plans pour faire fructifier son entreprise, son esprit revenait sur le sujet de conversation avec la jeune humaine.

La notion d'univers parallèles n'était même pas connue depuis longtemps sur Eldarya. En fait ils avaient découvert cette singularité lors de la destruction du Cristal, lorsqu'il avait fallu retourner chercher des provisions. Jusqu'à présent chaque portail était connecté à un endroit précis du globe mais toujours dans la même « temporalité », c'est-à-dire que les années se succédaient normalement avec le décalage attendu entre les deux mondes. Cependant la destruction du Cristal avait changé les courants de Manaas à Eldarya, et, sans compter la difficulté supplémentaire à récupérer la précieuse énergie, cela avait eu pour conséquence de désynchroniser les deux mondes.

Au départ personne n'avait rien vu et le ravitaillement s'était effectué sans heurts. Les premiers à avoir rapporté les incohérences aux Gardiens avaient été les ravitailleurs de Tertrebruine. Cela avait tout de suite interpellé Tacitamura, d'une part parce que c'était son lieu de naissance et qu'elle en gardait une certaine nostalgie et d'autre part parce que les habitants de la cité et tous ceux qui dépendaient de ce portail avait échappé de peu à une famine à cause de cet incident. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours que le responsable, un vieux vampire nommé Ardynn, ou Régis chez les humains, se retrouve nez à nez avec… lui-même : son double n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil que l'on vienne lui prendre ses réserves, patiemment accumulées depuis plusieurs semaines. Avait suivi une confrontation houleuse entre les groupes de ravitaillement, et d'après les récits, assez sanglante, jusqu'à ce que le double du monde des humains disparaisse au contact de l'original. Mais le temps perdu avait failli condamner la population qui dépendait de ce portail car, avec les maanas manquants, l'ouverture était difficile à maintenir et les quantités de nourriture qui avaient pu être rapportées avaient tout juste été suffisantes.

Bien sûr l'incident avait été rapporté à la capitale, qui avait aussitôt envoyé des émissaires dans toutes les contrées pour savoir si ce phénomène était isolé ou non. Il s'avéra que le premier portail à s'être ouvert sur l'une de ces réalités parallèles avait été dans la cité de Morneplaine du royaume de Khohrjöail. Et malheureusement, la découverte avait fini dans un bain de sang du côté eldaryen. Les ogres des villages au sud du Désert Rose s'étaient retrouvés sans ravitaillement aucun, malgré les efforts déployés à Arnes pour diviser la nourriture qu'ils avaient acquise aux villages dépendants de Morneplaine. Et des ogres affamés entrent facilement en révolte et généralement ne font pas dans la dentelle pour faire valoir leurs droits.

Cela avait d'ailleurs escaladé rapidement, trop facilement, et aurait pu déclencher une guerre avec le royaume de Mas-Azaïs lorsque les premiers ravageurs avaient été aperçus à proximité de la Cité Sentinelle. L'incident avait été traité avec les gants diplomatiques appropriés, mais les tensions s'étaient renouvelées entre les deux royaumes voisins et la frontière était désormais lourdement gardée de part et d'autre.

Des révoltes avaient aussi éclatées à Crimson Peak et ses environs au royaume de Mörhn Rok mais avaient été étouffées dans l'œuf par la garde de Carnéa. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelle du continent Bryzös.

Ailleurs, bien que des doubles aient été rencontrés, les résultats n'avaient pas été aussi négatifs mais un frisson de terreur avait parcouru tous les monarques d'Eldarya. Les meilleurs chercheurs de chaque continent s'étaient rassemblés pour discuter de ce phénomène et ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion des univers parallèles. Le seul soulagement à cette conclusion fut de savoir que quelque soit la version du monde humain dans lequel s'ouvrait un portail, le double, qui fut dénommé Doppelgänger, disparaissait facilement lorsqu'il avait contact physique avec son original, qui se trouvait toujours à Eldarya. Ce faisant, il transférait ses connaissances et son vécu à l'original qui pouvait, dès lors, interagir sans difficultés avec la nouvelle «temporalité».

Depuis deux ans que le Cristal avait été détruit, Tacitamura avait traversé le portail vers le monde des humains cinq fois. Et sur ces cinq occasions elle s'était retrouvée confrontée à son Doppelgänger trois fois. Et elle frissonnait encore des sensations qu'avait engendrées le contact avec celui de la veille. Si la traversée des portails l'amusait grandement, se retrouver face à face avec soi-même était une expérience… pour le moins désagréable. Les fantômes n'existaient pas à Eldarya, mais Tacitamura était convaincue que la sensation qu'elle éprouvait lorsque son double se mêlait à son corps était équivalente à celle décrite dans les livres et les films des humains quand ceux-ci se faisaient traverser par un spectre. Elle retint un frisson de dégoût.

De plus il était difficile d'accepter de nouveaux souvenirs qui se contredisaient souvent avec les anciens. Il avait été extrêmement perturbant de constater que certains évènements n'avaient pas eu lieu, alors que d'autres avaient désormais la possibilité d'exister. Certaines personnes s'étaient rencontrées, d'autres n'étaient même pas nées et beaucoup de bâtiments ou sociétés n'existaient plus ou avaient un but complètement différent. Et jongler avec toutes ces informations pouvaient rendre fou car il fallait prendre en compte un nombre de possibilités multipliées. Wilfrid, le vampire responsable du portail de Weodun, du royaume de Nörrùnheim, s'était tellement perdu dans son travail, obnubilé par deux jeux de possibilités, qu'il avait oublié les plus simples précautions et avait souffert de brûlures profondes. Le soleil, contrairement au Solis, ne pardonnait pas les créatures de la nuit et Wilfrid, bloqué parmi les humains, avait succombé de déshydratation dans un hôpital, trop faible pour ne serait-ce attaquer une infirmière et récupérer son sang.

Tacitamura grimaça. Wilfrid avait été une connaissance qu'elle avait beaucoup appréciée et le jeune vampire avait été fier de lui apprendre ses nouvelles responsabilités lorsque son prédécesseur avait décidé de se retirer. Sa mort avait plongé Weodun et ses environs dans le chaos et la nouvelle responsable, Luna, manquait encore de pratique pour manipuler avec aise les humains et la Bourse. Les Terres de Givre se retrouvaient donc avec le minimum vital pour survivre et dans les conditions de température drastique des environs, beaucoup d'individus avaient cherchés refuge vers Boréalis ou Lufan, ajoutant un lot de réfugiés désespérés et affamés qui n'avaient pas d'endroit où aller. Quant à ceux qui avaient tenté de passer par les Montagnes d'Oréopteris, seuls quelques rares survivants avaient été recueillis à Forgebois et beaucoup avaient souffert d'engelures qui avaient nécessité l'amputation.

Bref, depuis que le Cristal avait explosé, son travail était un véritable enfer et, plus le temps passait, plus la situation s'envenimait un peu partout. Vols, disparitions, attaques, révoltes et menaces étaient devenues monnaie courante et chaque jour passé loin de son foyer la rendait anxieuse de le retrouver dévasté. Tacitamura grommela face à son pessimisme et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure indiquée sur son écran. Elle soupira à nouveau, vingt minutes de perdues à ressasser des souvenirs déprimants et elle avait encore un certain nombre de dossiers à évaluer.

Il fallait impérativement qu'elle se familiarise avec les accords de cette temporalité. Qu'elle sache parfaitement avec qui elle traitait, ce qu'ils en tiraient. Avec ces informations Tacitamura avait la ferme intention d'accumuler un maximum de réserves pour essayer d'amortir les conséquences du ravitaillement manqué. Cependant, dans un coin de sa pensée, elle savait que si rien n'était fait dans l'année à venir, le monde d'Eldarya s'effondrerait, engloutit par la famine et le désespoir. Sans compter que désormais il fallait qu'elle prenne en compte les réfugiés du hangar. Cette pensée l'attrista. Quels que soient les efforts qu'elle y consacrerait, beaucoup mourraient, qu'elle le veuille ou non, ici et dans l'autre monde.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées lugubres avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans les colonnes de chiffres et les listes de noms qui s'entassaient sur son bureau. Son agenda, ouvert à côté d'elle était rempli de réunions à réaliser, de déjeuners et dîners d'affaires et sa boîte mail était saturée de messages importants.

Tacitamura gérait deux sociétés en parallèle, dont l'une personnellement. Elle avait confié la gestion de la deuxième à un homme prometteur sur lequel elle gardait un œil attentif. Il avait pour mission de favoriser le développement des nouvelles technologies de transport, et cette entreprise gardait tous ses gains pour faire des investissements prochains dans la recherche et le développement.

La société dont elle s'occupait elle-même gérait l'import-export de denrées alimentaires en tout genre. Ses clients étaient donc des sociétés de productions diverses et variées, qui comprenaient aussi bien des produits frais que des denrées moins périssables. En échange de prix compétitifs, et franchement dérisoires pour sa sensibilité comptable, elle était parvenue à faire des accords pour garder par devers elle un quart des produits que la société gérait. Ceux-ci étant bien sûr destinés à Eldarya.

La démone avait réussi à pallier le manque à gagner de ces accords en multipliant ses clients, qui, bien évidemment, demandaient régulièrement des bilans pour s'assurer de l'efficacité du travail effectué. Ce qui faisait que Tacitamura passait un temps incroyable en palabres et réunions où chacun voulait tirer la couverture pour soi et où elle se devait d'apaiser les tensions. A côté de ce travail de diplomate, dont elle se lassait chaque jour un peu plus, elle devait aussi s'assurer du travail et du confort de ses employés. Certes, elle ne le faisait pas personnellement, mais il fallait bien qu'elle lise les rapports de chaque section et qu'elle s'assure que les mesures nécessaires soient mises en action dès que le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ce qui lui donnait une paperasse monstre à éplucher minutieusement.

Bien sûr, l'entreprise fonctionnait sans soucis, même lorsqu'elle était absente. Lorsque le Cristal était intact, elle n'avait pas eu nécessité de nommer qui que ce soit pour la remplacer. Une absence d'une semaine ou quinze jours n'avait pas beaucoup d'impact sur le management de son petit empire. En revanche avec les ouvertures aléatoires des portails, elle avait dû mettre en place un nouveau poste et s'y dissimuler derrière. Ce qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui Tacitamura n'était plus vraiment obligée de s'esquinter à la tâche puisque son remplaçant, M. Alexandre Dubois, était un PDG pour le moins efficace. Elle s'assurait néanmoins que les ressources eldaryennes ne disparaissent pas des projets de la société et était désormais, plus ou moins considérée comme la conseillère de M. Dubois, l'accompagnant dans tous ses rendez-vous. Mais tous les hauts placés de la société savaient parfaitement que Tacitamura gardait la mainmise sur celle-ci en possédant soixante pourcents des actions en Bourse, et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle avait toujours son propre bureau et avait un double de tous les documents envoyés à M. Dubois, qui se trouvait dans le bureau voisin du sien.

Le reste de sa journée passa dans un maelström de papiers entrecoupé par deux réunions, l'une interne et l'autre avec une société céréalière, et lorsque Laura, sa secrétaire, arriva pour lui souhaiter le bonsoir à dix-huit heures, Tacitamura avait à peine réalisé que la journée venait de finir. Elle termina la lecture de son document avant de le signer et se prépara à son tour pour partir.

Enfilant d'une main son manteau par-dessus le tailleur anthracite qu'elle portait, elle appela de l'autre son chauffeur pour venir la récupérer. Puis elle attrapa son sac à main avant de fermer son bureau à clé et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur devant lequel trois personnes attendaient. Laura étant partie depuis un quart d'heure, il s'agissait de la secrétaire particulière de M. Dubois, la secrétaire de l'étage et de M. Dubois lui-même.

\- **Alexandre !** fit Tacitamura avec un grand sourire, en l'accostant pour pouvoir avoir un contact peau à peau, tout en saluant les deux secrétaires.

Intérieurement une partie de la fatigue de Tacitamura s'évapora et la tension dans ses épaules se relaxa.

\- **Helena** , la salua poliment M. Dubois. **Alors que comptez-vous faire de cette soirée libre dans nos agendas ?**

 **\- Ce que je fais dès que j'ai du temps pour moi : me relaxer** , répondit Tacitamura avec un grand sourire avant de le relâcher à contrecœur lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Durant la descente Tacitamura et Alexandre discutèrent de leurs projets pour la soirée, la démone tactile incluant les secrétaires. Arrivée au garage de l'immeuble les occupants de l'ascenseur se dispersèrent et Tacitamura se dirigea vers son chauffeur, qui venait juste d'arriver. Lucius l'accueillit pour lui ouvrir la portière de la Jaguar avant de se mettre lui-même derrière le volant. Les premières minutes se passèrent en silence pendant que Tacitamura se préparait mentalement pour la soirée à venir.

Finalement elle interpella son chauffeur :

\- **Comment se porte Sylfe ?**

 **\- Je l'ai ramenée il y a un quart d'heure à l'appartement et depuis elle semble ne pas avoir quitté la chambre. Elle paraissait secouée.**

 **\- Que s'est-il passé selon vous ?**

 **\- Elle a d'abord demandé à aller à une première adresse. Mais à proximité elle a décidé de me faire nous garer derrière la salle des fêtes avant d'y aller seule. Je l'ai suivie, bien entendu, et je l'ai vu nerveusement s'approcher de cette adresse, où elle a tenté d'entrer par effraction d'ailleurs. Puis elle s'est ravisée et a toqué chez la voisine. Il semblerait que la conversation l'ait choquée puisqu'elle est revenue comme hébétée à la voiture. En cours de route elle a semblé pensive, un peu énervée, un peu agitée avant de finalement me demander d'aller à une nouvelle adresse.**

Le vampire s'interrompit un instant pour laisser passer un bus devant lui avant de tourner sur la droite.

\- **Cette adresse nous a menés à un parc. Elle semblait ne pas y croire et en à fait le tour complet avant se précipiter à la médiathèque qui se trouvait en face. Elle en est ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, pâle et hagarde. Elle n'a pas décoché un mot de tout le trajet de retour et je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à la porte de vos appartements. A peine arrivée, elle s'est dirigée vers la chambre et j'ai fermé derrière moi avant que vous n'appeliez. Je ne l'ai pas revue, ni n'ai entendu quoi que ce soit de sa part depuis lors.**

 **\- Et votre avis sur le sujet ?**

 **\- Elle a dû apprendre quelque chose que ne coïncidait pas avec ce qu'elle pensait.**

 **\- Merci.**

Tacitamura resta songeuse un instant, avant de fouiller dans son sac à main à la recherche de son téléphone. Elle tapa un message en vitesse avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Lucius.

\- **Avant de rentrer j'aimerais passer au hangar s'il vous plaît. Et après avoir discuté avec Sylfe je sortirais au club habituel. Une fois rentrée vous pourrez disposer.**

Le chauffeur inclina la tête et mit son clignotant pour changer de direction. Le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence pendant que Tacitamura cherchait les mots qui pourraient convaincre la jeune femme que jamais la démone n'avait voulu lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque la Jaguar noire arriva sur les quais à proximité du hangar, quelques dockers regardèrent avec curiosité la jeune rouquine qui en sortit après avoir remercier son chauffeur, qui vint s'appuyer nonchalamment sur le hayon du coffre, avant de sortir une cigarette, pendant que sa patronne allait d'un pas décidé vers l'un des hangars les plus sécurisés.

Lorsque Tacitamura entra dans le hangar, elle ne put réprimer un frisson. L'ambiance était morose et les visages qui se tournèrent vers elle étaient remplis de résignation. La cinquantaine d'individus présents savaient que certains ne survivraient pas plus d'un ou deux mois dans le monde des humains. Leur arrêt de mort avait été signé lors de la fermeture brutale du portail qui les avait séparés du flot de Maanas ambiant qui était présent dans le monde d'Eldarya.  
D'abord leur magie intérieure s'évaporerait et avec elle leurs forces s'amenuiseraient jusqu'à ce que leurs corps de tiennent plus. Et ce, malgré la présence abondante de nourriture.

Les Werebeasts et les hybrides seraient les moins touchés dans ce malheur. Mais lorsque le regard de Tacitamura tomba sur les trois Elfes et la vingtaine de Brownies présents, elle ne put s'empêcher de maudire le sort de les emprisonner ici pour les condamner à une mort certaine. Le démon les salua avant d'aller directement vers le plus gradé des eldaryens.

Fenrir la regarda approcher d'un air perplexe et un peu mal à l'aise avant que Tacitamura ne se rappelle d'ôter son illusion. Le Werebeast se détendit visiblement et attendit les nouvelles que sa collègue apportait avec elle. Il la salua d'un mouvement du museau que Tacitamura lui rendit en inclinant la tête avant d'expliquer sans préambule :

\- **D'ici deux jours un camion arrivera pour vous emmener vers un lieu où vous n'aurez pas à trop vous cacher. C'est l'une de mes propriétés que j'ai acquise dans le cas où ce genre de situations arriverait. C'est une sorte d'hôtel, donc tous les bipèdes pourront facilement y trouver une chambre. Pour les hybrides plus imposants, je ne peux malheureusement proposer que des écuries.**

Ce faisant elle fit une grimace d'excuse aux quatre centaures et au bucentaure présents.

\- **La route va être longue et inconfortable** , reprit-elle pour Fenrir. **Le camion n'est pas aménagé pour transporter des individus vivants et le temps de transport est supérieur à cinq heures. Normalement demain vous recevrez des packs d'eau supplémentaires pour le trajet ainsi que des couvertures. C'est René qui vous accueillera là-bas et qui vous donnera les consignes nécessaires pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité des humains alentours. Je viendrais probablement vérifier deux ou trois fois avant notre retour comment cela se passe pour vous mais autrement nous ne nous verrons pas. René saura me contacter si besoin est.**

Le grand loup acquiesça d'un air grave avant de poser la question que Tacitamura redoutait :

\- **Et pour ceux qui ne tiendront pas ?**

Le succube prit une grande inspiration et se détourna pour s'adresser directement aux autres :

\- **Je suis profondément désolée par cette situation. Je sais que vous n'appartenez pas tous à la Garde d'Eel et je peux comprendre que vous trouviez cette situation injuste et terrifiante. Je vais être claire avec vous. Vous le savez probablement déjà, mais je vais le rappeler néanmoins. D'après les recherches de nos mestres aucune nymphe ne peut survivre une journée dans le monde des humains sans l'accès au Maana. Les Brownies peuvent tout juste survivre deux semaines, trois si on est optimiste. Un Elfe s'étiole au bout d'un mois et demi. Vampires, démons et lycanthropes sont restreints par le Soleil et la Lune et verront leurs forces grandement diminuer. Les vampires seront obligés de laisser libre cours à leur soif de sang, les démons devront chasser les peurs des humains et les loups-garous devront subir les transformations forcées, incomplètes et douloureuses que provoque le satellite humain. Werebeasts et hybrides vont, quant à eux, sentir leurs forces diminuer et leurs corps seront de plus en plus difficiles à déplacer à cause de leur grande masse.**

Des murmures désespérés résonnaient dans tout le hangar et Tacitamura entendit même quelques sanglots étouffés. La peur, la colère et la tristesse se lisaient dans les regards. Certains Brownies avaient le regard vide, résignés à leur sort. Le succube continua.

« **Beaucoup vont malheureusement mourir ici. Je ne vous le cache pas. Je trouve cela tout aussi injuste que vous. Néanmoins, et vous me direz que c'est une piètre consolation, dans deux jours vous serez transportés dans une propriété où, avec les précautions nécessaires, vous pourrez vous déplacer à votre guise. Si vous souhaitez quoi que ce soit que je puisse vous apporter n'hésitez pas à solliciter le vampire René que j'y ai envoyé. Nous avons ici toutes les ressources nécessaires pour vous apporter le confort que vous désirez. Il est hors de question que vous mourriez dans des conditions inférieures à celles que vous méritez. Que ce soit en termes de nourriture, confort personnel, ou distraction vous n'aurez qu'à demander et je ferais tout pour que cela vous soit apporté.**

 **Je ne vais probablement pas vous revoir, car je reste ici pour assurer l'accumulation des réserves, mais laissez moi vous remercier sincèrement pour le temps que vous avez voulu consacrer pour nous aider dans le ravitaillement de nos villages et nos cités. Je vous remercie de vous être portés volontaires pour vous assurez que personne ne subirait un jour de famine supplémentaire. Votre mort n'était pas nécessaire mais nous ne pouvons maintenant plus rien y changer. Néanmoins sachez que je ferais personnellement en sorte de pourvoir aux besoins de vos familles si vous le désirez. Je sais que mon espèce n'est pas la mieux vue parmi nos peuples mais ceux qui me connaissent vous garantiront de ma sincérité.** »

Sur ce, Tacitamura se tut et se tourna vers l'autre Lieutenant. Le loup avait les yeux qui brillaient plus que d'ordinaire mais il s'avança à son tour :

« - **Je ne vais pas plus vous mentir que ne l'a fait le Lieutenant de l'Ombre. Nous sommes prisonniers ici. Nous ne pourrons pas partir d'ici avant que suffisamment de Maanas ne soient de nouveau accumulés pour ouvrir le portail à nouveau. Nous savons tous que le temps nécessaire augmente depuis la destruction du Cristal. Vous savez que tous ne reviendront pas sur Eel. Je n'ai malheureusement aucun pouvoir ici pour vous faire de promesses mais sachez que je vous remercie aussi pour votre présence ici, car sans vous, encore moins de nourriture aurait pu passer le portail, laissant nos familles et nos villages en proie à une famine plus terrible. Je m'assurerais que votre sacrifice ne soit pas vain.** »

Le loup fit une pause, et se redressa pour reprendre sa voix de commandement :

\- **Nous partons d'ici deux jours. D'ici j'aimerais que le hangar soit fini d'être remis en ordre et que vous vous prépariez à un trajet long et inconfortable. Rompez !**

Puis Fenrir s'adressa à nouveau vers Tacitamura :

\- **Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour viendrait où je trouverais ton espèce utile, Lieutenant. Ton rôle dans la garde m'avait toujours paru surfait et je m'excuse de ce jugement hâtif. Tu m'avais toujours parue comme insouciante et non organisée, mais je constate que tu as même pris en considération des situations improbables pour pouvoir t'en accommoder si jamais elles arrivaient. Aujourd'hui l'une des pires est arrivée, et pourtant tu t'y étais préparée. Je m'excuse de ma rudesse envers toi.**

Tacitamura lui fit un sourire triste :

\- **Il n'y a rien à excuser Fenrir. Tu peux maudire mon espèce autant que tu veux, maintenant tu sais que je ne rentre pas tout à fait dans le moule. J'aurais préféré ne jamais voir ce scénario arriver, mais lorsque j'ai acheté ce terrain il y a maintenant un siècle et demi, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que je sois parée à toutes éventualités.**

Elle hésita un instant avant de reprendre plus doucement :

\- **Si jamais, dans les jours à venir, certains se mettent à ressentir ma condition de succube, qui est parfaitement adapté au manque de Maanas de ce monde, surtout ne les blâment pas trop.**

Le grand loup agréa en grommelant et finalement Tacitamura se prépara à partir. Elle salua une nouvelle fois toutes les personnes présentes dans le hangar avant de se détourner pour sortir.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle rentra chez elle, laissant pour instruction à Lucius de revenir d'ici trois heures pour l'emmener sur son lieu de chasse favori. Elle salua poliment l'hôtesse d'accueil avant de se diriger vers son ascenseur privé. Les prochaines heures risquaient d'être longues et Tacitamura n'était pas vraiment prête à détruire d'autres espoirs ce jour-là. Mais elle carra les épaules et quand les portes s'ouvrirent au sixième étage, le succube était prêt pour ce qui l'attendait.

Ou du moins elle le croyait.

Lucius lui avait dit que Sylfe s'était précipitée dans la chambre et Tacitamura avait pensé trouver une humaine en larmes, endormie ou recroquevillée dans le lit. Sylfe pourtant n'était pas dans la chambre. Elle se trouvait dans le salon, la télévision allumée repassant un concert de rock, tandis qu'elle-même se trouvait assise devant le canapé avec un ordinateur allumé sur la table basse. Tacitamura remarqua aussi la bouteille de Manzana aux trois-quarts vide qui se trouvait à côté de la jeune femme qui regardait d'un air désespéré l'écran de l'ordinateur en faisant défiler un article. Ses yeux violets étaient rougis, et des sillons de larmes anciens et nouveaux s'étaient frayé un chemin dans le maquillage qu'elle portait. Elle avait défait ses bottes mais portait la vieille robe rose qu'elle avait vraisemblablement portée avant d'arriver à Eldarya.

Regroupée ainsi sur elle-même, la main serrée à en faire blanchir ses articulations sur la souris faisait d'elle un tableau d'une tristesse déchirante. C'était le tableau d'un monde qui s'était effondré sous ses yeux. Son monde. Ses certitudes. Ne laissant derrière lui que les ruines d'un être dévasté. Même si Sylfe ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle était suffisamment vive pour comprendre que ce n'était pas son monde.

Tacitamura resta un instant à la détailler avant de revenir en arrière pour déposer ses clés sur le comptoir et libérer son illusion. Malgré la musique provenant de la télévision, le bruit tinta clairement et Sylfe releva le visage. Toute sa douleur se lisait dans ses yeux alors qu'elle les braquait sur le succube et bientôt la colère se fit sentir derrière les orbes violines. Elle se leva violemment, tanguant un peu au passage et foudroya du regard la démone. Tacitamura ne recula pas mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, Sylfe la devança en hurlant :

« **VOUS N'ETES TOUS QU'UNE BANDE DE SALAUDS! DE SALES CLOPORTES VERREUX ! JE VOUS HAIS ! TOUS ! VOUS MANIPULEZ LES GENS POUR OBTENIR CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ SANS PENSER AUX VIES QUE VOUS DETRUISEZ AU PASSAGE ! ET TOI AUSSI, TU N'ES QU'UNE SALE HYPOCRYTE !** »

L'humaine s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

« **Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous faites ?! Est-ce que ça te plaît de briser les gens en leur faisant miroiter ce qu'ils désirent profondément ? C'est toi, toi et Leiftan, qui m'avez convaincue d'insister auprès de Miiko pour revenir. Mais tu savais pertinemment que je ne retrouverai pas mon père. POURQUOI ?!** hurla-t-elle. **Pourquoi ? reprit-elle en sanglotant, la voix et l'âme brisée. Je croyais que tu étais mon amie… tu m'écœures !** »

Sylfe, le visage baigné de larmes, lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration avant de retourner vers la table basse où elle attrapa la télécommande et éteignit le son. Puis se saisissant brutalement de l'ordinateur, elle le braqua en direction de Tacitamura pour lui montrer une photographie qui illustrait un article.

« **As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela fait de savoir que le bonheur était à portée de main ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela m'a fait de le voir comme ça ? A quel point cela me brise ? Combien de fois j'ai espéré les retrouver ? Combien de fois j'ai souhaité ne pas être entrée dans ce foutu cercle de champignons à la con !** »

Les larmes coulaient librement le long des joues de la jeune humaine et son visage était rouge tellement la colère l'envahissait. La voix de Sylfe craqua, et un nouveau sanglot la secoua. Elle reposa brusquement l'ordinateur et se laissa choir sur le sol, portant les mains pour couvrir son visage pendant que tout son corps tremblait sous l'assaut des émotions qui la submergeaient.

« **Ils ont l'air tellement heureux. J'ai l'air tellement heureuse ! Regarde-la ! REGARDE LA BON SANG ! Elle est radieuse au bras de Castiel,** croassa Sylfe. **C'est moi et pourtant ce que je vois c'est une putain d'étrangère. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est une autre.** » Elle se mit à chuchoter. « **Et elle le rend heureux, elle va avoir son bébé** ». Puis d'une voix plus forte. « **C'aurait pu être moi ! Ce devrait être moi ! Alors pourquoi ça ne l'est pas ?! Vous m'avez volé mon avenir ! Vous m'avez amené ici pour me torturer ! Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! Quel plaisir pervers prenez-vous à briser les gens ? Parce que depuis que je suis arrivée chez vous, vous ne faites que ça ! Vous promettez beaucoup de choses, vous faites en sorte d'alimenter mes espoirs, avant de me gifler en pleine face en riant quand je tombe dans le panneau et que vous me retirez cruellement ce que je pensais acquis ! D'abord ma liberté ! Ensuite les amis que j'ai essayé de me faire ! Cette place que vous me promettiez dans la garde ! Ma confiance ! Vous avez abusé de ma putain de confiance ! Et toi ! TOI ! Je croyais que tu étais différente des autres ! Que tu me comprenais ! Que tu savais que ma place était parmi les humains ! Tu m'as encouragée à ta façon pour que je fasse entendre ma voix ! Tu m'avais promis de me rendre mon monde, ma famille ! Mais tu es la pire des garces ! Pire que Miiko et ses tentatives de me soudoyer. Parce que toi, tu frappes dans le dos. Tu frappes là où ça fait mal ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ?** » finit-elle, en proie au désespoir.

Epuisée, écœurée, Sylfe se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ne cherchant même pas à savoir ce que Tacitamura pourrait bien avoir à dire. Le succube lorgna un instant sur l'image que lui avait présentée la Faelienne. On y voyait un jeune homme, les cheveux rouges, tout habillé de noir, et un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, qui serrait contre lui une jeune femme enceinte, elle aussi tout sourire. Et Tacitamura ne pouvait que reconnaître ces cheveux châtains, ces yeux violine, ce visage si heureux. Elle avait le même en face d'elle, défiguré par le désespoir. Sylfe avait découvert la vie que menait son Doppelgänger. Une vie de couple qui visiblement avait échappé à la Faelienne.

Tacitamura soupira avant de commencer à s'expliquer :

\- **Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça t'arrive. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que cela se passerait comme cela !**

 **\- A d'autres !** répliqua Sylfe en la foudroyant du regard avant de se relever pour faire face à la démone. **Tu le savais pertinemment, sinon tu n'aurais jamais répondu comme tu l'as fait au téléphone.**

 **\- Non, je ne le savais pas** , fit Tacitamura calmement. **C'était une possibilité, mais…**

 **\- Une possibilité ?!** la coupa Sylfe, incrédule. **UNE POSSIBILITE ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Ne te cherche pas d'excuses** , cracha-t-elle, **si c'était une possibilité, tu le savais et puisque tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en informer c'est que tu te contrefous de moi ! Tu n'es qu'une satanée hypocrite !**

 **\- Ecoute, Sylfe, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à…**

 **\- PAS FACILE ?!** Elle lâcha un rire vide. **Quel doux euphémisme ! Mais après tout, tous autant que vous êtes, vous vous en fichez d'une pauvre humaine. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'égoïstes, une armée de sangsues qui dilapident nos ressources pour vous nourrir. Et toi, oh toi, un succube,** elle cracha le mot avec dédain **, tu es la pire de tous, à nous piller aussi bien en nourriture qu'en vie humaine. Avec combien d'humains as-tu joué, dis moi ? Combien en as-tu tué ? Combien en as-tu brisé pour satisfaire tes besoins ? Que suis-je, moi, au milieu de cette myriade d'individus que tu as trompés ? Rien. Je ne suis rien. Rien de plus qu'un autre jouet abandonné. Et pourtant j'ai cru que j'étais quelque chose pour toi ! Tu n'es qu'une ignoble pute, un démon de bas étage, une raclure de la pire espèce, une…** »

Sylfe n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade qu'elle se retrouva projetée à travers la moitié de la pièce avant d'être épinglée au mur, le souffle coupé. Tacitamura, ses yeux de démons remplis de colère, la maintenait à dix centimètres du sol avec son avant-bras collé contre la gorge de la Faelienne. La veste de tailleur du démon empêchait tout contact direct avec la peau, mais Sylfe sentit un frisson de terreur la parcourir lorsqu'elle réalisa qui elle venait d'insulter. Mais sa terreur s'évanouit vite face à sa propre colère : «

\- **Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Me tuer ? Me vider de mon énergie ? Tu n'es bonne qu'à ça de toute façon ! Si les gens ne vont pas dans votre sens, il vous suffit de les éliminer et le problème est réglé, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Elle fusillait le démon d'un regard méprisant alors que celui-ci la relâchait doucement, laissant ses pieds rejoindre le sol de la pièce. Les lèvres du succube étaient pincées et sa queue battait furieusement derrière elle. Tout son langage corporel criait une fureur contenue tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Elles se regardèrent comme ça un long moment dans un silence assourdissant, avant que Tacitamura ne relâche sa prise pour s'éloigner un peu. Sylfe se relaxa un peu, respirant plus librement lorsque, brusquement le démon l'étrangla d'une seule main. La faelienne sentit tout de suite son énergie être aspirée alors qu'elle se débattait pour faire lâcher prise à Tacitamura. Néanmoins le succube avait une poigne de fer et Sylfe sentit sa conscience commencer à vaciller. Des points noirs vinrent dans son champ de vision alors qu'elle luttait, donnant coups de pieds, griffant, cherchant désespérément à échapper à l'emprise du démon.

Tacitamura ne la lâcha que lorsque Sylfe perdit connaissance, laissant le corps de la jeune femme glisser le long du mur avant qu'il ne soit prostré à ses pieds. Le succube relâcha alors un long soupir exaspéré et se frotta les temples en proie à un conflit intérieur.

Décidément les humains avaient un tempérament explosif. Mais Tacitamura n'était pas d'humeur à passer la soirée à se faire insulter et elle n'allait certainement pas rester patiente pour ce genre de comportement. Elle contempla le corps à ses pieds avant de se baisser pour prendre Sylfe dans ses bras et l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre. Une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait calmer les ardeurs de la Faelienne, et si ce n'était pas suffisant, une journée ou deux à baigner dans son jus suffiraient à la remettre à sa place. Elle savait que Sylfe serait réveillée d'ici le lendemain après-midi, un peu groggy mais clairement plus calme. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de la rendre inconsciente car, dans cet état, Sylfe n'aurait jamais entendu raison.

Elle alla par la suite choisir des vêtements plus appropriés pour la chasse. Ignorant la jeune femme inconsciente derrière elle, Tacitamura se prépara pour la soirée. Puis regardant sa montre, elle décida qu'elle avait bien assez de temps avant que Lucius ne l'emmène pour essayer de rattraper tout ce gâchis.

Après une demi-heure d'écriture, Tacitamura posa son stylo, et relut rapidement l'explication qu'elle avait faite pour Sylfe. Elle ajouta une note pour le déroulement des jours à venir et, satisfaite, elle appela Lucius pour se rendre à son night club habituel.


	15. Chapter 14 - Tacitamura

_**Chapitre 14 Not Dead Yet**_

Le lendemain Sylfe avait d'abord été furieuse. Tacitamura l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien. Le démon n'avait même pas voulu discuter, elle l'avait purement et simplement drainée de son énergie et laissée seule dans le grand appartement vide.

La lettre laissée sur la table de chevet n'avait rien arrangé. Et puis la porte verrouillée, sans clé à l'horizon ni possibilité de sortir, avait été le coup de grâce. Ce n'est qu'après avoir saccagé la quasi-totalité de l'appartement que le désespoir avait refait surface.

Sylfe, les joues baignées de larmes, tentait vainement de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions, assise en boule compacte, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine et des sanglots déchirants dans la gorge, au milieu des ravages de sa colère. La table basse en verre était brisée en mille morceaux, éparpillant sur le tapis des éclats tranchants qui alternaient, ça et là avec le rembourrage du canapé que Sylfe avait déchiqueté avec un couteau trouvé dans la cuisine. Dans un coin de la pièce, le téléviseur crachait des étincelles depuis la fente béante qui se trouvait au milieu de l'écran à cause de l'ordinateur qui désormais y résidait, lui-même en sale état. Un courant d'air frais souleva les rideaux déchiquetés, faisant frissonner Sylfe et l'obligeant à resserrer plus encore son étreinte pour éloigner le froid du mois de mai qui lui parvenait de la baie vitrée explosée par une chaise qui avait dû finir en bas de l'immeuble. Plus loin, le buffet béait, ses portes quasiment arrachées de leurs gonds, déversant son contenu de vaisselle en porcelaine et de verre en cristal en une montagne de débris coupants. Ce qui restait des nappes et du tapis drapait lamentablement les chaises brisées et celles retournées.

Dans la cuisine, les dégâts n'avaient pas été moindres. Chaque récipient avait fini éclaté contre le mur, les couverts utilisés pour détruire tout meuble proche. Les rares appareils électriques présents jonchaient maintenant le sol dont le carrelage avait souffert sous les violents impacts. Toutes les bouteilles en verre avaient fini par terre, inondant la pièce d'un mélange de spiritueux et d'huiles, mélange hautement inflammable. La salle de bain, non plus, n'avait pas été épargnée : un tabouret gisait devant la pierre d'évier, laissé à l'abandon après avoir servi à détruire le miroir, au milieu des bouteilles de produits dévastés qui répandaient lentement leur contenu sur le sol. La chambre avait été saccagée, les oreillers et le matelas éventrés, laissant sortir leurs plumes et rembourrage les draps déchirés, déchiquetés, réduits à l'état de lambeaux pas même utiles pour faire des chiffons. La fenêtre de la chambre aussi était brisée, jonchant le sol d'éclats dangereux. Etrangement, seule la penderie avait échappé au carnage.

Au milieu de ce chaos, Sylfe pleurait. Ses sanglots rageurs exprimaient difficilement la dévastation qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur de son âme, au plus profond d'elle. Quelque chose lui avait été arraché et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour le récupérer. Son monde ne s'était pas effondré à ses pieds, non. Il avait été réduit en poussière avec la force d'une bombe nucléaire. Eparpillé aux quatre vents, englouti dans le néant. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle n'était plus rien. Juste une coquille vide, un spectre errant. Elle n'avait plus sa place nulle part.

Tacitamura la laissa quatre jours au milieu des ravages, sans tenter un seul instant de communiquer avec Sylfe. Au bout du quatrième jour une équipe de nettoyage arriva dans l'appartement. Ils nettoyèrent toutes les pièces, remplaçant les vitres et les meubles, réparant le carrelage. Le lendemain une autre équipe débarqua pour remettre tissus et vaisselle, électroménager et électronique ainsi que remplir les placards et le frigo de nourriture, ainsi que remplacer les produits dans la salle de bain.

Sylfe les ignora tous. Elle était imperméable à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, ses sens engourdis par le vide qui la remplissait. C'est à peine si elle mangeait ou même dormait. Elle n'avait pas pris une douche depuis une semaine. A quoi bon ? Son monde était mort.

Deux jours passèrent encore avant que Tacitamura ne vienne reprendre les choses en main. Et la démone était tout sauf enchantée par le comportement larvaire de la Faelienne. Elle débarqua dans la chambre où Sylfe se trouvait prostrée sur le tapis au pied du lit, les yeux dans le vide, se laissant mourir à petit feu, et attrapa la jeune femme par le col. Sylfe ne résista pas. Elle ne résista pas non plus lorsque le succube la déshabilla sans ménagement avant de la traîner dans la salle de bain. Mais Sylfe ne put que hurler lorsque le jet d'eau froide lui percuta le visage après que Tacitamura l'ait poussée dans la douche. Le démon garda une poigne de fer sur la nuque de la jeune femme pour l'obliger à rester sous l'eau, ignorant ses tentatives pour lui échapper. Tout en la maintenant fermement le succube aspira l'énergie de la Faelienne pour la rendre plus docile, mais en s'arrêtant avant que la jeune femme ne soit trop faible pour tenir debout toute seule.

Après cette première opération Tacitamura lâcha son apprentie et alla chercher une paire de longs gants dans sa chambre, la laissant sous un jet d'eau tiède. Elle revint avec une pile de vêtement qu'elle mit de côté et se mit alors à la laver avec attention. Ses mouvements étaient un peu rudes mais pour autant Tacitamura faisait attention à ne pas blesser sa charge pendant qu'elle faisait glisser l'éponge de bain sur le corps squelettique dont elle s'occupait. Elle la rinça puis se mit à lui laver scrupuleusement les cheveux, prenant le temps de démêler doucement les rares mèches ternes qui glissaient entre ses doigts. Lorsque Sylfe fut propre, le démon prit le temps de la sécher tendrement, s'assurant que la température de la pièce soit suffisamment élevée pour que la jeune femme n'ait pas froid. Elle employa le sèche-cheveux pour accélérer le processus tout en brossant doucement les filaments ternes de la chevelure saccagée de la Faelienne. Au fur et à mesure de son traitement les mouvements de Tacitamura se faisaient plus doux, abandonnant les saccades originelles, pour rassurer la pauvre jeune femme. Lorsque le démon fut satisfait, elle habilla Sylfe avec des vêtements chauds et confortables, notamment un cardigan trop grand pour la jeune femme dont les manches, trop longues, avalaient les maigres bras de Sylfe. Puis avec fermeté mais sur un ton doux, elle dirigea la Faelienne vers la cuisine où Lucius avait pris place derrière les fourneaux.

Sans tenir compte des faibles protestations de Sylfe, Tacitamura s'attela à lui faire boire et manger suffisamment. Une fois qu'elle estima que Sylfe avait mangé le nécessaire, elle la conduisit sur le canapé où elle l'enroula dans une couverture épaisse avant de mettre une musique calme sur la chaîne HiFi flambant neuve et de se laisser tomber à côté de son apprentie et de la serrer contre elle. Pendant une heure et demie Tacitamura resta à lui caresser le front et les cheveux dans un geste tendre et rassurant, murmurant parfois des encouragements, tantôt des excuses, tout en la berçant doucement jusqu'à ce que Sylfe s'endorme.

Le démon la porta alors jusqu'à la chambre où elle la borda sous les couvertures. Satisfaite du résultat, elle interpella Lucius qui s'était mis à feuilleter un magazine de motos en sirotant un verre de sang dans la cuisine, attendant après avoir fini la vaisselle. Lui laissant des instructions pour les jours à suivre, Tacitamura retourna dans la chambre et alla se changer pour la chasse du jour.

OoOoO

Durant un mois Sylfe se laissa ramener doucement sur le chemin de la santé par Lucius et Tacitamura. La journée Lucius était là pour la soutenir et l'obliger à se lever et manger. Lorsque Sylfe était d'humeur il lui lisait le roman qu'il suivait sur le moment ou expliquait en détails la mécanique des bolides qu'il collectionnait. Le soir Tacitamura débarquait et la forçait à prendre une douche ou un bain, puis manger avant de la câliner pendant une heure ou deux en racontant sa journée pour l'obliger à s'endormir. De temps en temps elle prenait sur le temps de câlin pour masser la jeune femme avec des huiles relaxantes, la laissant s'endormir sous ses mains expertes.

Contrairement à ce que Sylfe avait hurlé au démon, Tacitamura ne considérait pas les humains comme des moins que rien. Pour le succube, les humains, bien que fragiles, étroits d'esprits et explosifs, étaient une source d'affection bienvenue. Certes les humains étaient une source de nourriture et mourraient facilement. Certes Tacitamura ne s'attachait pas individuellement à chacun. Mais dans leur ensemble elle les trouvait adorables. Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps en leur compagnie pour savoir ce dont ils avaient besoin avant tout : de l'affection. Une présence constante pour leur rappeler qu'ils comptaient pour quelqu'un. Et Tacitamura était tout à fait disposée à fournir cette affection pour Sylfe, qui, bien qu'humaine, bien que maladroite et peu dégourdie dans le monde d'Eldarya, avait réussi à devenir une bonne amie. Les succubes n'ont pas particulièrement d'instinct maternel, ni même d'affection au sens large, mais Tacitamura s'était déjà attachée à un tas d'individus au cours des siècles, beaucoup d'humains, quelques Faeries qui ne l'avaient pas rejetée. Une de plus ne changerait pas ce qu'elle était et Sylfe était bien obligée d'admettre que le démon n'était pas aussi égoïste et indifférente qu'elle le prétendait.

A Eldarya Sylfe avait appris à connaître le lieutenant rigide et le mentor sympathique, qui avait une langue acérée et un goût immodéré pour l'alcool. Chez les humains, alors que son monde avait disparu, Sylfe découvrait une femme remplie de volonté et attentionnée. Une femme qui ne pleurait peut être pas la mort de ses compagnons prisonniers mais dont le cœur saignait à chaque fois qu'elle apprenait qu'un des siens s'était éteint. Une femme qui se battait bec et ongles avec les requins de la finance pour s'assurer que son monde, un monde qui s'étiolait lui aussi, un monde où peu l'appréciait, avait le nécessaire. Une femme qui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, passait son temps à séduire les autres pour se nourrir, mais respectait la promesse à un amant que Sylfe peinait encore à identifier, de ne pas se donner complètement. Une femme fière, au tempérament de feu et aux mains de soie.

Mais en cet instant Sylfe trouvait ladite femme exaspérante. Pour une raison inconnue de la Faelienne, Tacitamura avait décidé qu'il était temps pour Sylfe de sortir à nouveau dans le monde et l'avait inscrite dans un cours de yoga. Yoga ! C'était la chose la plus ridicule que Sylfe n'avait jamais entendue : elle, impatiente et rapide à enrager, faire du yoga ! Lucius s'était amusé de son indignation et l'avait forcée à descendre avec lui avant qu'il ne la conduise au gymnase. Et puis il l'avait laissée se débrouiller seule au milieu d'un mélange hétérogène de vieilles dames et ex-hyppies, ainsi que d'autres qui paraissaient trop jeunes pour avoir l'air aussi stressées.

L'heure avait été une lente torture pour Sylfe qui, d'une part se sentait affreusement gênée de montrer son corps qui commençait tout juste à reprendre un air de santé, et d'autre part avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas exploser face aux consignes qu'elle trouvait absurdes. Lorsqu'elle se laissa finalement tomber inélégamment sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, elle soupira avant de jeter un regard noir à son conducteur. Cela ne fit que sourire plus encore Lucius qui secoua la tête, amusé.

"- **Je ne peux pas faire ça, ça va me rendre folle !** s'exclama Sylfe pour tenter de le faire changer d'avis. **Je ne suis pas faite pour tous ces trucs de patience, et je ne suis pas aussi souple que ça !"**

 **"-Ne t'inquiète pas** , rétorqua le vampire en démarrant la voiture. **Pour t'aider avec ta patience, Tacitamura m'a dit qu'elle te laissait choisir parmi quelques options pour te défouler avant les séances de yoga. Toi, comme moi, savons parfaitement pourquoi elle a proposé ça. Tu as besoin de sortir et d'apprendre à dompter ton caractère tout feu, tout flamme. Et la souplesse n'est qu'un extra qui arrivera plus tard."**

 **"-Je ne suis pas convaincue** , répliqua Sylfe en croisant les bras."

"- **Je sais, c'est pour ça j'aimerais te faire partager une de mes passions. On verra ce que tu en dis et on reparlera du yoga plus tard.** "

Malgré ses tentatives de rester indifférente à cette proclamation, Sylfe ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un brin curieuse sur ce qui avait attiré l'attention du vampire. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose de son garde du corps / chauffeur attitré, en dehors du fait qu'il était particulièrement à l'aise dans le monde des humains et que la chasse et le fait de se protéger constamment du soleil ne le gênait absolument pas. Elle étudia un moment le profil du brun qui aurait pu passer pour impassible si ce n'est un léger sourire en coin, qui rappelait Sylfe que l'immortel trouvait la situation hilarante. Elle se refrogna et retourna à son énumération des choses qu'elle avait apprises sur le vampire.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la Garde d'Eel. Tacitamura l'avait embauché à la suite d'une rencontre improbable dans une taverne, et l'histoire de cette rencontre impliquait un garrot, une jarretière et beaucoup trop d'étrangetés pour que Sylfe soit inclinée à se souvenir de cette conversation. Il avait suivi Tacitamura par ennui, et cela faisait maintenant plus de 150 ans qu'il vivait en tant que pseudo- majordome pour le démon, étudiant et moquant les humains autour de lui. Certes, comme ses compatriotes il était obligé de revenir de temps en temps à Eldarya pour faire ce qu'il appelait sa « cure de maanas », mais cela n'avait jamais été problématique avant que les portails ne fonctionnent plus. Il était devenu adepte de la cuisine italienne et avait une passion pour les belles cylindrées. De préférence les deux-roues. En effet c'était Tacitamura qui l'avait initié à la conduite, et tandis qu'elle favorisait les belles décapotables, Lucius préférait l'ivresse de la conduite de motos. D'après ce que Sylfe avait compris, il avait accumulé une belle collection à travers les âges et dès qu'il avait un peu de temps, il en profitait pour brûler l'asphalte.

Sylfe ignorait cependant son âge véritable, ni ce qu'il faisait avant de rencontrer Tacitamura. De même qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il habitait. Il avait probablement une chambre à proximité de l'appart' de Tacitamura mais ce ne semblait pas son lieu de résidence. Elle ignorait à quoi il passait son temps en dehors de ses motos, et qu'il la taquine avec une information nouvelle l'agaçait et l'amusait à la fois.

Le trajet fut moyennement long, et le paysage défilant au travers des vitres changea des quartiers des affaires vers la banlieue alentours. Le béton remplaça le verre et Lucius se gara sur le parking d'un complexe sportif banal. Suspicieuse, Sylfe sortit de la voiture pendant que Lucius souriait à pleines dents, laissant la lumière se refléter sur ses crocs tranchants. Il aimait se moquer de son ignorance, mais, contrairement à Ezarel, il savait quand lâcher le morceau et il ne faisait pas ça pour humilier la jeune femme.

Depuis le gymnase, on entendait de la musique, des cris, des encouragements ainsi que des bruits sourds qui résonnaient de temps en temps. Lucius la conduisit à l'entrée où il salua d'un signe de tête un groupe de trois jeunes filles qui sortait, sac de sport en bandoulière, cheveux humides et rire aux lèvres. Elles lui rendirent son salut et Lucius entra sans plus attendre, la jeune faelienne sur les talons.

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Le gymnase était rempli de tapis de toutes les épaisseurs, certains murs étaient eux aussi matelassés pour absorber les impacts. Au milieu de tout cela un nombre d'obstacles faits de tapis, chevaux d'arçons, barres et autres agrès parsemaient la salle, où évoluaient une quinzaine de personnes. Ils étaient tous relativement jeunes, Sylfe estima que le plus vieux ne devait pas avoir plus de trente cinq ans, et il y avait plus de garçons que de filles.

Mais ce qui était le plus incroyable était de les voir se déplacer au milieu de la forêt d'obstacles. Aussi agiles que des singes, ils sautaient, utilisant mains, pieds et élan pour passer barres et murs. Elle en vit qui tombaient suite à un mauvais mouvement, mais toujours quelqu'un arrivait pour s'enquérir de la personne tombée et l'encourager à recommencer avec peut être un conseil ça ou là.

"- **Sylfe, voici les traceurs du quartier. Nous formons le groupe des Surricates. Ce que tu vois là, est notre salle d'entraînement pour apprendre à se déplacer, à tomber et pour se dépenser sans trop de risques. Après tout nous respectons l'idée d' « être et durer* ». Je te présente quelques uns de mes élèves les plus appliqués."**

 **"-« Traceurs » ?** demanda Sylfe sans détacher son regard d'un gymnaste qui venait de se propulser d'un mur de deux mètres vers un plus bas, en utilisant uniquement la force de ses bras."

"- **C'est le terme pour les pratiquants du « Parkour ». Le but est d'être capable de faire les mêmes déplacements dans la ville, en utilisant les bancs, bordures, murs, escaliers et rambardes qui parsèment les quartiers. Pour les plus fous, ce qui n'est pas le cas de ce groupe, mais qui fait sensation sur internet, ce sont ceux qui font ça de toits en toits. C'est un mélange de gymnastique, de course et d'escalade. C'est parfait pour te dépenser durant ta semaine.** "

Sylfe se tourna vers le vampire, avec un air ahuri.

"- **Et tu crois vraiment que je vais rejoindre ce genre d'activité ?** "

Lucius haussa les épaules alors qu'un des participants remarqua sa présence et interpella ses camarades qui convergèrent vers les deux spectateurs.

"- **Ça ne tient qu'à toi, mais fais au moins l'effort d'essayer. Ça pourrait te plaire…** "

Et il se détourna de Sylfe pour discuter avec les traceurs enthousiastes.

Ils restèrent pour la séance complète, Lucius ayant abandonné sa veste, sa cravate et retroussé les manches de sa chemise, délaissant ses chaussures vernies, pour conseiller, assurer voire montrer un mouvement à, ce que Sylfe réalisa avec un peu de retard, ses amis. Ses amis humains. Le vampire avait une présence et une grâce prédatrice, mais pour autant personne ne se sentait oppressé par le brun, qui se prêtait au jeu et écoutait chacun.

Au début Sylfe se contentait de regarder, ayant rassemblé les vêtements éparpillés du chauffeur près d'elle. Elle était un peu ébahie par les mouvements qu'elle voyait exécutés. Une part d'elle-même était impressionnée, voire excitée, mais une autre était effrayée, et peut être un peu jalouse. À un moment, Lucius revint vers elle et lui proposa d'essayer. Il fallut les cajoleries d'une autre traçeuse et un défi du vampire pour que l'esprit de compétition de Sylfe se réveille.

Elle n'était pas souple et sa perte de poids avait rendu son corps encore plus rigide, mais tous les entraînements qu'elle avait subis avec Tacitamura se révélèrent utiles. Son équilibre était correct, meilleur que dans ses souvenirs de lycée et c'était sans parler de son endurance. Ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir fut la réalisation que l'entraînement au corps à corps et les push-up lui avaient donnée un tonus musculaire acceptable. Mais malgré une demi-heure intense, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire plus de trois sauts. Cela alluma à la fois une frustration intense et un désir de se dépasser qui la surprirent un peu. Depuis la découverte des Doppelgängers, son apathie avait tout remplacé et maintenant il était temps que cela change.

Tacitamura avait raison. Il était temps qu'elle sorte et reprenne sa vie en main. Aussi lorsque Lucius la reconduisit à la voiture, Sylfe lui déclara :

"- **Ok. Je veux bien essayer le Parkour. Je ne suis pas vraiment persuadée pour le yoga, mais je vais vous accorder le bénéfice du doute.** "

Lucius ne fit qu'acquiescer mais ses yeux brillèrent d'une satisfaction intense. Il la ramena à l'appartement et pour célébrer cuisina un repas digne d'un restaurant, accompagné par une bonne bouteille.

Tacitamura rentra de sa journée à la fin de la célébration mais quand elle vit Sylfe avec une nouvelle étincelle de vie, le succube ne put s'empêcher de sourire, laissant ses épaules se relaxer. Un peu plus et Sylfe n'aurait pas pu être sauvée de la dépression. Le démon savait qu'il y aurait encore des jours sans, mais la faelienne venait de faire le premier pas et c'était ce qui comptait.

L'obliger à sortir et à avoir d'autres contacts humains était un pari risqué, mais finalement il semblait être payant. Il fallait que Sylfe réalise que chaque échec était une opportunité pour tout recommencer. Bien sûr tout le monde ne peut pas faire table rase du passé et effacer tous ses souvenirs et espoirs. Tacitamura convenait que les humains avaient particulièrement cette difficulté. Pour tous les êtres à longue durée de vie, comme elle-même ou Lucius, le changement d'identité et le deuil d'un passé était chose courante. Nécessaire même s'ils voulaient passer la moitié d'une éternité sans sombrer dans la folie ou la dépression. C'était encore plus vrai pour les chasseurs dans leur genre, qui avaient besoin de masquer leur identité le temps d'un soir pour amener les victimes à s'approcher d'eux. Le défi auquel Sylfe faisait maintenant face serait un des plus ardus auquel elle sera confrontée. Mais Tacitamura espérait que la ténacité de la jeune femme lui permettrait de relever le challenge. Surtout si Lucius et elle-même aidaient Sylfe dans cette épreuve.

OoOoO

Les mois suivants furent une épreuve mais aussi un soulagement. Petit à petit, avec un rythme régulier, au départ choisi par les deux Eldaryens, Sylfe commença à se reconstruire.

* * *

 _AN : Après un si long silence, je (nous) ne peux que m'excuser. Pas trop d'inspiration et a crazy IRL. Mais voilà on est un peu reparti donc voici un nouveau chapitre tant attendu. Nous faisons toujours la chasse aux fautes, mais hélas ces petites bêtes ont la fâcheuse tendance de se cacher partout pour ré-apparaître sans crier gare. Si vous en voyez une, n'hésitez pas à la signaler, on se dépêchera de l'éliminer avant qu'elle ne se reproduise, la vilaine._

 _Voili, autrement, vous connaissez la musique : les bonnes choses à droite et les tomates à gauche. N'hésitez pas à venir laisser votre avis et dire ce que vous en pensez. Bye !_


	16. Chapter 15 - Tacitamura

**AN : Warning ! Lemon ahead !** Vous pouvez passer cette partie sans perdre l'idée, elle est signalée. Juste pour vous rappeler que Taci étant un succube, le sexe est véritablement un moyen de se nourrir. Elle a tendance à se contenter des contacts peau contre peau mais ce n'est pas suffisant sur le long terme et elle arrive à sa limite.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15 - Need**_

Tacitamura ajusta à nouveau le corset qu'elle venait d'enfiler, avant de chercher à nouveau la mini-jupe cuir qu'elle savait être au fin fond de son dressing. Heureusement que les vêtements avaient échappé à la colère destructrice de Sylfe ! La démone aurait explosé autrement : les vêtements étaient, suivis de près par les belles cylindrées, un plaisir personnel et une obsession. Au fil des ans le succube avait amassé une belle collection de pièces de dentelle, de soie et autre taffetas et elle était fière de son trésor. Eusse un cardigan été mis en charpie que Sylfe aurait réellement compris ce que c'était que de se retrouver face à un démon en colère…

Après avoir fourragé un instant dans la penderie, Tacitamura sortit la pièce effrontée qui avait eu l'audace de se cacher. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour remettre à sa place son porte-jarretelle avant d'enfiler la jupe qui sembla se fondre avec les courbes de ses fesses. Le démon esquissa un sourire satisfait, mais la fatigue se faisait sentir car c'est à peine si les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent. Sa promesse commençait à empiéter sur son état physique. Tôt ou tard il faudra qu'elle passe à l'acte, si elle ne voulait pas finir par attaquer son amant.

Depuis trois cent ans maintenant – _et oh que le temps passait vite !_ – qu'ils étaient ensembles, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu à se restreindre en terme de sexe puisqu'elle pouvait retrouver son amant toutes les deux semaines ou presque. Mais depuis l'explosion du Cristal et la pagaille des portails, six mois ou plus sans lui, devenait une torture particulièrement insidieuse. Certes elle rongeait son frein en flirtant à tout va, profitant de ce temps pour accumuler suffisamment d'énergie pour ne pas le blesser lui, mais cette sensation de vide qu'elle éprouvait, cette brûlure qui la submergeait comme un raz de marée, rendait le temps long et épuisait sa patience. Chaque cicatrice, chaque ancienne blessure revenait à la surface, la démangeant alors que ce n'était que des douleurs fantômes et qu'elle n'était pas vraiment affamée. Et c'était sans parler de son dos, qui était un cas à part entière. Sa physiologie de succube ne lui permettait pas l'abstinence sans que les répercutions commencent à s'accumuler. Elle ne pouvait même plus vraiment se reposer sur la possibilité de récupérer les Maanas dans l'air, ils commençaient à sérieusement manquer et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Si cela continuait ainsi, elle craignait de devoir s'exiler définitivement sur Terre pour pouvoir vivre et son amant ne pourrait pas la suivre et mourrait néanmoins à cause de la famine.

Son monde mourrait. De cela Tacitamura en était plus que certaine. Cela faisait à peine trois ans que le Cristal avait éclaté, et dans ce court laps de temps – vraiment c'était à peine un tic dans sa longue vie ! – le nombre de problèmes auxquels la Garde devait faire face avait plus qu'été multiplié par dix. Famine, pauvreté, maladie, hivers rigoureux et printemps faiblards… Familiers mourants, familles décimées par les pillards qui avaient fait leur apparition. Les révoltes grondaient sur tous les continents les gens avaient faim et l'accès à la nourriture avait disparu quasiment partout. Et quand bien même elle parvenait à faire des réserves ici, dans le monde des humains, celles-ci étaient de plus en plus difficiles à préserver sur le temps de plus en plus long qu'il y avait entre chaque ouverture de portail. Sans compter qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment quelles estimations elle devait faire. Et, histoire de rajouter une couche, ses manipulations pour détourner l'attention sur la quantité de nourriture qu'elle s'accaparait étaient de plus en plus analysées par ses partenaires et ils devenaient suspicieux de ses cachoteries, ce qui la rendait irritable et sèche.

Sans compter l'imbroglio avec Sylfe. Eugh, elle ne voulait pas penser à la situation dans laquelle la Faelienne avait été embarquée bien malgré elle. Tacitamura poussa un soupir résigné. Ce qui avait commencé par être une bonne soirée où elle allait oublier ses soucis pendant quelques heures s'était maintenant écroulé sous le poids de son esprit qui ne voulait pas échapper à ses préoccupations. Elle finit de se préparer, ajustant avec attention les lourdes boucles de ses cheveux, qui apparaissaient pour le moment rousses. Le maquillage n'était pas nécessaire : ses illusions faisaient tout le travail, et puis, les produits cosmétiques humains n'étaient pas tendres avec sa peau.

Attrapant une pochette où elle glissa ses clés et quelques billets nécessaires, le succube se détourna du miroir et sortit de son dressing, la démarche un peu rigide. Quelles que soient ses propres peurs Tacitamura se devait de paraître inébranlable car, pour le moment, Sylfe n'était pas prête à accepter d'autres vérités douloureuses. Le succube entra dans le salon, et s'approcha du canapé où se trouvait la Faelienne. Elle lisait distraitement un article sur la tablette que Tacitamura lui avait procurée, tandis qu'une rediffusion de Friends passait à l'écran plus loin dans la pièce. Le succube vint lui caresser les cheveux, encore un peu trop courts, et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Sylfe leva un instant ses yeux violets, encore cernés de n'avoir pas assez dormi, et lui fit un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas encore ça, mais elle allait mieux. Après lui avoir rappelé d'aller se coucher tôt, le démon quitta l'appartement. . Lucius, comme toujours, l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble dans la Maserati Ghibli noire qui venait tout juste de sortir et que le vampire s'était offert pour pouvoir la montrer. Qu'il ne soit pas dit que le chauffeur aux abords stoïques n'aimait pas « se la péter ». Laissant ses idées noires derrière elle, Tacitamura secoua la tête et un sourire carnassier vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle embarquait pour la soirée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la boîte de nuit, après avoir laissé les clés au voiturier, Lucius vint lui ouvrir et elle sortit comme si un tapis rouge venait de se dérouler sous ses pieds. Elle activa son allure pour faire bonne mesure et c'était sans dire que son arrivée fit tourner un bon nombre de têtes. Avec son chauffeur, elle avait pris l'habitude de sortir dans des établissements, certes branchés, mais surtout haut de gamme. Elle venait à la fois pour satisfaire sa faim, mais aussi pour satisfaire l'égo de Lucius. Ah, dans la vie de tous les jours, le vampire ne payait pas de mine. Moins encore lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois à Châteaupluie. Mais laissez-le sur un dance-floor et il vous l'allumait immédiatement. Qui plus est le monde des humains avait apporté au vampire cette étrange satisfaction d'hypnotiser les foules.

Au début, leur partenariat avait été un peu chaotique. Lucius avait toujours eu un mauvais jugement sur les humains, notamment du fait que leur sang n'avait pas la qualité de celui des Elfes dont il se nourrissait auparavant. Tacitamura comprenait, la qualité d'énergie qu'elle récupérait selon certaines espèces présentait une différence hallucinante, et elle ne pouvait certainement pas lui demander de faire bonne figure alors qu'elle lui avait quasiment ordonné de l'accompagner. Durant les premiers mois Lucius avait été particulièrement bougon, plus encore lorsqu'il avait oublié de se protéger du soleil lorsque ce dernier brillait haut et fort dans le ciel. Il trouvait les humains faibles d'esprit car facilement bernés par les apparences, et qu'ils ne présentaient pas le challenge de séduction dont Lucius était devenu accro auprès de ses victimes elfiques.

Cependant Tacitamura, sans vraiment faire attention, avait fini par lui passer un certain nombre de ses hobbies. La première avait été l'appréciation des belles mécaniques, même si Lucius s'était plus vite passionné pour les deux roues que les voitures de course que Tacitamura aimait collectionner. La deuxième était, de façon assez amusante, l'observation des humains. Pour le succube les humains était une source d'émerveillement, de fascination et de moquerie. Certes les rapports entre les humains n'avaient pas la complexité aristocratique des elfes, et combien de fois Tacitamura avait entendu cet argument particulier pendant les quatre vingt premières années ? Mais il y avait une sorte d'attraction morbide à les voir vivre de façon si effrénée. De voir les passions s'embraser, brûler de mille feux avant de s'éteindre dans un seul souffle. De voir les efforts, les rêves, les échecs des mortels se jouer devant eux comme une tragédie bien orchestrée. Les humains étaient devenus quelque chose de sympathique, un spectacle fascinant, ainsi que l'on viendrait observer les animaux dans un zoo. Finalement Lucius avait fini par ressentir de l'affection pour ces drôles de créatures qu'étaient les humains, et Tacitamura avait été ravie de faire partager cette découverte qu'elle-même avait vécu un siècle et demi auparavant. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que Lucius avait pris sous son aile les Suricates, et il chérissait le temps où il pouvait lui-même les former. Que Sylfe en fasse maintenant parti était un bénéfice supplémentaire.

Finalement la troisième passion, qui avait conduit à nombre incroyable de commentaires perplexes de la part du vampire, avait été l'ivresse de la séduction pour le sexe. Attention, que cela soit clair, les vampires étaient des créatures de séduction par définition. Mais question libido, c'était plus la satisfaction tirée tantôt de l'effroi, tantôt du plaisir coupable des victimes qui acceptaient de se laisser mordre qui satisfaisait les vampires. Encore que Tacitamura avait appris que cela dépendait des individus. Du point de vue de leur évolution au sein du monde d'Eldarya, les suçeurs de sang étaient les plus anciens, privilège que nombre d'entre eux n'hésitaient pas à rappeler. Ensuite étaient apparus les démons qui ciblaient exclusivement la peur qu'ils inspiraient à leurs victimes. Ces deux espèces pouvaient vivre sans le sang et la peur sur Eldarya, se contentant de l'ajouter au menu comme un plat décadent. Sur Terre cependant ils en étaient beaucoup plus dépendants, malgré la possibilité de profiter des mets que le commun des mortels consommait. Finalement apparurent les succubes/incubes, qui étaient, il faut bien le dire, regardés de haut par quasiment toutes les créatures eldaryennes. Les démons du plaisir étaient une espèce dérivée des démons mais qui se sustentaient uniquement de l'énergie de leurs victimes. Energie beaucoup plus facilement disponible si la victime était en proie à un orgasme. En cela, Lucius avait découvert la jouissance de manipuler le plaisir d'un autre après l'avoir amené au bord de l'extase. Ce qui n'était pour lui qu'un simple à côté plaisant était devenu, au contact de Tacitamura, un art à part entière auquel il s'était consacré.

Le succube était fier de pouvoir dire qu'elle avait ainsi converti un vampire si obtus quelques siècles auparavant lorsqu'il était question des humains. Ce qui la ramena au présent, alors qu'il la prenait à son bras pour l'escorter. A eux deux, ils formaient un couple puissant, qui mettrait à genoux la salle entière. Tacitamura aimait ce moment d'anticipation, lorsqu'elle rentrait dans une pièce et que les têtes tournaient, que les yeux des hommes et des femmes suivaient ses courbes comme un aimant attirait le fer. Ce sentiment entêtant de puissance et de reconnaissance qui, bien que souvent artificiel, lui permettait de renvoyer à leur figure les insultes qu'elle avait subi, jeune succube, dans la capitale.

Bien sûr, rien de tout cela n'était comparable au contentement et à la joie légitime qu'elle ressentait quand son amant posait sur elle un regard plein d'affection, appréciant silencieusement sa véritable apparence sans plus la juger. Cette ivresse là, elle la gardait jalousement pour elle. Nevra avait été un excellent partenaire, appréciatif, drôle, attentionné, mais au final Tacitamura restait pour lui une belle fille mais pas LA plus belle. Quand elle était jeune, cela n'avait jamais affecté le succube. C'était la norme, ce qui était attendu d'elle. Elle ne s'attachait pas, pas plus que les hommes et femmes qui partageaient sa couche ne s'attachaient.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Au début comme les autres, à la juger de par son espèce et non pas sa valeur. Arrogant, décidemment jeune et stupide, il avait cru pouvoir la remettre à ce qu'il considérait sa place. Elle lui avait prouvé qu'il avait tort et en a profité pour l'humilier devant toute la garde. Il en avait gardé une certaine rancune et était revenu, jour après jour, pour la provoquer. Elle l'avait laissé faire, car étrangement sa rancœur était moins sur son espèce que légitimement sur ses capacités. Il avait bien retenu sa leçon, mais sa détermination à la remettre en place s'était transformé en une volonté à la battre à la loyale, peu importe qu'elle soit succube. Cela avait fortement intrigué Tacitamura, car jusqu'à présent, ceux qu'elle envoyait ainsi sur le tapis utilisaient toujours la bonne excuse qu'elle avait utilisé son allure. Aucun n'avait vraiment reconnu son adresse au combat de façon aussi honnête.

D'un autre côté, depuis qu'il était arrivé au QG, sa verve avait eu tendance à lui attirer des ennuis car l'arrogance de son éducation le poussait à être franchement brutal dans ses commentaires. Et lorsque les tentatives du jeune elfe, car il était plus jeune qu'elle et à peine sorti de l'adolescence pour les individus de son espèce, passèrent d'un challenge effronté à une volonté de passer du temps pour la connaître personnellement et comprendre ses techniques de combat, eh bien, Tacitamura avait commencé à éprouver de l'affection envers lui. Pas la camaraderie, parfois torride, qu'elle connaissait avec Nevra, pas la sympathie amusée qu'elle donnait aux humains. Ni même l'admiration affectueuse qu'elle avait pour Soren le conteur. Quelque chose qu'elle trouvait fascinant car cette émotion, jamais elle ne l'avait éprouvée pour qui que ce soit.

Alors elle avait continué ce jeu de chat et souris avec lui. Elle l'avait regardé devenir mature, bien plus vite que d'autres elfes de son âge, elle l'avait observé gravir les échelons rapidement. Elle l'avait vu s'adoucir auprès des autres, diminuer les piques de sa langue acerbe. Et à chaque fois cela la réjouissait de le voir réussir à s'intégrer dans la Garde. Quand elle en avait discuté avec son amante humaine du moment, Elisabeth, celle-ci l'avait taquinée en lui disant qu'elle avait le béguin. Cela avait été l'un des moments les plus troublants de toute sa vie.

Elle, un démon connu pour ne s'attacher qu'aux plaisirs de la chair, un individu que tout le monde prétendait qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur et enchaînait conquête sur conquête, une créature dont tout le monde se méfiait car reconnue pour son manque de sentiments, était amoureuse. La révélation et les tourments qui s'ensuivirent fut une période difficile à passer. Mais après toutes ces épreuves elle avait pu s'enorgueillir de l'avoir pour elle. Peut être pas aux yeux de tous, mais ce qu'elle avait lui suffisait. Ils s'étaient arrangés tous les deux, avaient passé des accords, surtout à propos de sa nature de succube, et jusqu'à présent cela n'avait jamais posé problème.

Seulement… L'abstinence n'était pas dans la nature des succubes. C'était leur source d'énergie et repousser autant qu'elle l'avait fait, l'amenait aujourd'hui à reconsidérer les règles qu'elle avait convenu avec son amant. Cela faisait deux ans, qu'elle tentait désespérément de ne pas franchir la ligne, mais chaque jour, malgré des « repas » réguliers, malgré des contacts constants, sa retenue lui échappait. Les derniers temps avaient été une torture. Elle n'avait pas pu le toucher depuis plus de trois mois car avec le manque de nourriture cela aurait été de l'inconscience que de le laisser s'approcher d'elle. Surtout sachant qu'il était l'unique pourvoyeur des repas du succube. Alors elle s'était abstenue. Et aujourd'hui elle le ressentait plus encore que d'habitude. Son corps réclamait l'énergie qu'elle lui avait refusée depuis trop longtemps : sa peau se tendait sur ses muscles, tirant sur les cicatrices des siècles passés et réveillant des douleurs fantômes, cherchant à révéler tous ses atouts démoniaques qui rendraient sa chasse plus efficace.

Sa bataille intérieure se ressentait aussi autour d'elle. Son allure était plus pernicieuse, plus violente, aiguisant les désirs autour d'elle. Elle le voyait, elle le sentait : dans la foule autour d'elle, les têtes se tournaient, les yeux se dilataient, même la température des corps montaient tandis que les hommes et les femmes se pressaient plus encore pour l'approcher. Tacitamura se lécha les lèvres, enivrée par le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait. Lucius, à son bras s'était raidi, sujet lui aussi, et peut être plus encore par sa proximité, à l'allure qu'elle produisait. Quelque part dans un coin de son cerveau elle remarqua que son étreinte s'était faite plus possessive, qu'il s'était rapproché contre elle, au point qu'elle épousait parfaitement son côté. Malgré la brume qui engourdissait son esprit, elle savait que si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose, elle risquait de perdre son amitié, et elle ne voulait pas ça. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'elle avait laissé son allure la contrôler.

Ce soir, elle ne pourrait pas se reprendre, elle le savait. Alors plutôt que de franchir la ligne, elle se dégagea souplement de son partenaire et plongea au cœur de la foule qui l'entoura comme autant de requins autour d'une proie blessée. Seulement, dans son corset et sa jupe en cuir, c'était elle, le prédateur. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le vampire se reprendre un peu et sans plus attendre le succube alla séduire sa victime la plus proche. Ces pertes de contrôle devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et cela la contrariait. Il allait falloir qu'elle se remette à chasser dans des clubs moins pointilleux, et ses besoins grandissants demanderaient qu'elle abandonne toute subtilité. Tacitamura jura intérieurement, tandis qu'elle finissait d'attirer une cible dans les toilettes carrelées du club. Elle se targuait de sa finesse dans la séduction, mais ce vide qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même, cette douleur sourde qui engourdissait ses membres et embrumait son esprit ne signifiait qu'une chose : il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse coûte que coûte et pas uniquement que de contact.

Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de voir à quoi sa victime ressemblait, juste que c'était un homme et qu'il était le plus proche d'elle à ce moment. Son instinct avait pris le dessus, et maintenant qu'ils étaient loin de la foule, elle abandonna tout prétexte de paraître humaine et, alors que sa queue refermait derrière elle la porte de la cabine, elle se laissa tomber à genoux pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son objectif.

 **! Lemon ! (passez votre chemin et allez directement au mot Fin si cela n'est pas votre tasse de thé)  
**

Sans plus tarder, ignorant les soupirs et les mouvements au dessus d'elle, elle descendit la braguette du pantalon Armani, dégageant le pénis du caleçon avant de l'avaler en un mouvement fluide. Son corps tremblait d'anticipation, prêt à recevoir l'énergie qui lui manquait tant et son allure se renforça pour frapper de plein fouet sa victime, qui à ce moment paraissait à la limite de l'extase. Elle ferma les yeux, ignorant la pointe de culpabilité qui s'était manifestée, pour ne se concentrer que sur l'organe dans sa bouche.

Elle le relâcha un peu, pour pouvoir lécher du plat de la langue la veine inférieure, provoquant un tremblement au dessus d'elle. Elle s'attacha ensuite à attaquer méthodiquement le gland, alternant petit coups de langue et suçotement agressif alors qu'une de ses mains venait caresser tendrement les bourses de sa victime. L'autre main était affairée à maintenir sa victime immobile et relativement debout. La queue du succube, qui jusqu'à présent fouettait librement dans son dos, vint se joindre aux caresses, alternant entre effleurer les fesses du jeune homme et presser contre l'anneau de muscle de son anus. Les gémissements, les murmures rauques et étouffés qu'elle tirait de lui, les tremblements autour d'elle n'étaient pas assez. Elle renouvela de vigueur et, avec juste la bonne pression de langue sur le prépuce, il éjacula finalement. Elle avala immédiatement tout ce qu'il lui offrait, obligeant, avec un massage adéquat, l'homme à donner plus qu'un seul orgasme pouvait provoquer.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer et sans lâcher le membre devenu flaccide, elle se remit à l'ouvrage. Elle alterna entre pincement et morsure sur la hanche avec des caresses expertes autour de la base du pénis, et usa de toutes les astuces pour provoquer chez lui un deuxième orgasme bien avant qu'il ne soit en mesure de vraiment lui accorder. Tacitamura savait qu'elle le poussait à bout mais son besoin urgent prenait le pas sur toute considération pour sa victime. Elle ne tenta même pas de le retenir alors qu'il s'affaissait le long du mur, la respiration haletante et les yeux exorbités. Il resta assis au sol, hébété, incapable de pensée cohérente, pendant que le succube se préparait à partir.

 **! Fin !**

Le démon laissa passer un instant, le temps que le rush d'énergie qu'elle venait de recevoir se stabilise, avant d'essuyer d'un geste distrait la salive qui avait coulé sur son menton. Son corps frémissait d'énergie, comme si elle avait reçu un choc électrique et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle vitalité. Cependant cette sensation de flottement disparut bien trop vite à son goût, siphonnée par une faim encore plus dévorante, le vide entre ses cuisses se faisant plus encore sentir. Il fallait qu'elle se mette sérieusement en chasse s'il elle voulait détourner son attention. Une règle brisée ne signifiait pas qu'elle céderait pour toutes. Résolue, elle sortit de la cabine, envoya un message à Lucius pour le prévenir qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avec lui et rajusta sa tenue. Elle sortit de la pièce sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Ce soir, la chasse serait sérieuse. Il lui faudrait plus de proies pour satisfaire ses besoins. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle change de terrain de chasse, et un frisson d'excitation la parcourut alors qu'elle retraversait la foule en direction de la sortie. Les humains ne verront rien arriver, songea-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

 _ **AN** : Pour être honnête j'ai fait face à un "writer block" comme dirait nos collègues anglophones. Certains rewiewers, et Sylfe, avaient suggéré qu'il serait intéressant d'avoir un point de vue de la vie de Taci chez les humains. L'angoisse totale pour moi car je n'avais aucune idée de ce que pouvait faire le PDG d'une boîte comme notre succube. Je ne sais toujours pas d'ailleurs. Alors après maints et maints débats avec Sylfe, elle m'a fait remarqué que c'était plus ses émotions et ses objectifs qui étaient intéressants, plus que sa vie au jour le jour. Ce qui est tout à fait logique, mais j'étais restée fixée sur cette idée de slice of life d'une PDG. Alors voilà. _

_Taci est un succube, certes elle peut très bien vivre juste avec le contact pour récupérer de l'énergie. Du point de vue santé physique elle peut vivre comme ça sans problème. Mais sa maîtrise de son côté démoniaque est de plus en plus faible s'il n'y a pas de véritable action. En gros il faut qu'elle exprime ses désirs, sinon son corps se charge de le faire pour elle, et Taci n'aime pas ne pas contrôler ses réactions._

 _Voili, nous sommes parées pour tout projectile lancé dans notre direction *habillées avec tout le matos d'un quaterback* Vous pouvez commencer à viser._


	17. Chapter 16 - Sylfe

_**Chapitre 15 Welcome Home**_

 _Un hangar, perdu dans l'espace –temps_

Cela faisait près d'une année que j'étais revenue dans le monde des Humains. J'avais, à grand peine, surmonté les difficultés et les grosses déceptions que m'avaient apporté ce retour tant attendu. Dès les premiers jours, l'on m'avait fait comprendre à quel point la vie était une garce sans principe et qu'il était sans doute plus agréable de se jeter à toute berzingue contre un mur en béton armé de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur. Comment vous dire que ce fameux mur avait des airs de matelas doux et moelleux comparé à la réalité… ?

Ou du moins, la réalité dans laquelle j'avais atterri. Très loin du but originel. Loin de tout, en fait. Encore un échec critique à rajouter dans mon tableau des sublimissimes réussites foireuses. Bon, au moins, maintenant, je pouvais enfin trouver un point positif à ce tableau : je savais à quoi m'attendre pour la suite… Le PIRE. Au moins, plus de mauvaises surprises. Et puis ce qu'il y a de bien à s'attendre au pire, c'est qu'on est surpris quand ça se passe bien ! Et c'est ce qu'on appelle une bonne surprise ! Enfin, je crois ? Le problème des surprises… c'est qu'on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

Toujours est-il qu'après pareilles déceptions, je m'étais dit que, quitte à ne pas être dans le bon monde pour le reste de ma triste existence, il valait mieux que je reste dans le monde des Humains. Quoi de plus logique ? Je suis humaine, ils sont humains, les trolls d'Eldarya ne sont pas humains. Le calcul est vite fait, non ? Autant rester parmi les gens normaux, là où je ferai le moins de vague et où je ne dépareillerai pas et que je pourrai être la plus discrète possible. Et accessoirement, essayer de refaire ma vie. Même si je mourrai de jalousie rien qu'à la simple idée que mon double ait une vie tellement parfaite dans ce monde… et que moi j'ai lamentablement foiré la mienne sans vraiment savoir comment.

Mais bon, à foireuse entendue, il était donc impensable que mes plans ne soient pas contrariés d'une quelconque façon. Pourquoi diable je m'escrime à faire des plans sur la comète quand je sais pertinemment que rien ne se passera comme prévu et qu'il m'arrivera toujours une crasse à un moment ?

Le problème des optimistes débiles… _* Ding-Ding ! Bonne réponse !*_

Donc ! Pour en revenir à mes problèmes actuels, histoire de changer, hein, moi qui croyais pouvoir me la couler douce chez les Humains, me voilà soudain asthmatique et faible. Bah oui, sinon c'est pas drôle… Ah pardon ! On n'est pas au bureau des pleurs ? Excusez-moi ! J'vous la refais :

Je souffre d'une carence en Maanas. C'est-y pas mignon ça, Gertrude ? Je suis en manque de Maanas ! Youhou ! Donc, traduction : enchaînée corps et âme à ces mufles de Faeries, tout ça parce que je partage des chromosomes ancestraux avec eux… Merci mes aïeuls ! Merci ! Nan, franchement, je vous adore, vous êtes top !

Non seulement, ça vous suffisait pas de fricoter avec des créatures chelous, mais en plus fallait que vous transmettiez vos tares aux générations d'après… ? Trop aimables !

Bref, si vous n'aviez pas compris, je ruminais comme pas permis en me traînant jusqu'au « hangar du malheur » -oui, c'est comme ça que je l'avais rebaptisé- où le portail venait enfin de se rouvrir.

J'étais frigorifiée et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner alors que le temps était plutôt doux et que le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons sur les parois métalliques de la structure. J'avançais sans trop de conviction, fatiguée et on ne peut plus blasée. Le manque de Maana, que voulez-vous ? C'est comme le manque de sommeil, ça vous rend grognon et irritable. Et cette sensation d'étouffer en permanence… Le truc pas pratique, en revanche, c'est qu'il ne suffit pas d'une bonne tasse de café pour remettre la machine en route. Nan, m'sieurs dames ! Le café ça fait rien… ça nous fout juste encore plus à cran. La joie.

Je passai la porte de service-non sans un énième soupir contrit-et à peine passés les premiers mètres, je ressentis comme une douce chaleur m'envelopper. Je ne saurais dire si c'était à cause du soleil qui avait chauffé le bâtiment toute la journée ou si c'était à cause du portail et du soudain afflux de Maanas.

Je secouais la tête pour réprimer cette idée, qui m'agaçait au plus haut point. Être dépendante de cette énergie au même titre que toutes ces créatures, quelle ineptie … Et pourtant… Je me sentais comme irrémédiablement attirée par la faible lueur qui émanait du voile ondulant au centre des caisses.

Je sentais mes vertiges s'estomper à mesure que j'avançais vers le portail. Ça ne les effaçait pas en entier, mais je me sentais mieux. Les Faeries s'activaient autour des chariots pour effectuer le chargement. Je cherchais Taci du regard, mais point de succube dans les parages. Elle devait sûrement être occupée ailleurs ou retenue au boulot.

Je devais bien admettre que c'était une brave fille, la Taci. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait à gérer, à côté, mes déboires avaient des allures de promenade de santé. Je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place : de un, gérer la fermeture brusque du portail, les vivres perdus et ceux restés de ce côté. De deux et seulement après avoir repris en main sa boîte; refaire les stocks tout en essayant de trouver une solution pour les pauvres malheureux qui se sont retrouvés piégés dans cette dimension alors qu'ils n'auraient pas dû à cause leur nature- qui influence directement leur aptitude à survivre dans un monde ou dans l'autre- et le décès de certains parmi eux à cause du manque de Maana. Et en dernier lieu, réussir à gérer les états d'âme d'une pauvre fille sans intérêt qui ne sait plus où est sa place et qui passe ses journées à s'apitoyer sur son triste et misérable sort. Ouais… autant dire que c'étaient loin d'être des vacances…

Je soupirai. Encore. Une grande ombre passa derrière moi et me surpris. Fenrir, les bras chargés, avançait avec lassitude vers l'un des chariots. Il semblait fatigué, comme chacun d'entre nous, mais à la différence près qu'il semblait éteint quand les autres respiraient le soulagement. Sans réfléchir, je le suivis jusqu'à la carriole et grimpais en silence. J'attrapais les bords de la caisse qu'il avait posée contre le chariot et l'aidais à la hisser et à la faire glisser près des autres. Il m'adressa un signe de tête et s'en retourna chercher une autre caisse avec une monotonie peu cachée.

Je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Cela faisait un an qu'il était coincé ici, à dépérir lentement avec tous les autres, mais comme c''était l'un des gradés, il avait le devoir de ne pas craquer. Ou du moins, pas devant les autres. Et je savais pertinemment qu'il se sentait responsable de chaque perte car c'était son rôle de veiller sur eux. Et qu'il se sentait impuissant face à l'hécatombe qu'ils avaient subie cet hiver. Et je ne pouvais que comprendre, encore une fois, le peu d'entrain qui l'habitait en cet instant : rien ne garantissait que le scénario ne se répèterait pas et qu'il y ait par conséquent d'autres pertes.

Et puis, s'il n'y avait pas eu assez de vivres envoyées de l'autre côté, comment être sûr de pouvoir retrouver sa famille au grand complet une fois de retour ? Combien avaient péri ? Combien avaient survécu ? Qui avait-on perdu ? Que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre du portail, les nouvelles seraient forcément mauvaises.

Cela se voyait sur leurs visages. J'aurais été bien incapable de dire lesquels étaient les plus marqués entre ceux qui venaient d'apprendre la mort d'un proche ou ceux qui ont vécu la mort d'un proche en assistant, impuissants, à leurs derniers instants.

J'avais la tête ailleurs, bougeant et manipulant les caisses comme le ferait un automate. Je me demandais bien ce que je pourrais faire à Eldarya. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je me posais la question sans y trouver la moindre réponse. Et diantre ! Que c'était frustrant ! Je devais bien admettre que je n'avais aucune qualité ou aptitude physique qui me permettrait d'évoluer au sein de la garde et je n'avais pas très envie de finir marmiton ou aide forgeron pour le reste de ma vie.

Bon assistant forgeron, c'était pas trop mal et ça me rappelais mon père, une façon comme une autre de me dire qu'il serait fier de moi; mais qu'il le serait encore plus si j'étais forgeron et pas qu'assistante. Mais avec la carrure de Tharok, pas moyen de lui arriver à la cheville concernant les travaux herculéens qu'il achevait. Je serai sans cesse une assistée pour toutes les tâches où il faut de l'envergure. Je serai à jamais la crevette de service. Pas très radieux comme avenir.

Marmiton ? Avec Karuto dans les pattes ? Non merci. Et je me voyais mal finir comme Azël ou Béryl : encore des assistantes. J'aurais pété un câble ou deux bien avant que ça n'arrive.

Membre de la garde, oui, mais Obsidienne ? J'avais de plus en plus de doute. Aucune force physique sur laquelle m'appuyer et je n'étais pas forcément plus douée que ça au combat. Mais j'étais nulle en alchimie-sans compter que je ne pouvais pas piffrer le Grand Ezarel- donc c'était mort pour les Absynthes et question discrétion, mon humanité gâchait tout en me faisant repérer à des kilomètres, donc autant dire que je n'avais pas non plus ma place chez les Ombres…

A bien y regarder, je n'avais ma place nulle part. Si ce n'est que j'étais à peu près persuadée que j'allais finir par devenir le larbin de service… tout juste bonne à aider pour les tâches simples… Remarque, peut-être que j'arriverai à avoir une carrière _brillante_ comme femme de ménage ?

 _Oui, aussi pourri soit-il, mon humour est la seule chose qu'il me reste, donc autant en profiter avant de devenir folle et dépressive !_

 _Déjà fait._

 _Pas grave, personne ne remarquera rien, ils se diront juste que c'est parce que je suis humaine et que je dois être bizarre._

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je ne ferais pas _assistante_ portail, puisque je suis humaine, je leur répondrai ceci : Je. Ne. **VEUX PAS**. Devenir folle. Avoir à portée de main tout ce que je désire le plus, mais ne pouvoir le toucher sous aucun prétexte à cause du collier qui me retient, c'est beaucoup trop insupportable.

C'est comme le lèche-vitrine. Tu vois ce satané sac qui te fait envie de sa môman en culotte courte, mais le prix est tellement exorbitant que tu prends tes jambes à ton cou… et quand tu as enfin les pépettes pour te l'offrir, ben t'as une grognasse qui te le prend sous le nez et forcément, c'était le dernier de la série et ils ne le referont jamais.

Ben voilà, c'est pareil : si je m'occupe des portails, je vais sans cesses retourner dans le monde des Humains, être à un poil de c*l bicolore de Leiftan de retrouver ma vie d'avant, et finalement, tomber sur un de mes doubles qui aura sans doute une vie merveilleuse ! Et donc, moi je n'aurai toujours que du vent, et certainement plus assez de sel pour pleurer.

C'était une des choses dont j'étais sûre et une décision mûrement –oui bon, j'avais eu un an pour y penser…- réfléchie : je resterai à Eldarya et ne tenterai plus jamais de retourner dans le monde des Humains. Parce que, de un, avec les derniers soucis à l'ouverture des portails, j'aurai une chance d'aller chez les Hommes, allez disons une fois par an, et encore si ça ne s'empire pas. De deux, je n'ai aucune garantie de tomber sur la bonne dimension, donc je pourrais aussi bien passer ma vie (et donc autant d'année de déception) à essayer de trouver celle d'où je viens, qui ne s'ouvrirait, qui sait peut-être que dans un siècle ou deux, parce que je ne pense pas que le Cristal se remette à fonctionner correctement comme par magie. (Beh oui faut croire que la magie, c'est lui qui la produit, donc s'il est caput, plus de magie, donc pas de solution.) Et en dernier lieu, je me dessècherai certainement comme une vieille momie laissée au soleil dans l'univers humain, parce que j'étais une Faelienne.

Et que je le veuille ou non, j'étais sensible au taux de Maanas ambiant, preuve irréfutable que je flottais entre deux mondes. Et pour compléter le tableau, j'aurai beau revenir au jour où j'ai quitté la maison, j'aurais sans doute 90 ans et plus forcément toutes mes dents avant que ça n'arrive. Et ce, dans le meilleur des cas. Alors je me vois mal expliquer à mon père que je vais mourir avant lui parce que j'ai 50 ans de plus que lui… Je tiens quand même un minimum à la santé mentale de mon père. Et un peu à la mienne aussi, mais ça c'est accessoire.

J'avais beau me triturer le neurone depuis des mois, je ne voyais définitivement aucune solution à mon problème. Que faire de ma vie ? Je n'étais utile nulle part… et j'avais beau être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus déprimée ces derniers mois, à part mettre fin au cauchemar en ne me réveillant jamais, je ne voyais pas quoi faire. Mais le truc, c'est que ça, c'était pas utile non plus.

C'est quand même quelque chose, de se dire qu'on ne sert à rien, qu'on n'a plus de raison de vivre et qu'on veut juste mourir en paix, histoire d'être tranquille pour une fois, mais d'être incapable de joindre le geste à la parole. Oui j'avoue, j'étais tellement désespérée les premiers mois que je ne pensais qu'à sauter par la fenêtre ou à me pendre… Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne suis jamais allée au bout de mes pensées. Allez savoir pourquoi…

 _Je dois être maso._

 _Oui ça doit être ça._

 _Ou alors le fameux adage « l'espoir fait vivre » ?_

 _Mais quel espoir ?_

 _En fait je m'aime trop pour mourir bêtement ?_

 _Aussi._

 _Je veux juste trouver une raison d'exister._

 _Juste une toute petite._

 _Encore faut-il la trouver…_

 _…_

 _Bon ben, y'a plus qu'à !_

 _Allez zou ! Partons à la recherche de cette raison chez les Faeries !_

Et sans attendre une minute de plus, je m'engouffrais avec le premier chariot dans les contours incertains du portail.

Bizarrement, cette sensation de suffoquer et de flotter dans le néant ne m'avait pas manqué. Mais alors pas du tout. Par contre, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, une fois le voile passé et de l'autre côté, c'était cette impression revigorante de pouvoir enfin sortir la tête de l'eau après être resté en apnée un peu trop longtemps dans son bain. On était à l'étroit et d'un seul coup, en remontant à la surface, on revit. On revoit la lumière, on ressent les odeurs et on réentend la musique.

Je regardais autour de moi les silhouettes encore floues de ces grands arbres qui se balançaient au gré du vent, les branches grinçant sous l'effort, les feuilles secouées dans tous les sens. Le vent sur ma peau était glacial et à en juger par les nuances de pourpre et de doré des feuilles, on était au beau milieu de l'automne. Le Solis commençait sa lente ascension dans le ciel bleu d'Eldarya. Je me frottais les bras pour me réchauffer, inspirant une grande goulée d'air et, l'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression que tout ça m'avait manqué. Fichtre non ! Enfin si, mais je ne voulais définitivement pas me l'avouer…

Il nous fallut bien cinq jours complets –en plus des quatre jours de marche qui allaient suivre pour retourner au QG- pour finir le ravitaillement et commencer à répartir les vivres selon les différents villages qui dépendaient du portail. Autant dire qu'il y avait un monde de folie à l'auberge et le petit village était en effervescence. Je sentais la tension monter à mesure que le temps passait, tout le monde craignant une fermeture inopinée du portail.

Ce fut avec beaucoup d'émotions –ne me demandez pas lesquelles, je ne saurai vous répondre- que je m'avançais vers l'orée de la forêt. Comme j'appréhendais de revoir ces hautes murailles, j'avais fait une petite halte sur le bas-côté, pour ne pas gêner la progression de la colonne de ravitaillement. J'étais descendue de la carriole qui m'avait transportée jusqu'à présent et je marchais, les jambes tremblantes, jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche. Je resserrais ma pelisse sur mes épaules, comme pour me cacher à l'intérieur. Je les regardais avancer, tous soulagés de pouvoir revenir chez eux les mains pleines. Je n'osais aller plus loin que le seuil de la forêt je ne voulais pas encore voir les tours blanches de la Garde d'Eel.

C'était bête, il aurait bien fallu à un moment ou à un autre que je retourne là-bas, donc à quoi ça servait de reculer l'échéance ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Et puis j'avais pris ma décision. Alors pourquoi encore hésiter ?

Ce fut la paume de Fenrir sur ma tête qui me tira de mes pensées. Le Werebeast baissa son regard jusqu'à croiser le mien, m'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, mais je savais, dans ses prunelles, ce qu'il me signifiait : on était à la maison, plus besoin tergiverser. Alors, j'avançais, reprenant le chemin emprunté par la longue caravane de ravitaillement, la patte rassurante de Fenrir dans le dos. D'aucun aurait pu dire qu'il me forçait la main, mais à vrai dire, j'avais besoin qu'on me pousse. Je ne saurais dire pour quelles raisons, mais ces murs d'albâtre avaient quelque chose d'effrayant.

Au sortir de la forêt, je fus témoin d'un drôle de spectacle : ce que je devinais être tout un tas de tentes et d'espèces de chapiteaux s'étendaient au pied du mur. Une bonne partie de la plaine était prise d'assaut par ces campements de fortune. Les premiers chariots les avaient atteints et se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à la grande porte. J'en restais comme deux ronds de flans. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?

J'étais en train de me demander si tous ces gens étaient là pour fêter notre retour et si cela se passait chaque fois comme cela, mais je trouvais ça étrange. Je n'avais pas souvenir que les choses s'étaient déroulées ainsi quand Taci était revenue la dernière fois. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Fenrir, qui affichait un air tout aussi interrogateur que le mien, fronçant les sourcils en fixant toutes ces tentes grouillant de gens. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Peut-être que la tour était en réfection et que l'on avait installé momentanément les gardes ici, mais en zyeutant l'immense tour flirter avec les nuages qui commençaient à s'amasser dans le ciel, rien n'indiquait qu'elle était en travaux.

Alors quoi ? Je continuai d'avancer, observant avec une curiosité peu cachée tous ces gens. Je ne reconnaissais aucun visage. Ils étaient tous émaciés, habillés avec des fripes pour la plupart. A mesure que je rentrais dans le campement, des individus affamés et faibles se rassemblaient en ligne sur le côté de l'allée menant au QG. Certains affichaient un air plus que soulagé, chuchotant une « Louée soit l'Oracle ! De la nourriture ! » tandis que d'autres faisaient montre d'une attitude autrement plus farouche. Leurs regards déterminés me firent frissonner. Fenrir me rapprocha instinctivement des chariots, puis m'aida à grimper sur l'un d'eux et il s'en alla aussitôt vers les chariots suivants. Je vis les gardiens raffermir leur position le long de la colonne de ravitaillement, resserrant les rangs autour des chariots afin d'éviter tout vol.

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais trouvé cela outrageux de se méfier autant des pauvres gens et limite insultant, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une bande de gueux infects. Mais devant leur air mauvais, l'on pouvait deviner aisément la faim qui les tiraillait et les poussait à agir ainsi. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas eu un repas décent ? De vrais toits et de vraies maisons pour les abriter ? Je ne pouvais les blâmer de penser ainsi, pas plus que je ne pouvais en vouloir au soldat qu'était Fenrir de vouloir se prémunir d'une éventuelle émeute.

Personne n'était en état de subir un éclatement de ce genre : les réfugiés étaient beaucoup trop faibles et les gardes étaient fortement diminués par le manque de Maanas dans le monde Humain. Bien qu'on ait été escorté par une partie de la garnison, eux aussi avaient souffert du manque de nourriture. Et c'était loin d'être le genre de situation où l'on voulait être impliqué, car le politiquement correct exigerait de la Garde d'Eel de venir en aide à tous ces pauvres malheureux, au détriment de leur-aux gardiens- propre confort, tout en assurant leur devoir de protéger le Grand Cristal. Mais comment mener à bien pareille mission lorsqu'on avait le ventre vide et que le petit peuple criait famine ?

 _Dans quoi j'me suis encore embarquée, sérieux ? J'le fais exprès ou quoi ? C'est pas possible ça ! Je croyais que je m'étais juré de ne pas revenir ici à cause de la famine ! Et qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, à la place ? Bah j'y retourne la bouche en cœur ! Ben voyons !_

 _M'enfin quel choix j'avais ? Valait-il mieux être asthmatique et mourir d'un cancer de je-ne sais-quoi à cause du manque de Maanas ou mourir de faim dans une guerre pour la nourriture ?_

Je soupirai. A quoi bon regretter sans cesse les choix que j'avais faits ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre j'allais en baver, alors autant ne pas y songer plus avant, ça allait encore plus me déprimer. Je mettais au défi quiconque le voulait de parvenir à me désespérer davantage ! Et toc ! Ça leur ferait les pieds et moi une belle jambe ! Ou l'inverse… Ça marchait aussi !

Je me laissai balloter par le chariot jusqu'à l'intérieur du QG. L'automne avait fait son office et l'intérieur, d'habitude si coloré, était comme éteint. Je constatais aussi que le Refuge s'était étendu jusqu'au Cerisier Centenaire. Passé le kiosque, on pouvait voir d'autres tentes installées dans les jardins, et j'imaginais que je pourrais en voir plein d'autres aux alentours de la serre. Je me demandais si le terrain d'entraînement, derrière le bâtiment principal, avait été réhabilité pour accueillir les nouveaux venus, ou s'il était resté intact pour continuer à former les recrues.

Le chariot s'arrêta près de l'esplanade, me tirant de mes pensées. Je m'apprêtais à sauter de la carriole lorsqu'une Werebeast vint se placer en face de moi. Je cru reconnaître Griselina, la compagne de Folaras, qui sembla me reconnaître à son tour. Elle m'adressa un mince sourire avant de me demander de rester sur le chariot et de pousser les caisses jusqu'à elle. J'obtempérai sans discuter, quoiqu'avec un peu de difficultés pour les plus lourdes.

Je l'entendis héler quelqu'un puis grimper à son tour et m'aider à déplacer les quelques dernières caisses jusqu'au bord. Je vis alors Khali se placer derrière le chariot pour recevoir le chargement. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle fronça les sourcils avant de me sourire avec bienveillance, sourire que je lui rendis. Je la regardais s'éloigner et je fus sidérée de voir à quel point elle avait maigri. Bon sang ! On voyait presque chacune des côtes de son corps équin, et sa robe, d'habitude d'un ocre clair et éclatant était d'un brun terne. Mêmes son crin semblait plus filasse.

Je détaillais alors Griselina. Bien que je ne l'aie pas souvent fréquentée, je pouvais aussi affirmer qu'elle avait perdu du poids. On pouvait deviner, et ce malgré la fourrure, les os de sa nuque pointer méchamment sous sa peau. Dire que je pétais la forme à côté d'eux avait des allures d'euphémisme sur pattes. C'est vrai quoi, j'avais mangé à ma faim pendant plus d'un an, je m'étais un peu remplumée, tout en continuant de m'entraîner. J'étais juste fatiguée à cause de la carence en Maanas. Et dire que j'arrivais comme une fleur avec mes problèmes d'âme en peine à la noix quand eux étaient obligés de diviser et rediviser leur –déjà bien maigres- rations pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins des nouveaux arrivants. Seigneur ! Ce que je pouvais être égoïste !

Un violent sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Surtout que je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce que je pourrais bien faire pour justifier ma présence ici. Bon assistante, c'était mieux que rien, ça voulait dire que je pouvais offrir mon aide et qu'en plus j'étais multitâche, donc c'était pratique. Je pourrais toujours donner un coup de main en logistique... Ou pas… Vu comment je galérais à déplacer de simples caisses.

Je déchargeais la dernière caisse avec Griselina et, portant un côté chacune, nous nous dirigions vers l'intérieur du bâtiment blanc. Sur le chemin jusqu'au garde-manger, je pouvais sentir le regard interrogateur de certains occupants sur moi. Je tâchais de ne pas y faire attention, mais c'était assez dérangeant.

Arrivées à l'entrée de la cantine, nous dûmes attendre quelques instants que les précédents convoyeurs sortent de la pièce pour pouvoir nous y engouffrer. Nous allâmes jusqu'au fin fond du garde-manger, vers la réserve. Béryl, fidèle au poste, tenait consciencieusement l'inventaire des vivres apportés. Les lourdes portes de la chambre froide étaient surveillées par des gardes armés qui nous regardaient attentivement manipuler les caisses.

J'étais bien contente d'avoir ma pelisse sur le dos lorsque je rentrais dans l'immense pièce gelée. Nous nous dépêchâmes de poser notre butin avant de sortir à toute jambe pour retrouver un semblant de température positive.

Une fois dispensée de vider les chariots, je me retrouvais à déambuler dans la QG sans trop savoir quoi faire. Mes pas me guidèrent machinalement dans le couloir et je marchais jusqu'à ma porte. C'était un peu bête, elle serait sûrement fermée vu que j'avais rendu les clés, mais j'essayais quand même, des fois que…

Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais. Certainement à un Truc qui me ferait une de ces fêtes après tant de temps sans m'avoir vue, foutant un joyeux bazar autour de mon lit. A la place, j'eus le droit à une porte fermée. Bizarrement.

Quelque peu perplexe, je me grattais la tête. A vrai dire, j'avais l'intention de me changer, mais comme l'accès m'étais interdit, puisque porte close, j'étais coincée dans mon look jean/baskets-typiquement humains- et pelisse-type grosse moumoutte-gentiment fournie par l'aubergiste. Autant dire que je ressemblais à un clown. Bon à défaut de pouvoir me saper gratis avec les habits de mon armoire, je pourrais toujours aller voir si Purriry avait quelque chose en stock … ?

 _Oui, mais pour ça, il faut des sous…_

 _Ah…_

 _Bon ben, direction la Banque !_


	18. Chapter 17 - Sylfe

_**Chapitre 16 - I'm a sucker for pain** _

_QG, cité d'Eel_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je me faufilais, tout en prenant soin de ne pas déranger les gens qui déchargeaient la nourriture, jusqu'au marché. Je fis le tour pour aller directement vers les boutiques, et, après m'être assurée que le Banque soit ouverte, rentrai dans le bâtiment. L'on me regarda comme si j'étais un alien troglodyte venu dans le seul but de salir leur comptoir. Je demandais à voir Purroko, car je savais que lui me connaissait.

Après avoir patienté un petit moment, je fus accueillie dans une espèce de bureau à l'étage. Le gros matou noir s'installa face à moi sur une sorte de pouf, se tortillant jusqu'à trouver une position confortable dans son fauteuil. Voyant que je restais debout, il me désigna l'autre pouf devant la table basse d'un mouvement de menton.

Il semblait peu enclin à la discussion. Contrairement à tous ceux que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent, lui semblait en bonne santé, toujours aussi rondouillard, quoique visiblement contrarié si l'on en croyait les mouvements mécontents de sa queue. Je me raclais la gorge, mal à l'aise, mais m'assis sur la minuscule chose qui me servirait de siège durant notre échange. Comme il ne déniait pas parler, je me risquais à ouvrir la conversation :

« - **Hum… Ravie de te revoir Purroko**. Il haussa une arcade interrogatrice. Puis, posant ses deux petites pattes sur le rebord de la table, il se rapprocha en plissant les paupières. Instinctivement, je me reculais.

\- **Par les moustaches des mes Aïeuls ! Serait-ce possible ?**

 **-…?**

 **-Damoiselle Sylfe ! C'est bien vous ?**

 **-Euh… oui ?**

 **-Vous êtes revenue ! Par l'Oracle !**

 **-Héhé… il semblerait…**

 **-Oh mais quel malpoli je fais ! Veuillez m'excusez, jeune damoiselle, je ne vous avais point reconnue et dans ces oripeaux je vous ai prise pour l'un de ces maudits pouilleux !**

 **-Je vous demande pardon ?**

 **-Comprenez-moi bien ma chère, je ne les discrimine point. Mais ils viennent tous ici dans l'espoir que je leur donne mon argent en échange de leur reconnaissance.** se justifia-t-il avec un ton contempteur. **Mais la reconnaissance n'est pas un bien tangible ni échangeable, et elle peut s'en aller au premier coup de vent ! Je ne peux donc rien pour eux… Et ils osent dire que je suis sans cœur, mais ne comprennent-ils pas que je ne peux me permettre de m'en remettre à leur bonne foi et que je protège les miens? Comment mon entreprise pourrait-elle rester florissante si je me mets à distribuer de l'argent sans attendre de retour sur investissement ?**

Et il enchaîna sur un long monologue où il m'expliqua en long, en large et en travers que la Banque ne pouvait se permettre d'investir à perte, lorsqu'on savait que les marchands avaient déjà du mal à écouler leurs marchandises. Je n'osais l'interrompre, mais je me sentais affreusement désolée pour tous ces pauvres gens éconduits par les Purrekos. Puis, me désignant d'un geste de la paume, il continua :

 **Mais tout ceci n'a rien à voir avec vous ma chère ! Vous, c'est une autre histoire. Et vous êtes une bien honnête jeune fille. Vous avez beau ne pas venir de notre monde, j'ai bien remarqué que vous mettiez un point d'honneur à vous accommoder de nos usages et de vous acquitter de vos remboursements à la Banque en temps et en heure… Las! Si seulement tous mes clients pouvaient être un peu plus comme vous…**

 **-Hum, euh… pardonnez-moi, mais je… je voulais savoir…**

 **-Dites-moi, dites-moi ?** dit-il en émettant un ronronnement doucereux.

 **-Mon compte est-il toujours ouvert ?** Il soupira.

 **-Malheureusement, ma chère, nous l'avons fermé.**

 **-Ah… M'enfin, ça veut dire qu'il existe toujours ?**

 **-Eh bien en temps normal, oui. Cela évite tous mouvements suspects sur le compte lorsque le client s'absente pour une longue durée.**

 **-Mais …?**

 **-Votre cas est un peu particulier…**

 **-Donc, je n'ai plus de compte ?**

 **-Et vous m'en voyez navré, mais à vrai dire, nous ne pensions pas que vous reviendriez… Vous sembliez si déterminée à partir que je m'étonne de votre retour parmi nous.**

 **-… Moi aussi je m'étonne** dis-je, pensive. **Et qu'avez-vous fait de mon argent ? Je veux dire l'argent qu'il y avait sur mon compte.**

 **-Eh bien, en théorie, il est revenu dans les biens de la Banque, en tant que donation.**

 **-Il y avait pour combien ?**

 **-Si voulez bien me donnez quelques instants, que je vérifie dans mes dossiers.**

 **-Je vous en prie.** »

Il prit congé et sortit de la pièce. J'attendis pendant un long moment qu'il revienne. Durant ce laps de temps, j'essayais de faire une estimation selon mes souvenirs du montant qu'il y avait sur mon compte. Avec toutes les missions que j'avais accomplies pendant un an, j'avais accumulé un joli petit pécule. Modeste, mais suffisant pour rembourser le crédit que la Banque m'avait fait à mon arrivée.

Si je ne me trompais pas, j'avais donné tous mes Purro'Pass -les fameux chèques- à Duncan pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de Truc et s'en servir pour son utilisation personnelle. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était un peu comme un cadeau d'adieu et puis je n'en avais plus l'utilité à ce moment. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de passer à la Banque avant de partir. A vrai dire, je n'y avais même pas songé. Mais si j'avais su, j'aurais fait don de mon argent à mes amis, et pas à la Banque. M'enfin, il était trop tard pour ça.

Je commençais à m'impatienter, cela faisait bien une bonne demi-heure que j'attendais après Purroko, et je commençais à ne plus sentir mes jambes, assise sur ce machin totalement inconfortable. A moins de faire un mètre deux les bras levés, je voyais mal quiconque trouver ces poufs agréables… Imaginez, Folaras ou Jamon, assis, les genoux sous le menton en train de discuter d'un crédit avec le Purreko…

Je me levais, faisant circuler à nouveau du sang des mes jambes et je commençais à faire les cent pas devant le bureau. Non seulement ça m'aidait à passer le temps mais aussi à ne pas finir handicapée de la rotule. Mais que faisait-il bon sang ?! A défaut de faire les cent pas, mes yeux faisaient la navette d'un bout à l'autre du couloir. Toujours personne. Il était parti faire une sieste ou quoi ?

Au bout d'un quart d'heure supplémentaire, je vis le Purreko revenir, les pattes chargées avec un dossier. Il ne s'offusqua pas de ma présence dans le couloir et m'invita à nouveau à entrer dans la pièce. Je m'assis de nouveau face à lui tandis qu'il épluchait le dossier. Il feuilleta les pages une par une avant de s'arrêter sur un feuillet rempli d'écritures. Il le parcouru rapidement, puis me le tendit.

J'attrapais le document qu'il me donnait. C'était un récapitulatif de mes derniers mouvements de compte. Cela coïncidait à peu près avec la somme que j'avais calculée, à quelques PO près. Je relisais les dernières lignes. Il fallait avouer que j'avais consommé pas mal avec les médicaments de Truc et le renouvellement de ma garde-robe pour l'hiver.

Je lui rendis le papier alors qu'il lisait une autre page. Tout en continuant sa lecture, le Purreko attrapa le document et le rangea à sa place. Il tourna plusieurs page, sans plus se soucier de ma présence. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il cherchait dans mon dossier, mais son silence m'intriguait.

« **Il-Il y a un problème ?** me risquais-je en désignant le porte document du menton. Le chat releva la tête vers moi et m'offrit son plus beau sourire commercial.

 **-Oh non ma chère ! Pas le moins du monde. J'étais juste en train de vérifier vos remboursements**. _Comme si j'allais t'arnaquer gros matou…_ pensais-je.

 **-Et donc, je fais comment pour le moment ?**

 **-Eh bien, comme nous sommes responsables de votre situation délicate, nous allons faire preuve d'un geste commercial.**

 **-C'est-à-dire ?**

 **-Le prêt que nous vous avions fait la dernière fois était de 10 000 PO. Nous vous offrons le même service mais sans les intérêts à nous rembourser cette fois-ci, en dédommagement du désagrément causé.** Je le regardais, désabusée… S'il croyait qu'il allait m'avoir comme ça… j'avais beau avoir passé un an chez les Humains, je n'en avais pas pour autant oublié comment négocier avec les Purrekos.

 **-Hum, si je puis me permettre, Purroko, j'aimerais revoir la feuille que tu as rangée précédemment, s'il te plaît.** Il me fixa, silencieux, sachant pertinemment que l'on était passé aux choses sérieuses. Avec une mauvaise foi peu camouflée, il obtempéra tandis que je le remerciais gracieusement pour sa proposition. Je pris le papier, cherchant des yeux le montant qu'il y avait sur mon compte, et du doigt je pointais ladite somme en tournant la feuille vers le Purreko, avant de reprendre :

 **Cependant, il me semble que le montant total inscrit sur cette feuille excède la somme que tu me proposes, et comme tu l'as bien fait remarquer tout à l'heure, vous êtes responsables de ma situation. Une simple exonération d'intérêts ne suffit pas à couvrir le montant que tu me dois, puisqu'au grand maximum, avec un taux d'intérêts à dix pourcents, je devrais rembourser à la banque quelque chose comme 11 000 PO. C'est encore bien loin des 18 738 présents sur mon compte avant mon départ.**

Il grimaça. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, plantant mon regard dans le sien. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir sa queue s'agiter avec contrariété. Il ne rompit pas le contact visuel et répondit avec un calme surfait.

 **\- Eh bien, que me proposez-vous ?** Si je m'attendais à ça ! J'avais prévu de le rappeler à l'ordre, mais pas de mener la danse ! Je réfléchissais tout en le fixant droit les yeux. Je vis un fin sourire courir sous ses moustaches blanches tandis qu'il jubilait devant mon hésitation.

 **-Huum… Eh bien, pour être honnête, puisque vous avez pris la liberté de fermer mon compte sans mon consentement, et qui plus est, de vous octroyer mes biens sans penser que je puisse revenir, je pense qu'une juste compensation est de mise, non ?**

 **-Il est vrai que nous nous sommes montrés quelque peu expéditifs concernant votre cas, mais vous conviendrez qu'en pareille situation, nous n'aurions pas gardé votre compte ouvert ad vitam aeternam non plus.** rétorqua-t-il en posant ses coudes sur le bureau, les paumes croisées devant son museau.

- **Certes** ,admis-je. **Et je comprends tout à fait vos motivations. Cela dit, me voilà.**

 **-Vous voilà…**

 **-Disons que 25 000 PO feraient l'affaire.** lâchais-je en m'enfonçant dans le pouf, jambes croisées, tâchant de paraître la plus à l'aise possible.

\- 2 **5 000 ?**

 **-Pour la perte occasionnée, puisque mon compte n'a rien rapporté pendant un an…** Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur visage de mon interlocuteur.

- **Vous voulez faire un emprunt de 25 000 PO à la Banque ?** tenta-t-il.

- **Non. Je veux que la Banque me rembourse 25 000 PO. Cet argent est à moi et vous vous l'êtes approprié sans mon autorisation. De plus, la fermeture de mon compte a engendré une perte de mes gains sur une année. J'estime que le remboursement complet de la somme que vous me devez est le strict minimum. Tout comme les quelques 5 000 PO, que vous m'offrirez bien évidemment, seront le gage de vos sincères excuses.** »

Une fois sortie du bâtiment, je soupirai. Mon dieu que j'avais eu chaud ! Je ne me serais jamais crue capable de pareil exploit : non seulement, j'avais été remboursée avec intérêts, mais en plus, j'avais réussi la dure tâche de négocier avec un Purreko et de lui soumettre mes conditions. J'avais gagné sur tous les tableaux ! Et je gageais que mon cher banquier n'allait pas l'oublier de sitôt. Mais qu'importe !

J'observais le ciel s'assombrir à mesure que la nuit prenait ses droits. Il était temps de rentrer, mais j'avais envie de flâner près des habitations. Juste pour faire le tour. Je me promenais en regardant toutes ces nouvelles maisons en constructions. Je n'avais pas de but précis, mais je laissais à mes pieds le soin de me porter où bon leur semblaient. Et donc, mes pas me guidèrent vers l'écurie, près de l'Allée des Arches. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Tout semblait calme.

Mais l'une des créatures se mit à hennir et à se cabrer sans raison apparente. Je m'avançais et tentais d'approcher la bête pour la calmer lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule pour me retenir. Je regardais l'inconnu s'interposer entre moi et le Näshee et me pousser loin de la bête furieuse. Je ne voyais que son dos. Un peu plus grand que moi si on prenait en compte les oreilles animales, un peu carré d'épaule quoiqu'encore un peu dégingandé, une queue touffue et … des sandales ?

Je relevais la tête pour constater qu'il était bras nus tandis qu'une épaisse fourrure d'un gris soyeux s'enroulait autour de son cou. « **Recule-toi** » dit la voix grave du jeune homme. Je penchais la tête sur le côté. Cette voix me disait quelque chose, mais en même temps rien du tout. Un énième hennissement me tira de ma contemplation. L'animal semblait fou et donna un violent coup de patte arrière. L'inconnu me poussa davantage en retrait pour me protéger.

Je tentais de voir d'où venait l'objet de sa colère lorsque j'aperçus un mouvement suspect derrière les pattes des autres Näshees, qui commençaient eux aussi à s'agiter. Sans réfléchir, je me faufilais entre les croupes des montures, les caressant au passage pour les rassurer. Bien que pacifique, un Näshee restait un danger mortel. Et je n'étais pas à l'abri de me prendre un coup de griffe.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à voir la véritable raison de cet affolement. Une espèce de boule de poils blanche se tenait près de la bête. Un enfant ! Et un bébé Näshee non loin. Tout devint clair ! La mère tentait de protéger son petit de la potentielle menace que représentait le petit Werebeast. Lequel était terrifié, ce qui ajoutait au stress de la femelle.

« **SYLFE ! Sylfe ! T'es où ?** Pour toute réponse, je me contentais de lever le bras et de faire signe, évitant d'en rajouter en criant. Je regardais mon interlocuteur et lui fit signe de s'approcher. **Mais t'es malade !? Elle va m'arracher la tête !**

 **-Il y a un enfant, faut le sortir de là ! Fais diversion ! Et fais attention à son petit !**

 **-Oh génial !** »

Le jeune homme tenta une approche mais fit face à un revers de pattes, qu'il parvient à esquiver. J'entendis d'autres personnes venir, certainement pour voir ce qui se passait. Je demandais au jeune homme de les éloigner. J'entendis un grognement familier. Le jeune inconnu s'adressait à Jamon, expliquant la situation.

« **Sylfe ? Toi aller bien ?** me demanda Jamon. Je levais le pouce pour lui signifier que tout allait bien pour le moment. Puis, tout en gardant un contact rassurant avec l'énorme créature qui se trouvait à côté de moi, je m'accroupis et m'adressais à l'enfant d'une voix calme mais ferme :

- **Petit ? Petit ! Tu n'as rien ?** Il secoua la tête, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. **Bien ! Est-ce que tu peux venir vers moi ?** Il secoua de nouveau le menton **Ok, t'inquiète pas, je vais venir te chercher** »

Je me relevais, poussant un peu le Näshee et détachai sa bride. Je le poussais encore jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme vienne jusqu'à moi.

« **-Tu joues à quoi bon sang ?**

 **-Détache-les et essaie de les éloigner, faut que je sorte le gamin.**

 **-Toi avoir idée ?**

 **-Oui, et je vais avoir besoin de toi, Jamon.**

 **-Jamon faire quoi ?**

 **-Tu crois que tu pourrais la choper par l'encolure et l'éloigner le temps que j'attrape le petit ?**

 **-Jamon essayer.** »

L'ogre posa sa hallebarde et me laissa me faufiler à nouveau dans le box. La femelle se démenait, cherchant à briser la chaîne qui l'empêchait d'atteindre l'enfant. Cela dit, lui avait largement la place de se sauver sans qu'elle ne le touche, alors pourquoi restait-il assis ? J'essayais d'avancer encore un peu et constatais que le Werebeast tenait quelque chose contre lui. Qui plus est, il semblait coincé. Et il saignait.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jamon qui me fit signe. Puis il s'élança vers la femelle et enserra le cou de l'animal de ses bras puissants. Je bondis alors vers l'enfant et l'attrapai. Merdasse et double crème ! Il était emmêlé dans l'un des harnais accroché au mur. Et je n'avais pas de couteau pour le sortir de là. J'entendis les rugissements de Jamon qui se faisait malmener. Le Näshee, fou de colère s'était dressé sur ses pattes arrière, soulevant l'ogre de terre; et déployant ses ailes, l'envoya au tapis, brisant sa chaîne au passage. Puis elle chargea. Je me jetais sur l'enfant pour faire bouclier avec mon corps.

Un éclair noir s'abattit alors sur nous. De la fourrure vint me chatouiller le visage l'espace d'une seconde, puis un liquide chaud goutta le long de ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux et vit une énorme créature brune-mélange étrange entre un bipède et un canidé- dressée sur ses pattes antérieures, s'interposant entre moi et la monture furieuse. Il semblait mal en point, mais pourtant il se mit en position d'attaque, les poings relevés. Le Näshee chargea à nouveau et l'hybride fonça à son tour, visant la gorge de son adversaire. Il ne parvint cependant qu'à bloquer sa mâchoire à l'aide de ses mains griffues, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur.

Jamon, qui avait repris ses esprits, se jeta sur le dos de l'animal et empoigna son cou avec férocité. A deux, ils avaient plus de chances. Aussi vite que je pus, je me relevai et décrochai le harnais du portant, chopai le petit et me sauvai de l'écurie à toutes jambes car la femelle se débattait comme un beau diable. Je fus d'ailleurs propulsée dans les airs par un coup d'aile griffue.

Je fis de mon mieux pour retomber sur le dos, tenant toujours contre moi le petit Werebeast. Je m'étais ouvert la tête en tombant, mais n'en tenant pas compte, je me relevais et m'éloignais le plus possible de l'endroit. De plus en plus de monde commençait à arriver. Plusieurs colosses s'empressèrent d'aider Jamon à immobiliser la créature.

Je restais en retrait, le petit serré contre moi. Dans la foule, j'entendis quelqu'un appeler mon nom et je tournais la tête pour en trouver l'origine. Mon brun préféré fendit la foule avec fluidité. Il m'inspecta rapidement et avant que je ne puisse articuler le moindre mot il me souleva et me transporta jusqu'à l'infirmerie en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Il me déposa souplement sur l'un des divans et repartit aussitôt. Sylliale me fixa avec des yeux ronds et appela Eweleïn aussitôt. La Lündaim emporta le petit et l'Elfe entreprit de m'ausculter. Elle pansa ma plaie à la tête lorsque Duncan revint, le jeune homme de tout à l'heure sur l'épaule, inconscient et sanguinolent.

« **Bon sang Duncan ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?**

 **-Une Näshee furieuse …?**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris d'aller l'embêter ?**

 **-C'est pas sa faute au gamin, il protégeait Sylfe… il s'est transformé, mais comme il ne maîtrise pas …ça fait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose.**

 **-Il y a d'autres blessés ?**

 **-Légers, genre une égratignure, rien de grave.**

 **-Ok, priorité aux priorités! Duncan, veux-tu bien aller chercher Calysth ?**

 **-Oui, M'dame.** et il partit aussi sec. Puis Eweleïn s'adressa à moi.

- **Sylfe, si tu tiens debout, viens m'aider tu veux.** Elle s'avança vers le jeune homme et me tendit un morceau de bois. **Mets-lui ça dans la bouche, qu'il n'avale pas sa langue. Et tu vas m'aider à nettoyer ses plaies.** »

Je regardais les membres ensanglantés de mon sauveur, et pouvais voir avec horreur plusieurs os sortir de la chair tuméfiée. Il avait de méchantes entailles sur le visage. Ewe me demanda d'aller remplir des bassines dans l'eau de la petite rivière de l'infirmerie. Elle injecta une ampoule de sérum dans la cuisse du blessé. Puis elle l'attacha solidement au lit à l'aide d'épaisses lanières de cuir, m'ordonnant de faire de même de l'autre côté du lit.

Avec une autre fiole, elle fit tomber plusieurs gouttes de liquide dans les plaies. Les saignements cessèrent petit à petit. Puis elle me donna un étrange appareil et me demanda de la prévenir si jamais les voyants changeaient de couleur. De ce que je comprenais, cela agissait comme un scanner.

Je l'aidais du mieux que je le pouvais, n'ayant qu'une vague idée de ce que je faisais. Calysth arriva bientôt et la jeune femme lui demanda de préparer plusieurs potions et onguents. A un moment, au-dessus du torse blessé, l'appareil vira au pourpre. Je prévins immédiatement Eweleïn.

« **Bon sang ! Me fais pas ça Chrome ! Tiens bon ! SYLIALE ! J'ai besoin de toi, il va falloir l'opérer d'urgence !** »

Je la regardais estomaquée. « **Chrome** » ? Nom de Dieu ! Je regardais le garçon dont les yeux roulaient sous ses paupières. Il fut soudain secoué d'une toux violente qui lui fit cracher du sang. Syliale accourut en quatrième vitesse, me prit l'appareil des mains et je m'appliquais à lui tenir la tête tout en remettant le bout de bois comme me l'avait dit l'hybride.

Ewe m'ordonna de me concentrer à lui maintenir la tête et à éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe et de la prévenir s'il arrêtait de bouger les yeux. Elles étaient en train de l'opérer sous mon nez. Mon petit Chrome. Je m'en voulais terriblement de l'avoir impliqué là-dedans. Il était dans un piteux état. L'une de ses côtes lui avait perforé le poumon en se cassant. Je priais pour qu'il s'en sorte.

J'étais assise sur les marches qui menaient à l'infirmerie depuis un moment. L'opération avait été un succès et Chrome était hors de danger, si ce n'est qu'il devrait rester plusieurs semaines alité, le temps que ses os se ressoudent. Béryl avait accouru à son chevet, très inquiète –quoi de plus normal, c'était son fils après tout. Le petit Werebeast avait été soigné lui aussi, et se reposait à l'intérieur. Je me prenais la tête dans les mains, épuisée et en colère après moi.

Un mouvement près de moi me fit relever la tête. Duncan était en train de monter l'escalier jusqu'à moi. Je me relevais aussitôt. Il m'offrit un sourire triste et ouvrit grand les bras. Je descendis les quelques marches qui nous séparait et vins à sa rencontre. Il se contenta de me serrer contre lui en me caressant les cheveux.

« **Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup Princesse ?** Je cachais mon visage contre son épaule, serrant mes bras autour de lui. Il déposa un bisou sur ma tempe avant de reprendre. **Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire et tu as tort.** Je relevais le visage et le fixais de mes yeux humides. Il soupira et me prit par les épaules pour me faire reculer. **Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Princesse…**

 **\- Oui mais si j'avais été plus réacti…**

 **\- Non, tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas toi, pas plus que le Näshee que l'a mis dans cet état.**

 **\- Mais tu l'as bien vu non ? Il était fracassé de partout !**

 **\- Oui mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a blessé à ce point…**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Ni Jamon ni les autres ne sont blessés, à part un bobo par-ci par-là, toi non plus tu n'as rien.**

 **\- Parce que Chrome m'a protégée ! Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne faisait pas le poids !**

 **\- Alors je t'arrête tout de suite, minette ! Dans pareille situation, tu n'as pas trop le temps de réfléchir, il s'est jeté dans la mêlée et il a bien fait. Bon j'avoue que dans sa condition, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Mais en tant que loup-garou, il a eu un bon réflexe.**

 **\- Comment ça « dans sa condition » ?**

 **\- C'était la première fois qu'il se transformait et la mutation était incomplète.**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **-Un loup-garou se transforme en loup géant, mais pas comme un Werebeast…**

 **\- ?**

 **\- Il est sur ses quatre pattes.**

 **\- Ah … ?**

 **\- Et pareille transformation, si elle n'est pas bien opérée peut être très dangereuse, la preuve avec Chrome : ses os sont soumis à pression énorme pour pouvoir changer de place, et vu que c'était la première fois et en plus par réflexe, il n'a pas pu achever le processus et son corps ne l'a pas supporté. C'est tout. Et crois-moi ma belle, ça arrive souvent. Surtout chez les jeunes car ils ne maîtrisent pas totalement. C'est un exercice éprouvant et laborieux. Très douloureux. Mais c'est ce qui fait aussi leur force, car les os brisés sont plus solides. Alors ne te prends pas la tête tu veux ? En plus tu as fait du super boulot, net et sans bavures. Le petit est sauf, tu es à peine blessée et il y a très peu de dommages collatéraux, alors détends-toi tu veux ?** Je soupirai en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Conséquent comme dommage collatéral si tu veux mon avis** , grommelais-je.

 **\- T'inquiète pas va, il en verra d'autres et il sera sur pied d'ici deux semaines. Et puis pour être honnête il va recommencer souvent si c'est pour se faire chouchouter par les infirmières.** Cette dernière remarque m'arracha un sourire. **Ah ! Bah voilà qui est mieux ! Un sourire ! Par l'Oracle ! Il va neiger !** Je souris franchement en regardant le jeune vampire avec tendresse.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué…**

 **\- Mais j'espère bien ! D'ailleurs je parie que c'est juste pour ça que t'es revenue.** Je fis mine de m'insurger.

 **\- Pas du tout.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Je suis déçu… M'enfin bon c'est pas plus mal que tu sois là, personnellement, je trouvais que ça commençait à manquer d'animation dans le coin, mais pof ! t'es réapparue comme par magie et tout de suite tu mets l'ambiance dans le quartier.**

 **\- Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle une « entrée fracassante », non ?** »

Il leva les bras en signe de reddition, secouant la tête de dépit avant de lever ses yeux verts sur moi et de me sourire avec amusement. Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras et nous profitâmes un peu de ces retrouvailles. Il avait un don pour me remonter le moral, c'était dingue. Je me sentais bien là, en sécurité et apaisée.

Ewelein m'appela à l'intérieur et je dus quitter Duncan qui fila, non sans un dernier bisou sur mon front. Je rentrais dans la pièce et vis Béryl caresser les cheveux de son fils, replaçant quelques mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles. Elle tenait sa main dans la sienne, l'embrassant par moment. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller vers elle et de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me remercia silencieusement. Puis j'allais rejoindre Ewe. Elle m'attendait près du lit du petit. Il était craintif, mais Syliale caressa gentiment l'arrière de son crâne pour le rassurer. L'Elfe m'indiqua que j'étais attendue en salle du Cristal avec le petit, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'accompagner pour le moment. Je regardais l'enfant et tendis lentement mes bras vers lui. Il me laissa faire et je le soulevais, prenant garde à sa patte blessée.

Je me dirigeais dans la salle du Cristal. Mon petit paquet semblait apeuré et il se colla un peu plus contre moi. Pour essayer de le détendre, je tentais d'engager la conversation, lui disant qu'on ne lui ferait rien de mal et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Cela parut le soulager un peu, bien qu'il continua d'enrouler nerveusement mes cheveux autour de ses doigts.

Je gravis l'escalier jusqu'à arriver dans la grande salle. Tous les chefs de Gardes m'attendaient, en plus de Leiftan et Jamon. L'ogre me fit un signe de tête. Je devins nerveuse à mon tour, serrant le petit contre moi. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce tandis que Miiko me jaugeait. J'asseyais l'enfant sur la rambarde, enroulant un bras autour de lui pour le maintenir. Il se cacha derrière mon bras, enfouissant son visage sous ma poitrine, et s'accrocha à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je me risquais à ouvrir la conversation.

« **Eweleïn s'excuse de ne pas venir, mais elle a encore du travail à l'infirmerie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait faire son rapport un peu plus tard.**

 **-Bien.**

 **-Pff ! À peine rentrée, déjà dans les embrouilles,** s'amusa Nevra. Je lui lançais un regarde peu amène. Leiftan interrompit notre joute visuelle

 **-Je suis soulagé de voir que tu n'as rien.** Je reportais mon attention sur lui

 **-Merci Leiftan.**

 **-Jamon m'a fait son rapport, mais j'aimerai avoir le tien,** s'enquit Miiko.

 **-Je me promenais près des écuries et j'ai vu que les bêtes semblaient agitées** , dis-je en tentant de garder contenance. Ils me mettaient mal à l'aise. Miiko m'encouragea à continuer mon récit. **Je me suis approchée pour voir ce qui se passait. Chrome a tenté de m'en empêcher, mais j'ai réussi à me faufiler entre les Näshees. C'est là que je l'ai vu,** continuais-je en désignant la boule de poil du menton, **il ne pouvait pas bouger et la femelle essayait de l'attaquer. Elle ne faisait que protéger son petit.**

 **-Et ensuite ?**

 **-Ensuite Jamon est arrivé et je lui ai demandé de m'aider. Pendant qu'il essayait de maîtriser la mère, je me suis précipitée vers lui, mais il était pris dans les lanières du harnais et je n'avais pas de lames pour couper les liens. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais la femelle nous a foncé dessus à un moment et j'ai essayé de protéger l'enfant. C'est là que Chrome s'est interposé. J'ai réussi à décrocher le gamin et à me sauver pendant que Jamon et lui s'occupaient du Näshee, mais j'ai pris un coup d'aile et on a fini au tapis. Après Duncan est arrivé et nous a emmenés à l'infirmerie. Et puis après il est revenu avec Chrome inconscient et … et…** Je m'interrompis en me souvenant de ce que j'avais vu. Miiko posa sa paume sur mon épaule.

 **-Tu as bien agi. Chrome va bien ?** Je hochais la tête. **Bon tant mieux.**

 **-Je suis désolée…**

 **-Pourquoi donc ? Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.** Puis se baissant à la hauteur du petit Werebeast, elle demanda : **Comment tu t'appelles ?** Pour toute réponse, le petit se cacha derrière mes cheveux. Je pris sur moi de répondre à sa place.

- **Maugrim.**

 **-Que faisais-tu près des écuries ?** Toujours pas de réponse. Miiko se tourna vers moi. Je haussais les épaules, ignorant la réponse. Jamon s'avança et tendit à la Kitsune le fameux paquet que tenait l'enfant à l'écurie. Elle l'ouvrit puis le donna à Ezarel. Celui-ci en sortit une poignée qu'il observa puis renifla.

 **\- De l'agastache argentée et de la calendula des sables. Des plantes médicinales** , analysa l'Elfe. **C'est pour lutter contre la fièvre et les maux de ventre.** Puis il pivota vers l'enfant : **Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ça ?**

 **-Il a dû les voler,** intervint Nevra d'un ton las.

 **-Dans la serre ?** s'étonna Leiftan.

 **-Sans que personne ne le voit ?** renchérit Valkyon, sceptique.

- **Lui être doué.**

 **-Certes, ce petit a un talent de discrétion incomparable pour son âge,** dit le vampire en s'avançant vers nous deux. **Mais ça n'en reste pas moins du vol.** Il prononça ces derniers mots avec plus de fermeté. Je sentis la petite paume se resserrer sur mon flanc et instinctivement, je me posais entre lui et le vampire. Ce dernier m'interrogea du regard, n'ayant rien raté de mon geste.

 **-Il doit sûrement avoir une bonne raison** , opposais-je. Le chef des Ombre souleva un sourcil amusé.

 **-Reste à savoir laquelle.**

 **-Maugrim,** reprit Valkyon avec une voix douce, après l'intervention de Miiko. **Veux-tu bien nous dire pourquoi tu es allé chercher ces plantes ?** Je tirais doucement l'oreille du petit loup pour qu'il décolle son visage de mes côtes et le regardais dans les yeux. Ses orbes bleu glacier me fixait d'un air penaud.

 **-Tu veux bien lui répondre, s'il te plaît** , l'incitais-je en souriant, sans le quitter des yeux. D'une petite voix toute tremblante, il finit par dire :

 **\- C'-c'est pour mon grand-père, il est malade.**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir amené ?** interrogea l'elfe. L'enfant eut un mouvement de recul.

- **Il… il peut pas marcher.** »

S'en suivit toute un discussion où Maugrim expliqua qu'il s'était caché dans l'écurie après son forfait pour éviter une patrouille et que le Näshee, furieux, l'avait projeté contre le mur d'un violent coup de museau, et c'était pourquoi il avait fini empêtré dans les harnais. A la fin de la conversation, Miiko me chargea de le ramener à l'infirmerie et de revenir ensuite.

* * *

 _AN : Well, pas de cliffhanger promis, mais on s'est dit que le chapitre allait devenir trop long sinon._

 _J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant. On essaye autant que possible de ne pas trop se perdre mais il faut bien faire vivre le QG et ce sont les difficultés auxquelles ils sont confrontés en ce moment._


	19. Chapter 18 - Valkyon

AN : /!\ POV Valkyon/!\

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17 - Un nouveau départ**_

 _Salle du Cristal._

Il regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner avec l'enfant. Elle avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs que dans ses souvenirs et elle semblait avoir repris des forces. Et des formes. L'instant d'après, elle disparut de son champ de vision. Quelque part, il était content qu'elle soit revenue. Ce fut la voix de son insupportable collègue qui le tira de ses pensées.

« **Franchement… c'est moi ou elle est toujours fourrée dans les embrouilles… ? Valkyon avait raison, elle ferait un très bon appât ! Toujours à s'attirer les ennuis…**

 **-Honnêtement, Eza, même si tu as raison sur ce point, avoue qu'elle s'en sort à chaque fois avec brio !**

 **-C'est ce que tu lui diras pour la mettre dans ton lit ?**

 **-Fichtre non !** s'offusqua a vampire. Et à l'elfe de renchérir.

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrai, toutes tes tentatives sont restées vaines. J'oubliais.** Ce qu'ils pouvaient être fatigants. Même s'il devait bien admettre que la petite humaine avait un certain don pour se retrouver dans des situations délicates.

 **-Cependant** , reprit Leiftan d'un air pensif, j **e ne peux que me demander ce qu'elle fait ici ? N'était-elle pas censée repartir dans le monde des Humains pour de bon ?**

 **-C'est vrai ça ! Tu n'avais pas dit que tu fermerai les yeux sur son départ, Mii ?** L'intéressée rendit son regard au vampire.

- **Je suis tout aussi étonnée que vous de la revoir. J'étais persuadée qu'elle s'en irait aussi… Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompée sur son compte.**

 **-Hé ! Va pas trop vite dans tes conclusions. Je crois pas qu'elle soit revenue de son plein gré.**

 **-Tu crois que ma délicieuse Taci y est pour quelque chose ?** s'enquit Nevra. L'elfe tiqua à l'entente de ce nom. A vrai dire, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on connaissait tout le mépris et le dégoût que les Elfes avaient pour les Démons…

 **\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir : convoquez Tacitamura. Et qu'elle ne file pas sans m'avoir fait son rapport, je veux la voir. Ce soir !** » ordonna la Kitsune. Jamon partit aussitôt.

Le Fælien soupira. Cela allait être une longue soirée. Bien que cette fois-ci, ils n'auraient pas à se contenter de racines séchées et d'eau de mer purifiée. Mais l'hiver à venir s'annonçait rude. Et avec tous ces réfugiés, cela n'arrangeait rien à la situation déjà bien précaire. Tout le monde était à cran, et cette histoire de vol, bien qu'elle ne soit qu'un incident mineur, était la preuve irréfutable des tensions qui régnaient à Eldarya. Comment un enfant de tout juste quatre ans pouvait-il déjà se rendre coupable de vol ?

Cela le répugnait tout autant que cela le révoltait. Car cela signifiait qu'il faudrait sévir pour faire un avertissement. Alors qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Et d'un réfugié. La mutinerie s'en suivrait si cela dégénérait, et lui-même ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir à punir un enfant innocent qui cherchait à venir en aide à un malade. Après tout qu'est-ce que quelques herbes médicinales ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait dérobé des provisions dans la cuisine.

Il soupira à nouveau. Valkyon savait pertinemment que s'ils ne faisaient rien non plus, ils se condamnaient de la même façon. Si un enfant de 4 ans avait pu voler des denrées au nez et à la barbe des gardes, c'en était fini du QG. Les pauvres diables rassemblés devant le QG s'insurgeraient et cela finirait en émeute… Si encore les vivres venaient à manquer, il y aurait moyen de mettre rapidement un terme à pareil carnage, puisqu'il n'y aurait rien eu à voler ou défendre. Mais maintenant que le ravitaillement avait été fait, cela donnait plus de raisons aux gens de se révolter… Vraiment ça ne tombait pas au bon moment.

Comme en écho à ses pensées, sa jeune recrue réapparut dans la salle. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Miiko, peu sûre d'elle.

 **«Eweleïn a demandé à ce que le grand-père de Maugrim soit pris en charge à l'infirmerie.**

 **-Bien, que quelqu'un aille le chercher.**

 **-C'est déjà fait. Elle a dit qu'elle préférait tempérer les choses en allant le chercher directement.**

 **-Si c'est pas nous forcer la main ça,** rumina Ezarel. Sylfe lui lança un regard mauvais, puis se retourna vers Miiko, se tassant un peu sur elle-même. Elle redoutait sans doute la réaction de la Kitsune.

- **Qu'a…Qu'allez-vous faire de Maugrim ?** Sujet épineux. Miiko soupira, posa son bâton et se frotta le visage, avant de se tourner vers Leiftan. Ce dernier s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes.

 **-Je crains que nous n'ayons pas vraiment le choix, mais il va falloir nous montrer ferme concernant ce genre de comportement. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser passer pareil affront au risque de subir un soulèvement.**

 **-Et que comptez-vous faire ?**

 **-La peine habituelle consiste à couper la main à l'auteur du méfait,** lâcha Ezarel, peu concerné par l'état dans lequel il venait de plonger Sylfe.

- **Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas … !**

 **-Du calme,** intervint le basané, **il est hors de question qu'on le mutile.** Cela parut soulager la jeune femme, tandis que ses collègues le fixaient avec étonnement. Il reprit à l'intention de ces derniers : **Tout comme il est hors de question de le laisser filer comme ça.**

 **-COMMENT ?!** la jeune humaine lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle put, visiblement déçue.

- **Valkyon a raison, ma jolie. Je suppose qu'il pense à quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui. Je pense, tout comme Sylfe, qu'il serait inutile voire même inconsidéré de le mutiler.**

 **-Tu veux dire que si jamais on appliquait la peine, on se confronterait à une horde de réfugiés mécontents et très en colère ?** répondit Nevra en se mordant la joue.

 **-Exactement.**

 **-Je vois,** ajouta Miiko en fixant le sol. **Une peine à la hauteur du méfait serait plus équitable…**

 **-On en revient au point mort, le vol est puni par l'ablation d'une main…**

 **-Ce que tu peux être pénible Eza !** s'agaça le chef des Ombres. **Va mettre ta mauvaise humeur au placard et sois un peu utile à cette conversation, bon sang !**

 **-Ne venez pas vous plaindre si le QG est à feu et à sang tout ça parce qu'on a eu pitié d'un voleur et qu'il a rameuté ses petits copains pour nous attaquer parce qu'on est des « faibles » !** Et il quitta la pièce sans plus attendre.

- **Il marque un point là…** lâcha Miiko, toujours aussi pensive, se mordillant le pouce.

 **-On peut toujours se montrer ferme et intransigeant sans pour autant priver un enfant d'une de ses mains, non ?**

 **-Et comment ? Si tu as une idée Leif, je suis preneuse…**

 **-Un petit séjour au cachot devrait pouvoir contenter tout le monde,** avança le chef des Obsidiennes.

 **-Pourquoi pas … mais pour combien de temps ?** interrogea Miiko.

 **-Disons une semaine ?**

 **-Mais Nevra ! C'est un enfant ! Une semaine c'est beaucoup trop ! Tout seul dans le noir et le froid ?** s'alarma Sylfe.

 **-Bon d'accord, disons 3 jours dont le premier sans nourriture.**

 **-Quoi !?**

 **-Hum… cela me paraît être un bon compromis, qu'en penses-tu Leiftan ?** s'enquit Miiko.

 **\- Je suis assez d'accord ? Valkyon ?**

 **-Ça me va.**

 **-Vous êtes sérieux ? C'est un enfant et en plus il souffre déjà de la faim !**

 **-Comme nous tous !** répondit sèchement Valkyon. Sa réponse l'arrêta net. La jeune femme ne s'y attendait pas. Elle fixait son supérieur de ses prunelles mauves. **Trois jours dont un sans nourriture me paraissent tout à fait raisonnables et un bon moyen de concilier punition et exemple tout en montrant un peu de merci. Nous sommes quatre à avoir approuvé.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Il n'y a rien à ajouter.** »

La jeune femme aurait bien voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais le ton sans appel et le regard dur de son capitaine l'en avait dissuadée. Elle se referma et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais Leiftan la retint doucement par l'épaule.

« **Attends ! Nous… Nous aimerions te poser encore quelques questions …** Elle le fixa un instant, peu encline à lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait. Elle souffla puis vint se placer face à Miiko.

 **-Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis encore là…, c'est ça ?** Personne n'osa répondre, pas même le Fælien. Miiko finit par briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

- **A vrai dire… à vrai dire, nous pensions que tu resterais là-bas, dans ton monde. Nous nous serions arrangés de ton départ et j'en aurais assumé les conséquences… Je veux dire que je m'y serais préparée… Mais je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir …** Sylfe baissa les yeux et déglutit péniblement.

 **-Je… Je te présente mes plus plates excuses pour la gêne occasionnée. Je… enfin … Comment dire ? Je n'avais pas prévu de remettre les pieds ici, et…** sa voix s'étrangla et elle tourna vivement la tête pour cacher son visage. Et tout aussi prestement, elle releva ses yeux vers la femme renard. **Je comprendrais que ma présence ne soit pas désirée ici. Et je comprendrais que tu me chasses, après tout, je ne suis pas utile à la Garde…**

 **-Qui t'a dit qu'on voulait te chasser ?** s'étonna Nevra.

- **Mais je…**

 **-Non.**

 **-Quoi non ?**

 **-Tu n'es pas inutile.**

 **-Mais je n'ai aucune force, je n'ai rien qui puisse aider la Garde ! Je ne vaux rien en tant que recrue !**

 **-Faux,** intervint le basané. **Et tu viens de le démontrer ce soir encore.**

 **-Mais je n'ai pas ma place ici !**

 **-Alors pourquoi tu es revenue si tu penses ne pas avoir ta place ici ?** Elle ne répondit rien. Elle cherchait ses mots et surtout à contenir ses émotions. Il n'aimait la mettre aussi mal, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un crève l'abcès.

 **-Ce n'est pas sa faute** , la défendit Tacitamura qui venait d'apparaître en haut des escaliers, suivie de près par Jamon. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

 **-Tu peux développer ma douce, s'il te plaît ?**

 **-Bonsoir Nevra. Miik** o. Elle se contenta d'incliner la tête à l'intention de Leiftan et Valkyon, geste auquel ils répondirent poliment. Puis elle reprit : **Disons qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix : c'est une Fælienne après tout.**

 **-C'est-à-dire ?** s'enquit Miiko.

 **-Elle est sensible au taux du Maana ambiant, et comme le monde des Humains en contient une infime quantité, elle ne pouvait pas rester là-bas.**

 **-Mais il tend à se raréfier ici aussi,** remarqua Leiftan.

- **C'est vrai, mais il est largement plus accessible que dans le monde des Humains, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'en a jamais dépendu auparavant.**

 **-Je vois…** » Miiko considéra la jeune humaine, et ne put lui offrit qu'un sourire triste avant de lui donner congé. Puis elle se tourna vers Jamon et lui donna les instructions concernant le petit voleur. Il quitta la pièce, laissant le succube et ses supérieurs à leur discussion.

Le rapport délivré par le démon n'était pas des plus plaisants à entendre. Ils avaient subi beaucoup de pertes et avec les dérèglements du portail, le ravitaillement était loin de suffire pour tenir toute une année. Ajoutés à cela tous les réfugiés et le double rationnement quotidien, la situation actuelle était des plus préoccupantes. Et d'après les agents disséminés dans tout Eldarya, c'était une crise à l'échelle mondiale.

Le succube fut congédié une fois son rapport terminé. Les capitaines restants, à savoir Valkyon et Nevra s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce eux aussi, mais leur supérieure les retint. Elle chargea Leiftan d'envoyer un émissaire auprès des réfugiés pour leur faire part de leur décision concernant le petit ordonnant à Nevra par la même occasion de doubler les rondes aux alentours du camp. Elle expliqua qu'elle voulait une surveillance discrète pour éviter de rajouter à la tension déjà présente.

Concernant les Obsidiennes, il s'agissait de mettre en place une escouade de renfort au sein du QG autour des endroits stratégiques : la cuisine et le garde-manger, la serre, la forge et l'armurerie, les cuisines du Refuge et tout autre endroit susceptible de se faire attaquer. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'Ezarel soit présent pour mettre en place une équipe dédiée aux soins des réfugiés. L'infirmerie ne pouvait contenir tout le monde et cela soulagerait Eweleïn qui avait déjà bien du travail.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Valkyon quitta la chambre de sa mère-avec qui il avait partagé le dîner-pour se rendre à la cave, les bras chargés d'un petit paquet. Il s'assura que personne ne le voit ou ne le suive et descendit les marches qui menaient jusqu'à la prison. Arrivé quelques degrés avant l'entrée de celle-ci, il entendit les pas précipités du garde en poste ce soir-là.

Kahleb, tentant de cacher sa panique, vint à la rencontre du jeune homme, lui bloquant le passage par la même occasion. Lorsque Valkyon l'interrogea, l'homme se mit à bredouiller d'un air gêné. Valkyon fronça les sourcils et tenta de forcer le passage, mais son interlocuteur l'en empêcha. Perdant patience, le Fælien lui ordonna de se pousser, pressant légèrement mais fermement sur le bras du garde. Celui-ci s'exécuta à contrecœur, se confondant en excuses.

Valkyon entra en trombe dans l'espèce de caverne humide qu'était la prison, une main sur son arme. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il inspecta les lieux et une fois l'objet de sa quête trouvé, il soupira avant de relâcher la pression dans ses épaules. Il lança un regard blasé au garde avant de s'avancer vers les fers accrochés aux murs. Il s'accroupit puis déposa le paquet au sol, près des deux corps endormis contre les parois. Il soupira de nouveau avant de pousser les quelques mèches qui couvraient le visage détendu de la jeune femme. Le contact sembla la faire réagir, mais elle ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

S'attardant alors sur l'enfant qui s'était lové contre son flanc, Valkyon s'assura qu'il soit bien enchaîné et qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de nourriture cachée où que ce soit. Puis il se reporta son attention sur la jeune femme assoupie. Il l'appela doucement, la secouant un peu pour la réveiller. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son capitaine face à elle. Ses yeux firent l'aller-retour entre lui et Kahleb. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en signe d'excuses. Elle reposa son regard sur Valkyon, essaya de s'excuser mais celui-ci lui ordonna de se lever.

Elle ne pipa mot et le Fælien dut réitérer sa requête avant qu'elle ne daigne bouger. Elle s'exécuta avec contrariété en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le petit. Malgré ses précautions, le fait de changer de position éveilla les sens du Werebeast. Par réflexe, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même après analyse de la situation. Valkyon demanda alors aux deux autres de l'attendre devant la prison. Tous deux obéirent sans broncher, se préparant aux réprimandes qui allaient sans doute suivre.

Valkyon attendit qu'ils soient hors d'écoute pour attraper le fameux paquet et dénoua les liens qui le maintenaient. Il s'agissait d'une couverture qu'il déplia, puis il entreprit de couvrir le louveteau avec. Le Werebeast, d'abord troublé se laissa faire en fixant d'un air interrogateur son bienfaiteur. Une fois fini, il remercia timidement Valkyon. Le Fælien s'adressa alors à lui :

« **Maugrim, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.** L'enfant l'écouta attentivement. **Premièrement, tu ne parleras de ce qui vient de se passer à personne. Personne. En aucun cas. Cela doit rester entre nous. Tu comprends ?** Il acquiesça. **Bien. Ensuite,…** le jeune homme inspira profondément, cherchant ses mots, puis devant l'air contrit de Maugrim, il lui caressa le crâne avant de lui relever le menton et de planter ses prunelles dorées dans les siennes, lui adressant un sourire bienveillant. **Je veux que tu me rendes un petit service s'il te plaît.**

 **-Le…Lequel ?**

 **\- Dans trois jours, tu seras libéré. Tu vas pouvoir rejoindre ta famille. Cette histoire de vol sera oubliée et tout rentrera dans l'ordre pour toi.** [/b] il marqua une pause avant de reprendre en désignant les escaliers du doigt.T **u vois la jeune femme dehors ?**

 **-Dame Sylfe ?**

 **-Oui. Écoute-moi bien. Tu as une dette envers elle.**

 **-Une…dette ?**

 **-Oui. C'est grâce à elle si tu es toujours en vie et si tu n'as écopé que de quelques jours d'emprisonnement. Cela aurait pu être bien pire si elle n'avait pas été là pour prendre ta défense. Elle s'est battue pour toi et elle a même mis sa vie en danger pour sauver la tienne.** L'enfant regarda en direction de l'entrée, là où devait se trouver Sylfe.

 **-Faut que je fasse quoi ?**

 **-J'aimerais que tu la surveilles pour moi. Tu pourrais faire ça ?**

 **-La surveiller ? Pour quoi faire ?**

 **-Disons qu'elle a la fâcheuse manie de toujours s'attirer des ennuis. J'aimerais simplement en être prévenu le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'est rien de bien méchant, je te rassure. C'est simplement que je ne peux pas passer mon temps à lui courir après et je ne veux pas lui coller mes hommes sur le dos pour être sûr qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises,** plaisanta Valkyon. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots. Devant l'incompréhension du petit, il reprit doucement. **Je ne te demande pas non plus de la suivre H24, simplement de me prévenir si tu as l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Et puis, elle a l'air un peu déprimée, et je me disais qu'un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien. Vous pourriez devenir amis tous les deux, qu'en penses-tu ?** L'enfant sembla réfléchir.

 **-Elle est gentille alors je pense que oui…**

 **-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?**

 **-Voui.**

 **-Bien. Alors je te la confie. Veille bien sur elle et préviens-moi si besoin, tu veux ?**

 **-Oui m'sieur.**

 **-Merci. Maintenant, tu devrais dormir un peu. Demain midi tu auras à manger.** »

Sur ces mots, il remonta la couverture sur les épaules de l'enfant qui s'allongea au sol et ferma les yeux. Valkyon sortit de la prison et rejoignit les deux autres sur le pas de la porte. Kahleb, tout penaud, tenta de se justifier aussitôt, s'excusant d'avoir laissé Sylfe dormir avec le petit et disant qu'il ne pensait pas mal vu qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant et qu'il n'avait pas le cœur de le laisser ainsi en prison. Valkyon l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Il fixa Sylfe d'un regard dur avant se tourner vers Kahleb, lui demandant à ce que cette histoire reste un secret d'alcôve. Kahleb, on ne peut plus reconnaissant jura de ne rien dire.

Valkyon poussa alors Sylfe à monter les marches après un énième remerciement de Kahleb. Un silence de mort s'était installé entre les deux jeunes gens. Une fois arrivés en haut, Sylfe amorça un mouvement vers le couloir, mais avant qu'elle n'ait filé, Valkyon l'attrapa fermement par le bras et la força à le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle tenta de protester mais il la fit taire. Il referma la porte derrière eux et lui désigna le canapé de sa main libre. Il la lâcha et se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit, le visage fermé. Elle se frotta le bras en regardant ses pieds, sans pour autant s'asseoir. Il soupira de nouveau.

« **Tu as conscience que tu viens de désobéir à un ordre de tes supérieurs ?** Elle releva la tête prestement, le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

- **Je-Je n'ai pas…**

 **-Tu as enfreint plusieurs règles en te rendant auprès du prisonnier. Tu as désobéi aux ordres de ton Capitaine et qui plus est, tu as impliqué Kahleb dans ta petite combine.** Elle parut choquée, se rendant soudain compte des conséquences de ses actes. **Et tu oses croire que tu n'as rien fait ? Tu te moques de moi ?** Elle se tassait un peu plus à chaque paroles qu'il prononçait, la sévérité de son ton lui faisant redouter la suite.

 **-Valkyon, je suis désolée, je ne…**

 **-Tu ne pensais pas à mal ?**

 **-Oui… je suis…**

 **-Désolée ?**

 **-Oui…**

 **-Bien j'espère que tu l'es. Ne crois pas que je vais laisser passer ça comme ça.** Elle baissa la tête, attendant la sentence. Pour la énième fois de la soirée, il laissa échapper un soupir de ses lèvres. **Concernant cette affaire, je vais être clair. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je ne vais pas te punir pour ça. Ça n'aurait pas de sens, puisque moi-même je suis allé lui apporter une couverture. Et je ne tiens pas non plus à pénaliser quelqu'un qui se montre clément envers un enfant. C'est pourquoi toi et Kahleb n'avez eu qu'un rappel à l'ordre.** Elle l'écouta dans un silence presque religieux, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il la jaugea un instant avant de poursuivre. T **u as des principes auxquels tu te tiens et c'est une bonne chose, cela dit, j'aimerais que l'insubordination ne fasse pas partie de tes talents cachés. Suis-je clair ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Bien. Il est tard, va te coucher. Tu viendras me voir à la première heure demain matin pour qu'on reparle de tout ça. Allez file.** Elle ne bougea pas d'un iota, se tortillant sur place en se mordant la lèvre, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Q **u'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Ne t'ai-je pas demandé d'aller dormir ?**

 **-Je… En fait, je suis désolée, mais …**

 **-Mais ?**

 **-Tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais trouver les clés de ma chambre ?**

 **-Tu as perdu les tiennes ?**

 **-Nan mais quand j'ai essayé d'ouvrir tout à l'heure, ma clé ne tournait pas.**

 **-Ah…**

 **\- … ?**

 **-Ta chambre a dû être réattribuée et comme tu avais gardé la clé, ils ont dû changer la serrure.**

 **-Ah…c'est gênant…** Sans grande surprise, il souffla à nouveau.

- **Tu n'as qu'à dormir ici.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **\- Honnêtement, à cette heure-ci, personne ne pourra résoudre ton problème et je ne vais pas te laisser dormir dehors. T'as qu'à prendre le canapé.**

 **-Mais je ne vais pas…**

 **-S'il faut que je t'ordonne de rester ici cette nuit, je le ferais. Alors sois gentille, ne m'y oblige pas.** Tout en disant cela, il partit en direction de son armoire pour y sortir une épaisse couverture et la poser sur l'accoudoir. Sylfe le regarda faire, contrariée.

- **Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas accepter…**

 **-J'ai dit quoi ? Pas d'insubordination.**

 **-Mais … !**

 **-Silence et dors.** »

Et il s'en retourna aussi sec, se préparant pour aller dormir. Sylfe, ne sachant quoi répondre et n'ayant d'autres alternatives que celle que lui proposait Valkyon, retira ses chaussures, roula en boule son manteau pour s'en faire un oreiller et s'allongea sur le canapé. Elle lança un dernier « merci » avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 _AN : Bon, normalement nous arrivons enfin au début de l'action. Il nous en a fallu du temps mais on y arrive. Dans les chapitres à venir on va découvrir un peu plus de la vie eldaryenne, alors restez avec nous !_


End file.
